Vers la liberté mais pas toute seule !
by Natala-Brise
Summary: Brume, une jeune femme tout à fait ordinaire, rêve de liberté et d'exploration. Malheureusement, ses désirs prennent une tout autre tournure. Elle touchera à la piraterie, et pas qu'un peu avec l'équipage des Hearts et le dénommé Trafalgar Law. Au côté de ce capitaine si exigeant et sombre, elle fera l'expérience de la liberté qui comme toute chose, a un prix.
1. Un voyage plus dangereux que prévu

**Chapitre 1 : Un voyage plus dangereux que prévu**

Brume était mortifiée, jamais elle n'aurait dû quitter l'île où elle était née et sa petite maison qui l'oppressait tant. Désormais, elle était enfermée pour de bon. Elle repensait à ses parents qui l'avaient tant mis en garde sur les dangers de l'extérieur.

Quand elle s'était embarquée sur ce petit navire de marchand, son souhait était de voyager par delà ce qu'elle pouvait connaître à travers les livres. Elle avait l'envie irrésistible de voyager et d'explorer les îles afin de pouvoir mener une vie libre sans regret. Elle voulait travailler et gagner de l'argent là où elle le pouvait pour toujours continuer son périple. Elle avait sauté dans le premier navire marchand mené par un capitaine très sympathique. Il s'était beaucoup intéressée à elle et l'avait fait rire une bonne partie du trajet. Brume s'était bien entendue avec lui et l'avait plusieurs fois assisté à la vigie. Là-haut, elle avait pu utiBrumer son talent avec ravissement. Ses yeux verts avaient une particularité dont elle était plutôt fière, elle avait des yeux de lynx. Ses parents avaient découvert son talent très tôt, lorsqu'elle passait son temps à guetter les navires exotiques qui s'arrêtaient au port de la ville en contrebas. Poussée par sa famille, elle avait passé du temps à s'exercer pour alerter sa mère des marchands qui venaient accoster sur l'île. Ses yeux n'étaient pas bien différents d'aspect, mais c'était indéniable, l'horizon n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Lorsqu'elle se concentrait quelque peu, elle pouvait voir certaines choses bien avant que quelqu'un en possession d'une longue-vue ne les distinguent. Son talent était donc d'une grande utilité sur un bateau, le capitaine avait bien évidemment soulevé ce point et lui avait proposé de rester quelques temps sur son navire en échange d'un bon salaire. Pouvoir déceler les navires alentours et les îles proches, c'était un avantage non négligeable pour un navire transportant des denrées rares, en particulier pour éviter les pirates trop nombreux sur cette mer.

Brume avait décliné poliment, le monde du commerce ne l'intéressait pas. Elle rêvait d'aventure et de liberté. Autant dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas choisir ses destinations dans cette situation. Elle était décidée, son voyage venait à peine de commencer et ce n'était pas pour qu'il s'arrête alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint une seule île.

Le problème, c'est que son voyage s'était bel et bien arrêté là. Cette nuit, elle somnolait dans sa cabine, bercée par le mouvement de la mer. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle songeait au lendemain, l'île était proche, une île sauvage et plutôt aride. Il lui tardait de la découvrir. Mais des cris stridents et des coups de feu l'avaient violemment tirée de son sommeil. Elle s'était immédiatement terrée sous le lit de sa cabine minuscule en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'on ne la remarque pas. Alors qu'elle ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle avait entendu la voix du capitaine.

"C'est içi".

Malgré ses protestations et ses demandes d'explications, on l'avait tiré sans ménagement de sa cachette. Une fois amenée sur le pont avec les autres voyageurs, on lui avait liés les poignets. Les gens autour d'elle pleuraient et gémissaient de douleur. Brume s'était recroquevillée, elle avait compris à qui ils avaient affaire : des marchands d'esclaves… Dépitée, elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que le capitaine baignait aussi dans cette histoire. De loin, elle avait vu une conversation en apparence amicale. Petit à petit, on les avait enchaînés, et le capitaine s'était approché. Elle n'oublierait jamais les dernières paroles de cet homme vil. "Couvrez sa tête, il vaut mieux que cette femelle ne voit pas votre repère". Brume eut le plus grand mal à rester calme face à ces paroles sexistes qu'elle détestait tant… mais la raison l'emportait… Elle voulait vivre !

Brume ne bougeait plus, enchaînée et allongée dans le cachot, elle ne pouvait que ruminer sa peine. On lui avait placé un masque en deux parties sur le visage: l'une couvrait sa bouche et son nez tandis que l'autre consistait plutôt en un large bandeau qui cachait ses yeux. Le tout était serré et elle avait l'impression de suffoquer à chaque respiration ! Et par dessus tout cela, ils avaient enroulée une sorte d'écharpe tout autour, elle ne verrait rien du tout pour sûr. Comment pouvaient-ils prendre autant de précautions ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon ! Une évasion au beau milieu de l'océan était loin d'être dans ses plans.

Une fois dans la soute, Brume n'entendait qu'un silence malsain. Les autres prisonniers devaient aussi être baillonné et quelques plaintes étouffées rendaient l'ambiance très pesante. Peu de temps avant, le bruit d'un feu que l'on attise avait annoncé la couleur. Un par un, tous les prisonniers furent marqués du symbole des esclaves, si populaire dans ce milieu. Brume serra les dents lorsque ce fut son tour mais elle vacilla légèrement. La douleur sur son poignet avait été vive et le feu semblait toujours brûler sa peau même quelques heures plus tard. Un linge humide était le seul réconfort qu'elle avait pu obtenir de ses geôliers. Et encore, ils ne leur donneraient certainement pas de quoi manger ce soir…

Elle avait entendu brièvement qu'ils seraient tous vendu dès le lendemain. Adossée au mur, Brume détendit ses jambes. Elle espérait de tout coeur pouvoir s'enfuir dès que l'occasion se présenterait, sûrement après avoir été vendue. La peur et l'espoir en tête, elle s'endormit épuisée en se tenant le bras.

NUIT

Brusquement réveillée par les geôliers qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que donner des coups de pieds sur les prisons de fer, Brume fut sur pied immédiatement. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait mais son poignet douloureux lui indiquait bien que c'était réel. Son bras la tiraillait toujours mais ça ne saignait pas, ce qui était plutôt bien.

Après ce réveil brutal, les marchands d'esclaves permirent aux prisonniers de boire un peu d'eau, Brume fut soulagée pour sa gorge mais elle fut déçue lorsqu'on lui remit ce foutu baillon. Enfin, ils les guidèrent tout le long du chemin vers le marché. Brume trébucha quelques fois mais ses geôliers la rattrapèrent de justesse à chaque fois. Désormais envahie par les bruits et les odeurs du marché, elle dut se retenir avec violence pour ne pas pleurer. Cela lui rappelait les souvenirs de son enfance… L'ambiance semblait la même si ce n'est qu'un marché aussi différent que cruel se mettait à l'oeuvre. Elle n'avait jamais eut affaire à des marchés d'esclaves, c'était interdit sur son île mais elle voyait le pire se profiler à l'horizon. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin après avoir monté quelques marches.

"Reste debout et ne bouge pas" souffla-t-on à son oreille.

Elle ne put répondre, on ne comptait apparemment pas lui enlever le masque de son visage. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien acheter une esclave sans voir son visage…

Après plus d'une heure debout en plein soleil, Brume commençait à avoir mal aux jambes et elle se sentait complètement absente. Il ne restait qu'elle sur tous les prisonniers capturés dans le navire du marchand. Échangés contre une somme considérable, les anciens voyageurs serviraient de main d'oeuvre dans les chantiers ou encore de fille de joie dans des établissements spécialisés. Brume tremblait, la dernière option ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Le vendeur d'esclave répétait inlassablement la même chose à son sujet. Elle pouvait très bien servir comme il se doit dans un navire grâce à ses yeux "uniques au monde" mais aussi pour divertir les hommes restés trop longtemps en mer. Brume ne pouvait qu'entendre ses humiliations en priant pour que la deuxième option n'attire pas quelqu'un.

Ses pensées tournaient au ralenti, l'eau de ce matin contenait certainement de la drogue, elle n'avait pas la force de protester ou s'enfuir, de toute façon, même sans cela, elle n'aurait certainement rien pu tenter.

Elle était désespérée, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur ses rêves, c'était assez clair. Pourvue qu'elle ne tombe pas sur quelqu'un qui la traite mal, c'est tout ce qu'elle espérait. La bouche pâteuse et l'esprit en vrac, Brume comprenait tout de même que son marchand d'esclave souhaitait la vendre trop cher. Ses anciens compagnons avaient été vendu pour 100 drachmes chacun et il en voulait 400 rien que pour elle. Les acheteurs devaient vraiment être aisés pour l'acheter.

Enfin, et à son plus grand désarroi, une voix grasse et empreinte de dédain se fit entendre:

"Pour 300 dr, elle est vendue".

Le marchand protesta:

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, ce n'est pas assez ! Un talent aussi rare !"

Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment, Brume se sentait inexistante à deux pas de ces négociations. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Comment pouvait-on vendre des êtres humains aussi facilement ? Elle voulut soupirer, c'était vraiment en train de se passer et elle avait encore du mal à y croire.

En silence, elle souhaitait de tout coeur ne pas avoir à satisfaire ses désirs pervers.

Alors qu'ils étaient en plein débat, une voix plus jeune et nonchalante se fit entendre :

"Pour 400, cela me paraît honnête".

Le marchand se précipita vers ce nouvel arrivant.

"Ah, voilà quelqu'un qui sait reconnaître la valeur des choses, Monsieur… ?"

"J'en propose 500" relança le premier homme.

Le marchand d'esclave était vraisemblablement aux anges, quoi de mieux que des enchères pour faire monter les prix ? Brume l'entendait bouger en tout sens, hésitant sur l'acheteur qui offrirait le plus d'argent.

"Eh bien 600" renchérit la voix plus jeune.

S'ensuivit divers grognements de la part du premier homme, Brume ne pouvait qu'assister auditivement à la scène. Elle espérait juste tomber entre des mains qui ne profiteraient pas de son corps mais plutôt de ses yeux.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un rire gras venant du premier homme. La jeune femme frissonna, cet acheteur potentiel ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille.

"800" dit-il enfin pour terminer son rire. Des froissements de papiers, certainement des billets se firent entendre…

Le marchand semblait se délecter de la situation, il répétait toujours le même discours à propos de mes yeux si particuliers. A l'entendre, elle avait des yeux de serpent, avec des pupilles très fines. Cette histoire allait la mettre dans de beaux draps…

"Elle va bien me servir, j'en suis sûr" continua la voix grassouillette "Cela évitera aussi à mes marins de s'arrêter à chaque île pour s'amuser".

Brume faillit s'évanouir mais elle se força à rester debout, elle ne voulait pas montrer dans quel état cela la mettait. Malgré sa détermination, elle sentit quelques larmes se former mais les ravala, son existence était en train de lui filer entre les doigts. Finir esclave sexuelle pour des marins, c'était le pire des scénarios qui se réalisait.

"J'en propose 1000" lança enfin le deuxième acheteur d'une voix suave.

Il continua : "1000 maintenant ou les négociations sont rompues de mon côté". Brume reprit brièvement espoir. Quitte à choisir, elle le préférait largement même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui réservait.

Le premier acheteur protesta mais en vain. Le marchand d'esclave n'hésitait pas, il voyait bien que celui-ci ne comptait pas renchérir, il prit l'argent et donna des ordres pour qu'on la fasse descendre. Effrayée, Brume fut conduite à son propriétaire avec beaucoup d'attention comparé à auparavant.

"Elle est à vous".

L'acheteur ne répondit pas et posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule de Brume pour la faire avancer. Celle-ci encore droguée et aveugle pour le moment, tâchait de marcher en rythme avec lui. Au bruit de pas, elle remarqua qu'il y avait en fait quelqu'un d'autre en plus de l'acheteur. Elle maudit ses masques en silence, si seulement elle pouvait voir à qui elle avait affaire. Une voix d'homme beaucoup plus aigu se fit entendre:

"Capitaine, 1000 drachmes c'est peut-être un peu trop vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis depuis quand on achète des humains ?"

"Du calme Bepo, nous ne sommes pas à court d'argent pas vrai ?"

"Oui mais quand même".

"Elle nous sera utile, j'en suis sûr".

"Au moins, elle sera mieux avec nous plutôt qu'avec ce gros porc".

Brume frissonnait, le groupe continua sa marche en silence mais cela commençait à être long. Petit à petit, elle marchait moins vite submergée par la fatigue et les effets de la drogue. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment et cela commençait à se faire ressentir. Sans un mot, l'un des hommes la souleva et elle fut placée sur son épaule. Déconcertée, elle faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Cet homme était-il vraiment aussi poilu ?!

Brume trouvait cela confortable même si ça lui paraissait bizarre et elle se laissa enfin aller. Elle appréhendait un peu mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas entre de si mauvaises mains que ça. Mais pour le moment, elle rêvait de dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait et surtout de manger…

Le son du vent claquant sur les voiles la tirèrent soudainement de ses réflexions. Ils allaient certainement rejoindre leur bateau et prendre le large, ses derniers rêves d'évasion s'envolèrent. Le plancher grinça lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont du bateau. Brume entendit un équipage curieux les accueillir et des questions assaillirent les deux hommes.

Enfin le capitaine, celui qui l'avait acheté les remit au travail avec autorité:

"Vous avez du boulot non ?"

Des protestations s'élevèrent

"J'ai à lui parler, dépose la demoiselle dans mon bureau" dit-il plus bas à l'homme qui la portait.

"Oui Captain !"

"Et ferme bien le verrou".

Plein d'entrain, Bepo l'amenait à destination en sifflotant. Quelques claquements de porte plus loin et il la déposait sur un fauteuil assez confortable.

"Pas de bétise" entendit-elle tandis qu'il verrouillait l'accès.

Soulagée d'être enfin seule et de ne pas trop se sentir en danger, Brume s'endormit rapidement sur le fauteuil.

.

.

.


	2. Rencontre avec les pirates

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec les pirates**

Le bruit de la porte tira brusquement Brume de son sommeil.

"Pardon de vous réveiller mais nous avons un contrat à établir".

C'était sans aucun doute la voix de son acheteur.

Elle se redressa quelque peu, inquiète et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. L'homme tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il poussa un long soupir:

"Je n'apprécie pas les interruptions, donc écoutez-moi pour l'instant".

Brume acquiesça gravement de la tête, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas parler tant qu'elle avait ce bâillon.

"J'ai besoin de vous durant 2 mois pour occuper la vigie. Vos yeux semblent parfait pour cela et j'espère ne pas m'être fait arnaquer sur ce point. Mon bateau est un submersible mais il est un peu lent pour faire la transition, c'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Compris ?"

Brume acquiesça encore, il n'attendait certainement pas une autre réponse. Elle était quelque peu rassurée par ce qu'il lui demandait, c'était dans ses cordes. L'homme se racla la gorge.

"Vous intégrez maintenant mon équipage, je compte sur vous pour obéir à mes ordres et je vous garanti que nous vous traiterons bien".

Il y eut un petit silence.

"Ah et j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les pirates".

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton amusé mais elle fit frissonner Brume. Des pirates ?! Elle tombait des nues mais tâchait de ne pas montrer que ça la touchait beaucoup. Elle avait toujours été effrayée par ses hommes cruels. L'île d'où elle venait avait connu de nombreux conflits avec eux et ceux-ci avaient dévasté la ville plus d'une fois. Elle serra les dents, consciente de devoir accepter. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas des pirates sanguinaires comme dans les histoires locales de son île. Le pirate lui laissa le temps d'assimiler ses dires avant de continuer:

"Je vous propose de vous rendre votre liberté au terme de ces 2 mois si vous me servez bien".

Brume n'en revenait pas, elle sourit oubliant qu'ils étaient des pirates. Elle se força à être plus attentive que jamais sur ses dires.

"Je vous paierai peu en comparaison avec mes hommes, histoire de compenser votre achat. Vous aurez droit à… disons 60 drachmes par mois, vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème tant que ça ne nous nuit pas. Bon, je pense que vous savez l'essentiel pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que cela vous va Mademoiselle ?"

Brume avait besoin d'être certaine de ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Mais impossible de parler… ne le voyait-il pas ? Elle se racla la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait des questions. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Sans un mot, il détacha seulement le noeud du baillon derrière son crâne au grand désarroi de Brume toujours aveugle. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il lui enlèverait ses chaînes et son masque dans peu de temps.

"Vous allez vraiment me libérer dans 2 mois ?"

"C'est ce que j'ai dit et je vous le promets. Donc pas de tentative d'évasion".

Brume ne put retenir un sourire, elle était soulagée et il lui semblait qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si mal tombé.

"Vous ne me ferez aucun mal ?"

Elle sentit son interlocuteur s'impatienter.

"Pas tant que vous faîtes votre travail."

Brume se permit de pousser un soupir de soulagement et s'affaissa sur le fauteuil. Il lui semblait que tout s'arrangeait maintenant: 2 mois de travail pour retrouver sa liberté perdue, ce n'était vraiment rien.

"Merci beaucoup… je compte vraiment sur vous" dit-elle tout bas.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et exerça une petite pression.

"Vous avez ma parole… tant que vous ne m'agacez pas".

Enfin, il se leva et elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis de l'eau couler. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il revint près d'elle et rompit ses liens avec un couteau. Brume massa ses poignets pour diminuer la douleur qui s'était accumulée.

"Je vais vous conduire dans la salle de bain, vous méritez bien un bain".

Il la guida dans cette nouvelle pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Je vous laisse le soin d'enlever votre masque" dit-il à travers la porte.

Brume lui répondit un merci reconnaissant et enleva rapidement le masque qui la bridait depuis hier. Elle eut un peu de mal à garder les yeux ouverts malgré le fait que la lumière soit ténue. Privée de la vue pendant de nombreuses heures, Brume reprit plaisir à observer son environnement.

La baignoire fumait, l'eau devait être agréablement chaude mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait son attention. La salle de bain était assez rustique mais les murs étaient intrigants. Ils étaient traversés par des tuyaux en acier, Brume se rappela que le navire était submersible et fut heureuse de constater que ça avait l'air de tenir la route. Hormis la baignoire, il y avait quelques étagères, un baquet et un unique miroir. Quelques vêtements et des serviettes traînaient ici et là sur des étagères et des cintres. Elle se rapprocha du miroir où elle dût presque se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas. On disait de Brume qu'elle était une femme simple et jolie au naturel, elle avait le teint assez pâle avec quelques taches de rousseur sur les pommettes, des yeux verts en amande et le nez droit typique des gens de son île tout comme une bouche bien dessinée. Elle examina attentivement son visage, elle avait les traits tirés en dessous des yeux et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient bien emmêlés mais dans l'ensemble, c'était correct. Elle se coiffa avec les doigts et se massa légèrement les tempes, cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Tentée par le bain chaud dont s'échappait de la vapeur, elle se déshabilla rapidement et plongea dedans. Des sels de bain étaient déjà dedans et rendait l'eau opaque, cachant sa nudité. Brume se détendit enfin et s'allongea avec délectation jusqu'au moment où l'on frappa à la porte.

"J'ai oublié de te parler des règles en vigueur sur mon navire"

"ça ne peut pas attendre ?"

"Non, j'ai à faire. Je ne suis pas intéressé si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes".

Brume soupira agacée, il pouvait tout de même respecter un minimum son intimité. Elle fixa la porte dans son dos quelques instants avant de s'allonger de nouveau dans le bain. L'eau opaque suffirait à cacher sa nudité... enfin elle l'espérait. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la baignoire.

"Entrez"

L'homme entra sans attendre davantage et ramena une chaise à une distance respectable. Au passage, Brume remarquait qu'il portait un long manteau noir sans forme avec un jolly roger jaune dans le dos. Ce vêtement masquait la corpulence de cet homme mais elle devinait que celui-ci semblait bien taillé. Enfin, il s'assit, Brume leva des yeux remplis de curiosité vers le pirate. Son regard tomba directement sur ses yeux, il l'étudiait aussi visiblement. Légèrement gênée, elle nota qu'il avait les yeux d'un gris pâle assez déroutant ainsi que des cernes sous les yeux qui lui donnaient un côté nonchalant plutôt qu'un air fatigué. Brume détailla rapidement son visage, le nez droit, une bouche plutôt fine et un bouc sur le menton. Quelques mèches noires indisciplinées s'échappaient de son bonnet nordique noir et blanc. Cet homme la déstabilisait mais elle n'aurait su dire ce qui en était à l'origine. Ses sourcils froncés ou ses yeux gris qui ne cessaient de la fixer ? Ou son sourire narquois ? Maintenant qu'elle le voyait elle était soudainement moins sûre d'elle, cet homme lui semblait froid et il l'intimidait. Brume se sentait désormais très mal à l'aise dans son bain. Le pirate le remarqua et ne put se retenir d'étirer davantage son sourire. Il se racla enfin la gorge et se mit à parler calmement.

"Je voulais donc te parler des règles sur ce bateau, je n'aime pas laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre".

Brume acquiesça tout en notant qu'il la tutoyait désormais. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et se montra attentive à ce qu'il disait. Il fallait que tout soit parfait si elle voulait être libre dans deux mois.

"Tes yeux n'ont pas l'air d'être différents, je ne me suis pas fait arnaquer au moins non ?"

"Non" protesta-t-elle en voyant qu'il fronçait davantage les sourcils.

"Je préfère. Ton prénom ?"

"Brume"

"Joli"

La jeune femme fut désarçonnée même si le compliment était banal, elle s'empressa de demander:

"Et vous ?"

"Capitaine" dit-il bien plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pour la remettre à sa place. Brume comprit le message. Le pirate reprit en ne cachant pas sa fierté:

"J'ai rarement besoin de m'expliquer quant à mon identité d'habitude. Trafalgar Law, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Le chirurgien de la mort" murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

Brume avait le cerveau en ébullition, évidemment, elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, c'était compliqué de ne pas connaître ce pirate qui était l'un des plus redoutés. Que faisait-il ici ? Après le bordel causé sur l'archipel Sabaody, elle pensait qu'il n'était plus sur ces mers. Elle ne put se retenir de faire la grimace, voilà qu'elle était dans l'équipage de ce fameux pirate. L'homme lui sourit avec provocation, satisfait de son effet.

"Bon, quelques règles fondamentales. En ce moment, nous faisons surface de nuit, donc comme tu peux le deviner, tu travailleras à la vigie à ce moment là. La journée est réservée au repos."

Brume ne put s'empêcher de demander:

"Vous ne voulez pas vous faire repérer ?"

Le pirate la toisa, sans lui répondre.

"Penguin te montrera les rudiments du métier pendant plusieurs nuits, je te présenterai à l'équipage tout à l'heure".

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et il en fut satisfait.

"La journée, tu es tenue de rester dans ta chambre, dans la salle de bain ici et dans la salle commune, si je te vois ailleurs, tu en subiras les conséquences et crois moi, ici tout le monde m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil".

Brume déglutit:

"C'est compris".

"Ta chambre est à côté de la mienne, c'est la seule pièce disponible pour que tu ais un peu d'intimité."

"Je suis la seule femme ?"

"Oui, la dernière a préféré nous quitter après un désaccord. Elle dormait aussi dans cette pièce, il y aura certainement tout ce qu'il te faut".

Brume se retint de poser davantage de question même si cela l'intriguait.

Au moins, il y avait déjà eu une femme sur ce bateau, l'équipage savait certainement se tenir. Tandis qu'ils se fixaient respectueusement, le silence s'installa entre eux et devint gênant. En plus, l'eau du bain refroidissait.

Le pirate s'éclaircit la gorge et tendit le doigt vers une boîte en carton:

"Je ne sais pas si ces vêtements t'iront, ils étaient à Ikakku, il faudra certainement t'en acheter à notre prochaine escale parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande que toi".

"D'accord, merci" dit-elle sentant que la conversation allait se terminer.

Le pirate se leva après avoir fait un signe de la tête et sortit.

Une fois la porte refermée, Brume ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Entrer ici juste pour parler 2 minutes ? ça avait été plus que rapide mais elle avait compris là où il voulait en venir… Elle devait obéir ou bien elle ne ferait pas long feu ici.

Elle secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser, elle pouvait enfin se laver maintenant, plus question de se détendre maintenant que l'eau s'était rafraîchie. Une fois qu'elle se sentit propre, elle sortit et ramassa une serviette qui lui semblait convenable. Elle se prépara en prenant son temps. Après avoir fouillé la boîte en carton, Brume était légèrement blasée. Il y avait beaucoup de vêtements de soirée, moulant et ect… Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir sa valise. La jeune femme trouva enfin un vieux jean qui semblait avoir vécu et un tee-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle. C'était mieux que rien.

Brume trouva quelques petits trucs qui traînaient au fond de la boîte : du maquillage, des crèmes, quelques stylos, des carnets et une brosse. Elle appliqua un léger trait d'eye-liner sur ses paupières et se brossa les cheveux. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle était prête. Elle prit une paire de botte là aussi trop grande, ça ferait l'affaire quelques temps.

La jeune femme se dirigea enfin vers la porte et toqua doucement.

"Entre".

Brume entra dans la chambre du pirate. Un bureau massif trônait au milieu de la pièce, le capitaine y était assis et semblait travailler, il y avait des manuscrits partout même par terre. Un lit se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce dans l'ombre. Le pirate leva les yeux de son parchemin et fit signe à Brume de s'asseoir en face de lui à son bureau.

"Tu sembles avoir trouvé le nécessaire"

"ça ira".

Il fouilla un de ses tiroirs et posa une corde sur la table d'un air entendu. Brume leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est… pour moi ?"

"Le temps que nous puissions te faire confiance"

Le capitaine la regardait sévèrement et elle tendit les mains résignée.

"C'est vraiment nécessaire ?"

Le capitaine l'ignora et passa la corde autour de ses poignets, il lui laissa un peu de marge pour qu'elle puisse légèrement étendre ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps. Elle pourrait manger convenablement mais pas plus. Brume fit la grimace, elle avait déjà été assez attachée à son sens mais elle pouvait le comprendre.

"ça dépend de toi maintenant".

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis elle détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

"Je vais te présenter à l'équipage et tu pourras manger".

Brume ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim et elle fut sur pied en quelques secondes. Elle salivait d'avance et un petit sourire étira les lèvres du pirate. Amusé, il la guida vers le pont du navire. Elle eut l'impression de traverser une série de couloirs et d'escaliers tous semblables les uns aux autres et ils arrivèrent enfin à destination après une dernière montée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel vers les étoiles. La nuit était calme et elle prit le temps de respirer l'air frais à plein poumons. Le capitaine la mena vers une table où tout l'équipage s'était réuni. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et elle remarqua qu'ils portaient tous une sorte de blouse blanche. Surprise, elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Un ours polaire ? Habillé d'une blouse orange ? Et un géant ? Elle tâcha de ne pas montrer qu'elle était impressionnée.

Tous les membres l'accueillirent avec des phrases aimables et elle essaya d'y répondre avec autant de gentillesse. Submergée, elle ne réussit qu'à retenir le prénom de l'ours "Bepo", il avait bien la voix aiguë de la personne qui l'avait portée tout à l'heure et il était effectivement bien poilu.

Brume souriait d'un air timide, elle était heureuse qu'ils lui fassent cet accueil chaleureux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée avoir cette réaction de la part de pirates. Elle vit certaines personnes fixer ses liens mais ils n'avaient pas l'air très surpris.

Un des pirates lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés, celui ci portait une casquette avec marqué "Penguin" sur le devant. Après un bref regard échangé avec le capitaine pour obtenir son accord, elle s'installa à côté de lui devant une assiette bien garnie. Elle essaya de prendre son temps pour manger mais engloutit rapidement la nourriture.

"Eh ben, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis un bout de temps"

"Depuis presque deux jours" avoua-t-elle.

Il eut l'air désolé et lui fila son pain.

"Moi c'est Penguin, il parait que tu prendras le relais à la vigie."

"Ah oui, le… capitaine m'a parlé de vous"

Il lui tapa dans l'épaule plutôt fort:

"Tutoie moi ! Avec tout le temps qu'on va passer ensemble il va bien falloir prendre tes aises".

Brume lui sourit, mais elle n'arrivait pas à observer son interlocuteur à cause de la casquette qu'il portait mais aussi du col de sa combinaison. Elle voyait seulement son sourire rassurant. Il parla longuement de ce qu'il allait lui apprendre, notamment les heures à respecter, quelques gestes à ne pas oublier et tout cela pour finir par lui donner rendez-vous à la nuit tombée dès le lendemain. Sashi, un autre pirate à côté de Brume essayait de le faire taire mais sans succès.

"Laisse la respirer, tu ne parles que boulot !"

"Roh, ça va, pour une fois que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Bon écoute, Fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il t'enlève ça rapidement".

Il désignait les liens sur les poignets de Brume. Sashi se mit à rire et il posa une main sur l'épaule de Brume.

"Je vais te raccompagner, tu dois avoir envie d'être tranquille après tout ça. Eh Penguin, je crois que tu as du travail là haut".

Penguin ne souriait plus désormais, il but son verre d'un trait et partit en trombe sous leurs yeux amusés. La jeune femme se tourna vers Sashi qui ouvrit la marche. Elle était contente que son intégration se passe bien auprès des autres pirates.

"Merci de me raccompagner, je n'aurais pas su rentrer seule"

"Tu vas t'y habituer, tu verras"

"En attendant, je ne suis pas contre une nuit de sommeil."

Sashi se mit à grimacer.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour tout de suite"

"Euh ?"

"Tu ne connais pas notre capitaine, enfin je te laisse voir ça avec lui".

Brume haussa les sourcils pour signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Sashi resta muet et partit en la laissant seule devant la cabine du capitaine. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, le capitaine était-il si intransigeant ?

Elle l'imaginait sans mal avoir son sourire sadique tandis qu'il l'empêchait de dormir. Mais elle était réellement fatiguée… Pourvu qu'il la laisse se reposer.

Elle frappa à la porte. Décidément, ce n'était pas pratique d'avoir sa chambre à côté de celle du capitaine.

"Entre"

Brume s'exécuta et vit que le pirate était encore à son bureau. Il ne daigna pas lever les yeux.

"Ils t'ont bien accueillis ?"

"ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux".

Elle était sincère et regarda ses mains liées qui l'empêchaient de laisser tomber ses bras correctement le long de son corps. Le capitaine se leva enfin et ouvrit une petite porte qui se trouvait dans l'ombre. Il lui fit signe et s'accouda dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Ta chambre"

Brume s'approcha, elle avait hâte de découvrir sa pièce : Mais manifestement, le capitaine ne semblait pas vouloir bouger… Elle se fit toute petite et se faufila dans la chambre. Au passage, elle effleura légèrement le pirate mais il n'en dit rien.

La pièce était minuscule et assez encombrée, voilà pourquoi il n'entrait pas.

"Ikkaku n'a jamais rangé cette pièce malgré le temps qu'elle y passait, j'espère que tu en prendras plus soin qu'elle"

Il soupira exaspéré par l'état de la chambre, il y avait de la poussière partout. Le pirate sortit rapidement un couteau de sa poche et trancha les liens de Brume.

Il prit un ton autoritaire avant de quitter la pièce:

"Je te laisse ranger".

Brume soupira, son repos tant mérité attendrait.

De toute façon, la pièce était si mal rangée et la propreté douteuse qu'elle n'aurait pas pu y dormir.

Pendant plusieurs heures, la jeune femme rangea la pièce tant bien que mal. Elle était petite mais si encombrée… elle réussit tout de même à faire un peu de place et à rendre le tout propre. Enfin, elle réunit les affaires de son ancienne propriétaire dans un carton, elle garda ce qui lui paraissait utile comme du maquillage et du linge et changea ses draps. Maintenant, la pièce lui paraissait plus agréable: il n'y avait certes qu'un petit lit et deux étagères mais c'était vraiment convenable.

Elle pensa brièvement à sa grande chambre qu'elle avait quitté mais secoua la tête. Elle était heureuse d'avoir sauté le pas, elle ne voulait plus y vivre.

Brume se laissa tomber solennellement sur le lit et celui craqua pour l'accueillir.

Elle fit la grimace. Pourvu que le capitaine ne l'ait pas entendu, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'être seule pour dormir.

.

.

Elle fixa le plafond quelques instants et remarqua une sorte de rideau de fer devant un petit hublot. Intriguée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si elle pouvait le tirer mais ça restait hors de sa portée.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?"

Brume se retourna en sursautant, le célèbre pirate l'observait appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

"Je voulais tirer euhm ça, c'est possible ?"

Il s'avança et actionna un petit levier à côté du hublot, l'acier grinça enfin pour faire apparaître la mer. Le reflet de la lune et les lumières du plancton éclairaient l'eau de mille feux. Brume était émerveillée. Le pirate sourit légèrement, il était habitué à cette vue et il avait oublié à quel point ça pouvait impressionner.

"Nous sommes sous l'eau ?"

"Partiellement. Nous sommes à flot mais les chambres et la salle des machines sont toujours submergés"

Le capitaine fut amusé de l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

"Bienvenue dans le Polar Tang, notre sous-marin".

Brume resta bouche bée, lorsque le capitaine avait dit que le navire était "submersible", elle n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça.

"C'est magnifique".

Fascinée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du hublot.

"Viens"

Le capitaine la regardait d'un air amusé et fit signe à Brume de quitter cette pièce, elle le suivit un peu déçue de quitter son nouvel havre de paix.

Une fois dans sa cabine, le pirate se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce tapi dans l'ombre, là où se trouvait son lit. Il sembla actionner un autre levier beaucoup plus conséquent que celui qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Brume, un grincement strident s'éleva. Petit à petit, un lourd rideau de fer se levait sur tout le mur pour dévoiler une large vue sur la mer. Impressionnée, Brume s'approcha du mur pour regarder la vie sous marine plus attentivement. Ce hublot était réellement immense, elle avait devant elle un tableau irréel. Le capitaine s'approcha de Brume:

"ça ne m'impressionne guère maintenant"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui avoua

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en lasser".

Il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire fourbe. Il avait une idée en tête pour la faire travailler un moment.

"Aide moi à remettre un peu d'ordre ici et tu pourras regarder autant que tu le souhaites".

Le corps fatigué de Brume lui criait "nooooon" mais elle ne pouvait refuser. Il fallait qu'elle rentre dans ses bonnes grâces pour être libre le plus tôt possible. Elle hocha la tête même si elle aurait voulu l'envoyer balader, elle n'était pas sa bonne.

Brume constata avec soulagement que la cabine du capitaine ne manquait pas de propreté. Le fond du problème, c'était plutôt les livres et les parchemins qui envahissait tout l'espace. Il y avait de la cohérence dans ce bordel, chaque pile de parchemin constituait une thématique bien précise sur la médecine et la botanique. La jeune femme se contentait de remettre ces papiers sur les étagères qui montraient précisément où ranger chaque rubrique. Ce n'était pas très compliqué si ce n'est qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Le pirate s'était de nouveau installé à son bureau et semblait affairé à écrire. Brume le regardait du coin de l'oeil un peu agacée de devoir ranger SA chambre seule. Elle finit de ranger les derniers livres dans une étagère et déposa quelques stylos sur le bureau.

Enfin, elle annonça au capitaine qu'elle avait terminé.

"Fini"

Il se leva pour inspecter le tout. Légèrement amère, Brume prit sa place sur le fauteuil sans y faire attention. Elle se sentait épuisée. Le pirate se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est toujours mon fauteuil"

Honteuse, elle se leva brusquement et s'excusa. Il fronça les sourcils:

"Tu ne voudrais quand même pas prendre ma place de capitaine ?".

Brume se mit à rougir et à chercher les bons mots pour calmer la situation. Amusé, le pirate l'arrêta:

"Détends toi".

Elle se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir compris qu'il blaguait. Il fallait effectivement qu'elle se détende en sa présence. Il prit un air provocateur:

"Je te fais peur ?"

"Je ne pense pas"

Le pirate fut surpris par sa réponse, décidément, c'était toujours amusant d'avoir de nouvelles recrues. Brume détourna le regard, elle doutait tout de même de sa réponse. Quant au capitaine, il la fixait toujours d'un air narquois.

"Je préfère ça"

Soudain, Brume chancela légèrement, elle croulait sous la fatigue. Elle ne rêvait que de dormir, ah et aussi d'observer la mer.

Elle entendit le capitaine grommeler en désignant un amas de couverture près du hublot:

"Va t'installer là bas, j'ai du travail maintenant".

La jeune femme le remercia du regard même si elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle alla dans la direction donnée par le capitaine et fut heureuse de trouver une sorte de petit matelas à même le sol juste devant le hublot. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué en rangeant. Elle souleva une couverture et s'y glissa. Une fois installée, elle tourna la tête vers le hublot heureuse de profiter de sa récompense. Enfin, elle pouvait observer la mer sans retenue. Le jour commençait à poindre doucement. De son bureau, le capitaine tourna brièvement la tête vers elle pour vérifier que tout allait bien. La jeune femme dormait déjà.


	3. Un patient bien compliqué

**Chapitre 3 : Un patient bien compliqué**

Brume se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Le capitaine toquait à sa porte.

"Oui?"

"Prépare toi c'est l'heure"

Encore toute engourdie de sommeil, la jeune femme s'étira et regarda le peu de lumière percer à travers le hublot. La nuit était en train de tomber.

C'est lorsqu'elle se leva qu'elle se rappela qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie là la veille. Brume rougit en songeant que le capitaine avait dû la déplacer pour être tranquille. C'était gênant.

Elle prit rapidement des vêtements basiques qu'elle avait rangé la veille et toqua à la porte pour prévenir le ne répondit. La jeune femme fonça à la salle de bain, désireuse de ne pas être en retard pour son premier jour de travail. Au passage, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur l'énorme hublot et sourit, c'était encore plus beau lorsqu'il faisait jour.

.

.

Brume sortit de la cabine en espérant qu'elle était à l'heure. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Penguin.

"Pile à l'heure".

Après quelques salutations amicales, il grimaça en regardant la tenue de la jeune femme.

"C'est vraiment trop grand pour toi"

"Je n'ai que ça pour le moment"

Elle était du même avis... elle s'empêtrait dans les vêtements à chaque pas, un véritable sac à patates.

"Tu n'as pas de pulls ?"

"Non, il n'y en avait pas"

Penguin lui fit signe de la suivre.

"Je vais t'en prêter un, tu ne pourras pas tenir à la vigie sans ça"

Brume le remercia chaudement, il fallait vraiment qu'elle achète des vêtements dès que possible.

"Ça sera toujours aussi grand que ce que tu as sur le dos mais au moins tu n'auras pas froid."

"Les nuits sont fraîches ?"

"En ce moment oui, mais on a des couvertures".

Légèrement rassurée, Brume attendit que son "mentor" revienne de la cabine des hommes. Il fut de retour avec un pull blanc semblable à la blouse qu'ils portaient tous et lui tendit. Elle l'enfila directement heureuse de remarquer qu'il était vraiment chaud.

"Merci"

Penguin se racla la gorge, il semblait gêné.

"Je… le capitaine m'a dit de t'attacher les poignets comme hier."

"Fais le"

"Désolé"

Brume était légèrement déçue. Un bref instant, elle avait pensé qu'il ne trouvait cela plus nécessaire. Il l'attacha visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Notre capitaine est dur mais ça viendra"

"Oui, je ne m'en fais pas"

Elle essaya de reprendre un ton plus joyeux. La jeune femme n'avait pas envie de faire passer une mauvaise journée à son camarade. Il comprit le message et changea de sujet:

"Il va te falloir prendre du muscle si tu veux rentrer là dedans"

"Ou grossir"

Penguin rit doucement.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit appréciable"

Ils allaient bien s'entendre, Brume l'aimait déjà. Pour un pirate, il était quand même très amical. Elle commençait à comprendre que le monde qu'elle découvrait n'était pas du tout celui auquel elle s'attendait. Après tout, un marchand qui semblait honnête l'avait livré en tant qu'esclave et c'était des pirates qui l'avait libéré…

"Je me demandais: pourquoi tous vos vêtements sont blancs?"

Penguin leva les yeux au ciel et sourit à la jeune femme.

"Décidément, tu as de la chance que je sois là! Nous sommes un équipage composés de médecins et assistants à la majorité… Disons que le blanc c'est pour le symbole"

"Vous êtes tous des médecins ?"

Penguin lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"ça t'étonne ? Le capitaine est chirurgien, il ne t'a pas dit ?"

"Euh, vous êtes… je ne pensais pas tout ça venant de pirates"

Brume préférait être honnête, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer des criminels médecins.

"Ne nous prends pas pour des gentils pour autant, le capitaine détesterait le savoir".

Brume acquiesça, il fallait qu'elle arrête d'imaginer le pire comme le meilleur.

Avant de la conduire sur le pont, Penguin lui montra où se trouvait les couvertures et les bâches à prendre en vigie. Le navire avait tout de même passé la journée sous l'eau et il faisait frais. Heureusement qu'elle avait un pull sur le dos. Penguin semblait avoir l'habitude d'être en vigie, le temps qu'elle le suive, il avait déjà tout installé là haut. La bâche était par terre et les deux couvertures prêtes à les réchauffer. Brume s'assit à ses côtés en étudiant le petit lieu. Ce navire était vraiment particulier, elle n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Il y avait aussi des tuyaux jusque dans la vigie pour communiquer avec l'équipage sur le pont. Penguin expliqua les rudiments du métier à la jeune femme, il prit tout son temps pour lui apprendre même si c'était plutôt simple. Il savait le capitaine exigeant et puis il leur fallait vraiment passer inaperçus.

Brume était très réceptive à ce qu'il disait, elle se voulait le plus sérieuse possible pour mener à bien son travail. Elle mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, les yeux sur l'horizon. Elle indiquait chaque bateau qu'elle voyait et il prenait le temps d'attendre plusieurs minutes avant de confirmer ce qu'elle voyait à la longue-vue. Il était impressionné, elle avait réellement quelques précieuses minutes d'avance. Flattée, elle lui donnait toujours plus de détails sur les voiles des bateaux. Toutes ces informations étaient diffusées grâce au tuyau directement relié à côté du gouvernail. Il suffisait juste de l'ouvrir et de parler. Que ce soit des bateaux marchands ou des pirates, Penguin fit de plus en plus confiance à Brume pour demander directement à changer la trajectoire pour rester invisible. La jeune femme trouvait le travail plutôt simple et agréable.

En bas, sur le pont, l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations. Les pirates étaient plutôt bruyant: certains s'entraînaient sérieusement et d'autres étaient occupés à réparer des éléments du navire. Brume s'amusait d'entendre Bepo donner des ordres d'un ton autoritaire. L'ours faisait de son mieux pour que le travail soit fait correctement.

"Tu n'as pas froid ?"

"Non, le pull et la couverture suffisent amplement… merci !"

La jeune femme sourit à Penguin pleine de gratitude. C'était agréable d'être avec cet homme, il était toujours prêt à rire. Même avec si sa combinaison était boutonné au plus haut, on voyait tout de même son sourire poindre. En fait, même ses yeux étaient cachés par sa casquette, il était plutôt dur de voir son visage mais il paraissait plutôt bel homme.

Enfin, L'aurore commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Brume observa les dernières étoiles avant que l'alarme stridente annonce la fin du travail.

"Tu viens manger un bout avec nous ?"

"Avec plaisir !"

Penguin sourit et ouvrit la marche vers la salle des repas. Lentement, la jeune femme sentit le sous-marin s'enfoncer sous les flots lui procurant une sensation bizarre.

Arrivés à destination, Bepo félicita Brume pour son travail en vigie en frottant son visage sur le sien. La jeune femme fut un peu surprise de cet élan d'affection mais cela lui plaisait. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles, dont Sachi. Ensemble, ils fêtèrent son arrivée comme il se doit, avec beaucoup d'alcool.

Brume but plus que nécessaire et c'est en marchant de travers qu'elle arriva devant sa cabine à l'aide de Penguin. Toute gêne entre eux avait disparu et leurs rires résonnaient dans les couloirs. Il partit enfin en riant lorsque Brume toqua à la porte, c'était quand même gênant de passer par la cabine du capitaine à chaque fois.

Brume trouva le pirate de nouveau assis à son bureau, attelé à écrire. Légèrement pompette, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner:

"Vous êtes toujours à votre bureau ?"

"J'étudie"

"La médecine ?"

"Oui, tu n'y connais rien je présume ?"

Le capitaine avait pris un ton hautain, il avait enfin levé les yeux de son manuscrit.

"Absolument rien"

Brume avait répondu honnêtement et elle espérait ne pas avoir froissé le pirate. Elle s'excusa brièvement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

"C'est à Penguin ?"

Brume se retourna vers lui, elle eut du mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

"Ah, oui. Heureusement, ça aurait été compliqué sans le pull là haut".

Le capitaine la fixa un moment. Gênée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler ou filer dans sa cabine. Elle jeta un œil vers le hublot par dépit.

"Tu peux en profiter si tu veux"

Brume resta bouche bée par cette proposition plus que surprenante venant du capitaine. Elle ne put que le remercier, hier elle n'avait pas pu admirer la vue tout son saoul à cause de la fatigue. Elle fila s'installer sur l'amas de couverture et plongea ses yeux sur la vie marine. Elle fut émerveillée, le soleil perçait l'eau et découvrait quelques poissons ça et là. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer assister à une vue comme celle-ci.

Un peu plus tard, le capitaine se leva et s'approcha lui aussi du hublot. Il s'assit à ses côtés, Brume essaya de ne pas y faire attention, cet homme la perturbait. Il semblait avoir des phases où il provoquait tout le monde et d'autres où il était plutôt sympathique. Mais là, il avait un air narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Tu comptes t'endormir ici de nouveau ?"

Vexée, Brume tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne semblait pas faire de blague cette fois ci et elle n'aimait certainement pas qu'on lui parle comme ça...

"J'étais fatiguée, vous le saviez quand vous me l'avez proposé hier !"

"Je ne t'avais pas proposé de dormir à ce que je sais"

Le sourire du pirate devint provocateur, Brume serra les dents, il fallait qu'elle se retienne de lui donner une gifle même si c'était très tentant. Mais le capitaine comptait bien la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il avait envie de pousser la jeune femme à partir, il avait un travail sérieux à effectuer et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle traîne dans ses pattes. De plus, il appréciait pousser les gens à bout, ce serait simple avec elle. Elle paraissait susceptible. Brièvement, il la vit frissonner de colère.

"Peut-être que le pull n'est pas assez chaud ?"

Brume se leva, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ces provocations. Elle n'aimait décidément pas son air narquois et il fronça les sourcils pour en rajouter. Agacée, la jeune femme prit la mouche et se décida à rejoindre sa chambre. Peut être que sa réaction était excessive mais elle ne souhaitait pas s'embrouiller avec lui. Autant fuir pour éviter la dispute avec la personne qui dirigeait ce navire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le capitaine. D'abord elle avait dû ranger sa chambre, se laisser attacher alors qu'elle était inoffensive et puis maintenant il venait la provoquer sans raison… Même s'il l'avait sauvé, c'était dur de garder son sang froid en sa présence. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Et puis elle avait besoin de dormir.

.

NUIT

.

Les deux jours suivants, Brume réussit à se faire au rythme de nuit. Elle se réveillait seule et avant que le soleil ne se couche. La jeune femme essayait de ne pas croiser le capitaine et ce fut un succès. Cet homme l'intimidait, il avait l'air de se jouer d'elle et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne le croisa pas une seule fois. Enfin pas à proprement parler. Elle l'avait entendu grogner lorsqu'elle filait à la salle de bain et c'était certainement une preuve de mécontentement car elle avait dû le réveiller.

Sinon, ces journées, enfin nuits se passaient à merveille malgré ses liens que Penguin avait remis. Les repas étaient copieux et ses camarades avenants. Elle avait enfin retenu tous leurs noms (Bepo, Jean-Bart, Sachi, Penguin, Clione et Uni). Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Penguin et Sachi qui étaient inséparables en dehors de leurs heures de travail.

Penguin était un pirate vraiment bavard et elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui en vigie. Ensemble, ils parlaient de tout. Brume s'était livré sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé sur le bateau du marchand, elle lui avait même parlé de ses désirs d'exploration. Penguin l'écoutait attentivement à chaque fois. Lui aussi avait confié son histoire à la jeune femme. Celle-ci était désormais au courant de la rude enfance de Penguin et de Sachi ainsi que la manière étrange dont ils avaient fait la rencontre de Bepo et du capitaine. S'ils n'avaient pas rencontré le désormais célèbre pirate, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Après ça, Penguin et Sachi n'avaient pas hésité à rejoindre son équipage et ils ne le regretteraient jamais.

Il y avait aussi des discussions plus joyeuses, Penguin avait de nombreuses histoires ridicules à partager, Lui et Sachi s'étaient vraiment mis dans des situations pas possibles plus jeunes et c'était vraiment hilarant. En bref, le travail était agréable pour Brume et Penguin était vraiment un bon compagnon.

Le matin du 3ème jour, alors que Bepo nous pressaient de rentrer plus vite dans le sous-marin, les discussions allaient bon train. Dans la salle des repas, Sachi avait décidé de mettre Penguin dans l'embarras.

"Ca doit être dur de n'avoir que Penguin là haut"

Des rires fusaient ça et là, le principal concerné donnait des coups de coude à Sachi. Brume essaya partiellement de prendre sa défense.

"Il est plutôt un bon compagnon de travail mais s'il pouvait arrêter de taper mon dos à chaque fois qu'il explose de rire ça m'arrangerait"

Cette remarque souleva les rires de l'équipage. Brume lança un clin d'oeil à Penguin pour qu'il ne le prenne pas mal. Sachi rebondit dessus sans attendre:

"Ne fais pas ça malheureuse, tu vas nous l'achever !"

"Il plaisante".

"Ben voyons"

Penguin était embarrassé désormais mais Brume le rassura d'un sourire. Elle comprenait que ce n'était que des plaisanteries.

Le repas enfin terminé, Elle prit le chemin de sa cabine. Elle savait se repérer seule maintenant et ce n'était pas difficile de regagner sa chambre. Alors qu'elle allait entrer, Bepo la rattrapa en criant son prénom.

"Brume ! Attends, j'ai un plateau repas pour le Captain, profite en pour lui passer !"

Brume prit le plateau, un peu déçue d'être obligée de faire face au capitaine.

"Pas de soucis"

"Dis lui de sortir un peu, ses papiers ne vont pas s'envoler."

La jeune femme acquiesça et lui assura de lui en toucher un mot. Bepo partit en sifflotant comme à son habitude mais avant il lui offrit son étreinte habituelle.

Brume se tourna vers la cabine, il lui fallait désormais gentiment donner le plateau au capitaine puis elle filerait dans sa chambre. Espérons que cela se passe comme ça.

Pour faire preuve de bonne volonté, elle toqua à la porte pour annoncer son entrée mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, peut-être qu'il n'était pas là ?

Elle entra et chercha le capitaine rapidement des yeux. Elle le trouva au même endroit qu'en ce début de nuit et… Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ailleurs qu'ici ? Ca commençait à être bizarre.

Brume s'approcha sans bruit du petit matelas où le capitaine était allongé et examina sa respiration. Elle n'y connaissait rien mais son torse semblait se soulever difficilement. La jeune femme posa le dos de sa main sur le front du pirate. Il était brûlant. Angoissée, Brume essaya de le réveiller en le secouant doucement.

"Capitaine ?"

Il valait mieux partir chercher de l'aide… Soudain, le pirate ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils surpris par la voix paniquée de Brume. Quelle plaie. Il grogna pour lui faire savoir son mécontentement mais elle insista:

"Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… je ne sais pas."

Le pirate la regardait intensément, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

"Laissez-moi"

Brume fut vexée par son ton acerbe, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois mais elle décida de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

"Mais vous n'avez pas l'air bien"

"Allez dans votre chambre avant que je m'énerve"

Brume soutint le regard furieux du pirate, elle savait reconnaître quand quelqu'un n'allait pas bien. Sans lui demander son avis, elle fila à la salle de bain pour mouiller une serviette dans de l'eau froide. Cela devrait le soulager un peu. Elle revint auprès du pirate même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Brume s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui enleva son bonnet pour le poser plus loin. Il allait vraiment finir par la tuer. Sans se démonter, la jeune femme passa la serviette sur le front du capitaine puis l'y laissa. Il avait une grosse fièvre, qu'avait-il bien pu attraper ?

Brume le regardait sans cesser de s'inquiéter. Bien qu'il reste éveillé, il semblait vraiment faible, elle était certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever en l'état. Le capitaine ferma les yeux, l'eau froide semblait le soulager.

"Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Bepo ? Vous êtes tous médecins, je peux demander de l'aide".

Sans ouvrir les yeux, le capitaine gronda:

"Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent"

Brume soupira, il était têtu.

"Vous voulez quelque chose ?"

"Non"

Ça allait être compliqué… Impuissante, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Le pirate essaya de la rassurer.

"ça va passer, ce n'est qu'une question de temps".

Brume s'assit par terre, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul même s'il l'insupportait. Franchement, appeler quelqu'un aurait été plus simple.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez ?"

"Disons que c'est un vaccin plutôt costaud"

Elle soupira sans rien dire de plus, elle trouvait ça assez stupide de s'infliger ce genre de douleur mais ça ne servait à rien d'en discuter, c'était fait. Le pirate la regardait d'un œil, il semblait accepter la présence de la jeune femme au point de s'endormir.

Une heure plus tard, Brume décidait d'aller se coucher. Le capitaine s'était endormi depuis un moment et sa respiration était de nouveau régulière. Son visage était un peu plus serein aussi, il était beaucoup plus charmant comme ça. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, si seulement il était comme ça plus souvent.

Alors qu'elle se levait le plus silencieusement possible, le capitaine grogna. Ca n'avait pas été assez silencieux visiblement, elle se maudit intérieurement et revint vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien. Inquiète la jeune femme vit qu'il semblait avoir chaud de nouveau. Elle prit la serviette imbibée d'eau froide et la passa avec précaution sur le visage du capitaine. Il poussa un long soupir.

"Capitaine ?"

"Oui?"

"Je vais chercher quelqu'un"

Brume savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire seule, c'était fini les conneries, il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse vraiment l'aider.

"Je te découpe en morceau si tu bouges"

Le pirate avait levé les yeux vers la jeune femme, il avait l'air plus que sérieux. Il pouvait s'en aucun doute mettre sa menace à exécution, elle le savait.

A contrecoeur, elle s'assit de nouveau. Elle resterait à son chevet comme il le voulait même si elle aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement. Il avait dit que ça passerait, pourvu qu'il ait raison. En attendant, elle lui devait bien ça. C'était bien le moment d'être reconnaissante après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et ce même s'il l'agaçait de temps en temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fermait les yeux, le pirate semblait vraiment mal.

"J'arrive, je vais chercher un peu d'eau"

Brume n'attendit pas la réponse du pirate et se leva en prenant soin d'emporter la serviette pour la tremper de nouveau.

Elle revint rapidement avec un verre d'eau fraîche en plus. Accroupie à ses côtés, la jeune femme lui passait la serviette sur le front et nettoyait son visage brûlant avec douceur. Le pirate n'ouvrit pas les yeux et profita de cette attention en silence. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point ces gestes le soulageait. Elle continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ouvre les yeux de nouveau, plus serein.

"De l'eau ?"

Le capitaine acquiesça en clignant des yeux et tenta de se redresser. Brume l'aida à s'adosser à des coussins puis lui tendit le verre. Elle crut qu'il allait le faire tomber mais il réussit à le porter à ses lèvres sans trop de difficultés. Çà avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Le pirate la regardait droit dans les yeux, il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de lui actuellement. Elle devait le trouver ridicule… et faible. Le jeune homme grimaça, il préférait être clair avec elle, il ne voulait certainement pas que son état soit connu des autres.

"ça reste entre nous"

Elle soutint son regard sans ciller:

"Promis"

Le pirate lui tendit le verre et s'allongea de nouveau, les yeux fermés. Voulait-il encore qu'elle reste ?

Encore incertaine sur ce point, la jeune femme trempa ses doigts dans le verre d'eau et s'approcha un peu plus du capitaine pour le rafraîchir. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal… Elle passa sa main mouillée dans les cheveux du pirate et fit glisser ses doigts à travers ses mèches noires. La jeune femme lui massa légèrement le crâne pour le soulager puis elle se mit petit à petit à lui caresser les cheveux sans s'en rendre compte. Le voir comme ça les yeux fermés et dans cet état troublait la jeune femme, elle l'observait à son insu et trouvait le capitaine plutôt bel homme. Mais même ainsi, le pirate l'intimidait. Pendant de longues minutes, elle continua de passer ses doigts dans les mèches du capitaine qui se délectait de cette attention. D'ailleurs, celui ci était le premier étonné des gestes de Brume mais il préférait profiter de cet instant, c'était agréable.

Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme. Surprise, celle-ci se mit à rougir. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de faire ça ? Gênée, elle s'arrêta d'un coup et baissa les yeux au grand regret du pirate.

"Pardon"

"Je n'ai rien dit"

Le pirate la fixa quelques secondes les yeux mis-clos. Il aurait aimé qu'elle continue mais tant pis. Brume se dandinait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire maintenant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle alla s'adosser à un meuble un plus loin et trouva une position assise plus confortable. Lentement, elle le vit s'affaisser un peu plus dans le matelas.

Elle aussi était fatiguée mais elle s'inquiétait davantage pour le pirate. Pourvu qu'il aille mieux rapidement… Et qu'il ne la tue pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

.

NUIT

.


	4. Besoin de réconfort

**Chapitre 4 : Besoin de réconfort**

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir lorsque Brume se réveilla. Ses membres étaient tout endoloris après cette nuit à dormir par terre et elle s'étira en douceur pour y remédier. Tout de suite après, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps du capitaine, il semblait bien dormir maintenant. Tout doucement, elle posa sa main sur le front du pirate, il était beaucoup moins brûlant. Rassurée, elle se leva sans qu'il le remarque et fila se préparer. Ce ne fut pas facile cette fois là avec ses liens mais elle réussit tant bien que mal. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de négocier à ce sujet avec le capitaine…

En avance sur Penguin, la jeune femme monta à la vigie en prenant soin d'amener tout le confort de d'habitude. Il arriva quelques minutes après, heureux qu'elle ait déjà tout préparé et la surprit en sortant des viennoiseries. Brume ne put que les déguster avec délice.

"C'est super bon"

"Bien sûr que ça l'est, c'est moi qui les ait fait !"

"C'est vrai ?!"

Avec un air fier, Penguin acquiesça:

"C'est moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine sur ce bateau, t'imagines pas ce que l'on mangerait si ce n'était pas le cas..."

"Mais tu fais les deux en ce moment ?"

"Eh oui"

Brume baissa les yeux légèrement gênée qu'il ait autant de travail.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère en attendant que le capitaine se décide à te laisser travailler seule".

La jeune femme acquiesça et se mit à rire:

"Je vais souvent venir piquer des viennoiseries, je préfère te prévenir"

"J'espère bien !"

Cette nuit-là, Brume eut du mal à rester en place, le temps passait trop lentement malgré les discussions avec Penguin. D'ailleurs, celui-ci voulu prendre des nouvelles du capitaine, inquiet de ne pas le voir. Brume ne put que lui dire qu'il travaillait beaucoup. Mécontente de lui mentir, La jeune femme avait tout de même hâte de rentrer pour voir si le capitaine allait mieux. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser seul.

Le travail enfin terminé, elle mangea son repas en 2/2 sous les yeux de Penguin et Sachi tout étonnés puis elle fila vers sa cabine. Elle trouva Bepo devant la porte manifestement inquiet, il portait de nouveau un plateau repas. Il eut l'air soulagé lorsque Brume s'avança vers lui.

"Tu as mangé ?"

Brume répondit par l'affirmative en se doutant de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

"Donne ça au capitaine, Peut-être qu'à toi il voudra bien t'ouvrir. Sinon viens me voir pour que tu aies un endroit où dormir".

Un peu angoissée par ce qu'il disait, Brume le regarda tourner rapidement les talons. Elle attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour frapper à la porte.

"Bepo, je vais te découper en morceau si tu continues".

Brume fit la grimace, il était toujours vivant au moins même s'il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

"Capitaine, c'est Brume"

La jeune femme attendit plusieurs secondes mais n'entendant pas de réponse, elle préféra rentrer. Après tout, c'était aussi chez elle.

Elle entra et vit le capitaine assis sur le petit matelas au fond de la pièce. Elle posa le plateau sur le bureau tout comme celui de la veille désormais vide et s'approcha du pirate. Il avait assurément l'air mieux que la veille. Le capitaine la regarda quelques instants puis s'installa à son bureau pour grignoter ce qu'elle avait ramené. Soulagée de le voir sur pied, Brume remarqua tout de même qu'il avait des cernes plus prononcés que d'habitude.

"Un petit verre ?"

Un peu décontenancée, la jeune femme se retrouva avec un verre de whisky dans la main sans avoir eu le temps de répondre. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et elle ne put retenir une grimace. Le pirate rit doucement.

"Vous aviez l'air si sérieuse hier".

"Je m'inquiétais"

Le capitaine l'observa quelques instants. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle se soit inquiétée, lui aussi avait eu quelques doutes quand à sa remise en état. Mais il sentait aussi qu'elle avait été agacée par ce qu'il avait fait.

"Avec des pirates, il faut toujours s'inquiéter."

Elle soupira consciente qu'il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se mettait en danger pour peu de chose. En plus de ça, son équipage s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir. D'après les dires de Penguin, tout le monde était proche ici et se rassemblait dès que le travail était terminé alors là, l'absence du capitaine semblait peser sur l'ambiance.

Le jeune homme remarqua que la jeune femme était contrariée.

"Je sais ce que je fais Brume"

Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue mais il valait mieux en rester là. Le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas agaçait le pirate et il l'était rarement en général, il but son verre d'une traite. La jeune femme l'observait en repensant à la veille et aux gestes qu'elle s'était permise de faire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle baissa les yeux vivement. Le pirate sourit intérieurement, il préférait ça.

Toute gênée, Brume se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir. Mais avant de partir, elle avait besoin d'aborder le sujet de ses liens. Après l'histoire de la veille où elle avait passé toute la nuit à s'occuper de lui, il lui devait bien ça.

"Capitaine ?

"Hm?"

"Vous pouvez m'enlever ça maintenant, non ?"

Le pirate la fixa un moment alors qu'elle tendait ses poignets vers lui.

"Juste pour cette nuit"

"Vous ne me faîtes toujours pas confiance ?"

La jeune femme semblait bien décidée à insister mais face à un mur, c'était compliqué. Le capitaine ne répondit pas et coupa ses liens sans un mot. Il lui tourna le dos.

Brume comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en montrant qu'elle était énervée. La jeune femme enleva le pull de Penguin et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Le pirate était vraiment agaçant quand il le voulait.

Quelques minutes après, elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Le capitaine entra sans lui demander son avis et s'assit au bord du lit. Le fait qu'elle parte comme ça déplaisait au pirate, elle était énervée et il n'aimait pas ça. Pourtant, c'était tout lui de provoquer les autres pour les faire sortir de leur gond et d'attiser tout cela avec un sourire narquois. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie que ça se passe comme d'habitude, elle s'était occupée de lui après tout. Et puis, il aurait tout le temps de jouer avec sa patience un autre jour.

Embarrassée, Brume resta immobile et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, le pirate tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement puis il tourna la tête vers le hublot. Brume se demandait s'il pourrait lui faire confiance un jour mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander, pas maintenant. Elle se mit aussi à observer la mer pour profiter de cet instant si calme.

Elle ne su combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire, quelques minutes, des heures ? Elle ne pouvait le dire car la fatigue l'emporta bien vite.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Brume eut du mal à se lever même si la nuit avait été réparatrice. Elle se tourna sur le côté du lit et fut presque déçue que le capitaine ne soit plus là. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin à aller se préparer en vitesse en saluant au passage un pirate qui dormait encore. Elle avait déjà du retard, elle se lava rapidement puis sortit en trombe de la salle de bain… Pour tomber face au capitaine. Celui-ci souriait d'un air narquois. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié se faire réveiller par une jeune femme trop enjouée qui balançait des bonjours à tout va…

"Bonjour Mademoiselle"

Sur ce ton mielleux, il lui présenta une corde. Voilà qui la calmerait un peu.

Brume fit la moue mais tendit les mains. Il suffisait qu'il soit guéri pour l'agacer de nouveau.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, il savait qu'elle bouillait intérieurement et il voulut l'embêter un peu plus.

"Tu apprécies le pull de Penguin à ce que je vois"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous dérange"

Le ton cinglant de la jeune femme piqua le pirate, on ne lui répondait pas souvent de cette manière. Il sourit un peu plus et serra ses liens un peu plus par rapport à d'habitude. Le capitaine fut satisfait lorsqu'il la vit grimacer avant de sortir de la cabine. C'était mieux ainsi.

Brume monta rapidement à la vigie et fut heureuse de tomber sur un visage plus amical. Il l'accueillit mieux que personne en lui proposant des viennoiseries encore chaudes. Elle les dégustait avec plaisir tandis que leur travail commençait. Il y eut peu de bateau ce jour là, ça étonnait légèrement Penguin; pour le rassurer, Brume n'en était que plus vigilante. Au bout d'un certain moment, il remarqua les liens de la jeune femme qui semblaient bien serrés.

"Tu n'aurais pas énervé le capitaine par hasard ?"

La jeune femme fit la grimace en y repensant.

"Il semblerait"

Penguin se moqua d'elle tout le long de la nuit au grand dam de Brume.

.

.

3 nuits plus tard, il y avait toujours aussi peu de bateaux sur la mer. Désormais, tout le monde s'en inquiétait. Cette situation était peu habituelle et l'agitation régnait désormais sur le navire. Le capitaine avait demander à son équipage de rester prêt à tout et lui même restait sur le pont prêt à réagir si nécessaire. C'était si calme que Bepo appelait régulièrement pour savoir s'ils dormaient à la vigie. Il n'y avait que les matins qui étaient rassurants, lorsque le sous-marin s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs et que l'équipage se retrouvait autour d'un verre. Les repas étaient tous délicieux et l'alcool effaçait les angoisses de chacun. Même le capitaine semblait se détendre à écouter les pitreries de son équipage ou à somnoler sur Bepo. Chaque soir, Brume se retrouvait embarquée dans des jeux alcoolisés où ils finissaient tous par ne plus réussir à articuler décemment. Elle s'était désormais bien intégrée dans l'équipage et excellait aux jeux de cartes en vigueur sur le navire.

Après plusieurs parties, elle prenait le chemin du retour accompagnée du capitaine sans lui décrocher un mot. Elle lui en voulait un peu pour les liens toujours plus serrés qu'il lui faisait chaque matin et elle voulait bien évidemment lui montrer.

.

NUIT

.

La nuit était calme ce jour-là. Brume prenait le temps de fixer les étoiles étant donné qu'elle en avait le temps. Elle avait toujours adoré observer le ciel et se sentir toute petite face aux astres. Elle avait été la première arrivée et Penguin la rejoint comme à son habitude avec de nombreuses viennoiseries. Celui-ci semblait avoir un mal de tête sérieux suite à la soirée de la veille. Brume en profita pour se moquer de lui gentiment tandis qu'il essayait de se reposer. La jeune femme était en charge de le réveiller si jamais il y avait un soucis comme par exemple le capitaine qui montait les voir (même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait). Brume était heureuse de vivre des moments comme ça, face à la mer, les yeux plongés vers l'horizon.

Soudain, quelque chose de lointain attira son attention, elle se concentra et vit un halo de lumière assez conséquent. Le navire qui approchait devait être énorme. Sans hésiter, elle secoua Penguin.

"Penguin, réveille-toi".

Le pirate fut sur pied en deux secondes.

"Quoi ?"

"Il y a beaucoup de lumière là bas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est"

Il prit la longue vue pour observer l'horizon. Rien, mais la mine inquiète de Brume le convainc qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Il ouvrit le tuyau sans attendre.

"Inconnu à 12h"

On ne répondit pas tout de suite et Brume crut qu'il fallait se répéter. Enfin et à leur grand étonnement, ce fut le capitaine qui répondit. Il était donc à la barre.

"Dites m'en plus dès que possible"

Penguin posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qu'il sentait angoissée.

"ça va aller, ne panique pas. Un sous-marin, c'est fait pour échapper à tout".

Devant le clin d'oeil du pirate, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Tout allait bien se passer, ce n'était peut-être rien alors autant garder son sang froid.

Petit à petit le halo de lumière se fit plus grand encore, Brume se concentrait pour rapporter le moindre changement à Penguin qui passait le mot au capitaine. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Enfin, un bateau immense apparut et elle put discerner ses voiles.

"La Marine"

Penguin répéta ce mot au capitaine sans hésitation.

"Compris"

Brume sentit le sous-marin arrêter sa course lentement, il n'y avait pas de doute, ils allaient plonger. C'était rassurant de pouvoir s'enfuir aussi facilement et elle réussit à se calmer légèrement même si elle était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas à la vue de cet halo de lumière grandissant et qui se dirigeait trop rapidement vers eux. Elle fit part de ses craintes au capitaine par le tuyau.

Law : "Donc tu penses qu'il y a plus de bateau ?"

Brume : "Je n'en suis pas sûre mais oui".

A côté d'elle, Penguin fixait l'horizon avec la longue-vue, il commençait à voir la lueur dont elle parlait. Brume vit que les lumières devenaient plus vives autour du bateau de la marine, désormais, c'était difficile de les râter grâce à l'obscurité de la nuit.

B : "3 navires, sûrement d'autres, il y a de la lumière à perte de vue, ils sont rapides".

Penguin écarquilla les yeux devant la phrase de Brume, c'était une première pour eux de voir autant de navires de la Marine.

L : "Penguin, rejoins nous, on aura besoin d'aide en bas. Brume, tu restes en ligne et tu me dis tout".

Le jeune homme posa sa longue vue et fit un clin d'oeil à Brume en ouvrant la trappe.

Penguin : "Tu descends au signal, d'accord ?"

Brume acquiesça de la tête même si elle avait peur. Penguin leva ses yeux marrons vers elle, il savait qu'elle doutait de sa capacité à être toute seule mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il la rassure avant de filer.

"Eh, ça va aller. Je te ferai les plus bonnes pâtisseries possible quand on sera rentré".

Brume se mordit la lèvre et sourit pour essayer de se reprendre. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle se releva et se remit à fixer l'horizon pour faire son rapport.

B : "Les bateaux sont en ligne"

L : "Ils font une battue"

Le ton calme qu'employait le capitaine apaisa la jeune femme, il ne paraissait pas inquiet le moins du monde. Pourtant, ces bateaux avançaient à une vitesse surprenante et ils étaient toujours plus nombreux.

B : "6 bateaux en vue, davantage à venir"

L : "Reçu"

En fond, elle entendit le capitaine presser ses hommes de se dépêcher, même s'il tentait de couvrir le tuyau. Brume sourit légèrement en songeant que ce ne devait pas être facile en bas. Elle jeta un oeil sur le pont alertés par les cris de Bepo qui était beaucoup plus paniqué que son capitaine. Tout le monde s'activait en bas, les hommes portaient les tables, les outils et toute sorte de trucs à l'intérieur, choses qui d'habitude étaient rentrées chaque matin dans le calme. Penguin apparut dans son champs de vision et cria à son intention. Elle crut discerner le mot "couverture" et les lançaient rapidement sur le pont. Il cria encore une fois en faisant de grands gestes.

P : "Descend maintenant"

Brume jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur la mer, les bateaux s'approchaient, il fallait faire vite pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer. Et encore, ils avaient un sous-marin; elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il se serait passé avec un navire traditionnel. Tandis qu'elle commençait à descendre, la sirène stridente s'éleva. Brume tâcha de se dépêcher mais ses liens plus serrés qu'avant la gênait. Elle ne pouvait séparer ses bras que très peu l'un de l'autre et sur une échelle, ça rendait le tout beaucoup plus compliqué.

Soudain son pied se coinça dans les cordages; enfin c'était plutôt un des lacets de ses bottes qui s'était accroché sur un clou mais ça revenait au même, elle était coincée. Brume tâcha de calmer l'angoisse qui commençait à monter en elle, pour bouger son pied de sorte à se décrocher en douceur. Sans succès. De plus en plus paniquée, Brume tenta la manière forte en donnant des coups de pied dans le vide pour arracher le clou mais en vain… Elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses mains trop occupées à s'accrocher au cordage. Si seulement ses poignets n'étaient pas reliés entre eux, elle aurait pu le faire d'une seule main ! Là, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas atteindre sa chaussure sans tomber à la renverse attachée comme elle l'était !

Elle baissa la tête à la recherche d'aide mais il y avait plus grand monde sur le pont; elle croisa le regard de Penguin, il l'attendait. Le jeune homme voyait bien qu'elle se débattait pour descendre et il l'encourageait à continuer à grands cris. Elle n'y arriverait pas seule, au bout de quelques secondes, Penguin s'approcha, bien décidé à monter l'aider. Le capitaine l'intercepta sous les yeux de la jeune femme:

L : "Rentre, je m'en occupe"

Après un dernier regard vers elle, Penguin s'éloigna en lui criant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il ne restait plus que le capitaine sur le pont. Brume se mordit les lèvres, qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour venir l'aider ? Elle allait se noyer si ça continuait. La rage au ventre, elle tenta de se débattre encore plus sans tenir compte de la douleur sur ses jambes, il fallait qu'elle se décoince.

Soudain une sphère bleue l'enveloppa et elle entendit l'air siffler près d'elle comme si un projectile la visait. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle faillit lâcher le cordage et tomber à la renverse... Elle poussa un cri. Le capitaine était apparu juste à côté d'elle et s'accrochait comme il le pouvait. Le pirate ne prêta pas attention au regard perdu de Brume, il lui expliquerait son pouvoir plus tard. La jeune femme avait l'air paniquée, la porte du sous-marin s'était fermée maintenant.

"Capitaine"

Le pirate tourna brièvement la tête vers elle, des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues... La voir dans cet état le toucha bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il grogna et descendit au niveau du lacet pour le déloger rapidement. Brume le regardait même si elle doutait de survivre maintenant que le sous-marin s'enfonçait dans l'eau, la mer envahissait déjà le pont.

Le pirate n'avait plus le temps de faire ça gentiment… Il tira de toutes ses forces et réussit à la libérer. Enfin ! Il remonta prestement au niveau de la jeune femme et se plaqua contre son dos, un bras accroché au cordage, l'autre autour de la taille de Brume. Paniquée par la situation, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le capitaine derrière elle. Le pirate se pencha sur Brume pour murmurer à son oreille:

"Fais moi confiance"

"Que?"

"Shambles"

Les mots de la jeune femme se perdirent dans un tourbillon bleuté. Étourdie, celle-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passait. Elle se sentit tomber au sol avec le capitaine. Brume roula sur le côté désorientée, comment étaient-ils arrivés dans la cabine du capitaine ? Elle s'efforçait de sécher ses larmes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

"Capitaine, vous êtes saufs ?!"

C'était Penguin, Brume voulut lui répondre pour le rassurer mais le capitaine la devança.

"Tout va bien, nous sommes saufs. Laissez nous".

Le ton du capitaine était sans appel, même s'il était calme, il avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui ne permettait pas de le contredire. Après quelques secondes, Penguin s'éloigna, certainement déçu de ne pas avoir entendu Brume. Celle-ci espérait le voir rapidement pour le rassurer.

En attendant, elle fixait le plafond, toujours allongée sur le parquet. Elle avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle était encore sous le choc et... en colère. Elle avait failli mourir parce qu'elle était attachée. Elle leva les bras et fixa ses saloperies de corde qui liaient ses poignets.

Le capitaine était tout comme elle allongé sur le parquet. Il savait qu'une dispute s'annonçait et il était encore indécis sur la position qu'il allait prendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engueuler avec la jeune femme, ni de s'excuser d'ailleurs. Il avait ses raisons pour l'avoir attaché, il l'avait accueilli dans son équipage oui, mais il ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui laisser autant de marge de manoeuvre que ce qu'elle demandait.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et le regarda, une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux.

"Détachez moi"

Le pirate soupira et se rapprocha d'elle, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour résoudre ça calmement.

"J'ai dit : détachez moi"

Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils, c'est qu'elle devenait autoritaire avec lui. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants puis il trancha ses liens avec son couteau de poche sans même détourner le regard des yeux de Brume. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et il ne voulait pas plus la contrarier… même si elle était insolente.

Brume jeta la corde au loin pour examiner ses poignets douloureux. Les liens avait commencée à ronger sa chair avec tout cette aventure et elle avait la peau à vif. Elle voulue toucher ses plaies pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts mais le pirate attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

L : "Laisse moi faire mon boulot"

Elle le foudroya du regard et échappa à sa poigne. Le pirate sourit intérieurement, elle avait décidément du caractère. Il allait devoir insister un peu. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien de grave mais il valait mieux désinfecter le tout proprement et appliquer un bandage pour que ça se soigne au plus vite. Même si la jeune femme le détestait, il allait devoir l'apaiser un peu avant d'avoir le droit de lui prodiguer les soins.

"Brume"

La voix du capitaine lui fit lever la tête, elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule pour évacuer toutes ses émotions.

Le pirate s'accroupit au pied de la jeune femme et sembla hésiter une seconde. Il prenait tout juste conscience que ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait davantage bouleversée que ce qu'il pensait.

Il se racla la gorge.

"C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi".

Encore indécise quant à la conduite à adopter, Brume cessa tout de même de résister. De toute façon, elle était sur ce bateau pendant un bout de temps donc à quoi bon. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et le laissa examiner ses poignets à contrecoeur.

La douleur la lança légèrement lorsqu'il nettoya les brûlures et elle eut plus d'un mouvement de recul. A chaque fois, le pirate la regardait d'un oeil sévère pour qu'elle arrête de gesticuler. Il voulait faire ça rapidement. Enfin, il apposa les bandages et se releva pour prendre appui sur son bureau.

Il était fatigué avec tout ça, il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré du vaccin et en plus utiliser son pouvoir pour la sauver l'avait épuisé. Il fallait vite qu'il retrouve sa force, il se dégoûtait lui-même d'être aussi faible. Il sentit Brume l'observer, avait-elle aussi cette impression ? Il la vit frissonner légèrement, ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle aussi aujourd'hui. Le pirate la fit se lever et la guida vers son lit. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et un peu de repos leur ferait du bien.

Brume le suivit, elle n'avait plus la force de protester ou de se fâcher contre lui. Malgré ce qui était arrivé, elle appréciait le silence entre eux. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit du capitaine, épuisés et à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de fixer le pirate et celui ci lui rendait son regard sans hésiter. Ses yeux gris semblait la jauger mais il n'affichait pas son regard hautain pour une fois, ni de sourire... Plus elle le regardait, plus elle était intriguée par cet homme d'apparence si froid. Il la troublait et l'attirait à la fois.

Contre toute attente, il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le pirate avait envie de sentir la jeune femme contre lui et il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis avant de le faire. En fait, c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas souhaité se retenir de le faire.

Brume écarquilla les yeux, surprise de se retrouver dans les bras de son capitaine. Elle resta immobile quelques instants sans savoir trop quoi faire puis elle envoya sa raison au placard. L'étreinte du capitaine lui procurait un certain réconfort. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, la tête au niveau du col de son manteau. Il avait le parfum si sauvage de l'air marin. En réponse à ce rapprochement, elle sentit les bras assurés du pirate l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. A cet instant, la jeune femme eut l'impression que des barrières étaient tombés entre eux.

"Tu pensais vraiment que nous allions te laisser là ?"

Le pirate affichait un sourire narquois pour la narguer mais elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui.

"Vous me connaissez à peine"

C'était vrai oui, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Le capitaine caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme avant de répondre.

"Je n'aurais pas voulu rater ça".

Elle leva la tête surprise par sa réponse. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle du capitaine sur sa peau. Il la fixait intensément.

"Rassurée ?"

Avant de connaître la réponse, il s'éloigna pour se lever. Brume regrettait déjà qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps.

"Je vais reprendre le commandement. Quartier libre"

Brume n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il avait disparu. Elle soupira et plongea son regard sur ce qu'il se passait à travers le hublot encore troublée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires et Mp, ça me fait plaisir :)


	5. Ce qui arrive quand on ne dit pas merci

**Chapitre 5 : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne dit pas merci.**

Après qu'il fut partit, Brume observa la vie marine une bonne partie de la nuit tout en se reposant. Elle trouvait cette vue assez relaxante même si ses pensées tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête et le capitaine y était bien pour quelque chose… Elle souffla un bon coup avant de se lever. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées ! Elle trouva quelques parchemins vierge et se mit à dessiner ce qu'elle voyait à travers le hublot. Brume avait quelques qualités en dessin et reproduire les poissons qu'elle voyait fut un réel plaisir. Ses pensées s'étaient enfin détournées du capitaine.

Très vite l'aube pointa le bout de son nez et elle se décida à rejoindre les autres en salle des repas. Elle avait hâte de voir Penguin. Le connaissant, il avait dû s'inquiéter et il devait peut-être même s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. A peine arrivée dans la salle, Penguin lui sauta dessus.

"Ma petite Brume ! Ouf tu vas bien".

Il ne la lâchait pas, si bien que Sachi dut intervenir pour qu'elle puisse s'installer à table.

Après quelques rires sur sa mésaventure, Sachi lui raconta la suite des événements avec Bepo qui intervenait pour en rajouter, tout fier d'avoir dominé la situation. Du plongeon précipité vers les profondeurs au contrôle du radar effectué dans l'effervescence la plus totale, elle fut au courant de tout. En bref, ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarquer mais il faudrait être prudent durant les prochains jours.

Très vite, la conversation changea de ton grâce à l'alcool. Ils trinquèrent au sauvetage de Brume et à leur fuite réussie. Penguin à sa droite et Sachi à sa gauche, Brume était bien entourée. Petit à petit, leur petite fête contamina le reste de l'équipage au point où tout le monde se mit à boire avec eux. C'était plutôt facile d'entraîner leurs camarades là dedans.

Tout à coup, Sachi s'effaça pour faire place au capitaine. Il fut accueilli avec joie par tout l'équipage, tout comme Brume qui était tout de même assez surprise de le voir là. Brume rougit légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle essayait de se faire toute petite à côté du pirate pour éviter le contact avec lui mais ce n'était pas facile. Bepo, alors en face de Brume, sorti un jeu de carte en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Un petit jeu maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis ?"

Le capitaine ne put s'empêcher de rire pour répondre à cette provocation.

"Avec plaisir"

Penguin se pencha sur la jeune femme pour lui proposer de former une équipe, ce qu'elle accepta avec enthousiasme. Elle savait Penguin doué aux cartes et elle l'était aussi mais elle avait aussi entendu dire que le capitaine était un excellent joueur et encore plus lorsqu'il était en équipe avec Bepo. Ce ne serait pas facile de les battre. Sachi faisait des grimaces au loin pour exprimer son mécontentement de ne pas être choisi par Penguin. Celui-ci lui fit un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse, bien heureux d'être avec Brume, beaucoup plus habile.

Penguin était vraiment motivé à gagner, il discutait tactique à voix basse avec elle lorsque le capitaine l'interrompta en passant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Montrons à la novice comment on s'amuse ici".

Bepo sourit d'un air carnassier, il faisait un peu peur contrairement à d'habitude. Ces deux-là formaient une équipe de choc c'était sûr, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Soudain Bepo frappa son poing sur la table:

"Les perdront auront des gages"

"Quel genre de gages ?"

Brume avait posé cette question innocemment mais aux rires de ses camarades, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

"Tout est permis"

La jeune femme se mit à rire nerveusement et Penguin la rassura:

"Imagine quel gage nous pourrions leur donner à tous"

Elle sourit en y songeant, ça pouvait être marrant effectivement. Une belle soirée se préparait et tout le monde allait participer, il y avait 4 équipes au total :

Le capitaine et Bepo;

Jean-Bart et Sashi;

Clione et Uni;

Penguin et Brume.

Ces derniers commencèrent par une partie contre Clione et Uni. Pour être honnête, Penguin et Brume n'eurent aucun mal à les battre, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme en profita pour se vanter sous leurs protestations vaines:

"Je n'en attendais pas plus de vous, faiblards !"

Avec un sourire sadique, Penguin choisi leurs gages : c'est à dire de s'occuper de la plonge dès demain en cuisine.

Clione peu content des exaltations de Penguin, partit en râlant soutenir le groupe de Bepo et du capitaine. Il eut même une requête envers eux:

"Foutez lui une raclée"

Auquel le capitaine répondit en souriant de manière fourbe:

"Compte sur moi"

Ah, Brume rêvait de le battre maintenant pour aplatir son ego. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive ! D'ailleurs Bepo et le capitaine gagnèrent eux aussi contre Sashi et Jean-Bart, la finale se jouait donc contre eux. Bepo et Penguin se lançaient des piques, ils se lâchaient sur les insultes et les menaces, ce qui étonna pas mal la jeune femme.

"Toi à la prochaine escale, je sais ce que tu vas devoir faire."

Penguin se mit à rougir, embarrassé. Il savait très bien de quoi Bepo parlait... Sachi, qui s'était alors installé derrière Brume, se pencha vers elle pour lui apporter des petits éclaircissements.

"Il est timide avec les femmes, on s'amuse souvent à l'envoyer danser avec elles, tu verras c'est hilarant."

Brume se tourna vers Penguin, trouvant ce petit défaut de timidité plutôt mignon. Il avait enfoncé la tête dans le col de sa combinaison pour cacher ses joues devenues toutes rouges. Le capitaine ne voulait pas être en reste sur les gages, il tapotait ses doigts tatoués sur la table et souriait d'un air provocateur

"J'ai le gage pour la demoiselle".

Sachi ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

"Tu vas souffrir"

Penguin attrapa Brume d'un air plus confiant et tapa du poing sur la table. Ils allaient gagner !

.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

.

La mine déconfite, Brume et Penguin avaient… perdu. Leurs épaules s'étaient affaissées et ils ne semblaient pas prêt à recevoir leurs gages. A côté du capitaine, Clione ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer Penguin pour lui faire ravaler son plaisir de tout à l'heure. Sachi aussi n'était pas en reste, il savait Penguin mauvais perdant et s'amusait à lui sortir des remarques énervantes pour l'embêter.

Sachi : "Dis donc où est passé ta confiance ?"

Bepo : "Nous allons te trouver un joli bar pour tes exploits, tu verras"

Penguin but une rasade de bière avant de se lamenter:

P : "Pourquoi vous me faîtes toujours ça les gars ? Sérieusement"

S : "Si ce n'était pas aussi tordant de te voir avec une femme, nous ne le ferions pas"

Quand à Brume, elle était assez inquiète par le gage que le capitaine lui réservait. Il avait annoncé lui donner plus tard… donc elle était toujours dans le flou.

Cette soirée de jeu et d'alcool (il faut bien le dire) avait épuisé tout le monde. Petit à petit la pièce se vida et Brume rejoignit sa chambre. Crevée, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, tout en songeant au capitaine. Qu'allait-il bien lui donner comme gage ?

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Au crépuscule, Brume se leva comme à son habitude pour aller travailler. En allant à la salle de bain, elle fut surprise de voir le capitaine assis sur la table de son bureau. Il l'attendait avec un air innocent assez bien simulé.

L : "Bonjour"

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, elle ne se doutait vraiment de rien. Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de retenir son sourire fourbe.

L : "On dirait que tu t'es remise de ta défaite".

Brume hocha la tête se rappelant subitement qu'elle lui devait un gage. Elle aurait dû s'en douter à le voir aussi matinal.

L : "Assieds-toi"

Elle obtempéra pas très rassurée, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il sortit un marqueur noir. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui faire ?

Le pirate prit le menton de la jeune femme dans le creux de sa paume et écrivit sur sa joue. Brume ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était tombée entre les mains d'un vrai sadique. Elle préférait cet homme lorsqu'il était fatigué.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Il posa son stylo sur la table et admira son oeuvre sans répondre. C'était parfait. Brume voulut toucher sa joue mais le capitaine lui attrapa la main en grondant.

"Interdiction d'y toucher pour cette nuit"

Il relâcha la main de Brume et osa lui lâcher un clin d'oeil.

"Au travail"

La jeune femme ne put qu'obtempérer, elle était déjà en retard... Elle fila à la salle de bain pour se préparer et surtout pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce qu'il avait marqué… "Propriété du capitaine". Il avait vraiment osé écrire ça ?! Pourquoi ?

Pendant une seconde, elle voulu effacer ces bêtises de sa joue mais elle se dit que le capitaine allait certainement trouver quelque chose de pire encore pour lui faire regretter… Elle devait s'y tenir même si l'humour du capitaine était, disons le, particulier. Après s'être lavée et habillée, elle fut déçue de ne pas le croiser. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir des explications sur le sens de ces mots.

Penguin était déjà à la vigie depuis un bout de temps quand elle le rejoignit. A son arrivée, le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses yeux… Il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à la vue de son visage, Il en eut même les larmes aux yeux. Cette petite marque d'humiliation était vraiment plaisante même si ça l'étonnait venant du capitaine.

P : "Je crois bien que je préfère inviter une femme à boire un verre"

Brume ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

B : "Crois moi, moi aussi"

La jeune femme observa rapidement le paysage, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon mais il fallait tout de même se préparer à recroiser la Marine. Prudents, les deux jeunes gens restèrent vigilants tout en discutant. A la grande surprise de Brume, Penguin lui révéla qu'une escale était prévue dans la matinée sur une petite île assez sauvage. La jeune femme fut tout de suite excitée, elle avait hâte de découvrir cette île même si ce n'était que pour deux jours. Cela lui rappelait ses désirs d'aventure. Cette décision n'avait été prise qu'au coucher du soleil mais le capitaine et Bepo préférait changer d'itinéraire après ce qu'il s'était passé et puis il fallait bien refaire le stock. Le travail allait donc se terminer plus tôt pour leur laisser le temps de se reposer, au grand plaisir de l'équipage.

En réalité, cette décision n'arrangeait pas Penguin… il allait devoir se plier au gage de Bepo beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

"Il a même choisi ma tenue pour la soirée, tu te rends compte ?"

"Tu quittes ta combinaison ?"

"Apparemment".

Penguin se contenta de hausser les épaules, très mal à l'aise. Il avoua à Brume qu'il avait toujours été timide avec les femmes. A chaque fois, il se débrouillait si mal que c'en était un spectacle. Il essayait vraiment de faire des efforts mais il n'arrivait pas à être naturel.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de pouffer:

"Avec moi, tu te comportes bien pourtant"

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux à son grand énervement.

"C'est différent, tu fais partie de l'équipage, tu sais ce que l'on vit et je n'ai pas besoin de me montrer sous un beau jour".

Brume ne put qu'acquiescer tout en essayant de l'encourager.

"Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui te comprendra autant que nous"

"Oui peut-être mais en attendant, ce n'est pas avec vous tous que j'ai envie de dormir".

Elle le vit faire une grimace de dégoût avec amusement. Il lui tardait de voir ce que ce gage allait donner. A l'entendre c'était ridicule mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas aussi terrible. Avec la sympathie qu'elle lui connaissait, elle le voyait mal se faire refouler.

Enfin, Penguin se mit à la regarder, il semblait hésiter à lui demander quelque chose.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Euhm… Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?"

Brume retint son souffle, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de question mais elle était aussi très curieuse de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

"Oui ?"

"Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et le capitaine ? Je veux dire…"

Brume se mit à rougir, elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre à cette question.

"Non, enfin… non, je ne pense pas pourquoi ?"

"On dirait".

Penguin releva un peu sa casquette, ses yeux marrons fixaient la jeune femme et il fit un geste en désignant sa joue avec cette fameuse inscription.

"C'est que… Il n'a jamais fait ça avant".

"Il fait quoi d'habitude ?"

Brume était curieuse, elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à cerner le capitaine… Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

"Eh bien, il est sadique tu le connais, il nous distribue des grosses corvées, c'est notre capitaine quoi".

"Je ne sais pas...".

Devant l'embarras de Brume, Penguin ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de relativiser.

"C'est un capitaine capricieux, qui sait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête".

Brume leva brièvement la tête vers les étoiles, elle aimerait bien le savoir oui.

.

Fin du travail

.

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant d'accoster et l'ambiance dans le bateau avait radicalement changé… Les pirates mangeaient très rapidement et allaient se reposer afin de pouvoir profiter au mieux de la terre ferme. Brume se réjouissait que tout le monde soit assez pressé pour manger mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour elle. Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise et ce pour une seule raison… L'inscription sur son visage. C'était impossible de ne pas exposer à la vue de tous ce que le capitaine lui avait marqué et ça attirait bien évidemment les regards. Peut-être étaient-ils aussi étonnés que Penguin.

Sachi et Clione n'hésitèrent pas à se moquer d'elle, ils trouvaient cette marque d'humiliation très novatrice. Bepo quant à lui ne se permit pas de faire de remarque là dessus même s'il l'avait bien observé.

Penguin souffla à l'oreille de la jeune femme:

"Au moins, tu pourras l'enlever avant d'accoster"

"Heureusement"

Après un soupir, Brume avala son repas rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle aille dormir un peu, cela lui donnait une excuse pour se soustraire aux regards curieux en plus.

Arrivée devant la porte, la jeune femme se demanda si elle devait demander des explications au capitaine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Il était allongé sur son lit. Avant même qu'elle puisse lui parler, il leva légèrement la tête vers elle.

"Tout à l'heure tu m'accompagnes en ville".

"Si vous voulez"

Devant l'incompréhension de Brume, il soupira d'un air exaspéré.

"Tu as la marque des esclaves sur le bras… Donc il vaut mieux ne pas t'éloigner si tu veux rester libre".

Devant cette affirmation, elle ne sut que lui répondre. Peut-être qu'il voulait aussi la surveiller… Devant ce silence, le pirate lui fit un signe de la main pour la congédier. Il voulait dormir.

Avant d'aller se coucher à son tour, Brume fila à la salle de bain enlever cette maudite inscription. Non mais… "Propriété du capitaine"... Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui demander des explications…

.

SIESTE

.

"Brume"

La jeune femme sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule, elle se blottit encore un peu dans ses couvertures…

"Encore dormir"

"Brume"

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le capitaine penché sur elle. D'où il rentrait dans sa chambre comme ça ? Elle s'étira sous ses yeux peu certaine de ce qu'elle voyait.

B : "Bonjour"

L : "Allez on s'active. On approche"

Bon, visiblement, le capitaine était bien là et il n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur. Elle se leva mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de sa chambre. C'était gênant… Observée, elle rassembla rapidement ses affaires pour aller à la salle de bain.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit, prête à l'accompagner. Le capitaine lui tendit une bourse avant de mettre pied à terre.

"Ton dû, utilise le correctement."

Elle exulta de joie, elle allait enfin avoir des vêtements à sa taille ! Fini les pantalons trop grand et les tee-shirt sac à patate, elle aurait même ses propres pulls ! Très vite, l'équipage se rassembla autour du capitaine où elle pu observer une organisation très précise.

Bepo et Jean-Bart étaient chargés de rester sur le Polar Tang pour surveiller; Penguin, le capitaine et elle s'occupaient du réapprovisionnement; et les autres avaient quartier libre. Brume trépignait d'avance, en plus, Penguin lui avait confié qu'il y avait un marché en ville et elle adorait ça.

Enfin arrivés, le groupe se dispersa. Accompagnée de Penguin et du capitaine, la jeune femme faisait preuve d'une excitation non dissimulée, chaque couleur et odeur venant des étals la charmait. A côté d'elle, ses accompagnateurs parlaient et achetaient de nombreuses réserves mais elle n'écoutait pas trop, occupée à profiter de la vue. Cela changeait de la mer. Elle laissait simplement son esprit vagabonder. Quelques heures plus tard, Sachi les rejoignit pour donner un coup de main pour ramener toute cette nourriture au navire.

A la grande surprise de Brume, le capitaine congédia Penguin et Sachi, chargés comme des mulets pour ensuite se tourner vers elle. Se détendre n'était certainement pas au programme…

"Allons te trouver quelques vêtements"

Peut-être que si au final… Elle le suivit surprise que ce soit lui qui l'accompagne mais ne posa pas de question. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une boutique du centre-ville qui semblait parfaite pour ces achats.

Brume entra et fonça vers les pantalons, elle allait enfin quitter les coupes larges ! Elle en sélectionna plusieurs, avec des coupes près du corps et à taille haute. Elle fit de même avec les pulls et les chemisiers. Elle trouva aussi une paire de bottine parfaite pour la vie de marin. Le calcul semblait bon par rapport à l'argent qu'elle avait, c'était vraiment correct. Elle alla essayer le tout rapidement et fut ravie. Ca lui allait à merveille. Logiquement, elle se trouva un peu plus mince dans le miroir mais se voir porter des habits 10 fois trop grand pour elle pendant plusieurs jours y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche maintenant, elle n'avait pas envie de faire attendre le capitaine plus longtemps. Mais avant qu'elle aille payer, celui-ci l'intercepta.

"Essayez ça"

Toute étonnée, Brume fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la cabine d'essayage et examina ce qu'il lui avait passé. Un chemisier fleuri qui semblait d'excellente qualité.

Conquise par le vêtement dès le premier coup d'oeil, Brume se hâta de le mettre. Ce chemisier lui allait parfaitement… Elle l'adorait.

Derrière le rideau, elle entendit le capitaine se racler la gorge et elle tira le rideau, se doutant qu'il n'aimait pas attendre.

Le pirate la reluqua de haut en bas et prit un air pensif. Brume fut gênée de ce regard, elle se demandait bien ce qui lui passait par la tête.

"Changez vous"

Il referma le rideau sans attendre et elle l'entendit s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas envie de le contrarier et se hâta d'obéir pour payer. Soudain, Brume l'entendit parler au vendeur.

"Je vais prendre ceci et le chemisier qu'elle vient d'essayer".

"Très bon choix"

Il n'allait tout de même pas payer pour ça ?

La jeune femme enfila rapidement un jean taille haute ainsi qu'un pull blanc et sortit en trombe.

"Capitaine ! Attendez, je paye".

Le pirate tendit la monnaie au vendeur sans attendre et sortit en l'ignorant superbement. Avant de lui courir après, Brume s'empressa de payer sa part en râlant et emporta ses nouveaux achats.

Le capitaine l'attendait à la sortie de la boutique et prit plaisir à l'observer s'avancer dans sa nouvelle tenue. Le pirate pouvait désormais voir qu'elle avait une démarche assurée et des gestes fluides. Décidément, la voir empêtrée dans des vêtements trop grands avait caché ces petites subtilités.

"C'est beaucoup mieux"

Brume lui fit un sourire forcé pour exprimer son mécontentement.

"Pourquoi me l'avoir acheter ?"

Le pirate soupira et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer son geste. En tout cas, ça avait eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il recherchait. Elle avait l'air contrariée alors qu'il visait au moins un sourire et des remerciements. La jeune femme continuait de le regarder avec un air de reproche. Agacé, le pirate la foudroya du regard devant ce peu de reconnaissance et esquiva toute tentative de discussion.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour vous"

Brume sembla désarçonnée un bref instant puis prit un air vexé. Elle était réellement irrité par ce qu'il venait de dire. La jeune femme sortit le vêtement de son sac sans attendre et le tendit au pirate. Une pointe de curiosité la poussa à le questionner pour en savoir plus.

"C'est pour qui ?"

Le capitaine ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop ravi qu'elle morde à l'hameçon. Il prit le chemin du sous-marin mais la jeune femme le rattrapa et se planta devant lui. Elle semblait déterminée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

"Vous pourriez au moins me répondre".

"Pourquoi ?"

Le capitaine la regardait désormais avec un agacement bien faint. Brume leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait vraiment l'impression de protester face à un mur.

"Vous ne pouvez pas me le faire essayer pour l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre juste après ! Surtout sans me prévenir !"

"Donc finalement tu le veux ?"

Brume baissa les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait… Mais ça ne lui plaisait certainement pas qu'il aille l'offrir à quelqu'un d'autre ! Le capitaine commençait à s'amuser de la situation. Il se rendait bien compte de cette petite jalousie dissimulée et il comptait bien en jouer. Il ravala un sourire et reprit sa route vers le Polar Tang. Il arriva enfin au sous-marin avec Brume sur ces talons. Elle n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire. Pour l'agacer un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, le pirate claqua la porte de sa cabine au nez de la jeune femme. Celle-ci entra irritée qu'il se soit permis de faire ça.

"Law"

Le capitaine se tourna vers elle, aussi surpris qu'elle ne l'était de son audace. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Eh bien, on se sent pousser des ailes ?"

Brume se demandait un bref instant si elle n'était pas allé trop loin… Mais elle ne voulait pas en rester là, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer après qu'il l'ait ignoré tout le trajet. Elle le foudroya du regard.

"Vous me fuyez capitaine"

Celui ci ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de répliquer.

"Tu te mêles d'affaires qui ne te regarde pas".

Il s'avança vers elle avec un air narquois. La jeune femme devait désormais lever la tête un peu plus pour affronter son regard et elle fut d'autant plus irritée.

"Tu le veux ce bout de tissu ?"

"Peut-être"

Le sourire du pirate s'étira un peu plus, il se mit à parler à voix basse:

"Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire merci ?"

Décontenancée, Brume se mit à rougir.

"Je croyais que.."

"Je peux encore changer d'avis"

"Mais.."

Le pirate lui coupa la parole, il voulait avoir le dessus sur elle et il allait en profiter un peu. Sa petite crise de jalousie lui avait bien plu au final.

"Dis moi que tu m'appartiens et nous serons quittes".

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette demande. QUOI?

Elle l'observa quelques secondes en espérant qu'il blaguait mais il avait l'air d'être plus que sérieux. Les yeux du pirate pétillaient même d'excitation.

"Je ne vous appartiens pas"

Brume lança cette phrase aussi froidement que possible, cet homme la troublait avec ces demandes plus que douteuses et il valait mieux qu'elle s'enferme dans sa chambre le temps que ça passe. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, le capitaine s'avança vers elle. Sur la défensive, Brume se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était beaucoup plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… Acculée contre la porte, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le pirate s'était légèrement penchée sur elle et la fixait intensément de ses yeux gris. Il murmura à son oreille.

"Même pas un petit peu ?"

Brume ne put s'empêcher de frissonner mais secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir, elle n'appartenait à personne.

Le capitaine ne recula pas pour autant et prit le menton de Brume dans le creux de sa main.

"Je suis un peu déçu Mademoiselle"

L'était-il vraiment ? Les joues embrasées, Brume aurait aimé lui échapper. Elle avait l'impression d'être une souris dans les pattes d'un chat et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle en revenait à penser qu'elle avait peut-être imaginé l'amabilité dont il avait fait preuve récemment pour la réconforter.

"Laissez moi"

Après un dernier regard sur elle, le capitaine haussa les épaules et se recula.

Brume réussit enfin à s'esquiver dans sa chambre. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle eut du mal à se remettre de cette altercation. Elle se déshabilla et se blottit dans les couvertures de son lit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. C'était certain, les demandes du capitaine la troublait et ces jeux ne lui plaisait pas du tout.


	6. Un gage possessif

Coucou !

Merci Lou pour tes conseils sur les dialogues, j'avoue que c'est mieux comme ça, enfin je crois :)

Sinon, je voulais vous demander, je ne suis pas satisfaite du titre de cette fiction et je n'ai vraiment pas d'idées, donc si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un gage possessif**

Pour se changer les idées et après avoir traîné un moment au lit, Brume prit le temps d'arranger certaines esquisses qu'elle avait fait sur les paysages marins. A son grand soulagement, ce petit travail lui fit oublier quelques temps ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et le capitaine lorsque celui-ci frappa à sa porte.

"On sort ce soir, ça te dit ?"

"J'arrive" dit-elle toute enthousiaste.

Brume chassa complètement ce qui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de sortir en ville avec l'équipage. Ça changerait des beuveries dans le sous-marin. Elle se dépêcha de se rhabiller avec ses nouveaux vêtements, se prépara un minimum et c'était parti.

Elle croisa Sachi dans les couloirs qui était tout aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Pour l'occasion, le roux avait quitté sa combinaison blanche pour un jean et un pull noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que ça lui allait super bien, celui-ci lui retourna le compliment par rapport à sa nouvelle tenue. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les escales permettaient à l'équipage de changer d'air.

Une fois sur le pont, Brume put remarquer qu'une grande partie de l'équipage était déjà là. Avec Sachi, Brume se glissa parmi eux pour découvrir Penguin, qui avait tout d'un séducteur dans sa tenue. Habillé d'un jean légèrement serré et d'une chemise blanche qui laissait apparaître un tout petit peu son torse, la jeune femme aurait eu du mal à le reconnaître s'il n'avait pas gardé son éternelle casquette.

Sachi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en tapant dans le dos de son camarade.

"Alors prêt à séduire ?"

"Roh c'est bon" râla-t-il.

Brume intervint, elle voyait bien que Penguin n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur au milieu de tout ce monde.

"T'es parfait comme ça".

Penguin lui sourit, enfin quelqu'un qui ne se moquait pas. Il retrouva son aplomb de d'habitude tandis que l'équipage prenait la route du bar. Penguin et Sachi ralentirent un peu le pas pour ne pas se faire entendre et demander des explications à Brume.

"Ça n'allait pas tout à l'heure entre le capitaine et toi?" chuchota Penguin.

"J'ai cru entendre une dispute moi aussi" dit Sachi en tirant la langue.

Décidément ces deux là étaient bien curieux, ils l'observaient attentivement dans l'attente de sa réponse. Brume se sentit obligée d'éluder la question, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cette dispute.

"Disons que j'ai du mal à accepter son sarcasme"

Ces deux compagnons ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer.

"Tu devrais l'attaquer de la même manière" conseilla Sachi en rigolant.

"Euh non, elle n'a pas envie de finir en rondelle" l'interrompit Penguin.

.

.

Cette soirée était parfaite, toute la nuit il n'y eut que des rires et de l'alcool. Accompagnée de Sachi et de Penguin, Brume s'amusa beaucoup et davantage encore lorsque Penguin dut mettre son gage à exécution. Le jeune homme avait invité la serveuse à boire un verre avec lui. Ses débuts semblaient alors hésitants et il avait les joues rouges mais tout se passait bien. Sachi, Bepo et Brume essayaient tant bien que mal de cacher leur hilarité surtout lorsqu'elle lui proposa de danser. Ce fut une catastrophe et elle le planta au milieu de la chanson. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout le rythme dans la peau mais la serveuse avait tout de même eu une réaction trop dure aux yeux de Brume. Bepo et Sachi pleuraient de rire, fiers d'avoir assisté à ça et c'est vrai que ça valait le coup. Pour se faire pardonner de ses rires, Brume s'empressa de ramener Penguin, alors tout penaud à leur table où il reprit du poil de la bête autour d'un verre. Au milieu de la nuit, Brume ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit:

"Le capitaine n'est pas venu avec nous ?"

Sachi lui donna un coup dans les côtes en écarquillant les yeux:

"Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Enfin… Il m'agace mais…"

"Tu l'aimes bien quand même ?" dit Penguin en souriant.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ses taquineries la mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Légèrement alcoolisée, elle essaya de se dédouaner:

"Comme vous".

Cette réponse provoqua l'hilarité de Penguin et de Sachi.

A côté, Bepo ne comprenait pas bien à quoi ils faisaient référence et avait lâché l'affaire même s'ils parlaient du Captain.

En rentrant dans sa cabine, Brume fut déçue de ne pas avoir croisé le capitaine une seule fois dans la soirée. ça l'inquiétait aussi, elle se demandait si il n'était pas allé faire ses petites expériences de vaccin ailleurs pour éviter qu'elle ne le remarque. Ou alors il était en bonne compagnie avec la femme auquel il avait fait allusion cet après-midi… Mais cette idée ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Fatiguée par la soirée, Brume s'endormit tout de même difficilement.

.

NUIT

.

Ce matin là, Brume se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse, elle avait bu plus que nécessaire hier et c'était toujours une mauvaise idée… Sans entrain, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Le capitaine n'était toujours pas là. En se maudissant d'avoir trop bu, elle entra dans la salle de bain et OH.

Le pirate était DÉJÀ dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci, aussi surpris qu'elle, fronça les sourcils. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et semblait encore trempé de sa douche.

"Euh pardon" lança-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain.

Brume essaya de calmer la rougeur de ses joues rapidement devant la porte. Le capitaine était décidément un bel homme. Bien taillé et tatoué, il devait faire tourner les têtes… Si seulement il avait fermé le loquet elle ne serait pas dans cette situation de gêne absolue !

Devant elle, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le capitaine sortit toujours aussi peu habillé. La jeune femme essaya de ne regarder que son visage pour éviter de se focaliser sur le reste. Elle remarqua qu'il la fixait en souriant.

"Alors, Bepo m'a dit que tu me cherchais hier soir ?"

"Euhm…. Je me demandais où vous étiez, c'est tout"

Le capitaine fit la moue avant d'afficher un sourire narquois. Il voulait la vérité.

"Brume" gronda-t-il pour l'avertir.

La jeune femme prit un air innocent et le regarda d'un oeil interrogateur... Le pirate n'était pas dupe. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue, il la caressa d'un doigt avant de la menacer.

"Ne me mens pas où je pourrais bien séparer ta tête de ton corps".

Brume déglutis difficilement, cette option ne le lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il valait mieux être honnête et couverte de honte plutôt que morte… Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça.

"Je… Vous étiez accompagné hier ?"

"Comment ça ?"

"Avec une femme"

Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. C'était donc ça.

"Ça ne te regarde pas non ?"

Brume dégagea la main du capitaine de son visage. Le pirate haussa les sourcils surpris par ce geste agressif et se détourna d'elle. La jeune femme souffla agacée, elle avait envie de savoir:

"Et si on marchandait ?"

Le capitaine sourit intérieurement, cette nouvelle recrue l'amusait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En plus de ça, c'était la seule, avec Bepo, à lui tenir tête sur ce navire. La jeune femme piquait sa curiosité et il n'avait pas envie de mettre fin à ses petites discussions de jalousie.

"Dis m'en plus" dit-il plus intéressé.

Brume fit la grimace et essaya de trouver diverses excuses pour le convaincre mais lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit ne lui semblait pas suffisant pour qu'il dévoile ses secrets.

"Vous êtes exigeant capitaine" souffla-t-elle.

"Et toi, trop curieuse" rétorqua-t-il.

Le pirate rit doucement en songeant qu'il avait passé la soirée dans le sous-marin et non en ville comme elle le pensait.

En voyant qu'elle ne pouvait le faire céder, Brume laissa tomber avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Tant pis pour sa curiosité inassouvie, ce n'était pas ses affaires comme il l'avait si bien dit… Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser quelques questions. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait autant ? Brume se doucha et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Elle comptait bien profiter de la ville et du soleil tant qu'ils étaient encore au port. Le capitaine n'était plus dans sa chambre, ce qui la soulagea et elle croisa Penguin et Sachi qui lui proposèrent une balade en forêt pour changer. Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

.

FORÊT

.

Le petit groupe ne rentra en ville que tard le soir, et pour cause, ils s'étaient perdus pas mal de fois… Par réflexe, ils entrèrent dans le même bar que la veille, l'objectif était toujours constant: se saouler un bon coup avant de devoir repartir en mer le lendemain. Plein de bonnes intentions à l'égard de la bière, ils s'installèrent à une petite table tranquille. Sachi leur proposa un jeu assez connu après qu'une de leurs bouteilles soit terminée. Brume l'écouta attentivement expliquer les règles. La personne qui tournait la bouteille devait donner un gage ou bien poser une question (au choix) à la personne en face du goulot. Bon, ça avait l'air d'être un jeu d'adolescent mais la jeune femme fut tout de même enthousiaste à l'idée d'y jouer.

"Et pas de triche, on joue le jeu" annonça Sachi.

Avec quelques verres dans le sang, Brume était plus que parée pour ce type de jeu jusqu'à ce que le capitaine fasse son entrée. Penguin et Sachi se réjouissaient de le voir se joindre à eux, Brume, elle, faisait la grimace. Ce jeu n'allait pas être aussi amusant que prévu avec lui. Enfin ça dépendait de son humeur, elle l'avait connu dans de bonnes dispositions même si ça n'avait été que 2 ou 3 fois.

"Un petit jeu Captain ?" proposa Penguin.

"Avec plaisir"

Il semblait déjà connaître le jeu et s'installa en face de Brume.

"Bon et bien commençons !" cria Sachi d'un air enthousiaste.

Celui-ci tourna la bouteille avec impatience. Le goulot tomba sur Penguin qui ne put s'empêcher de pester.

"Ca tombe toujours sur moi !"

"Ahah, tant mieux, question ou gage ?" demanda Sachi d'un air sournois.

"Un gage, je n'ai pas peur moi, msieur" lança Penguin en bombant le torse de manière ridicule.

"Tu vois ta belle pinte de bière trop forte pour toi… Et ben, bois la cul sec" dit-il en lui fournissant une belle tape dans le dos.

"Mais je viens à peine de commander !" protesta Penguin, soudain moins sûr de lui.

"C'est le jeu" rappela Brume pour le taquiner.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'un gage d'habitude pour vider nos réserves" spécifia le capitaine en commandant une autre bière d'avance pour Penguin.

Penguin leva les yeux aux ciel et n'attendit pas plus pour boire sa pinte. Il fit la grimace après l'avoir fini et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Sachi.

"Toi, tu vas voir"

Le capitaine poussa la bière tout juste arrivée devant Penguin avec un sourire fourbe. Il était bien décidé à le faire boire plus que nécessaire.

Penguin lança la bouteille à son tour, il était plus enthousiaste d'un coup et c'était en partie grâce à l'alcool déjà ingéré. La bouteille s'arrêta pile en face du capitaine. Penguin le pointa du doigt sans cesser de sourire. Décidément l'alcool lui était monté à la tête rapidement.

"Une question" dit le brun en s'amusant de voir Penguin déjà bien joyeux.

"Sans rancune mon cher capitaine, que pensez-vous de notre nouvelle recrue?"

Brume écarquilla les yeux, surprise par la question de Penguin. A quoi il jouait ? Le capitaine se mit à fixer la jeune femme avec son calme olympien et glacial :

"Discrète et prévenante au début"

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Penguin, très curieux.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, elle n'était certainement plus aussi timide qu'au début, elle lui tenait tête et ça amusait le pirate mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

"Piquante" sortit-il après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Le capitaine prit une grande gorgée de bière sans cesser de fixer Brume. Il trouvait que ce terme résumait aussi bien l'état de leurs échanges.

"Piquante ? Pas du tout, elle est adorable" dit Penguin en prenant Brume sous le bras.

"Penguin, on s'en fiche de toi" pouffa Sachi.

Cette remarque vexa Penguin qui se consola avec une bonne rasade de bière. C'était désormais le tour du capitaine, celui-ci tourna la bouteille avec un sourire fourbe. Il était prêt à s'amuser peu importe la personne sur qui cela tombait.

Brume leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Le capitaine la fixait, visiblement content.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un gage" grogna la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'il lui pose une question embarrassante, encore plus après la petite crise de jalousie qu'elle lui avait fait la veille. Elle déchanta en voyant le sourire du pirate s'agrandir, il avait certainement trouvé de quoi l'embêter. Il se pencha et posa ses mains tatouées bien en évidence sur la table.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

"Les gars, vous feriez mieux de partir parce que ça ne va pas lui plaire" confia-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Sachi et Penguin se regardèrent en faisant la grimace, ils étaient prêt à s'esquiver rapidement mais ils étaient d'abord curieux d'entendre le gage. Brume avait le visage fermé désormais, elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle se rappelait très bien qu'elle lui avait refusé quelque chose la veille. Le pirate avait une furieuse envie de rire, surtout que Sachi et Penguin étaient déjà en train de le faire.

"Dis moi que tu m'appartiens" dit-il l'air de rien.

"Sérieusement ?!"

Bien évidemment, elle s'y attendait mais ça ne manqua pas d'agacer Brume. Elle rit tout d'abord, encore dans l'ambiance du jeu mais le regard du capitaine ne la trompait pas. Pour lui, ce n'était en rien un jeu. Sachi tira Penguin pour s'éclipser loin de l'incartade qui s'annonçait. Ceux-ci pouffaient tout de même, certains que le capitaine avait trouvé le gage parfait pour énerver Brume.

"On va vous laisser régler ça, hein. On rentre nous"

"Mais c'est le jeu, Brume ! On compte sur toi" cria Penguin en chancelant pour rejoindre la sortie.

La jeune femme attendit patiemment qu'ils ne soient plus en vue pour se confronter au capitaine.

"Vous y tenez vraiment ?" grommela-t-elle.

"Oui" dit-il en prenant un air impatient.

Le pirate commençait à tapoter ses doigts sur la table, il avait du mal à retenir son enthousiasme.

Brume le regardait, le visage crispé. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de contenter le pirate. Celui-ci releva légèrement son bonnet nordique pour fixer la jeune femme dans les yeux. Il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait sans marchander un peu :

"Passons un marché. Vous me dîtes ce que je veux entendre et en échange et je répond à une de vos questions. Une seule."

C'était plus honnête que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps avant d'accepter, de toute façon, il fallait bien jouer le jeu. Elle hésita un instant à lui demander s'il avait été voir une femme l'autre soir mais elle se retint. Elle avait une question plus urgente et elle n'avait pas envie de revenir sur cette crise de jalousie.

"En échange, vous m'expliquerez tout simplement pourquoi vous me demandez ça. Et je tiens à vous préciser que ce n'est qu'un jeu !" dit la jeune femme en râlant.

Avec un certain soulagement, Brume le vit acquiescer de la tête. Enfin, elle aurait des réponses. Après tout, elle était bien en droit de lui demander pourquoi il voulait entendre ça de sa part et elle avait hâte d'entendre ces explications. Elle sentait le poids du regard du capitaine sur elle et elle le vit se lever avec surprise. Le pirate sourit d'un air sadique, il ne pouvait pas plus attendre.

"Allons dehors"

Brume le suivit. Un peu d'air frais leur ferait du bien même si l'alcool s'était déjà quelque peu dissipé. En sortant, Brume frissonna, cette petite sortie était agréable mais il faisait frais par rapport aux journées. Le capitaine ouvrit la marche vers une ruelle très étroite, il marchait vite, si bien que Brume dû presser le pas pour le rattraper.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta dans un endroit loin des agitations nocturnes et se retourna vers elle. Le pirate ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant la jeune femme bien embarrassée. Il était bien satisfait d'enfin arriver à ses fins. Il alla s'adosser au mur d'une maisonnée tandis que Brume s'appuyait à celle d'en face à deux mètres tout au plus. En sentant le regard du pirate insistant sur elle, Brume prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, c'était tout de même une humiliation en bonne et dûe forme.

"Je vous appartiens"

Même si ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, elle l'avait dit. Le capitaine ferma les yeux un bref instant, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il braqua ses yeux gris sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci soutint son regard, les joues embrasées d'embarras.

Excité, le capitaine franchit les deux mètres qui les séparaient en un instant. Elle frémit de le voir s'avancer avec une démarche aussi assurée mais voulu ne rien laisser paraître. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il plaqua la jeune femme un peu durement contre le mur et se pressa contre elle. Brume entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et cela redoubla lorsque le pirate logea sa tête dans son cou, elle le trouvait impatient. La jeune femme le sentit poser sa bouche sur son cou puis ses dents. Il la mordait, doucement, mais il la mordait tout de même. Brume haletait, elle était confuse mais ne voulait pas le repousser, elle trouvait un certain plaisir dans ces gestes durs. Petit à petit, les morsures du pirate devinrent plus rudes, il ne voulait plus se retenir, il se pressa davantage contre Brume en sentant qu'elle était finalement assez réceptive à ces attaques.

Enfin le capitaine se reprit et se détacha de la jeune femme. Il ramassa son bonnet, alors tombé dans la bataille comme si de rien n'était. Brume se mit à l'observer tout en se remettant de ses émotions. Le pirate avait les lèvres rosées à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et ça lui donnait un air plus que séduisant. Pour sa part, Brume se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir les joues bien rouges d'embarras ou peut-être de désir.

Le pirate remit son chapeau puis la regarda à son tour. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

"Pour répondre à ta question… J'avais envie de l'entendre. C'est tout"

Il fit une pause et pointa du doigt la gorge de Brume.

"Tout comme j'avais envie de ça" avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme porta la main à son cou humide. Après quelques instants, le pirate fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne t'ai pas offensé tout de même ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Brume pinça ses lèvres en repensant à l'émulation que ces morsures lui avaient procuré.

"Non" consentit-elle

Le pirate lui sourit brièvement, il se retint d'ajouter que ça semblait lui avoir bien plu même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

Brume semblait s'être ressaisi désormais.

"C'était plutôt facile de me donner cette réponse là" lui lança-t-elle avec un regard de reproche.

Celle-ci souriait mais elle était peu satisfaite de la réponse qu'il lui avait donné. Brume vit le capitaine soupirer. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment.

"Contente toi de cette réponse" souffla-t-il.

Le pirate se détourna d'elle et reprit une marche assurée vers le sous-marin. Elle le rattrapa sans un mot, consciente qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il voulait juste rentrer. Intérieurement, Brume se sentait bouleversée. Ces gestes avaient fait naître quelque chose en elle et ça l'effrayait autant que ça lui plaisait.

Enfin arrivée au sous-marin, Brume s'enferma dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit. Il était bien tard, le soleil n'allait pas tarder se lever et il fallait qu'elle dorme, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ces morsures et le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé pour le capitaine la faisaient encore frissonner.

.

.

NUIT

.

.


	7. Bien joué Penguin

**Merci vous me faîtes vraiment plaisir à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Bien joué Penguin**

A son réveil, Brume se frotta les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir l'esprit clair par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Après maints étirements, elle se leva et prit son temps pour se préparer. Cette fois-ci, elle était en avance. Avec exaspération, elle remarqua des traces de morsure et de suçon sur son cou et essaya de les cacher du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec un gros pull. Pourvu que personne ne le remarque. Ils avaient quitté le port après que le capitaine et elle rentre dans le sous-marin presque au petit matin et elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée. En passant dans sa cabine, Brume remarqua que le capitaine semblait toujours dormir lui.

Elle sortit enfin silencieusement, prête à rejoindre son poste. Elle arriva même avant Penguin et en profita pour admirer les dernières lueurs du soleil qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau. Le travail allait lui occuper les idées quelque temps. Enfin, son compagnon arriva en pouffant.

"Alors, tu t'en es sorti hier ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume rougit brièvement et lui tapa sur la tête.

"Je vois qu'on ne me soutient en tout cas" dit-elle en boudant à moitié.

"Tu aurais vu ta tête" souffla-t-il avec un large sourire qui demandait quelques explications.

Brume sentit ses joues s'embraser et se contenta de fixer l'horizon. Même si elle appréciait beaucoup Penguin, elle préférait garder ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle. Penguin faillit éclater de rire rien qu'en imaginant la scène mais il ne demanda pas à en savoir plus. Ça les regardait. Penguin et elle passèrent la nuit à discuter sans qu'il ne puisse cesser de la regarder lorsqu'il apercevait le capitaine sur le pont. Franchement, Penguin doutait d'avoir déjà vu Law intéressé par une femme comme ça.

Au loin, un orage se mit à gronder. Ça n'annonçait pas une nuit particulièrement tranquille. Bepo sonna la cloche pour rentrer dans le sous-marin. Après tout, autant passer la nuit au sec, ça ne servait à rien de rester sur le pont par ce temps. Obéissants aux ordres, Brume et Penguin descendirent en vitesse se mettre à l'abri pour rejoindre la salle commune mais la jeune femme voulait se changer avant. L'humidité avait quelque peu refroidi ses vêtements et ce n'était pas très agréable.

"Je te rejoins après" glissa-t-elle à Penguin avant de partir.

Lorsque Brume entra dans la cabine, le capitaine était à son bureau, il paraissait plonger dans son travail mais daigna lever les yeux vers elle. Celle-ci encore troublée de la veille lui fit petit signe avant de filer se changer. En sortant de sa chambre quelques minutes après, elle hésita quelques instants à lui parler.

Le pirate leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle en sentant qu'elle l'observait.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh, vous nous rejoignez ?" balança-t-elle mal à l'aise.

"J'ai du travail" dit-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

Le capitaine avait parlé un peu sèchement et se remit dans ses papiers sans attendre. Brume fit la grimace et s'esquiva. Elle aurait apprécié qu'il ne lui parle pas de cette manière après ce qui c'était passé la veille. En fin de compte, elle s'était peut-être méprise sur les intentions du capitaine et sur ce qu'il allait en découler.

.

.

.

Les lendemains, les échanges furent tout aussi froids entre eux, si ce n'est inexistants. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés après que le capitaine ait employé un ton cassant et Brume en était toujours blessée. Elle avait attendu des excuses ou tout simplement qu'il vienne vers elle mais le pirate ne semblait pas décider à le faire. Brume restait dans une incertitude complète bien qu'elle commençait à penser qu'elle s'était faite des idées sur sa relation avec le capitaine. Elle doutait même qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'elle avait été vexée de leur dernière toute petite discussion.

Instinctivement, elle en était venue à éviter le pirate le plus possible. Quant à lui, il en était agacé et ne venait pas non plus vers elle. Elle était distante et bien soit.

.

.

Les jours passèrent et Penguin remarqua bien évidemment que Brume n'était plus aussi enjouée que d'habitude. En plus de ça, le capitaine n'était pas dans son état normal lui aussi, il affichait toujours un visage fermé. Depuis peu, l'humeur de Law s'était dégradée, il venait peu en salle commune pour préférer sa chambre sombre remplie de papiers, lui qui d'habitude était toujours affalé à écouter son équipage sur Bepo durant leurs soirées.

C'était facile de faire le rapprochement. La communication n'avait jamais été un des points forts de Law mais il fallait que cette histoire se règle rapidement, personne ne supportait cette ambiance pesante. Le capitaine était irrité sans arrêt et il demandait toujours plus de travail à son équipage. A vrai dire, Penguin se foutait bien de savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Brume, enfin pas vraiment... Il avait cru un instant qu'elle pouvait permettre à Law d'être un peu plus souriant après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Enfin bref. En bien ou en mal, il fallait résoudre cette histoire pour que la vie en mer reprenne son cours.

.

.

Un jour, alors que le repas était terminé, Penguin attrapa Brume avant qu'elle se rende dans sa cabine.

"Viens jouer avec nous, ça fait longtemps" lui proposa-t-il.

Brume le suivit avec un petit sourire, c'est vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas joué avec eux. Avec Sachi, Bepo et Penguin, ils entamèrent une partie de cartes qui raviva son désir de compétition. Et puis les entendre s'insulter, ça valait vraiment le coup, c'était des vrais voyous dans ces moments-là. Penguin remporta la partie avec habileté et ne put que s'en vanter un petit moment. Il était un gagnant infernal dont le seul but était de faire sortir ses adversaires de leur gond. Sachi par exemple, avait une furieuse envie de l'étrangler.

Lorsque le capitaine entra dans la salle pour se servir à manger, Penguin sauta sur l'occasion et ne put s'empêcher de l'apostropher avec un ton arrogant:

"Capitaine, je suis dans un bon jour, je pourrais parier que je vous bats aujourd'hui" dit-il pour le provoquer.

Le principal intéressé ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

"Voyons voir ça" dit le capitaine en s'asseyant prestement en face de Penguin pour lui offrir un sourire moqueur.

Bepo, à côté, ne put s'empêcher de crier sur Penguin:

"Personne n'est meilleur que notre Captain, retire ce que tu as dit ! Traître !"

Penguin lui fit un clin d'oeil avec un air impertinent si bien que le capitaine dû faire un signe pour que Bepo garde son sang froid.

"Un petit pari Captain ?" proposa Penguin.

Law souriait, il semblait très amusé par les provocations de Penguin.

"Tu vas nettoyer tout le bateau, tu es au courant ?" dit le capitaine avec un air sadique.

Confiant, Penguin n'hésita pas à continuer sur sa lancée:

"J'accepte. De toute façon, ce que je veux va vous déplaire aussi."

Le capitaine redevint sérieux, il n'aimait pas vraiment cette histoire de pari finalement.

"Que veux-tu ?" demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Penguin se pencha vers lui un bref instant pour lui parler tout bas. Brume eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle n'en entendit pas un mot. Elle se demandait bien ce que Penguin lui demandait pour que ce soit égal au fait de nettoyer tout un bateau.

Après avoir pris connaissance de ce que Penguin souhaitait, le capitaine se redressa sans rien laisser paraître. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un court instant avant de commencer la partie. Ils engagèrent les hostilités très rapidement, aucun ne voulait perdre la face. Plus le temps passait, plus il était impossible de savoir qui menait la partie. Ca allait se jouer au dernier tour. Penguin fut le premier à dévoiler ses 3 As, il les jeta sur la table dans un cri victorieux. Brume lui sourit, il avait gagné, il ne ferait pas de ménage ! Presque en colère, le capitaine balança ses 3 dames.

L'équipage qui avait suivi ce match avec attention félicita Penguin. Même s'il agaçait tout le monde dès qu'il gagnait, il méritait bien cette victoire et des applaudissements pour son audace. Il fallait arroser ça… C'était rare de gagner contre le capitaine. L'équipage but, avec joie, quelques verres pour fêter l'exploit de Penguin, même le capitaine se joignit brièvement à cette petite beuverie. Brume ne put s'empêcher de retrouver le sourire au milieu de cette ambiance. Penguin, heureux de la voir enfin se dérider vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire et il ne savait pas comment elle allait le prendre:

"J'ai peut-être fait quelque chose sans te demander ton avis." avoua-t-il.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ça te dit une p'tite discussion avec notre cher capitaine là maintenant ?" dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes réalisant ce qu'il avait parié:

"Tu es sérieux Penguin ?"

Penguin fit la grimace, cette histoire n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire mais il avait de bonnes raisons de l'avoir fait…

"Bien sûr que j'ai parié ça, on n'en peut plus nous. On a bien remarqué que vous ne vous parliez plus et le capitaine nous donne toujours plus de corvées vu qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ! Donc réglez vos histoires une bonne fois pour toute qu'on soit tranquille" dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Brume baissa les yeux devant les remontrances de Penguin. Jusqu'alors, elle ne pensait pas que ses doutes sentimentaux se faisaient ressentir sur l'équipage. Penguin lui donna une tape dans le dos pour la réconforter en voyant qu'elle avait compris où il voulait en venir.

"Bon, reste là" dit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Brume obtempéra et attendit silencieusement à côté de Penguin. Petit à petit, la salle se vida enfin et Penguin se leva en exigeant bien qu'elle ne bouge pas. Il allait chercher le capitaine qui s'était éclipsé il y a un moment maintenant.

Seule, la jeune femme se mordait les lèvres en attendant. La lumière était ténue désormais, le sous-marin poursuivait sa course lente dans les profondeurs de la mer. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler au capitaine, elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Elle avait un peu honte de ce qu'il s'était passé en ville la dernière fois et elle se disait que ce gage avait seulement visé à la mettre dans l'embarras. Elle ne voulait pas revenir dessus.

Enfin, le pirate entra, il avait l'air d'humeur maussade. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Brume, celle-ci ne put que lui offrir un sourire gêné. Il s'installa à côté d'elle, le visage fermé. Il devait être aussi peu enthousiaste qu'elle à avoir cette discussion. Pendant de longues minutes, Brume sentit le regard du pirate sur elle sans qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'osait même pas tourner la tête vers lui. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi lui dire… Je suis vexée parce que vous avez employé un ton cassant la dernière fois ? Je crois que je me suis méprise sur vos intentions ? Non, c'était bête...

Au bout d'un moment, le pirate se leva pour leur servir un verre. Il était désormais prêt à engager la discussion.

"Tu m'évites" dit-il sur un ton aussi froid que la glace.

Brume leva les yeux vers lui et prit son courage à deux mains, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec lui.

"Oui"

"Ça m'agace" avoua-t-il.

Le capitaine posa son verre assez lourdement sur la table après avoir bu une longue rasade.

"Il y a une raison à cela ?" continua-t-il.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir las avant de tenter de s'expliquer:

"Pour le gage… je crois qu'on s'est mal compris la dernière fois, enfin vous savez..."

Brume s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, elle ne trouvait pas les mots et se sentait obligée de baisser les yeux.

"Je pensais ne pas t'avoir offensé ce soir là" dit le capitaine en prenant les devants.

Brume fit la grimace et tenta encore une fois de lui expliquer.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça…" dit-elle sans trouver les bons mots.

Devant cette hésitation, le capitaine voulut se lever pour se resservir un autre verre mais Brume se leva à son tour et lui agrippa le bras.

"Restez" murmura-t-elle.

Surpris, le pirate se tourna vers elle, avait-elle cru qu'il partait ?

Brume rougit brièvement de son geste et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du pirate sans pouvoir retenir un frisson. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait...

Le capitaine soupira puis tendit la main avec précaution vers le cou de Brume pour l'effleurer. La jeune femme ne se déroba pas à cette caresse, presque soulagée. Le pirate l'attira doucement contre lui, il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne le fuirait pas juste après. Au passage, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux lorgner sur le cou de la jeune femme.

"Je peux ?" dit-il dans une voix rauque.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, certaine de sa réponse.

Sans plus attendre, le pirate se pressa contre elle. Avec une impatience non dissimulée, le capitaine tira sur son pull pour dévoiler un peu plus le cou de Brume. Il la mordit presque avec violence, plusieurs fois bien qu'il essayait de se retenir. Elle sentait ses crocs la goûter avec une vigueur qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors. Brume s'agrippait au pull du pirate, elle sentait sa musculature fine sous ses doigts. Il en vint à lui donner un coup de crocs plus fort que les autres où la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur mais aussi de désir. En l'entendant, le pirate se serra un peu plus contre elle, satisfait que ça lui plaise et tenta de se calmer. Brume sentit que ses morsures devenaient plus tendres avec quelques soulagements. Il embrassait désormais son cou; les lèvres du pirate se refermaient sur sa peau avec envie et il laissait sa langue la goûter comme pour apaiser les méfaits commis. Brume en perdait la tête.

Enfin, le pirate s'arrêta et se releva légèrement pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"Je t'interdis de m'éviter".

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras avec délicatesse sans attendre de réponse de sa part. Brume se blottit contre lui, encore enivrée. Elle avait chaud mais elle ne voulait pas se détacher de son capitaine. Enfin, la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains:

"Ne me parlez plus sèchement".

Le capitaine faillit rire pour se moquer d'elle. C'était donc ça qui l'avait fait se replier sur elle-même.

"Tu es trop susceptible" dit-il sur un ton narquois.

Le pirate se pencha vers elle pour la mordre de nouveau mais elle lui refusa d'un air boudeur. Celui-ci la fixa quelques instants avec un sourire fourbe. Il se retint de lui voler un baiser pour se venger de cette rebuffade. Il saurait être patient…

"Je le mériterai plus tard" dit-il l'air de rien.

Brume acquiesça, ça lui apprendra à la narguer même si elle eut quelques regrets lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle. Avant de sortir de la salle des repas, le capitaine se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Allons nous coucher".

.

.

De retour dans sa chambre, Brume s'affala sur son lit en soupirant. La soirée avait été mouvementée et elle ne pouvait détacher ce sourire niais de son visage. Un bref instant, elle pensa rejoindre le capitaine dans son lit mais la raison l'emporta. Elle ne savait toujours pas trop s'il l'aimait bien ou s'il s'amusait d'elle. Un peu des deux certainement…

.

.

Nuit

.

.

Cette nuit là, Brume se réveilla de très bonne humeur et prête à travailler à la vigie tout en papotant. Elle voulait remercier Penguin. Elle n'était toujours pas plus avancée sur sa relation avec le capitaine mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus en mauvais terme, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de sa part au niveau relationnel. Il n'était pas vraiment doux avec elle, il jouait aussi à la rendre folle… Il valait mieux ne pas trop y réfléchir, c'était impossible de cerner cet homme.

Un peu en retard, la jeune femme fila à la vigie déçue de ne pas avoir croisé le capitaine. Au passage, elle remarqua que Penguin n'avait pas pris les couvertures et la bâche. Il devait être en retard lui aussi. Elle emporta tout le nécessaire et monta là haut. Elle entama sa surveillance seule, bien qu'étonnée que Penguin tarde à venir. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle essaya de freiner son inquiétude tant bien que mal et de se concentrer en faisant des rapports réguliers à Bepo à la barre. Au milieu de la nuit, Brume pestait, c'était Penguin d'habitude qui rapportait à manger et là elle était bloquée à la vigie… Elle hésita à descendre mais elle aurait sûrement le loisir de prévenir Bepo lorsque ce sera l'heure pour l'équipage de manger sur le pont. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un frappa sur la trappe, Brume fut trop heureuse d'aller ouvrir, il lui tardait de questionner Penguin sur ce retard assez exceptionnel. Mais ce fut le capitaine qui vint s'installer en vigie et non Penguin. Confuse, elle s'écarta pour le laisser monter.

"Capitaine ?"

Sans un mot, le pirate s'installa confortablement sur les couvertures en face de Brume et sortit un sandwich et quelques fruits ainsi que des friandises qu'il avait amené. Il les plaça entre eux et commença à grignoter sans rien dire. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne mangeait pas.

"Tu n'en veux pas ?" demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

"Si, bien sûr. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici" avoua Brume encore surprise.

Adossé au bois, le capitaine avait la bouche entrouverte et la fixait intensément. Brume frémit légèrement, elle avait l'impression que ses yeux gris la traversait de part en part et son visage fermé renforçait vraiment cette idée.

"C'est mon navire tu sais ?" dit-il calmement.

La jeune femme grimaça et prit son sandwich pour le contenter.

Il prit une pomme et la croqua avant d'annoncer:

"J'ai remis Penguin en cuisine" dit-il en la fixant toujours.

Brume ne put que sourire, soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle était tout de même triste de se retrouver sans sa compagnie. Ca allait être bizarre d'être en vigie sans Penguin.

"Il doit être content." dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Certainement"

"Vous me faites assez confiance pour travailler seule maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

"Sûrement."

Un silence s'installa entre eux, le pirate ne semblait pas vouloir parler même si Brume avait tenté d'amorcer les conversations. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec Penguin.

"Mange" finit-il par dire en voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien sous la dent.

La jeune femme décida de changer de stratégie et leva des yeux malicieux vers lui.

"C'est un ordre ?" dit-elle pour le taquiner.

Le capitaine étira enfin un coin de ses lèvres et acquiesça.

Contente qu'il se déride enfin, elle avala avec plaisir les chocolats et des litchis qu'elle savait sur son bureau d'habitude. Maintenant elle se sentait plus à l'aise et avait l'estomac remplie, même si c'était surtout de sucreries. Elle observa l'homme en face d'elle en souriant.

"Merci Capitaine"

Le pirate lui rendait son regard avec un intérêt non feint puis poussa un soupir.

"Brume ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand nous sommes tous les deux. Tu peux me tutoyer" finit-il par dire.

"... Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle en rougissant, toute gênée de cette demande.

"J'en ai envie" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Comment du coup ?" insista-t-elle.

Le pirate soupira, presque agacé qu'elle rende tout compliqué:

"Par mon prénom ?"

Brume le fixa, bien embêtée. ça allait être déroutant de ne plus l'appeler capitaine, même seule avec lui.

"Tu t'en souviens au moins ?" dit-il cyniquement.

"Oui bien sûr" rétorqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Il poussa un bref soupir en songeant que peu de personne l'appelait avec son prénom désormais. Ça lui rappelait son ancienne vie, avec ses parents mais aussi avec Corazon.

"Ça va me faire bizarre de vous… euh t'appeler comme ça" continua-t-elle.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Pourquoi ne se pliait-elle pas à ses demandes tout simplement. Il avait peut-être eu tort de lui demander ça.

"Appelle moi capitaine si ça ne te convient pas" rétorqua-t-il.

Le capitaine avait repris un visage fermé et elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque.

"Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne m'allait pas" dit-elle en essayant de rattraper le coup.

Le pirate l'ignora superbement et se leva pour ouvrir la trappe. Blessée par cette réaction, Brume essaya de le retenir.

"Vous devriez rester" dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de le vouvoyer encore une fois.

La mâchoire crispée, le pirate la regarda d'un air dur avant de refermer la trappe derrière lui.

De nouveau seule, Brume soupira un grand coup, il avait des réactions un peu trop excessives. C'était compliqué de parler avec lui et c'était d'autant plus dur de continuer à travailler après ça. Law… Elle essaya de répéter son prénom dans sa tête pour s'y habituer. C'était vrai, elle trouvait sa demande surprenante mais aussi… agréable, c'était si dur d'obtenir ce type de victoire avec le capitaine qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle rattrape le coup.


	8. Une porte cassée pour rien

Merci pour votre lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une porte qui ne méritait pas d'être cassée**

NUIT

.

.

Une fois la nuit de travail terminée, Brume fonça en salle des repas pour voir Penguin. Elle devait le remercier pour lui avoir offert cette discussion avec le capitaine… même si elle ne lui dirait pas qu'il était encore irrité après leur dernière discussion à la vigie. Elle voulait aussi voir son grand sourire maintenant qu'il était en cuisine, il devait avoir moins de travail et ça ne devait que lui plaire. Elle s'installa à table à côté de lui pour manger.

"Réconciliés ?" demanda-il du tac au tac.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Intérieurement, elle se disait qu'à ce niveau c'était plus que de la réconciliation mais elle lui épargna ces détails en lui disant qu'ils avaient bien discuté… Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à rougir devant tout l'équipage pour ensuite leur devoir des explications.

Penguin la regarda un bref instant puis il se mit à rire. A voir les yeux brillants de la jeune femme, il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas trop mal… Tant mieux. Il se retint de poser des questions et changea de sujet. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait.

"Alors la vigie tout seule ? ça va ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu triste que tu ne sois plus là" dit-elle en faisant une mine abattue.

Penguin l'attrapa pour lui taper dans le dos:

"Passe ici avant de monter en vigie, tu pourras toujours prendre emporter ton déjeuner et papoter un peu avec moi".

"Je passerai prendre des viennoiseries surtout" avoua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

"En échange d'informations croustillantes" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Sachi s'assit en face des deux amis et interrompit la conversation.

"Alors comme ça, on ne m'attend pas pour manger ?"

S'ensuivit une belle chamaillerie entre Penguin et Sachi, Brume préféra les quitter sur les belles insultes et les coups qu'ils se lançaient. Elle avait une affaire importante à régler.

La jeune femme se hâta vers la cabine du capitaine. Elle voulait vite résoudre l'accrochage de tout à l'heure et lui prouver que l'appeler par son prénom ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la cabine. Elle fut déçue de constater qu'il n'était pas là. Cet homme était toujours à son bureau d'habitude sauf quand il le fallait… Elle se fit de la place sur le matelas au pied du hublot et s'adossa à un coussin bien décidée à attendre le pirate en regardant un peu l'océan qui s'offrait à elle.

.

.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une présence. Le capitaine était accroupi auprès d'elle, l'air de rien. Un peu déboussolée, Brume se redressa tant bien que mal. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir aussi facilement ?

Le pirate lui souriait avec un air moqueur.

"On s'invite chez moi maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle allait protester pour tout lui expliquer mais il la devança en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Réduite au silence, elle le regarda quelques instants. Il semblait fatigué.

"Attend-moi là" dit-il en se relevant.

Brume s'assit plus dignement en observant le capitaine se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il devait vraiment être tard.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard délesté de son jean et de son manteau. Brume rougit en le voyant seulement habillé d'un caleçon. Cet homme était superbement taillé et cela faisait quelque chose à la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement. Le pirate ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et eut un sourire en coin. Il appréciait se faire mater comme ça. Il tourna son fauteuil de bureau et s'y installa pour faire face à la jeune femme assise au coin lecture, il voulait la taquiner:

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je dormais en jean ?"

"Non, non" dit elle en s'efforçant de se reprendre.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas venu à côté d'elle sinon elle aurait été encore plus embarrassée par cette situation. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Brume observait le pirate fin et élancé. Elle appréciait les tatouages qui trônaient sur son torse et ses bras tout comme ses abdos bien dessinés. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de remarquer tout cela avant aujourd'hui. Le pirate offrait tout son corps aux yeux de la jeune femme rougissante et la voir ainsi le ravissait. Brume était bien consciente qu'il s'amusait d'elle et détourna les yeux pour éviter de regarder. Le visage, il fallait juste qu'elle regarde son visage… où un léger sourire trônait avec impertinence.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle l'évitait du regard.

"Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?" fit-il plus sérieusement.

"Je voulais juste te dire que j'aimais bien ton prénom et je me suis endormie" dit-elle embarrassée.

Les yeux du pirate s'allumèrent un court instant.

"Content de l'entendre".

Il passa ses doigts tatoués dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Allez, déguerpis maintenant" lança-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre son lit.

Il fallait qu'il se repose un peu. Brume aussi avait du boulot demain et elle tombait de fatigue. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur le capitaine avant de partir, elle avait pu régler cette histoire de prénom sans accrochage et c'était une belle victoire.

"Bonne nuit !" lança-t-elle avant d'aller dormir en essayant de chasser ce qu'elle venait de voir de son esprit.

.

.

NUIT & TRAVAIL

.

.

Brume rentra après une soirée bien arrosée. Penguin avait passé son temps à la remercier pour sa discussion avec le capitaine. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus calme sur les distributions de corvées depuis leur conversation.

Ah, elle avait aussi appris qu'ils allaient débarquer sur une île dans peu de temps mais Penguin et Sachi ne semblaient pas vouloir trop lui en parler, ca ne la concernait pas et c'était au capitaine de la tenir au courant s'il le souhaitait. Pour le moment, il choisissait toujours de divulguer ces informations lorsqu'elle était en vigie et c'était sûrement réfléchi.

Mise à l'écart, Brume se dirigea vers sa cabine en traînant son humeur mélancolique. Elle n'aimait pas être mise en dehors des conversations, elle aurait préféré être un minimum tenu au courant de ce genre de trucs même si elle ne faisait pas parti officiellement de l'équipage. Se sentant isolée, elle traîna les pieds tout le long du chemin, elle voulait en parler au capitaine.

Le pirate était à son bureau lorsqu'elle entra, il était habillé seulement d'un caleçon et d'une veste ouverte. Il semblait avoir déjà pris ses aises avec la jeune femme. Il leva ses yeux de son manuscrit et l'invita d'un signe de la tête vers son lit, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu et de voir si elle le suivrait ou non dans ses jeux.

"Non" dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Brume n'était pas d'humeur pour qu'il se joue d'elle. Le pirate leva un sourcil, assez étonné par ce ton presque agressif.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" questionna-t-il soudain plus froid.

"Vous n'allez pas m'informer de ce que vous faites demain… Capitaine ?" dit-elle sans cacher qu'elle était vexée.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils quand elle appuya l'intonation sur "Capitaine". Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de son bureau. Avec un soupir, elle s'y conforma dans l'attente d'informations.

"Nous accostons demain à la nuit tombée mais tu ne fais pas partie de l'expédition." commenca-t-il.

Brume fit la grimace, il allait devoir lui donner plus d'explications pour la contenter.

"Une affaire à régler, nous n'avons pas envie que tu sois mêlé à cette histoire" dit-il brièvement.

"Dites moi ce que vous allez faire" exigea-t-elle.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce genre de choses avec elle. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle se mette à lui donner des ordres mais ce ne serait pas long. En plus, une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit et il ne pourrait pas lui proposer plus tard si elle n'était pas au courant de leurs agissements.

"Nous allons anéantir des pirates. Ils volent des hôpitaux régulièrement, le matériel médical vaut cher." expliqua-t-il pour lui épargner les détails du plan.

"Sérieusement ?" demanda Brume perplexe.

"Hm".

Elle fronça les sourcils, ça ne collait pas vraiment avec ses préjugés sur les pirates, comme tout ce qu'elle avait découvert jusqu'ici.

"Nous sommes des médecins avant tout" dit-il sans cacher sa détermination.

Le capitaine soupira, en y repensant, il aurait pu avoir une vie toute autre si la maladie n'avait pas assailli son pays.

"Ne te méprends pas, nous ne sommes pas des gens bons…" ajouta le pirate.

"D'accord" dit Brume en voulant qu'il évite de parler de choses plus morbides. On surnommait bien son capitaine le chirurgien de la mort pour quelque chose…

"Tu ne sais pas te battre donc tu restes là. Compris ?" dit-il plus durement.

"Oui".

La jeune femme crut qu'il en avait terminé avec elle mais il se racla la gorge.

"Nous avons donné rendez-vous ici à quelques uns de ces pirates pour disperser leur groupe". continua-t-il.

"Ici ?" s'exclama-t-elle moins tranquille.

"Oui mais il y aura Jean-Bart, Uni et Bepo dans le sous-marin pour les accueillir. Toi tu restes dans mon bureau. Tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte".

Brume soupira, cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas malgré une stratégie plus que sérieuse.

"Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faîtes ?" dit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il acquiesça, mécontent qu'elle lui demande. Elle ne risquerait rien. Et même s'ils arrivaient jusqu'ici pour une quelconque raison… il chargerait Bepo de prendre soin d'elle. Devant le silence soudain et le regard froid du capitaine, Brume se dit qu'elle pouvait partir, elle aurait peut-être dû tenir sa langue sur ce coup. Elle était vraiment fatiguée de cette journée et un peu déçue de devoir insister pour avoir des informations. Décidément elle ne comprendrai pas ce pirate de sitôt.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci sortit subitement deux verres, il leur servit un alcool fort et en tendit un sans un mot à la jeune femme. L'alcool adoucissait toujours tout et ils en avaient besoin.

"Capitaine ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

"Arrête avec ça et bois" dit-il de but en blanc. Il n'avait pas envie d'être en froid avec elle de nouveau.

Le pirate trinqua avec elle et but une grosse gorgée en grimaçant, Brume le suivit dans son entreprise. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le fauteuil du capitaine grinça lorsqu'il s'affaissa un peu plus dessus, la jeune femme, elle, semblait être moins bougonne et moins inquiète que tout à l'heure grâce à l'alcool et ça le satisfaisait.

"Tu n'as pas peur ?" demanda Brume en pensant bien à le tutoyer.

Elle était curieuse d'en savoir plus, après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose et cette question la taraudait. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux.

"Non" dit-il en la fixant intensément.

Brume sourit pour se rassurer et se resservit un verre, Law était vraiment avare en explications. Silencieux, les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un long moment avant que Brume ne soit conquise par la fatigue et ne s'endorme sur son fauteuil.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Brume dormit très mal cette nuit et fut réveillé bien avant l'heure habituelle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se releva quelques peu, inquiète et se crispa en reconnaissant une pièce qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle était dans le lit du capitaine. Elle s'était encore endormie chez lui… et il ne l'avait pas ramené dans sa chambre cette fois ci. Elle tourna la tête et vit le capitaine allongé à côté d'elle sur le ventre. Brume observa un bref instant le dos finement musclé du pirate puis s'allongea de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas envie de le réveiller en bougeant. Cet homme paraissait apaisé dans son sommeil et elle pu prendre son temps pour le dévisager à son insu. Elle appréhendait aussi le moment où l'équipage allait partir. Ca la préoccupait vraiment, elle se demandait si elle les reverrait tous en forme, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à Law, couché à côté d'elle, ni à l'équipage. Sentant son agitation, le pirate ne put que se réveiller. La jeune femme le regardait en faisant la grimace, elle espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir interrompu son sommeil.

"Tu ne serais pas inquiète pour nous par hasard ?" dit-il en baillant.

Brume rougit brièvement percée à jour pendant qu'il s'étirait.

Law grogna encore à moitié endormi et s'approcha d'elle pour poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Sa peau était encore chaude de son sommeil. Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que Brume ne détourne les yeux.

"Vous avez intérêt à rentrer tous sauf" l'avertit-elle.

En réponse, le pirate lui caressa la joue d'un air distrait.

"Crois moi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous" murmura-t-il.

Sa main descendit petit à petit vers son cou l'air de rien.

"S'il te plaît" demanda-t-il simplement, certain qu'elle savait ce qu'il lui voulait.

Brume sourit et lui montra son cou sans lui donner son autorisation.

"Après votre opération peut-être" dit-elle pour le narguer.

Le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il attira la jeune femme contre lui sans hésiter et pressa son torse sur sa poitrine. Il trouva rapidement le cou de Brume avec les dents et la mordit tout doucement. Brume le trouvait presque doux dans ces attaques cette fois ci… Cet homme n'était vraiment pas facile à cerner.

"Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi" dit-il entre deux morsures.

Law releva la tête vers elle et posa son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il fixait tant ses lèvres que Brume cru qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Soudain, ils furent interrompu par Bepo qui frappa à la porte de la cabine:

"Captain, on est prêt ! On n'attend que vous !"

"J'arrive" lança le pirate qui s'était déjà un peu redressé.

"A cause de toi je suis loin d'être prêt" dit-il à l'intention de la jeune femme en se levant prestement.

Brume voulut brièvement le retenir, son inquiétude était tout d'un coup revenue à la charge mais il fila à la salle de bain sans lui laisser cette opportunité. Elle aurait aimé davantage de temps avec lui, lorsqu'il était comme ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose.

En soupirant, elle prit la place encore chaude du capitaine dans le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Law revint mettre son chapeau laissé sur le bureau et posa son katana sur son épaule. Il s'approcha de Brume avant de partir.

"Je t'enferme ici" dit-il en se penchant sur elle.

Il déposa un poignard sur la couette l'air de rien, Brume acquiesça en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose à dire et à faire pour rassurer quelqu'un.

"Ne fais pas cette mine inquiète" dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Sinon quoi ?" dit-elle sur un ton mi-taquin, mi-inquiet.

Law fronça les sourcils avant de se relever, il aurait bien aimé lui faire payer ces impertinences mais ce serait pour plus tard. Il était déjà concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire tout à l'heure. Brume le regarda partir avec quelques regrets. Désormais seule, elle essaya de se reprendre et alla se préparer.

Après une bonne douche chaude, elle revint s'asseoir sur le matelas et prit un livre qui traînait. Les opérations à coeur ouvert. Génial. Avec un soupir, elle ne lâcha pas le livre des yeux pendant plusieurs heures même si elle ne comprenait pas grand chose, elle voulait juste avoir l'esprit occupé. Elle n'avait pas envie d'imaginer le pire.

Soudain, elle entendit quelques bruits suspects dans le couloir, elle crut même entendre quelqu'un appuyer sur le levier d'ouverture. Elle se releva impatiente mais il n'y avait désormais plus un son… Avec calme, Brume essaya de se concentrer pour en apprendre davantage mais rien, elle avait même prit le poignard dans sa paume si jamais. Elle tâcha de retourner à son petit espace de lecture en mettant son arme à sa ceinture quand soudain elle entendit un cri aiguë suivi d'une détonation, la porte avait été éclatée. Épouvantée et surprise par le bruit, Brume eut la réaction automatique de se mettre à terre. Rah, elle maudissait Law pour lui avoir dit de ne pas s'inquiéter ! La porte était littéralement fracassée, Brume ne put retenir un frisson de peur. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et elle tâcha de se cacher derrière le bureau du capitaine mais elle crut reconnaître la silhouette. Bepo s'approcha sans tarder et releva la jeune femme abasourdie.

"Ca va ? Ils sont où les pirates ?" demanda-t-il presque paniqué.

"Quels pirates ?" demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Bepo la regarda avec un air embêté.

"Tu es... seule ?" dit-il visiblement étonné.

"Oui".

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand et il prit un air hébété:

"Oh nooooon. Je suis tellement désolé".

Jean-Bart passa la tête à travers la porte d'un air suspicieux.

"Bepo ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" demanda-t-il l'air circonspect.

"Je croyais que les pirates étaient entrés ici !" s'expliqua-t-il vainement.

Il se rendait désormais bien compte qu'il avait cassé la porte du Captain un peu trop vite… Il avait paniqué en repensant au Captain qui lui avait dit de prendre soin d'elle s'il y avait un soucis… Il y avait bien eu le problème des pirates infiltrés un peu partout dans le sous-marin et ça l'avait tant fait paniquer qu'il en était arrivé là… à casser cette porte en pensant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Le capitaine ne va pas aimer que tu aies défoncé sa porte pour si peu…" formula Jean-Bart le plus calmement possible.

Bepo tomba à terre subitement pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Je suis tellement désolé !" cria Bepo.

"Ca partait d'une bonne intention" dit Brume pour le consoler.

"Désolé" s'écria Bepo une nouvelle fois, il allait décevoir son cher Captain.

Jean-Bart soupira un bon coup avant de partir:

"La prochaine fois, demande de ses nouvelles avant de tout casser".

L'ours se prit la tête entre les pattes, il était vraiment abattu. Brièvement, Brume faillit rire, cette situation était ridicule mais elle se retint pour réconforter Bepo qui semblait vraiment au bout de sa vie. Elle lui tapota le dos pour le rassurer, il se sentait mieux désormais.

Soudain, il y eut un curieux froissement dans l'air et elle faillit crier en remarquant le capitaine nouvellement à côté d'eux. Il avait son katana dégainé, prêt à frapper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à tous ?!

Bepo s'agenouilla quasiment à ses pieds en le voyant.

"Captain, excusez moi ! Je suis si désolééééé".

Déconcerté, le pirate rangea l'arme dans son fourreau en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis et qu'ils n'avaient rien.

"Bepo... Tu m'expliques ?" demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés en voyant l'état de sa porte.

Jean-Bart revint en entendant le capitaine et tenta de lui expliquer tant bien que mal ce malentendu. Maintenant au courant, le capitaine foudroya du regard son second, il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec lui pour refaire cette porte le plus vite possible. En connaissant Bepo, ce serait vite arrangé vu comment il s'en voulait.

Law souffla un bon coup et s'adossa à son bureau. Hormis ça, tout s'était bien passé, il pouvait se détendre.

"Bon, Jean-Bart prend Brume et Sachi avec toi, vous allez faire un tour sur l'île voir ce qu'i récupérer. Nous, on vérifie le Polar Tang" astreint-il en les congédiant d'un geste.

Jean-Bart opina de la tête et emporta Brume, toute excitée de mettre pied à terre. La jeune femme fit un signe de la main à Law et à Bepo avant de partir pour l'encourager, il en avait bien besoin. Celui ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé.

Une fois sur le pont, Brume pu voir avec soulagement que tout le monde allait bien. Elle prit brièvement de leurs nouvelles avant de commencer à se préparer pour une expédition sur l'île, elle avait du mal à cacher son excitation. Sachi les rejoint avec quelques sacs sous le bras, ils étaient prêts à partir. Jean-Bart les porta chacun sur une épaule pour les mener à terre sans qu'ils soient mouillés.

"On va pas pouvoir ramasser grand chose dans le noir" dit Sachi en râlant.

"Moi ça me fait plaisir de sortir un peu" souffla Brume, toute enjouée malgré la pénombre.

"Toi, tout te fait plaisir" rétorqua Sachi en boudant.

Jean-Bart prit la parole à son tour, lui qui était si silencieux d'habitude:

"Brume encore désolé pour la petite frayeur sur la porte, on était un peu sur les nerfs avec les pirates dans le sous-marin".

"Ne t'en fais pas, moi je n'ai rien fait pour vous aider donc bon..." répondit-elle.

Sachi lui tapa dans le dos, il avait senti un peu d'abattement dans sa voix. Enfin arrivés, ils commencèrent à se mettre en quête de trucs utiles comme des fruits, des racines ou encore des herbes médicinales. Jean-Bart partit seul vers des pommiers sauvages et laissa les deux autres à un autre type de cueillette. Il ne fallait pas trop traîner non plus donc autant dispatcher les tâches. Sachi montra à Brume certaines herbes médicinales utiles pour qu'elle puisse l'aider efficacement puis il voulut la taquiner sur un point tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

"Je me demande bien pourquoi le capitaine était en retard ce matin" dit-il l'air de rien.

Brume arrêta sa cueillette pour le fixer et se mit à rougir brièvement avant d'essayer de le frapper.

"Mêle toi de tes affaires" s'exclama t elle en essayant de l'attraper pour lui donner une petite gifle. Sachi se contenta de l'esquiver avec grâce pour se moquer d'elle encore plus, il avait visé juste. Brume finit par lui tirer la langue avant de se focaliser de nouveau sur sa cueillette.

L'exploration de l'île avait été rapide, il n'y avait pas grand chose en fait à part ce repaire de pirate… Toute petite, l'île abritait néanmoins une végétation luxuriante qui cachaient de nombreux oiseaux de couleurs vives ainsi que des lézards. Brume décida de cueillir quelques fleurs bien qu'elles ne soient pas utiles dans le milieu médical pour décorer sa chambre ou encore les faire sécher dans un vieux livre. Ca lui ferait des souvenirs.

Chargés de fruits et de plantes médicinales, le petit groupe rentra au sous-marin sans attendre. Bepo les accueillit à bras ouverts, il ne semblait plus aussi dépité que lorsque Brume l'avait quitté, c'était rassurant. Heureuse de ses trouvailles, Brume alla en cuisine pour manger son repas et parler à Penguin. Elle s'assit au comptoir et le regarda ranger ce qu'ils avaient ramené. Visiblement fatigué, Penguin s'assit enfin pour l'accompagner manger. Derrière eux, l'équipage fêtaient leur victoire.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-elle pour commencer la conversation.

"Oh oui, encore plus maintenant que j'ai vu l'état de votre porte" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Brume se mit à rire, cette histoire était vraiment trop ridicule pour être réelle.

"Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur au début avant de comprendre que c'était Bepo".

Penguin rit à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"Tu devrais aller voir ton capitaine, il avait la tête ailleurs durant toute l'opération. Enfin, s'il a un peu de temps à te consacrer après ça".

Brume rougit brièvement, ça faisait deux fois qu'on la taquinait par rapport au capitaine. Penguin l'attrapa pour la pousser vers la sortie. Il avait hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner entre ces deux là.


	9. Une vengeance particulière

Merci pour vos reviews :) Ca fait chaud au petit coeur.

Et pour précision, il reste environ un mois à Brume dans l'équipage ! Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une vengeance non prévue**

Brume arriva devant la porte en morceau et essaya de ne pas rire. Elle allait s'en souvenir longtemps… Elle entra après avoir enjambé les quelques débris et fila dans sa chambre pour poser les fleurs dans un vase avant que ça fane. C'était sympa de mettre un peu de verdure dans cet espace exigu.

Elle revint brièvement dans la chambre du capitaine pour voir s'il était revenu d'elle ne savait où mais fut déçue, il n'était toujours pas là...Il se faisait tard et elle retourna dans sa chambre en soupirant. Ça ne servait à rien de l'attendre comme ça. La jeune femme s'enferma dans sa pièce, se changea et fila se blottir dans ses couvertures. Tant pis, elle était crevée après cette petite excursion et la frayeur que Bepo lui avait fait donc ça attendrait.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

En pleine forme, Brume se réveilla en se sentant d'attaque pour la vigie. Cette exploration de la veille l'avait plus que revigoré. Law n'était toujours pas dans sa chambre mais ça n'entamerait pas sa bonne humeur. Elle fila prendre son repas et passer le bonjour à Penguin en cuisine sans plus attendre. Avec ravissement, elle apprit qu'ils allaient faire une nouvelle escale sur une île dans quelques jours, surtout pour réparer cette porte, ordre du capitaine.

"D'ailleurs, il a dormi avec nous cette nuit donc ne t'inquiètes pas" précisa Penguin.

"Ah oui ?" demanda Brume légèrement déçue de ne pas l'avoir su avant.

"Juste le temps de refaire la porte" dit-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Brume fit la moue, déçue que le capitaine ne soit pas venu pas passé la prévenir mais n'en dit rien. Penguin le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

"Tu aurais aimé le voir hein ?" demanda-t-il pour la taquiner.

"Oui" avoua-t-elle.

"Désolé si je t'ai fait un faux espoir hier… Je pense que tu ne devrais pas attendre ce genre de chose de sa part"

"Tu as sûrement raison" admit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Brume avait un peu perdu de son sourire mais essaya de faire bonne figure. Elle fila en soupirant faire son travail. Là au moins, elle se sentait mieux, entre les étoiles et la mer. Il faisait vraiment froid cette nuit, sans compter la bruine… Ce n'était pas vraiment un temps agréable mais elle appréciait tout de même ce moment là-haut. Le froid la piquait mais elle ne s'en sentait que plus vivante. C'était comme si ses pensées gelaient et laisser place à un vide rassurant. Au moins, elle ne songeait pas au fait que Law ne soit pas venu la voir pour la prévenir même s'il ne lui devait pas ce genre d'informations… C'est juste… elle avait quand même l'impression qu'ils se rapprochaient tous les deux. Enfin… Par moment parce qu'il était quand même trop souvent froid et narquois.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, la simple bruine se transforma en lourd rideau de pluie et la sirène du sous-marin se fit entendre. Tant mieux, ça ne servait à rien de rester à flot par ce temps. Avec soulagement, Brume finit sa journée avec un peu d'avance.

Elle méritait bien un bain, elle était maintenant gelée jusqu'à la moelle. Dans les couloirs menant à ses appartements, Brume croisa Sachi qui lui fit un signe de la main.

"Les joies de la vigie" dit-il sans cacher son rire de la voir trempée.

"Tu peux le dire… Dis moi, tu sais où est le capitaine ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier" demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

"C'est vrai qu'on te la piqué, il dort avec nous maintenant" dit-il pour la taquiner.

Brume essaya de l'étrangler avant qu'il parte en courant, de loin Sachi lui fit un doigt d'honneur en riant, Brume commençait à s'être habituée à ce genre de provocation et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle entendait encore son rire résonner bien qu'il soit parti. Avec un sourire, elle reprit son chemin pour se réchauffer.

.

Enfin allongée dans la baignoire, Brume prit son temps pour se détendre. L'eau chaude l'endormait un peu mais c'était une bonne chose. Elle laissa ses pensées dériver vers Law, à force, elle commençait à se demander si le capitaine avait envie de la voir. Il n'était peut-être pas sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. C'était le jour et la nuit certaines journées mais peut-être était-il trop occupé en ce moment. Penser à tout ça ne lui servait à rien, elle sortit du bain en chassant ses pensées négatives et alla se prélasser dans son lit, là où elle pouvait oublier la pluie et le froid qu'elle avait eu en vigie.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard

.

.

"Brume ! Réveille toi !"

Encore toute engourdie de sommeil, Brume essaya de marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct à Penguin. Elle le maudissait certainement.

Celui-ci continuait à tambouriner sur sa porte visiblement amusé.

En râlant, elle alla ouvrir le loquet avant qu'il n'enfonce la porte. Il lui restait au moins deux bonnes heures de sommeil, qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra.

"Ça fait 2 minutes que je frappe à ta porte, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!" sermonna-t-il.

Brume marmonna et lui montra son lit tout juste défait.

Penguin ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'attraper Brume par les épaules.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" marmonna-t-elle.

"On est arrivé au port ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?" dit-il en essayant de la secouer pour la réveiller davantage.

"Non" dit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne. Elle avait juste envie de se remettre à dormir.

"Rah, change toi. On va boire un coup" fit-il en lui lançant quelques vêtements de son armoire.

"Mais c'est le matin !" protesta-t-elle.

"Faux, c'est le soir et il faut en profiter !"

Soudain, Sachi passa sa tête à travers la porte de sa chambre.

"Bon, on y va ?" glissa-t-il avec un sourire large.

"Tu devrais te changer les idées" souffla Penguin plus bas pour la convaincre.

Il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette en ce moment mais le capitaine était trop occupé à parler stratégie et planification avec Bepo et Jean-Bart en ce moment. Enfin, il trouvait tout de même qu'il exagérait à ne pas passer la voir mais c'était une autre histoire. En tout cas, il ne donnait pas plus de corvées que d'habitude et elle ne faisait pas la tête. Le temps ferait les choses.

"... J'arrive" dit Brume en les foutant dehors.

Décidément, il fallait vraiment que cette porte soit réparée au plus vite pour que ces sales voyous ne fassent pas ça tous les jours.

Elle se prépara rapidement même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de boire dès le réveil. Il fallait profiter d'être en ville et puis une beuverie avec l'équipage ne se refusait pas. Enfin sur le pont, elle rejoint Penguin et Sachi qui semblait bien apprêté pour sortir tout comme elle. Sur le chemin, Brume sentit qu'il faisait beaucoup plus froid. L'automne se faisait sentir et il était beaucoup moins agréable de traîner dehors.

Une fois arrivés au centre-ville, Penguin et Sachi la menèrent dans un bar plutôt prisé d'où émanait une belle musique jazzy. Quelques minutes plus tard, et une pinte entre les mains, les trois amis discutèrent de tout et de rien. Penguin et Sachi semblaient boire plus que nécessaire aujourd'hui et Brume ne les suivit pas autant que d'habitude. Elle avait du mal à se faire à ce changement de rythme radical.

Amusée, la jeune femme nota que le regard de Sachi commençait à dériver sur une jolie brune au comptoir accompagnée de ses amies. Celle ci sentit le regard du jeune homme sur elle et n'hésita pas à lui faire un clin d'oeil. Elle semblait attendre qu'il vienne vers elle et Sachi ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses deux compagnons pour aller taper un brin de discussion.

Penguin lui donna une tape sur les fesses avant qu'il ne parte et se mit à chanter tout bas une chanson avec de nombreux sous-entendus. Brume l'attrapa pour le faire taire, ce voyou était insupportable. Soudain, Penguin se pencha sur Brume pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"Euh, ça te dérange pas si j'y vais aussi ?"

Brume se mit à rire, l'alcool avait visiblement chassé la timidité de Penguin.

"Non va-y, je ne vais pas tarder" dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Penguin se leva donc à son tour pour rejoindre le groupe de fille où il fut accueilli avec de nombreux sourires. Il rougit un court instant avant de commander un autre verre et d'être happé par les questions de ces dames.

Brume soupira et détourna le regard, elle n'avait pas envie de les déranger même si elle était bien étonnée de l'attitude de Penguin. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être si terrible cette fois, vive l'alcool… et aussi Sachi qui le mettait à l'aise à côté.

Laissée pour compte, Brume décida d'aller prendre l'air devant le bar, elle ne savait pas où était le reste de l'équipage mais ce n'était sûrement pas dans ce bar là. Elle partirait sans doute juste après.

Une fois sortie du bar, l'air froid l'accueillit à bras ouvert, il y avait quand même une dizaine de personne dehors, ils fumaient, buvaient un coup. Bref, les choses traditionnelles. Elle s'adossa à un mur pour profiter de l'ambiance qui lui rappelait son île d'origine et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme, vraisemblablement un marin vint l'aborder. Cet homme blond et assez bien charpenté souriait à la jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué depuis un petit moment.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ?" demanda-t-il pour amorcer la conversation

"Non" répondit-elle poliment.

"Ça vous dit un p'tit verre de rouge ? Bon je n'ai que le mien mais on peut toujours partager" proposa-t-il.

"Ça me va" fit-elle en se laissant tenter.

Après tout, une conversation avec quelqu'un autre que l'équipage ne ferait pas de mal et lui changerait un peu d'ambiance. Elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps de toute façon.

"Kob" dit-il en lui souriant.

"Brume".

Une discussion plutôt joyeuse s'entama entre eux. Kob venait souvent sur cette île apparemment et avait un humour qui la faisait bien rire.

"Tu veux continuer à l'intérieur ?" demanda Kob avec un sourire chaleureux.

C'était le moment pour elle de s'esquiver.

"Non, je d…" commença-t-elle.

Brume fut interrompue par une tornade assez inattendue et qui ne présageait rien de bon… Trafalgar Law. Celui-ci s'était glissé près d'eux sans qu'elle ne le remarque et la fixait avec ses yeux gris acier d'un air plus glacial que jamais.

"A quoi tu joues ?" demanda-t-il à Brume sans cacher son courroux.

Il toisa un bref instant l'homme avec qui elle parlait sans cacher son antipathie.

La jeune femme le regarda sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui prenait.

"Pardon ?" dit-elle troublée.

Kob, juste à côté, blêmit et fila sans dire un mot. Il voyait bien que le pirate en face de lui pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait et il préférait partir pour éviter de mourir même si la jeune femme lui avait plu dès le premier coup d'oeil.

Brume et Law se toisèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment sans bouger. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait plus personne, ils avaient préféré éviter le conflit lorsqu'ils avaient vu le regard du pirate plein de hargne.

"Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?" gronda Law.

"Je parlais, ça se voyait non ?" fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Brume n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si en colère… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours, pourtant elle l'avait attendu et c'était pour lui dire ça ? Elle avait parlé à quelqu'un durant 10 minutes et elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça le dérangeait.

Le pirate ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attrapa Brume par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin. Il ignora les protestations de la jeune femme et la lâcha enfin après avoir traversé quelques rues.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de me faire ça en pleine ville ?" cria-t-elle franchement énervée par sa crise qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

"A peine le dos tourné que tu vas échanger avec des pirates adverses, ça te va comme explications ?" dit Law en essayant de rester calme.

Brume leva les yeux au ciel devant cette excuse pitoyable.

"Ce n'était même pas un pirate ! Et puis, tu crois vraiment que je vais dévoiler vos secrets aux autres ? Je ne sais rien de toute façon !" dit-elle exaspérée.

"Tu en sais assez, crois moi et je n'ai pas envie que tu lâches nos informations comme ça" grogna-t-il

"Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Et vous autorisez bien tout le reste de l'équipage à boire un coup avec d'autres personnes ! Alors pourquoi moi ?" Protesta-t-elle vainement.

"Tu es là depuis à peine un mois, ce n'est pas pareil, je ne te fais pas autant confiance, surtout avec ça !" gronda-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il y eut un petit silence à la suite de cette phrase, seulement coupé par le vent s'engouffrant dans les ruelles. Brume et Law se faisaient face et se fixaient aussi énervés l'un que l'autre. La jeune femme serrait son poing avec la furieuse envie de lui en coller une. Elle songea à la manière dont Law avait regardé Kob, il aurait pu le tuer, elle l'avait vu.

"Ce n'est pas par rapport à ça hein ?" dit-elle en brisant le silence.

Le pirate la regarda sans rien dire avant de lui agripper le bras de nouveau. Il ne semblait pas vouloir en parler davantage.

La petite sphère bleue les enveloppa un court instant avant qu'il donne l'ordre de déguerpir de cet endroit :

"Shambles".

Désormais dans la cabine du capitaine avec une nouvelle porte (soit dit en passant), Brume donna un coup dans la poitrine du pirate pour le repousser.

"Réponds moi !" exigea-t-elle.

Law ne broncha pas et ne lâcha pas la jeune femme pour autant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec elle. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva les poignets liés par une corde.

"Que ?" demanda-t-elle surprise.

Brume se mit à le dévisager réellement blessée par ce geste. Law affichait une expression hautaine et coupée de toutes émotions.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait confiance" avoua-t-il froidement.

"Vraiment ?" murmura-t-elle ne sachant plus comment gérer cette situation.

Le pirate la relâcha enfin et fila à son bureau sans rien dire de plus. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir après ça, pas envie de discuter, ni de demander des explications. Il voulait juste qu'elle parte hors de sa vue pour qu'il puisse se calmer et reprendre le contrôle sur lui même.

"Law, je ne mérite pas ça" dit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

"Je m'en fou Brume, dégage" exigea-t-il en levant à peine les yeux vers elle.

Injustement punie, elle fila s'enfermer dans sa chambre en le maudissant. Elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés face à lui, il allait devoir lui expliquer ce qu'il lui avait pris et ça se passerait dès cette nuit. Satisfaite de l'avoir gardé, la jeune femme sortit le poignard qu'il lui avait prêté l'autre fois et trancha ses liens avec quelques difficultés. Il les avait bien serré cet idiot. De nouveau libre, Brume se mit à songer à sa vengeance qui ne manquerait pas d'embarrasser le capitaine.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Brume était plus calme et hésitait à appliquer sa vengeance. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée et elle tenait à la vie... mais elle voulait certainement lui faire payer ce ligotage non mérité. Elle tourna en rond longuement dans sa chambre avant de se décider. Tant pis, elle le ferait.

En pleine nuit, et après s'être assurée que le capitaine était dans son lit, Brume se faufila dans sa chambre armée de la corde avec laquelle il lui avait attaché les poignets. Elle était un peu plus courte désormais mais elle savait que ça suffirait. Sans cesser d'avancer, elle espérait de tout coeur que le pirate ne se réveillerait pas. Elle risquait probablement la colère du capitaine avec ce qu'elle prévoyait mais il y avait aussi une parcelle de chance pour qu'il s'excuse de cette crise. Croisons les doigts…

Silencieusement, Brume s'approcha du lit, Law dormait sur le dos, bien affalé pour prendre le plus de place possible et semblait avoir un sommeil des plus paisibles malgré sa colère de tout à l'heure. La jeune femme l'observa quelques instants en voyant son tee-shirt blanc relevé sur le torse de l'homme qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Elle retint un soupir avant de continuer. Déjà, elle avait réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans bruit, ce qui était un exploit… Heureusement qu'il y avait toujours un peu de lumière dans un sous-marin pour qu'elle évite de trébucher.

Il dormait presque en étoile de mer, c'en était providentiel, Brume attrapa délicatement les poignets du pirate pour les monter un peu plus vers la tête de lit. Elle y alla vraiment doucement, angoissée à l'idée qu'il se réveille. Elle passa la corde autour du poignet droit du pirate et fit un noeud. Il ne bougeait toujours pas mais c'était extrêmement stressant, il fallait vite qu'elle termine pour regagner la sécurité de sa chambre. Elle continua sa vengeance en passant la corde à travers le cadre du lit en bois et revint sur le poignet gauche. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se réveiller sérieusement ?

Brume poussa un petit soupir de contentement en voyant le pirate attaché à son lit, ça lui apprendrait.

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de filer en douce, Law eut un sursaut et ouvra les yeux. Malgré la petite pénombre, il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui.

"Brume ?" hasarda-t-il mal réveillé.

La jeune femme fit la grimace, elle allait devoir assumer maintenant… Elle s'assit sur le lit en essayant de garder son calme. Elle voulait lui tenir tête cette fois et aussi lui faire avouer qu'il avait eu tort de s'emporter autant.

Law se réveilla réellement lorsqu'il essaya de ramener ses bras vers le bas alors qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?" grogna-t-il.

"Quelque chose que tu mérites" fit la jeune femme sans cacher son désappointement.

Le pirate tira sur ses liens en grondant, Brume savait très bien qu'il pouvait sûrement s'échapper facilement de cette position avec son fruit du démon mais elle espérait qu'il patienterait un peu avant de le faire.

"Excuse-toi" dit-elle en décidant de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

Law soupira et se détendit les jambes d'un air paresseux.

"Allume" dit-il simplement encore peu certain de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il était certes étonné de l'audace de la jeune femme mais il ne supporterait pas ça bien longtemps. La jeune femme s'exécuta et revint s'asseoir sur le lit en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Maintenant qu'il y avait davantage de lumière, la jeune femme détailla qu'il avait l'air davantage fatigué par rapport à d'habitude, il semblait avoir plus de cernes ce qui lui assombrissait le regard ou alors il lui en voulait vraiment de se retrouver ainsi. Il semblait presque vulnérable mais Brume retint un frisson, elle savait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Amusé malgré la situation, le pirate remarqua évidemment ce frissonnement, il attendrait un peu avant de se libérer et lâcha un sourire narquois.

"Je suis digne de votre confiance à tous" lâcha la jeune femme qui avait réellement été blessée par cette phrase. Elle voulait qu'il le comprenne.

Law fit doucement rouler ses poignets sur ses liens, elle les avait peut-être un peu trop serrés mais il n'en dit rien. Brume commençait à être agacée de ce silence et de ce petit sourire. Il fallait qu'elle change de tactique, elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui comme ça.

"Tu as regardé cet homme comme si tu allais le tuer juste parce qu'il me parlait ?" demanda-t-elle en tentant le coup.

"Ce n'est pas de la jalousie si c'est ce que tu crois" dit-il soudainement moins emballé par cette conversation.

Son sourire s'était effacé de son visage désormais et elle décida de continuer dans cette voie là, au moins pour avoir quelques éclaircissements sur ce point. Law était si détaché et glacial par moment qu'elle en venait à douter sur ce qu'il s'était passé certaines fois. Le pirate poussa un long soupir qui sortit Brume de ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur le torse de l'homme mut par ses respirations irrités.

"Law" souffla-t-elle en souhaitant qu'il soit plus coopératif.

Le pirate la fixait intensément désormais mais il ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Brume se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur la gorge du capitaine comme si elle allait pouvoir le menacer de cette manière… Sentir sa peau sous ses doigts la fit frémir, avec son tee shirt blanc relevé à moitié et ses poignets attachés vers le haut, sa musculature n'était que plus apparente. Mais même lié ainsi, il paraissait intimidant. Elle faillit jurer en pensant que c'était toujours lui qui dominait cette situation. Law la regardait sans prendre une attention particulière à la main posée sur sa gorge.

"Tu te trompes Brume" dit-il sans se départir de son visage fermé.

Brume n'était que plus irritée par cette indifférence, elle voulait le rappeler à l'ordre dans tous les cas. Elle refusait de se laisser traiter comme ça, encore plus depuis qu'il refusait de présenter ses excuses. Il l'énervait à se moquer d'elle avec ses phrases les plus courtes possibles. Elle se positionna davantage au dessus de lui pour le regarder de haut, une main toujours sur sa gorge et l'autre sur le matelas à côté de la tête du pirate, Brume braqua son regard sur les yeux gris orageux, elle devait le remettre à sa place même si ça n'allait pas plaire à Law.

"Alors laisse moi faire ce que je veux, je ne t'appartiens pas." dit-elle sur un ton cassant.

Les yeux du pirate furent brièvement traversés de surprise puis de colère. Il releva le buste autant qu'il pouvait à cause des liens pour se rapprocher de Brume et ce malgré la main posée sur sa gorge. Leurs visages étaient désormais bien proches mais la jeune femme restait impassible. Elle voulait tenir sa position coûte que coûte.

"Je ne veux pas... te voir avec un autre" grinça-t-il en articulant chaque mot comme s'il lui en coûtait.

Le pirate laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et regarda le plafond. Voilà, c'était dit, il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer maintenant. la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce type de réponse et elle ne savait pas tout à fait comment le prendre. Ça lui plaisait bien mais...

"Détache moi" dit-il en reprenant un air glacial.

Brume le foudroya du regard, certaine de ne pas vouloir accéder à ses demandes.

"Brume, détache moi ou je vais te le faire regretter " dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

La jeune femme appuya un tout petit peu sur la gorge du pirate pour montrer sa dénégation, elle s'était de nouveau penchée sur lui et le regardait de haut. Elle savait qu'il détestait ça mais plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux que de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle en avait marre de cet air suffisant.

"Excuse-toi pour tout et je te laisse" souffla-t-elle en dardant ses yeux sur ceux de Law.

Leurs visages étaient si proches, ils se fixèrent un long moment en se jaugeant mutuellement mais l'un comme l'autre était parfaitement décidé à tenir sa position.

"Je ne m'excuserais pas, tu le sais ?" articula-t-il froidement.

"Au moins, je sais que tu es possessif et colérique" répondit-elle pour le provoquer.

Le pirate serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

Un silence s'ensuivit, Brume commençait à sentir sa main tirée sur la gorge du capitaine, elle se fatiguait à force de soutenir tout le haut de son corps au dessus de celui du pirate mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui montrer un signe de faiblesse. Elle refusait de voir un nouveau sourire narquois naître sur ce visage impassible.

Le pirate continuait de l'observer sans bouger et elle remarqua avec embarras qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Troublée et se sentant rougir, Brume détourna le regard. C'était stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il s'excuserait et maintenant voilà où elle en était. Elle voulut se relever un peu en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui mais au moment où elle le faisait, le pirate releva rapidement son buste et essaya de la mordre dans le cou.

Il grogna, rattrapé par les liens et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Il la fixait avec un air de défi désormais et un petit sourire en coin. Brume sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait à le voir perdant sur ce coup. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Viens là" gronda-il avec un air hautain.

"Certainement pas" dit-elle oscillant entre l'embarras et la colère.

Il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement mais Brume ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur la bouche entrouverte du capitaine qui avait tout juste tenter de le mordre. Elle en était déboussolée et plus encore lorsqu'il lui la regarda de nouveau avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux gris. Ces liens commençaient à casser les pieds au pirate.

Les joues embrasées, Brume attrapa le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait et lui couvrit le visage pour cacher sa bouche entrouverte. Cette action dévoila un peu plus le torse de Law, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Maudit soit cet homme... Même s'il était borné, glacé et provocateur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas y être indifférente.

Fatiguée et ne sentant plus regard du capitaine sur elle, Brume laissa son corps s'affaisser sur celui de Law. A travers son pull, la jeune femme sentait la peau chaude du pirate, celui-ci soupira tandis qu'elle posait ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage du capitaine.

"Brume, tu sais que je peux arrêter cette mascarade à tout moment ?" souffla-t-il la voix étouffée par le vêtement.

"La ferme" s'entendit-elle répondre sur un ton doux.

Son cerveau avait perdu le contrôle à être aussi près de cet homme. Prise par une envie irrépressible, la jeune femme l'embrassa. Elle pressa ses lèvres au niveau de celles du pirate malgré le tee-shirt ; d'abord surpris, elle sentit ensuite qu'il lui rendait un peu ce baiser atypique. A travers le tissu fin, elle dévorait les lèvres de Law. Brume se laissait happer par son excitation et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés. Elle se releva légèrement et remarqua distinctement qu'à travers le tissu mouillé de salive, le pirate avait la bouche entrouverte prêt à l'accueillir de nouveau. Sans réfléchir, elle replongea stupidement dans ce baiser.

Reprenant ses esprits, Brume se détacha de lui, stupéfiée par ce qu'elle s'était permise de faire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il ne prenait pas la peine de s'excuser et c'était pour l'embrasser ?

"Brume ?" souffla Law, encore étonné de ce baiser.

Désorientée sur ses choix précédents, Brume sortit du lit un peu hagarde.

Le capitaine essaya de se relever et réussit à faire retomber le tee-shirt qui lui cachait le visage et la vue mais il eut tout juste le temps de la voir quitter la cabine.

Désormais seul, Law tira furieusement sur ses liens avant d'utiliser son pouvoir pour se libérer.

.

.

Brume courrait vers la salle des repas, les joues rouges de honte. Cette tentative de vengeance avait pris une tournure assez déroutante et elle n'avait aucune excuse… Elle était stupide, ce n'était pas possible.

Brume était en colère contre elle même, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser alors que… ll lui devait des excuses déjà mais aussi parce que… Rah mais quelle mauvaise idée. Où est-ce qu'elle venait de se fourrer ? Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder dans les yeux après ça.

Fatiguée de se triturer l'esprit, Brume se réfugia dans la salle des repas, posa la tête dans le creux de ses bras et s'endormit assez difficilement sur une des tables.


	10. Un cadeau qui cache quelque chose

**Chapitre 10 : Un cadeau qui cache quelque chose**

Brume se réveilla en sursaut et découvrit Penguin en train de s'atteler en cuisine. Il devait y être depuis un petit moment vu les bonnes odeurs de p'tit déj qui embaumaient la pièce.

"C'est ta nouvelle place pour dormir ?" dit-il en la voyant réveillée.

Brume bailla. C'était effectivement une mauvaise idée de s'assoupir ici mais elle n'avait pas envie de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour qu'elle en arrive là.

"Fais moi un café s'il te plaît" demanda-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur la table.

Penguin n'attendit pas plus pour lui mettre la tasse qu'il lui avait déjà préparé sous le nez.

"Je me doutais que tu en aurais besoin" dit-il en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations.

"Oh merci" lança-t-elle étonnée de cette rapidité.

Brume prit une gorgée bien chaude et apprécia sentir le liquide traverser son corps. Ça faisait vraiment du bien.

"On part bientôt ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à leur départ de l'île.

"Ce soir. Le Capt a encore besoin d'une journée".

"Tu l'as vu ?" demanda Brume en rougissant d'embarras.

"Euh oui" dit Penguin intrigué.

"Il t'a dit quelque chose en particulier ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Penguin se mit à la fixer et s'installa en face d'elle prêt à lui tirer les vers du nez:

"Non mais tu m'expliques ?"

"J'ai parlé à un mec hier soir et le capitaine m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus me faire confiance" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Penguin s'esclaffa de rire en entendant ça. Il n'en revenait pas que le capitaine ait pu perdre son calme au point de lui balancer cette phrase. Brume prit une plus grosse gorgée de café. Elle n'avait plus envie de garder tout ça pour elle et Penguin était largement digne de confiance.

"... J'ai voulu me venger mais bref, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, je l'ai quasiment embrassé" dit-elle en abrégeant ses explications.

Penguin écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il déglutit en imaginant mal ce qui s'était passé. Certes Brume avait intentionnellement oublié beaucoup de détails mais il valait mieux éviter de tout dire. Actuellement, elle voulait juste s'épancher un peu pour se sentir mieux.

"Et tu es partie ?" finit-il par dire en montrant la table où elle avait dormi.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, contente qu'il ne lui pose pas trop de questions gênantes. Elle était déjà assez embarrassée comme ça.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça" avoua-t-elle

"Tu l'aimes bien" souffla Penguin d'un air taquin.

Il lui souriait pour la rassurer quelques peu mais elle ne se dérida pas. Ça allait s'arranger, il n'en doutait pas. Brume décida de changer de sujet:

"Et toi hier ?" demanda-t-elle.

Penguin lui sortit un sourire tellement large qu'elle comprit immédiatement. Ça s'était bien conclu apparemment avec une des demoiselles du bar.

"Eh bien bravo" dit-elle en lui tirant la langue, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait garder ses secrets.

.

.

Après leur départ de l'île suivi d'une nuit calme en vigie, Brume entra dans la salle des repas pour rejoindre les autres et se détendre un peu. C'était vraiment devenu son plaisir de la journée de retrouver l'équipage autour d'un bon repas. Sitôt arrivée, elle vit le capitaine assis au milieu de l'équipage. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça un petit peu, elle ne voulait pas le croiser après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle retint une grimace et alla se fondre dans l'équipage pour ne pas qu'il la remarque. Assise à côté de Sachi et Penguin, la jeune femme prit son repas en essayant de ne pas regarder vers Law.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le vit se lever certainement pour partir mais au final, il marcha vers eux. Brume sentit son coeur faire un raté, angoissée à l'idée qu'il vienne lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait. Brume leva les yeux vers le pirate qui s'approchait, il la fixait intensément de ses yeux gris et elle ne put détacher son regard de Law.

Stressée, elle vit le capitaine se pencher sur Sachi et faire mine de parler travail. L'ascenseur émotionnel.

Quand il fut parti, Penguin donna un coup de coude à Brume.

"Tu nous l'as cassé ?" demanda-t-il pour rire.

Brume lui rendit son coup pour qu'il évite de la taquiner devant tout le monde et changea de sujet.

"Un petit jeu de carte ?" proposa-t-elle.

Elle préférait éviter de penser au capitaine, elle était toujours gênée par rapport à ce qu'elle s'était permise et ne voulait pas rentrer très tôt pour éviter une discussion avec lui.

.

.

Un peu plus tard

.

.

Désormais seule dans la salle des repas, Brume hésitait à rentrer dans sa cabine même s'il était tard. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Law, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle ne voulait pas non plus faire comme si de rien n'était après ces mots blessants et cette scène. Cet homme lui faisait perdre ces moyens.

Assise face à un petit hublot, elle avait les yeux dans le vague, elle se tâtait à dormir ici de nouveau face à toutes ses pensées. Elle commençait à s'assoupir lorsque la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna dans un soupir las.

"Penguin m'a dit que je te trouverais ici" dit le capitaine en s'approchant.

"Ce n'était pas une raison pour venir" fit-elle les lèvres pincées.

Le pirate s'assit à côté d'elle sans faire attention à sa dernière remarque. Il l'avait bien entendue mais il s'en fichait. C'était déjà assez délicat pour lui de faire le premier pas.

Il déposa un petit paquet entre eux et grommela:

"Prends ça pour des… enfin tu vois".

Brume tourna la tête vers le paquet, est ce qu'il venait de lui présenter des excuses ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il la foudroyait du regard. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation et il souhaitait que ça se termine le plus vite possible histoire de ne plus jamais en parler. Admettre ses erreurs, ce n'était certainement pas un comportement normal chez lui et il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Brume ouvrit le paquet lentement qui dévoila un poignard superbement réalisé mais simple. La lame était fine et semblait bien affûtée tandis que la garde était entourée de cuir. Brume avait les yeux agrandies de surprise, elle aimait déjà cette arme même si elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Elle tourna la tête vers le capitaine qui avait enfoncé sa tête dans le col de son manteau.

"Pas de remerciement" dit-il en l'avertissant.

Brume sourit, c'était un beau cadeau et elle acceptait de faire taire ses interrogations pour ce soir. Law eut un sourire en coin qu'il cacha à la jeune femme puis se leva pour quitter la pièce.

"Oublions ça tu veux ?" dit-il en parlant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Brume le suivit quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se coucher, étonnée que le problème se soit réglé ainsi.

.

.

Le quotidien fut plus simple grâce à cette entrevue. Les jours passèrent sans accrochage particulier avec Law. Ils se croisaient à peine en début de nuit et se retrouvait le soir avec l'équipage pour manger. C'était plus agréable, le capitaine était redevenu lui-même légèrement railleur et narquois mais elle n'avait pas trop l'occasion de le croiser seule malgré les coups d'oeil qu'ils s'échangeaient de temps à autre. Elle avait du mal à le reconnaître mais elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

.

.

Un jour, alors que l'alarme annonçait la fin de sa journée de travail, assez intense pour le coup étant donné qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de navire à éviter, Bepo vint à sa rencontre.

"Le Captain veut te voir" dit-il après quelques salutations.

Brume fronça les sourcils, étonnée et ne traîna pas pour aller à son bureau. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour être convoquée.

Elle toqua brièvement et entra. Law était assis à son bureau, son manteau ouvert dévoilait son torse sans qu'il s'en cache. C'était de loin, une des tenues préférées de Brume.

"Bepo m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir" dit-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait sans dire un mot.

"Le tutoiement Brume" lança-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Pardon" fit-elle en rougissant, elle croyait qu'elle ne devait plus le faire depuis qu'elle… Enfin voilà.

"Assieds toi" dit-il calmement.

Brume obtempéra en craignant une quelconque remarque négative sur son travail. Quelques assiettes étaient posées sur le bureau, il y avait des fruits, des légumes et quelques sucreries.

"Mange avec moi" dit-il en attrapant une pomme.

"C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle circonspecte.

"Sois patiente" somma-t-il en lui faisant signe de manger aussi.

Elle obéit même si elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée, de plus le pirate ne cessait de la fixer en croquant dans sa pomme. Elle avait l'impression d'être en face d'un prédateur. Au bout de longues minutes où Brume se dandinait sur sa chaise, le pirate se racla enfin la gorge.

"Je veux que tu apprennes à te servir de ton arme" lâcha-t-il en observant sa réaction.

"Pourquoi ?" fit-elle assez prudente.

"Pour de multiples raisons" dit-il en laissant le doute planer.

Brume le scruta légèrement en pensant que c'était une blague mais il avait l'air sérieux et ne cessait de la fixer lui aussi. D'accord, il lui avait offert une arme, c'était logique qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir mais elle se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose.

"Une des raisons est que j'aimerais que tu restes dans l'équipage" dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Brume était ébahie de sa proposition. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et bizarrement, elle se dit qu'elle n'en savait pas assez sur eux pour prendre une telle décision. Il y avait des points plutôt positif qui la tentait : des actions plutôt acceptables qui ne menaçaient pas la vie des civils et un équipage qu'elle avait appris à aimer, mais malgré tout ça, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait abandonner une vie ordinaire. Voyager, découvrir des îles en solitaire et trouver un travail, fonder une famille. Voguer en mer en étant une vraie pirate ce n'était certainement pas la même chose.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Brume posa son regard sur Law qui la fixait intensément, il pesait lui aussi dans la balance.

"C'est une proposition, tu es libre dans un mois dans tous les cas" intervint-il en la voyant si indécise.

"Je n'y ai jamais réfléchis" lâcha-t-elle pour être franche avec lui.

"Prends ton temps, je voulais juste que tu saches que tu nous es utile" lança-t-il de manière neutre.

"En quoi ?" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait comme réponse mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Le pirate sembla hésiter et regarda le plafond un bref instant.

"Tes yeux nous font vraiment passer inaperçus" dit-il de manière neutre.

Brume opina de la tête même si elle aurait aimé des explications plus sentimentales.

"Tu prendras ta décision le moment venu" dit-il pour clore le sujet.

La jeune femme allait devoir y réfléchir à deux fois avec tout ça, elle retint un soupir et vit le capitaine grignoter quelques chocolats.

Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de rester auprès de cet homme ?

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Captain ?" demanda Bepo.

Law se leva rapidement et s'éloigna de la jeune femme après un dernier regard qui voulait dire "ne bouge pas".

"Entre" dit le capitaine à son second.

Bepo entra enfin visiblement affolé, il avait des papiers sous le bras.

"Nos primes ont été augmentés !" s'écria-t-il, l'ours semblait dans tous ses états.

Il lui présenta les affiches puis remarqua Brume assise devant le bureau du capitaine.

"Oh, bon appétit" dit-il simplement.

Brume lui fit un petit signe de la main et un petit sourire.

"Vos primes ont pas mal bougées, il faudra faire attention en ville" glissa le capitaine en affichant une mine victorieuse.

"Mais vous avez vu la votre !? On va avoir beaucoup de mal" cria Bepo, visiblement pas aussi confiant.

Law eut un petit rire.

"Ça me convient très bien" dit-il sans cacher sa satisfaction.

Devant le regard légèrement inquiet de Bepo, le capitaine essaya de le brosser dans le sens du poil:

"Je peux compter sur vous, non ?"

Bepo se mit à sourire assez naïvement.

"Bien sûr Captain".

Après avoir étreint le capitaine, le second sortit avec un air béat.

Law se retourna vers la jeune femme, il affichait un sourire de contentement assez rare habituellement. Il posa les affiches sur son bureau et revint s'asseoir en face d'elle. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas grand chose à lui dire mais il ne voulait pas la congédier tout de suite. Si elle acceptait de rester dans l'équipage, ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Ses hommes l'avaient déjà accepté depuis un moment et il commençait à l'estimer. Elle était assez forte tête pour rester avec eux. Il faudrait juste qu'elle apprenne à se battre mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle pourrait devenir forte si elle s'entraînait correctement. Et puis, il appréciait sa compagnie.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, le pirate vit qu'elle commençait à fermer les yeux de fatigue, il la regarda quelques instants puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle dormait désormais. Il hésita un bref instant puis la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Délicatement, il la posa sur son lit et la couvrit d'une couverture. Il ferma la porte sans un bruit puis se décida à aller lui aussi dormir. Demain une journée spéciale s'annonçait et il valait mieux bien dormir, il connaissait son équipage.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Au réveil, et une fois de plus en retard, Brume fonça en vigie et croisa Sachi dans les couloirs. Celui ci portait un gros baril d'alcool sur l'épaule quand il apostropha Brume.

"Hé ! Pourquoi tu te trimbales ça au réveil ?" dit-elle pour le taquiner.

"C'est pour ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire du capitaine" fit-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil.

Brume fit la grimace, elle n'apprenait cette nouvelle qu'aujourd'hui, ça tombait mal, elle était toujours en retard sur ce genre d'informations capitales.

"Il fallait me le dire !" dit-elle d'un air boudeur.

"Il déteste qu'on le fête, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est Bepo qui organise une petite soirée sinon il n'y aurait rien, c'est lui qui m'a demandé d'apporter ça" dit-il en montrant le lourd baril.

"J'aurais aimé vous aider" se plaignit la jeune femme.

"Brume… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense qu'il veut juste que cette journée passe vite" avoua Sachi en riant.

Elle hocha la tête en pensant tout de même que c'était dommage de ne rien pouvoir offrir à Law, surtout qu'il avait encore pris soin d'elle hier à la remettre dans son lit.

.

.

TRAVAIL

.

.

Brume descendit de son perchoir rapidement, c'était l'heure et elle avait hâte de fêter l'anniversaire du capitaine avec tout le monde. C'était quasiment la dernière à rejoindre la salle des repas, et lorsqu'elle y entra, elle dû se retenir de rire.

Law présidait la plus grande table affublé d'un chapeau pointu que tout le monde portait aussi mais il ne souriait pas du tout malgré la mine enjouée de tout l'équipage. Bepo était tout joyeux à ses côtés. Soudain, le capitaine leva la tête et aperçut la jeune femme, par miracle, il lâcha un demi sourire furtif auquel elle répondit.

"Il suffisait que tu viennes" souffla Penguin qui s'était glissé derrière elle.

"Je n'ai pas de cadeaux" souffla-t-elle à l'adresse de Penguin mais aussi de Sachi qui s'était approché.

Ils la regardèrent bizarrement avant de répondre.

"Personne n'a de cadeau, il nous tuerait si c'était le cas" grommela Sachi.

"N'empêche que ça me gêne quand même" avoua-t-elle.

Penguin lui tapota dans le dos avant de la pousser vers l'avant.

"Va juste lui souhaiter" murmura-t-il en l'encourageant.

Brume frémit et puis prit son courage à deux mains pour se faufiler entre les personnes. Pour le moment, Uni était en train de parler au capitaine et elle regarda Bepo un court instant qui sautillait de joie en lui parlant pour patienter. Enfin, ce fut son tour de rejoindre Law et elle s'assit à ses côtés.

"Bon anniversaire" fit-elle avec un large sourire.

"Ne m'en parle pas" dit-il en serrant les dents.

Brume rit doucement.

"Vous auriez pu me le dire hier" murmura-t-elle.

Le capitaine grogna et haussa les épaules. Soudain, il se pencha vers la jeune femme pour lui demander:

"Tu as un cadeau ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

"Non, il paraît que vous n'aimez pas ça" dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le pirate fit la moue un court instant puis tapota ses doigts tatoués sur la table.

"Dans mon bureau tout à l'heure" dit-il tout bas.

"Moui" répondit Brume en grimaçant.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'embarquer dans quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter.

Le pirate lâcha un large sourire pour la narguer puis elle se retira pour laisser la place aux autres qui avaient envie de parler au capitaine pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Elle rejoint Penguin qui l'attendait les bras croisés.

"On dirait des adolescents vierges tout les deux" souffla-t-il.

Brume serra les dents en espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu.

"Qui est puceau ?" demanda Sachi extrêmement curieux.

"Le captain et cette impudente" expliqua Penguin à voix basse.

Sachi ne put retenir son rire tonitruant.

"On devrait boire un coup à ses belles paroles" dit-il à l'intention de Brume et de Penguin. Il sortit des verres énormes et servit tout l'équipage pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire du capitaine.

Les heures d'après furent remplies d'alcool et de rires, Brume écoutait sans faire trop attention Penguin et Sachi parler de jolies femmes qu'ils pourraient séduire à la prochaine île. Leur dernière soirée au bar leur avaient fait pousser des ailes.

La jeune femme tourna la tête lorsque le capitaine vint s'installer à côté d'elle l'air de rien.

"Vous appréciez votre soirée ?" demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation.

Law ne répondit pas immédiatement et lui piqua sa pinte des mains pour en boire de longues gorgées tout en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

"Doucement" fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

"On va dire que j'apprécie oui" dit-il après avoir reposé son verre sur la table.

"Étonnant" souffla-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Elle remarqua qu'il avait un sourire sournois presque béat, sûrement dû à l'alcool. C'était amusant de le voir comme ça.

"Vous avez bien bu on dirait" dit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en étant dans le même état.

Law hocha les épaules et leva les yeux lorsque Bepo vint les rejoindre pour étreindre le capitaine. A côté, Brume commençait à rêver de rejoindre son lit. Elle se leva et salua tout le monde brièvement. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait trop bu pour ce soir et dans le couloir, son corps avait du mal à vouloir la faire marcher droit. Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Bepo qui la prit sous l'épaule.

"Vous faîtes bien la paire vous deux" grogna-t-il en portant le capitaine et elle bras dessus bras dessous.

Enfin devant leur porte, Bepo les lâcha et leur ouvrit.

"Allez au lit" souffla-t-il comme un père qui grondait ses enfants.

Il partit en maudissant la tendance de tout l'équipage à trop boire, sérieusement ça coutait cher en plus.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Brume s'appuya sur le capitaine pour garder son équilibre. Law broncha un peu et la conduisit maladroitement jusqu'à son lit à lui. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux et réussirent à enlever leurs chaussures. Avant de se glisser dans les couvertures, Brume eut un éclair de lucidité en songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de dormir avec lui.

"Capitaine, je ne pense pas que... " commença-t-elle en ayant du mal à parler.

Law l'attira doucement contre lui pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis.

"Pas de capitaine" souffla-t-il.

Brume se laissa aller contre le corps du pirate, trop fatiguée pour quoi que ce soit.

"Je ne te ferais rien" ajouta-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Il se retint de dire qu'il n'était pas en état pour ça ce soir.

"Pardon" fit-elle en fermant les yeux petit à petit.

Le pirate posa une main dans les cheveux de Brume pour lui masser délicatement le crâne. Elle soupira de contentement avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Law.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Au petit matin, Brume eut le plaisir de se réveiller en face du capitaine, et même si elle avait la gueule de bois, elle ne regrettait certainement pas cette soirée. Le pirate ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

"Bonjour" marmonna-t-il.

"Bonjour" dit-elle un peu déconcertée d'être encore dans ses bras.

Law s'éloigna pour s'étirer avant de la regarder quelques instants.

"Tu vas t'entraîner ce matin" dit-il sur un air pensif.

"Au poignard ?" demanda-t-elle peu certaine de le vouloir.

"Non, à l'escalade" railla-t-il.

La jeune femme fit la grimace, ça ressemblait bien à un ordre et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser, elle était toujours sous contrat, disons-le.

"Et la vigie ?" demanda-t-elle pour chercher un échappatoire.

"On ne se mettra pas à flot aujourd'hui" annonca le capitaine.

"Ah ?" fit-elle en attendant des explications.

Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle arrête de poser des questions. Frustrée, elle s'étira à son tour, peu certaine de vouloir se battre dès le réveil. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du pirate.

"Va voir Jean-Bart dans la salle d'exercice, c'est à côté de la salle des repas" dit-il pour la presser un peu.

Brume fit la moue avant de se lever, elle pensait que c'était lui qui allait l'entraîner mais elle ne lui montra pas.

Pendant que le pirate se prélassait dans son lit, Brume alla se prendre une bonne douche qui soulagea sa gueule de bois. Enfin prête et armée de son beau poignard, elle fila sans saluer Law toujours sous sa couette.


	11. Entrainement et Fraise

**Chapitre 11 : Entrainement et Fraise**

Avec de l'appréhension, Brume entra dans cette nouvelle grande pièce dédiée à l'exercice. C'était vraiment une salle d'armes et d'entraînement comme elle l'imaginait, il y avait des mannequins un peu partout et des armes accrochés aux murs. Elle vit Jean-Bart dans un coin, en train de nettoyer des armes et d'en tailler. C'était donc le métier de maître d'armes qu'il exerçait sur ce bateau. Elle en apprenait tous les jours. Brume s'approcha du géant sans cacher sa présence.

"Bonjour Jean-Bart" fit-elle en se postant devant lui le poignard à la main.

Ce ne pouvait être plus clair comme approche.

"Bonjour Brume, le capitaine m'a parlé de ton cas".

"Il paraît que vous pouvez m'apprendre" rajouta-t-elle pleine de bonne volonté.

"Allons au centre de la pièce" fit-il en acquiesçant.

Jean-Bart était bien décidé à l'entraîner de manière à ce que ce soit une bonne alliée. Le capitaine semblait y tenir et il devait faire de son mieux. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Enfin, ça restait à voir mais dans tous les cas, il s'était engagé à la rendre plus forte.

Il lui présenta un peu la salle avec les exercices à son niveau mais surtout les spécificités des armes accrochés un peu partout.

Enfin, après cela, il lui dédia sa matinée mais aussi son après-midi (avec une petite pause repas quand même) pour lui apprendre certaines postures de défense et d'attaque avec son poignard. Il lui fit répéter quantité de gestes plusieurs fois à "pratiquer chaque jour". Ce n'était pas de la rigolade mais avec ça, elle aurait les réflexes nécessaires pour se battre. Les automatismes et les habitudes c'était primordial, et en plus elle se forgerait quelques muscles en venant s'entraîner ici sur les mannequins ou avec les autres.

"Je parlerai avec le capitaine pour que tu quittes ton poste une heure plus tôt pour venir ici" lâcha-t-il pensif.

"Chaque jour ?" demanda-t-elle en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

"Oui" dit-il très sérieusement.

Brume fit la grimace en songeant aux courbatures qu'elle allait avoir le temps que son corps s'y habitue… Elle n'avait même pas encore réfléchi à la proposition de Law quant à rejoindre l'équipage qu'elle était impliqué là dedans jusqu'au cou.

"Met ton poids davantage en avant" critiqua Jean-Bart pour qu'elle reprenne sa série de gestes.

"Assure ta prise", "soit moins bruyante", "plus rapide".

A la fin de la journée, Brume n'en pouvait plus et s'allongea à même le sol. Elle avait mal partout, et fut soulagée que Jean-Bart ne lui dise pas de se relever encore. Il était vraiment sérieux quand il s'agissait d'entraînement, un vrai général.

"Va te prendre une douche, tu as bien travaillé" dit-il plus calmement.

Brume leva la tête pour le remercier d'un clignement de yeux. Elle avait bien relevé le compliment et ça lui faisait plaisir.

"Demain, viens entre 5 et 6h" préconisa Jean-Bart avant de partir.

"D'accord" dit-elle résignée.

La jeune femme attendit quelques instants puis se releva difficilement et s'étira quelques temps comme il le lui avait appris.

Elle partit rejoindre sa cabine en traînant des pieds. Heureusement que le capitaine n'était pas là pour voir dans quel état cette journée l'avait mis. Elle prit une douche avec délectation puis sortit rejoindre les autres en salle des repas. Avec tout ce travail, elle était affamée même si elle croulait de fatigue. Elle avait peine à se dire qu'hier soir, elle s'était pris une cuite pour l'anniversaire de Law. Ça lui paraissait loin.

Brume mangea rapidement, un bon bouillon chaud que Penguin avait préparé exprès. Ça la requinqua beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Penguin et Sachi, assis à côté d'elle, lui apportèrent quelques encouragements par rapport à son nouvel entraînement. Ils savaient tous très bien comment était Jean-Bart, mais il réussirent tout de même à se moquer d'elle pour l'embêter un peu.

A l'autre bout de la table, le capitaine discutait avec Jean-Bart. La jeune femme était embarrassée en pensant qu'il lui demandait certainement des nouvelles de son entraînement de la journée. Pendant un bref instant, Law tourna la tête vers elle avec un sourire narquois. Ça la fit frissonner... Elle espérait avoir été à la hauteur.

Après que Brume ait terminé son repas, le capitaine s'approcha du petit groupe où elle était et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme alors qu'il était derrière elle. Celle-ci fit la grimace en espérant qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de remarque sur son entraînement devant tout le monde. Elle n'aimait pas être ridiculisée. Law se contenta de se pencher sur elle pour lui murmurer:

"Dans mon bureau".

Il se releva sans en dire plus et sortit. Brume était toute gênée. A côté d'elle, ses camarades grimaçaient tandis que d'autres souriaient. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu es dans de beaux draps" lui lança Penguin avec un clin d'oeil.

"Je n'aime pas ce sourire, ça me glace de le voir comme ça" continua Sachi en grimaçant.

Brume les fit taire en leur tapant sur la tête. Cette fois ci, elle avait réussi à leur en coller une. Elle sortit sans un mot, elle ne savait pas ce que le capitaine voulait mais il valait mieux obéir au plus vite.

.

.

Law l'attendait à son bureau, les primes toujours étalées sur la table. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les regarder mais elle ne lui fit pas de remarques. Il picorait des fraises qu'il avait ramené de cuisine et invita Brume à s'asseoir en face de lui.

"Mange" dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en l'observant. C'était vrai que ce sourire impertinent n'était pas des plus rassurants.

"Il paraît que tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui" continua-t-il.

"Merci" dit Brume, agréablement surprise.

Elle était au moins soulagée sur ce point et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ironique malgré son sourire si narquois. Le pirate se leva prestement.

"Tu ne m'as rien offert hier, c'est bien ça ?" avança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle l'air de rien.

Aie. La jeune femme se crispa et essaya de se défendre.

"Je n'ai rien pu prévoir" grommela-t-elle.

Law se pencha légèrement sur elle et lui présenta une fraise devant la bouche de manière assez autoritaire.

"Mange un peu" dit-il fermement.

Il était bien déterminé à obtenir un petit quelque chose en dédommagement et un divertissement lui paraissait tout à fait approprié. Trop surprise par ce geste, Brume croqua dans la fraise sans réfléchir. Mais comme la situation était trop gênante à son goût, elle tendit la main pour prendre cette seconde partie de fraise pas encore engloutie. Law retira aussitôt sa main pour l'en empêcher.

"Non" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Brume fronça les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas à quoi il jouait. Le pirate mangea le reste de la fraise sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda avec un air de reproche tandis qu'il se mettait à croquer une autre fraise dans un sourire. Il leva un sourcil, il était visiblement assez amusé par la situation.

"Vous.." commença Brume.

Law l'interrompit en posant avec autorité le reste de sa fraise sur la bouche de Brume. De l'autre main, il attrapa le menton de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui et à ne pas s'esquiver.

"Le tutoiement Brume" dit-il en la regardant de haut.

Le pirate appuya légèrement la fraise contre les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche pour l'avaler, forcée. Le pouce du brun resta à l'entrée de ses lèvres. Elle sentit instantanément la chaleur envahir ses joues, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle lui mordit le doigt pensant qu'il arrêterait mais Law affichait plus que jamais une expression fourbe sur son visage. Pour lui, la voir ainsi était un véritable cadeau d'anniversaire.

"Eh bien" dit-il en la fixant.

Elle le relâcha instantanément en réalisant que sa morsure lui plaisait mais le pirate ne bougea pas son doigt pour autant. Il n'était pas prêt d'avoir fini.

"Je ne te savais pas comme ça" glissa-t-il en même temps qu'il glissait son pouce entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Brume. Celle-ci se laissa faire au grand plaisir de Law qui se mit à titiller ses dents et sa langue du doigt. Elle semblait avoir perdue tous ses moyens et il prenait plaisir à l'observer ainsi sous son joug. Voilà un petit traitement qui était agréable à regarder. Il retira son doigt mouillé et l'essuya sur son manteau.

"Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais" dit-il en se penchant sur elle avec un sourire fourbe. Il avait du mal à se retenir avec elle et le fait qu'elle lui morde le doigt n'avait fait que l'exciter davantage. Il regarda les joues toujours plus rouges de la jeune femme avec plaisir. C'était vraiment jouissif et troublant de la voir comme ça.

"Law, je…" commença-t-elle.

Il posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de parler et en profita pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

"Je m'arrête là" souffla-t-il pour la rassurer.

Pensif, il la maintint de sorte à l'observer encore un peu avant de la délivrer dans un soupir. Il s'éloigna d'elle en pensant qu'il avait déjà été assez au delà de la bienséance.

Lorsqu'il la délaissa, Brume essaya de se remettre de ses émotions plusieurs secondes avant de se lever peu certaine de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle observa le pirate un peu plus loin, celui-ci avait perdu son sourire narquois mais soutenait tout de même son regard. C'était impossible de le cerner et elle le regrettait à cet instant.

"Je devrais aller dormir" lança-t-elle encore embarrassée de s'être laissée faire.

"D'accord" dit-il calmement en allant lui-même lui ouvrir la porte qui menait à sa chambre.

Elle se faufila dedans sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'effleurer le capitaine au passage et se retourna vers lui.

"Bonne nuit Law".

"Bonne nuit" souffla-t-il.

Une fois la porte fermée, Brume s'y adossa en soupirant. Son cœur tambourinait de trop dans sa poitrine.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Les jours d'après, Brume eut du mal à ne pas penser à Law. Il l'attirait et ça ne semblait plus être autant un jeu qu'avant. Malgré tout ça, elle eut peu le loisir de mettre au clair ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de ce rapprochement. La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être épuisée à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans sa cabine tellement ses journées étaient remplies. La vigie était moins agréable qu'avant étant donné qu'ils traversaient une zone humide et froide. C'est sûr que sur le pont, le reste de l'équipage s'activait pas mal et n'éprouvait donc pas autant le froid par rapport à Brume qui ne bougeait pas à la vigie mais supporter ce froid, c'était épuisant.

En plus de ça, le capitaine avait donné son aval pour qu'elle quitte son poste une heure plus tôt afin de s'entraîner. Clione prenait donc la relève et elle enchaînait avec une rude séance en compagnie de Jean-Bart toujours plus intransigeant. Parfois, Penguin et Sachi venait même la rejoindre pour l'aider à se perfectionner mais aussi pour ne pas perdre de leurs mouvements. Elle était loin de pouvoir leur faire face mais elle se sentait progresser. Brume se motivait comme ça, malgré le fait qu'elle ne sache pas si se battre lui servirait dans sa vie future. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se penche sur la proposition de Law…

C'était compliqué de devoir faire ce choix là, au vu de sa relation assez… particulière avec lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à apprécier la vie en mer avec eux.

Un soir où elle finissait seule ses étirements, Law vint l'observer de loin pour mesurer ses progrès. Ça faisait aussi un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec elle. Lorsque Brume se rendit compte de sa présence, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle éprouvait de la gêne à être observer dans ce type de mouvements, elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule et puis elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avec les fraises la dernière fois. C'en était plus que gênant...

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour venir à sa rencontre mais il lui fit signe de prendre son arme.

"Montre moi tes postures d'attaque" demanda Law sur un ton calme.

Elle obtempéra mal à l'aise, il n'était pas là pour rigoler. Après une série de mouvement qu'elle avait appris de Jean-Bart, le pirate vint se camper devant elle et vérifia la hauteur à laquelle elle portait ces coups. Le fait qu'elle soit petite était intéressant, elle pouvait atteindre pas mal d'endroits vulnérables sur des hommes de sa taille à lui. Ce serait son atout pour vaincre des hommes plus forts qu'elle. Il fallait aussi qu'elle travaille sa vitesse et son agilité plus que quiconque pour compenser la force qu'elle n'aurait pas face à des adversaires puissants.

"Vise toujours ici" montra-t-il en désignant son bas-ventre.

Il se doutait que Jean-Bart avait du la former correctement mais il souhaitait le dire au cas où. Elle acquiesça et attendit la suite. Il fronçait les sourcils donc il y avait forcément autre chose.

"Ton poignard, il faut que tu le tiennes plus fermement" dit-il froidement.

"Mais je le tiens fermement" protesta-t-elle vexée.

"Fais voir" lança-il en plissant les yeux.

Brume essaya de lui montrer en faisant aussi bien que possible mais le capitaine ne semblait pas satisfait. Il enleva son manteau, dévoilant son torse nu et alla chercher un poignard dans un des coins de la salle. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui essayait de ne pas faire attention au corps qu'il offrait à sa vue et posa sa lame contre la sienne. Après un signe de tête pour l'avertir, il se mit à forcer et elle ne pu tenir très longtemps contre lui. Elle préféra lâcher le poignard plutôt que se tordre le poignet et se retrouva avec la lame du capitaine sous la gorge. Brume souffla, elle était dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pu tenir davantage dans cette confrontation.

"Tiens le plutôt comme ça, ton poignet vers l'intérieur et à la perpendiculaire par rapport au reste de ton corps, tu auras plus de force" expliqua-t-il dans un geste démonstratif vif.

Il rangea son poignard tandis que Brume ramassait le sien par terre.

"Merci pour les conseils" dit-elle tout bas, un peu honteuse.

"Persévère" commanda-t-il.

Elle s'en sortait mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait mais il espérait qu'elle s'améliorerait encore beaucoup. Il y avait du travail. Peut-être que des séances supplémentaires lui feraient du bien. Il verrait avec Jean-Bart, il avait certainement des choses à dire sur ce point. Il voyait la jeune femme tout les jours, il était plus à même de décider et il lui ferait confiance.

Le pirate se rhabilla en notant que la jeune femme l'avait suivit du regard et fila en salle des repas avec un sourire. Ses coups d'oeil lui plaisaient.

.

.

Après le repas, Brume rejoignit sa cabine de bonne humeur et sans alcool dans le sang. Elle avait préféré se moquer de ses compagnons qui avaient quasiment fini sous la table. Elle avait même aidé Sachi à ramener Penguin.

Elle soupira avant de se lancer et entra dans la cabine du capitaine. Brume avait l'impression de perdre pied avec lui et elle espérait ne pas l'avoir déçue tout à l'heure.

Le pirate était sur son bureau et avait sorti quelques bandages pour les trier. Autant dire qu'il avait de quoi faire. Law avait fait une petite pause pour la saluer avant de s'y remettre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être enclin à parler mais elle commençait à s'habituer à ses silences. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre mais il la rappela.

"Brume, viens là" dit-il sur un ton sec.

"Oui ?" dit-elle en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se prendre des remarques négatives.

"Ta marque sur le poignet" dit-il en l'invitant à s'approcher.

Brume baissa les yeux sur la marque des esclaves qu'elle arborait depuis plus d'un mois désormais et elle comprit de suite pourquoi il avait sorti quelques instruments, crèmes et bandages.

"Il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser" continua-t-il même si elle l'avait compris.

"Maintenant ?" dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

"Que tu restes ou non dans l'équipage, il va falloir le faire" dit-il sans lui demander son avis.

Brume fit la grimace en imaginant la douleur qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'on avait brûlé sa chair. Elle n'avait pas envie de revivre ça mais il avait raison. Elle soupira avant de donner son aval.

"Suis-moi" dit Law en emportant quelques instruments.

La jeune femme le suivit quoiqu'un peu agacée qu'il soit aussi glacial avec elle. Brume aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'encouragement en sachant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il la conduisit dans une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas, vraisemblablement une pièce dédiée à leurs activités médicales. Elle n'aimait pas cette odeur de propreté qui rappelait tant les hôpitaux et la maladie. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la table d'opération et ferma la porte à double-tour. Brume n'était vraiment pas rassurée, elle appréhendait déjà la douleur. Law la regardait avec un air sévère.

"Fais un effort" dit-il exaspéré.

Brume se retint de lui faire une remarque, elle n'avait pas envie de le fâcher juste avant qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Et puis, il avait son regard glacé et elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'opposer à lui dans ces moments là.

Il alla faire chauffer une sorte de tison à tête large devant Brume qui essayait de ne pas regarder. Moins elle en verrait, mieux ce serait.

Elle hésita à lui demander un antidouleur mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se moque d'elle. Elle se demandait vraiment s'il allait prendre ses dispositions pour qu'elle souffre moins que la première fois avec les marchands d'esclave. Elle avait tout de même failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait ressenti la douleur.

Law se tourna vers elle et passa une sorte de liquide sur le poignet de Brume au niveau de la marque sans dire un mot, il paraissait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Après, ça il alla récupérer le tison brûlant et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui frissonnait d'avance. Peut-être que ce n'était rien pour lui, cette douleur, elle ne le savait pas et elle n'avait pas envie de lui demander. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Elle tendit son bras au pirate qui la fixait de ses yeux métalliques.

"Tu ne bouges pas" ordonna-t-il en maintenant son poignet bien droit.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté en espérant que ce soit rapide. Le pirate pressa la tison sur la marque d'une main assurée. Même si Brume avait essayé de se préparer à la douleur, elle se retint de crier en sentant l'instrument brûler sa peau. Elle serra les dents en sentant la chaleur horrible se diffuser dans son poignet. Quand il releva le tison, elle eut un haut le coeur. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle lâcha un gémissement et détourna le regard précipitamment. Le capitaine posa le tison plus loin pour le nettoyer plus tard et prit rapidement une compresse pour l'appliquer sur le poignet de Brume. Le liquide frais et poisseux dans la compresse la soulagea quelque peu, il fit un bandage par dessus avant de lui laisser son bras. Elle avait toujours cette sensation de brûlure très douloureuse mais elle savait qu'y penser ne ferait que souligner cette douleur.

Le pirate s'éclipsa quelques instants dans un coin de la salle avant de revenir avec une bouteille de Whisky, il lui tendit et s'assit à côté d'elle sur la table d'opération. Amère envers son attitude si fermée, Brume le remercia rapidement.. Dire qu'elle pensait passer la soirée tranquille avant de dormir… Elle but quelques gorgées qui lui firent oublier un tout petit peu la douleur et rendit la bouteille au pirate qui but plus tranquillement.

"Ça ira mieux demain" dit-il comme pour l'apaiser.

Brume leva les yeux vers lui et fit la grimace.

"Tu pourrais être plus gentil" lui reprocha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le pirate haussa les épaules et posa sa main sur celle de Brume. Surprise, celle-ci posa son regard sur la main tatouée du mot "Death" posée sur la sienne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça mais elle lui en voulait toujours un peu.

Le pirate resta ainsi quelques instants avant de se relever pour nettoyer et ranger le matériel. Brume se contenta de le regarder faire, toujours un peu étonnée. Après qu'il ait terminé, il se tourna vers elle toujours aussi fermé.

"Au lit" dit-il abruptement.

Brume leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir. Elle l'avait connu dans de meilleures dispositions et elle ne savait pas comment lui parler dans ces moments là. Elle avait l'impression que la meilleure option était de ne rien dire. Pourtant, elle aurait apprécié davantage d'attention et de prévenance de sa part.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Brume se défit de son pantalon et enfila un large tee-shirt avant de s'allonger. C'était sans compter sur le pirate qui ouvrit sa porte sans lui demander son avis.

"Je ne parlais pas de ce lit" dit-il avec autorité.

"Hein ?" fit-elle avec surprise et agacement.

Devant l'air hagard de la jeune femme, le pirate soupira et la fit sortir de son lit en la tirant par le bras. Brume finit dans le lit de son capitaine sans avoir rien compris. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça après son attitude placide de tout à l'heure.

Ça la troublait de se retrouver là malgré le fait qu'elle y ait déjà dormi. Ça avait toujours été par accident précédemment. Sans chercher à protester, Brume se blottit dans les couvertures épaisses, ça ne lui déplaisait pas de se retrouver là même si elle était encore vexée de le voir si fermé avec elle. Après s'être changé, le pirate s'installa au côté de Brume à une distance respectable.

Il la regarda un instant avant de se racler la gorge:

"Tu es plus fragile que je ne le pensais" dit-il pour se moquer d'elle.

La jeune femme souffla excédée. L'amener ici pour la railler ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, ça n'allait pas arranger son humeur.

"J'aimerais bien t'y voir" fit-elle en retrouvant son aplomb.

Le pirate rit doucement devant ce regain d'assurance.

"On dirait que ça va mieux, petite nature" souffla-t-il avec un sourire fourbe.

"Pas grâce à toi" dit-elle pour le faire chier.

La jeune femme se détourna de lui pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à accepter ses railleries pour le moment, elle avait déjà la douleur à gérer.

"Peut-être" concéda-t-il contrarié de l'avoir froissé.

Ils s'endormirent chacun de leur côté, peut-être déçus que la discussion se termine ainsi.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Au petit matin, Brume se réveilla en sursaut, le capitaine était déjà levé manifestement. Elle sentait beaucoup moins la douleur sur son poignet, sûrement dû à la compresse. Elle se releva un peu hagarde et remarqua qu'ils étaient à flot. Law était debout au milieu de la pièce et il semblait se préparer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Nous accostons, je ne t'avais pas dit ?" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme soupira lassée d'être toujours la dernière au courant.

"Non mais j'ai l'habitude" dit-elle agacée.

Elle se replongea dans ses couvertures sans chercher à faire bonne figure.

Law la fixa un moment sans rien dire. Si elle voulait être au courant de tous ces trucs, il allait falloir qu'elle accepte de rester dans l'équipage. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque même s'il lui faisait plutôt confiance. C'était plutôt une question d'engagement, il ne pouvait la mettre au même niveau que son équipage.

"De toute façon, tu restes ici cette fois. Tu sortiras demain" trancha-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle en boudant.

"Ce n'est pas toujours les mêmes qui en profitent tu sais ? Et puis, je suis déjà assez gentil de te mettre avec Penguin et Sachi tout le temps" dit-il pour lui clouer le bec.

Brume ne put rien répondre. Décidément, elle n'était vraiment au courant de rien, elle ne s'était pas doutée pas que Law soit assez prévenant pour la mettre avec ses compagnons lors des roulements. Elle fit la moue sans pouvoir dire grand chose. Brume se contenta donc de le regarder enfiler son manteau ouvert avec appréhension. Elle ne se demandait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire à cette heure là. Il n'y avait que des bars d'ouvert. Elle le reluqua à moitié torse nu et se retint de lui faire une remarque quelque peu jalouse en sachant très bien qu'il se moquerait d'elle.

Law prit son katana sur l'épaule et se tourna vers elle avant de partir.

"A toute" dit-il dans un sourire.

"A toute" grommela-t-elle.


	12. Une discussion s'impose

**Coucou, je suis contente de savoir que cette fiction vous plait (coeur), ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus :) **

Il faut avouer que je ne pensais pas écrire autant de chapitres mais j'ai dû rajouter de nombreuses petites choses pour que tout soit cohérent (j'ai dû retravailler certaines parties aussi parce que j'avais tendance à m'emballer et ça ne collait plus aux personnages) donc chapitre qui est sorti un jour plus tard mais voilà ^^ **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une discussion s'impose**

D'humeur morose, Brume se dirigea sur le pont pour rejoindre Penguin et Sachi. Techniquement, ils étaient censés garder le sous-marin mais elle se doutait que ce serait beaucoup plus tranquille que ça. Au moins, elle allait pouvoir se détendre un peu après sa journée d'hier qui n'avait pas été vraiment agréable. Son poignet la brûlait toujours un peu même si c'était moins douloureux que la dernière fois.

Déjà attablés, Penguin et Sachi l'accueillirent avec un sourire et... de l'eau. Ça allait vraiment être une soirée différente par rapport à d'habitude mais elle ne doutait pas que ça allait être plaisant avec eux.

Ils jouèrent aux cartes un petit moment, et Sachi et Penguin s'entraînèrent aussi à se battre et ça les occupa un certain temps. Brume avait préféré ne pas participer pour ne pas donner de coups sur son poignet. Ça lui laissait le loisir de les regarder se perfectionner et d'apprendre en regardant. Ils lui semblaient tous deux de force égale, ils formaient un bon duo. Brume les encourageait chacun leur tour pour ne pas faire de jaloux. A la fin de leur petit combat, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le pont pour se reposer.

"J'aimerais savoir me battre comme vous" avoua Brume qui trouvait qu'elle avançait peu sur son entraînement.

"Tu te débrouilles déjà bien" observa Sachi pour la rassurer.

"Et puis, nous devons admettre que nous sommes beaucoup moins fort que Bepo et le Capt donc ne te compare pas aux autres. Tu feras de ton mieux c'est tout" ajouta humblement Penguin.

"Ils sont vraiment si forts ?" demanda Brume en connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Disons que nous nous débrouillons mais le Capitaine s'en sort très bien sans nous en combat" expliqua Sachi.

"Nous sommes plutôt là pour l'entourer" dit Penguin pour rire.

"Pour l'embêter plutôt" fit Brume pour les taquiner.

Elle se doutait qu'ils allaient prendre la mouche, même si elle l'avait dit pour rire. Chaque membre de cet équipage dédiait sa vie à leur capitaine qu'ils appréciaient et respectaient plus que quiconque.

"Ne sois pas mesquine envers notre équipage si parfait" dit Penguin en attrapant Brume pour lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Elle réussit à se libérer de son entreprise et hésita presque à se battre un peu avec lui malgré son poignet. Maintenant qu'elle avait les bases, elle pouvait peut-être le surprendre. Sachi vit qu'elle hésitait et lança lui même les hostilités pour lui faire payer sa plaisanterie. Après de nombreuses minutes où ils roulèrent stupidement sur le pont, Brume abdiqua.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas" consentit-t-elle avant de perdre.

Ils se redressèrent enfin pour la laisser tranquille.

"On s'en doutait de toute façon" dit Sachi en riant.

"C'est que tu commences à faire partie de la famille" sortit Penguin en tirant la langue. Sachi s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Brume fut touchée par ses paroles et leur sourit. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas encore au courant de la proposition du capitaine mais ils étaient adorables avec elle. Elle s'était attachée à eux, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus mais il restait un point à éclaircir pour qu'elle prenne sa décision.

Brume chassa ces pensées et se mit à observer le port miteux où ils étaient pour se changer les idées. Il ne fallait peut-être pas se faire remarquer mais au milieu de toutes ses barques, le sous-marin jaune était un vrai phare. La jeune femme fit la grimace mais ne tenta pas de chercher d'explications. Après tout, ils restaient peu de temps ici.

Après un long moment de silence entre eux, Brume hésita un instant puis se lança:

"Est-ce que le capitaine a du succès auprès des femmes ?"

Penguin souriait mais Sachi écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette question.

"C'est vrai qu'on dirait des puceaux Penguin" s'exclama Sachi pour se moquer.

Penguin le fit taire d'un regard, c'était rare qu'elle pose une question comme ça.

"Disons qu'il plaît oui" dit Penguin en étant honnête avec elle.

"Il faut admettre qu'il a un peu plus la cote que nous" rajouta Sachi en grimaçant.

Brume fit la moue, elle n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se demandait si le capitaine franchissait le cap avec beaucoup de femmes mais elle ne préférait ne pas le savoir. Autant ne pas poser plus de questions. Penguin la tapa dans le dos pour la rassurer.

"Tu sais, qu'il plaise ou non, ça ne veut rien dire. Il reste indifférent à beaucoup de chose" murmura Penguin.

Pour imager ce que disait Penguin, Sachi s'était levé pour imiter le capitaine provoquant l'hilarité de ses compagnons. Il lançait des regards noirs à tout va et avait les lèvres tirés vers le bas pour faire une mine mécontente. C'était tordant. Brume ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant que ça représentait bien Law.

"Room" fit Sachi en tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens avec un sourire narquois. Cette imitation les acheva.

Après ce fou rire, la jeune femme effaça ses questionnements sombres même si elle se demandait bien ce que Law faisait à l'heure actuelle. Penguin et Sachi l'embêtèrent encore un moment au sujet de cette question très orientée mais elle acceptait les moqueries, elle l'avait bien cherché.

Ce devait être le milieu de la nuit lorsque Jean-Bart revint du centre ville. Il les envoya au lit sans tarder pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la journée sur terre le lendemain.

De retour dans l'antre du capitaine, Brume hésita quelques instants avant de se glisser dans son lit à lui. De toute façon, si ça le dérangerait, elle ne doutait pas qu'il lui ferait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Law était assez désagréable en ce moment mais elle ne préférait pas y penser. Le connaissant, il allait bien lui faire savoir ce qui le dérangeait d'ici peu.

Après s'être retourné 30 fois dans le lit, Brume réussit finalement à s'endormir en espérant qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard et surtout pas accompagné.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, un peu surprise de ne pas avoir entendu le capitaine revenir de sa soirée.

Law dormait dans son dos, un bras posé négligemment sur la taille de la jeune femme.

Passé le moment de surprise, Brume apprécia ce petit enlacement avant de remarquer que le soleil semblait déjà bien haut à travers le hublot, elle avait décidément trop dormi. Le capitaine sentait légèrement l'alcool, ça la fit presque râler, il semblait avoir passé une bonne soirée au moins.

Elle se retourna pour se mettre face à lui en faisant attention à laisser son bras par dessus, il semblait bien dormir et il ne valait mieux pas le réveiller si elle ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres. Avec les cheveux en bataille et à moitié nu, Law était à son avantage et Brume en profita un peu pour le mater tant qu'il était calme.

Brusquement, dans un geste paresseux, il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Surpris, le pirate ouvrit un oeil à moitié endormi et elle pu remarquer son étonnement de la trouver face à lui.

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée on dirait" glissa-t-elle en rougissant de s'être retrouvée collée à lui dans ses bras.

Law grogna avant de refermer les yeux et de se détacher d'elle.

Brume fit la moue et resta immobile quelques instants avant de se lever. Elle avait envie de profiter de la ville en toute liberté et elle voyait bien que le pirate voulait continuer de dormir.

Il était temps de sortir un peu, en plus Jean-Bart avait dit que cette ville était riche en objets d'exploration et elle avait hâte de faire les boutiques.

.

.

Une fois prête, Brume sortit sur le pont et fut abordée par Sachi qui l'attendait visiblement depuis un moment. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner en ville lui aussi intéressé par les babioles. En plus, elle lui avait parlé de ses envies d'exploration il y a plusieurs jours et il voulait à tout prix l'aider à obtenir un log pose, chose indispensable pour voyager. Elle souhaitait aussi s'acheter quelques carnets pour dessiner.

Sachi questionna un habitant du coin qui les conduisit à une boutique renommée à ciel ouvert.

Le commerce était génial et tape à l'oeil, Brume et Sachi furent ébahis devant la quantité d'objets dédiés aux loisirs et à l'exploration. En plus, ça semblait de bonne qualité. Brume avait envie de tout acheter mais se réfrèna. Sachi lui conseilla un log pose à 3 cadrans, adapté à la mer d'ici. Elle l'observa ébahie d'en avoir enfin un rien qu'à elle. Elle trouva aussi des carnets d'esquisse avec un sac à rabas exprès pour dessiner à tout moment. Elle n'hésita pas plus que ça.

Sachi quant à lui, acheta des bouteilles en verre toute simples, il avait confié à Brume qu'il aimait les remplir d'un peu de sable sur chaque île. Ca faisait un joli dégradé et ça servait de souvenirs. Brume avait hâte qu'il lui montre sa collection, elle se demandait s'il avait beaucoup de bouteilles, ils semblaient tous voguer depuis un moment déjà.

Après avoir acheté toutes leurs trouvailles, Sachi et Brume reprirent leur route et elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre directement son log pose au poignet.

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils flânaient dans les rues tout en discutant, Sachi se mit à faire des grands signes derrière eux. Brume se retourna à son tour en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

Ah. Le capitaine passait par là lui aussi et s'approcha d'eux, attiré par les mouvements de Sachi.

Après quelques phrases échangées, son regard se porta sur le log pose qui trônait sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Law eut l'air mal à l'aise et la conversation tourna court à la grande surprise de Brume et Sachi.

Ils décidèrent de repartir tous ensemble vers le sous-marin pour déposer leurs achats mais le capitaine semblait vouloir marcher derrière eux, il ne semblait pas vouloir se mêler à eux et était d'humeur morose. Brume savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle avait bien vu que c'était à cause du log pose.

"Pars devant" murmura-t-elle à Sachi.

"Je pense que ça vaut mieux" répondit-il tout bas.

Brume le regarda partir et s'arrêta pour que le capitaine arrive à son niveau.

"Law ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate s'immobilisa à ses côtés et la regarda froidement.

"Tu comptes partir ?" demanda-t-il en rentrant dans le vif du sujet.

Brume écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'a rien à voir..." fit-elle désarçonnée en parlant du log pose qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

"Quelle femme agaçante" gronda Law en partant précipitamment.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Brume ne chercha pas à le retenir, elle était réellement vexée. Ce maudit pirate… Elle ne le supportait pas en ce moment. Elle serra les poings pour se reprendre. Une discussion s'imposait avec lui… et elle allait devoir mettre de côté ses sentiments. Law se permettait beaucoup de chose en ce moment et elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses remarques hautaines et acerbes.

En soupirant, elle reprit la route vers le sous-marin. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle avait de l'entraînement à faire. Deux heures de dur entraînement avec Jean-Bart qui devait être plus motivé que jamais.

.

.

De retour sur son navire et après avoir parlé quelque temps avec Bepo, Law alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il avait mal au crâne et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de sa soirée de la veille… Il avait envie de réponse. Brume n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision quant à rejoindre son équipage et l'échéance approchait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi long pour elle, ou alors elle avait déjà fait son choix mais elle n'osait pas lui en faire part. Dans tous les cas, ça l'agaçait, ça le rendait furieux même.

C'était pourtant simple, rejoindre ou non l'équipage. A un moment ou à un autre, il allait bien devoir se confronter à elle pour lui arracher sa décision. Les deux mois s'étaient presque écoulés et il n'aurait bientôt plus absolument besoin de son talent visuel. En dehors des yeux de la jeune femme, il voyait bien qu'elle avait sa place au sein de l'équipage, elle était forte tête et déterminée dans ce qu'elle faisait et ces qualités lui plaisait.

Mais il ne pouvait la garder après leurs prochains coups si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement. A vrai dire, il pensait avoir une réponse positive directe lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rejoindre son équipage mais il s'était trompé et ça l'énervait.

Il ne pourrait pas approuver sa présence au delà de l'accomplissement de leur objectif sur ces mers si elle ne se décidait pas d'ici là...

Il n'avait pas envie de garder quelqu'un de peu certain et impliqué, même si c'était Brume. Il avait besoin de membre sur lequel il pouvait compter sans réfléchir plus que ça, des compagnons qui s'engageaient et qui le soutenaient quoiqu'il arrive. Il en avait marre d'attendre et voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir ?

Il voudrait presque lui faire payer de le rendre comme ça. Avec une colère sourde, il prit un bouquin qui traînait par là et tenta de se focaliser dessus.

.

.

Après un entraînement des plus éreintants, Brume ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : son lit. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi crevée de sa vie, Jean-Bart l'avait asséné de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres avec des armes diverses et elle avait dû parer à chaque fois sous peine de se prendre une rouste. C'était vraiment du sérieux avec lui, il aurait pu la blesser de nombreuses fois et elle avait dû tenir pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Aucune pause en plus de ça. Elle avait à peine manger en salle des repas et elle avait dit à Penguin et Sachi de partir en ville sans elle. Elle ne pensait pas finir dans cet état là à la base mais elle était trop fatiguée pour sortir.

Lorsqu'elle entra pour se réfugier dormir, Law était à son bureau comme bien souvent. Il était encore penché sur un livre qu'il semblait parcourir distraitement. Elle le salua rapidement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Après son attitude de cet après-midi, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'affronter. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait démêler avec lui de ses agissements blessants.

Elle avait besoin de repos pour préparer cette discussion...

Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du pirate, il se fichait de savoir si elle était fatiguée ou non, il n'avait plus envie d'attendre.

"Brume" fit-il en reposant son livre. Il avait son regard courroucé des mauvais jours…

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle voyait bien que ça allait mal se passer et vu son état de fatigue, elle n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle non plus. Elle le vit s'adosser contre le dossier de son fauteuil et lui faire signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit.

"Pourquoi hésites-tu à rester parmi nous ?" demanda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Brume lâcha de nouveau un long soupir. Il voulait apparemment vraiment en parler maintenant alors qu'elle était crevée...

"Je ne sais pas" lâcha-t-elle en voulant éviter la conversation.

Le capitaine la foudroya du regard.

"J'ai peur de renoncer à certaines choses" lâcha-t-elle en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'esquiver aussi facilement.

Law acquiesça gravement et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'assumer une vie de pirate. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu es dur avec moi en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de supporter ça tous les jours" expliqua-t-elle en voulant être honnête avec lui.

Le pirate la fixa sans répondre. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir froissé mais elle était tant submergée par la fatigue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un filtre sur ses paroles. Ça sonnait moins dur dans sa tête par rapport à ce qui était sorti de sa bouche.

C'était dur de s'expliquer dans cette situation et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait bien envie de rejoindre cet équipage de voyous malgré cette relation difficile avec le capitaine. Cette vie en mer lui plaisait beaucoup. Toujours entourée et elle voyageait même si ce n'était pas de la manière dont elle l'avait imaginé. Elle avait peut-être été un peu trop catégorique dans ce qu'elle lui avait sorti...

"Law ?" demanda-t-elle en le voyant tendre la main vers le livre qu'il avait délaissé.

Même s'il était parfois exigeant et désagréable avec elle, Brume avait aussi plein de chose à dire sur ce qui lui plaisait avec lui, des raisons plus sensibles mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

"Demain, on reste amarré ici, ce sera quartier libre" lâcha le capitaine plutôt froidement.

Il lui fit signe de partir et ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle.

Brume ne voulait certainement pas laisser la conversation se finir ainsi. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Law pour l'étreindre alors qu'il était sur son fauteuil. La jeune femme sentit brièvement le pirate se raidir face à cette étreinte.

"C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça mais on pourrait en parler demain" avoua-t-elle à l'oreille de Law.

"Maintenant" répondit le pirate en éloignant la jeune femme pour plonger ses yeux métalliques dans les siens.

Brume soupira en songeant que c'était trop sentimental et qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'en parler de suite.

"Je pensais que j'avais le temps pour me décider" lâcha-t-elle dans une plainte.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sentir la fatigue la rattraper. Elle vit le pirate fermer les yeux un bref instant avant de se lever pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Pour lui faire plaisir, elle s'installa à côté de lui mais ne put s'empêcher de râler intérieurement. La fatigue et le mal de crâne l'empêchait d'avoir une attitude normale envers lui, elle s'en rendait bien compte mais elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir désormais.

"J'ai besoin de temps Law" dit-elle à mi-voix en sentant ses yeux se fermer.

Le pirate la regarda un instant avant de la faire s'allonger et de se mettre au dessus d'elle en douceur.

"Je ne veux plus attendre et on ferait mieux d'en parler" souffla-t-il bien décidé.

"Je suis fatiguée, tu sais ?" lâcha-t-elle en voulant être tranquille.

Elle entendit le pirate se relever et souffler, elle l'avait certainement agacé mais elle était déjà endormie pour s'en préoccuper.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Brume se réveilla en remarquant que le soleil semblait encore assez haut dans le ciel. Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle s'était encore endormie dans le lit du capitaine et soudain leur discussion de la veille lui revint en mémoire… Aie.

Elle étala ses membres autour d'elle et ne le trouva pas à côté dans le lit. Elle se releva légèrement en le cherchant des yeux. Il dormait à son coin lecture, sur le matelas. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié ce qu'elle avait dit pour dormir là.

Elle se sentait honteuse de ses paroles de la veille et elle ne savait à vrai dire pas si elle était capable de lui parler maintenant. Pour le coup, elle apprécierait rester auprès de cet équipage, si ce n'est qu'il y avait le capitaine... Cet homme lui plaisait, beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne lui montrait. Elle avait envie de rester avec lui mais… elle ne savait pas... Est-ce que c'était réellement une bonne idée ?

Dans un soupir, elle se leva et s'assit à côté du pirate endormi. Celui-ci leva la tête en l'entendant arriver.

"Bonjour" fit-elle mal à l'aise.

Law se redressa, il avait le regard noir et des cernes bien plus prononcées que d'habitude.

"Ne te sens pas obligé" dit-il sur un ton amer.

"Law… pardon" dit-elle en voulant s'expliquer.

Elle voyait bien qu'il semblait réellement froissé, ça allait être compliqué mais elle devait mettre les choses au clair.

"Laisse moi m'expliquer" glissa-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et regarda leurs mains jointes un court instant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais elle devait être honnête avec lui.

"Je.." commença-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, le pirate l'attira contre lui sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Il la fit s'allonger sous lui et darda ses yeux métalliques sur les siens.

"Laisse moi poser les questions" dit-il sur un ton intransigeant.

Brume s'empourpra de se retrouver ainsi plaquée entre le matelas et le corps de Law. Elle acquiesça même si ça ne lui convenait pas vraiment de discuter ainsi mais après ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille, il valait mieux ne pas plus le contrarier.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà pris ta décision mais tu ne veux pas me l'annoncer ?" demanda-t-il sans tarder.

"Non, je ne ferai..." tenta-t-elle.

Le pirate l'interrompit en posant une main sur sa gorge. Il la regardait de haut comme s'il l'avertissait et ne se déparait pas de son visage fermé.

"J'ai bien dit : laisse moi poser les questions. Je me trompe ?"

"Mais..." commença-t-elle agacée.

Le pirate avait un air glacial désormais et contracta légèrement sa main autour de la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci abandonna en sentant cette légère pression. Ok, elle ne devait rien dire.

"On s'est compris" dit-il visiblement satisfait.

Il laissa sa main sur sa gorge sans plus appuyer pour qu'elle soit coopérative. Elle le regardait un peu vexée d'être à sa merci mais ça lui suffisait. Il voulait une réponse aujourd'hui.

"C'est si difficile que ça comme choix ?" demanda-t-il en ne perdant pas de vue son objectif.

"Un peu" souffla-t-elle.

"Tu n'aimes donc pas assez notre compagnie ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Si, c'est que…".

Elle fut interrompue par une légère pression sur sa gorge. Ok, ok, c'était lui qui commandait.

Le pirate ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un bout de temps:

"Il n'y a rien qui te ferait rester parmi nous ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça Law" avoua-t-elle.

"Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?" souffla-t-il en ne comprenant pas.

Le pirate soupira avant d'insister de nouveau en voyant qu'elle semblait hésiter.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?" dit-il lentement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille.

Brume déglutit et prit son courage à deux mains.

"Toi et moi… je ne sais pas si ça devrait compter dans ma décision… Je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne idée" confia-t-elle tout bas.

Le pirate la fixa quelques instants avec un calme total et elle eut peur d'avoir fait une bourde. Même si sa phrase ne s'étaient pas terminée, c'était assez clair. Elle se mordit les lèvres en se disant qu'elle avait fait la bêtise de lui en parler alors qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il voyait les choses de la même façon entre eux.

"C'est une raison de plus pour rester" souffla-t-il en brisant le silence.

Troublée par cette réponse, Brume enlaça le pirate. Elle le sentit se crisper mais peu lui importait. Même si cette phrase était simple, ça la rassurait beaucoup plus que toute autre réponse possible.

Il se détacha légèrement pour mettre fin à cette étreinte et se releva sans attendre.

"Je saurais me contenter de cette réponse pour le moment" murmura-t-il.

Brume le regarda quitter la cabine avec quelques regrets. Le pirate n'aimait décidément pas discuter et s'expliquer. Elle n'en obtiendrait pas plus aujourd'hui...


	13. Une bonne nouvelle

Coucou ! voilà, nouveau chapitre que je trouve assez sympa, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour vos coms, c'est un plaisir d'en recevoir (coeur).

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une bonne nouvelle**

La nuit déjà bien présente, Penguin, Sachi et Brume étaient bien évidemment au bar pour profiter de la vie nocturne terrestre. Brume réussit à esquiver tous les sujets de discussion taquins en rapport avec elle et le capitaine. Penguin et Sachi étaient quelques peu déçus de ne pas avoir de nouvelles informations à se mettre sous la dent mais obtempèrent pour aborder des sujets plus légers.

Dans la soirée, la jeune femme hésita de nombreuses fois à leur faire part de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le capitaine visant à savoir si elle restait ou non. Elle aurait aimé connaître leur avis mais elle n'aborda pas le sujet, il valait mieux qu'elle se garde d'en parler et la discussion avec le capitaine lui avait déjà donné matière à réflexion.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était au bar aussi mais ne s'était pas mêlé à eux. Law s'était attablé avec un groupe d'inconnus pour jouer aux cartes et discuter dans un coin plutôt sombre. Visiblement, il jouait les incognitos avec son long manteau noir et sa capuche et elle ne préférait pas poser de question aux autres par rapport à ce qu'il faisait exactement. De toute façon, ses compagnons ne lui auraient rien dit mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

Elle prenait plaisir à voir ses doigts tatoués tapoter la table d'un air impatient, ça lui ressemblait bien. Dans l'ombre de sa capuche, elle crut le voir avec un sourire en coin à son intention. Brume détourna rapidement le regard.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure : "c'est une raison pour rester"... Ça sonnait comme une évidence dis comme ça, il faudrait qu'elle lui en reparle.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Brume ? Tu fais la tête ?" demanda Penguin en voyant qu'elle ne suivait plus leur conversation.

"C'est parce qu'on a plus rien dans nos verres Penguin" dit Sachi en dodelinant presque de la tête.

Brume tourna la tête vers leurs verres. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient vides.

"Je reviens, je paye ma tournée" fit-elle tout d'un coup en essayant de profiter de nouveau de la soirée.

"Des shots, des shots !" cria Sachi très enthousiaste.

Brume se leva avec un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre le comptoir.

"Mettez nous la découverte niveau shot, pour 3 s'il vous plaît" lança Brume à l'attention du barman.

Celui-ci acquiesça et lui fit signe de patienter un peu.

Pendant ce temps là, un homme installé au comptoir avait remarqué Brume et s'approcha d'elle avec un clin d'œil. Intérieurement, elle fit la grimace. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait toujours ce genre d'individus dans les bars ? Elle essaya de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée en tournant la tête mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

"Ça va Mam'zelle ?" lança-t-il en se mettant à côté d'elle.

"Tout va bien, merci" répondit-elle poliment.

Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans la conversation mais il s'approchait toujours plus d'elle.

"Je vous offre un verre ?" insista-t-il avec une haleine remplie d'alcool.

"Je vous remercie mais je suis…" commença-t-elle.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelqu'un se presser contre son dos, et deux mains tatoués apparurent de part et d'autre de son corps pour se poser sur le comptoir.

Brume se mit à sourire presque gênée en reconnaissant les mains de Law

"Un problème ?" demanda le capitaine en défiant froidement l'homme du regard.

"La place est prise mec, puis c'est pas des manières de faire ça" fit l'homme en s'énervant tout seul.

En réalité, il n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr de lui face au pirate qui le toisait. Elle vit les poings de Law se serrer lentement et elle crut qu'il allait perdre son sang froid.

"Nous nous connaissons" fit-elle pour désamorcer le conflit.

Le capitaine lança un regard noir à l'intention de l'homme prêt à déguerpir.

"Pardon" grommela-t-il en prenant évidemment la fuite sans demander son reste.

Dans son dos, la jeune femme sentit que Law se détendait quelque peu contre elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, troublée.

"Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?" demanda-t-elle tout bas, sans se retourner.

Le pirate prit un des shots qui était désormais prêt à rejoindre leur table et l'avala tout rond. Il cherchait manifestement sa réponse. Enfin, il se pencha sur Brume.

"Tu m'appartiens, je m'en assure, c'est tout" murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Brume se retourna, les joues rosies qu'il donne cette explication.

Mais le pirate se dirigeait déjà vers sa table pour s'installer de nouveau avec les inconnus. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il avait de nouveau reprit son masque si implacable. Brume ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant qu'il était vraiment possessif. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça même si ça la surprenait un peu après ces derniers jours où c'était tendu entre eux.

Elle se reprit et prit les 3 tréteaux de shots pour revenir vers Penguin et Sachi. Elle posa les shots sur la table sous leurs yeux moqueurs. Ils riaient aux éclats et l'accueillirent avec maintes remarques.

"Vous nous faîtes bien rire tous les deux" se moqua Penguin.

Brume ne put que faire la grimace en se contentant de subir tout ça.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle rentra enfin du bar, Brume pénétra dans la cabine du capitaine en le trouvant quasiment allongé à son coin de lecture, un verre à la main. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait rentré avant elle. Un peu alcoolisée, elle s'approcha sans se cacher et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle devait lui faire part de sa décision.

"Vous ne dormez pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le pirate ne répondait pas et avait les yeux fermés. Brume se demandait s'il l'ignorait ou s'il dormait. Ou alors, il avait encore mal pris le vouvoiement mais c'était dur de se mettre à égalité avec lui lorsqu'il était fermé comme ça.

"Law ?" insista-t-elle.

"Hmm" grogna-t-il en daignant enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Brume soupira avant de lui prendre le verre des mains pour en boire une lampée. C'était dur de lui parler

Elle posa le verre par terre, de toute façon, ils avaient assez bu tous les deux pour ce soir.

Elle se demandait si c'était vraiment le bon moment pour qu'elle lui annonce sa décision.

"Je ne supporte pas voir un autre homme près de toi" lâcha-t-il soudainement en interrompant ses pensées.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était surprise qu'il le reconnaisse. En tout cas, elle voyait une opportunité de discussion moins conflictuelle.

"Tu es là, non ?" dit-elle sur un ton presque taquin.

"Hmm" souffla-t-il.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux tandis que le capitaine avait l'air de s'être renfrogné encore plus. Il avait l'air maussade… et elle voyait mal comment s'y prendre avec lui. Brume soupira en se disant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler.

En l'entendant souffler, le pirate se mit à la fixer intensément puis posa lentement sa main autour de la gorge de la jeune femme.

"Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ?" murmura-t-elle en ne reculant pas le moins du monde.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et ils se continuèrent à s'observer mutuellement avant que Law ne laisse retomber sa main.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller dormir" finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et regagna sa chambre assez déconcertée. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre les sautes d'humeur du capitaine mais c'était tout de même assez difficile d'interagir avec lui.

Une fois dans son lit, Brume constata qu'ils avaient déjà regagné les profondeurs de la mer. Certainement après que les derniers pirates soient revenus des bars. Elle regarda son hublot en se rassurant sur le fait qu'elle avait tout le temps devant elle pour dormir, le jour n'était pas encore là. Brume ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, une bonne nuit de repos lui ferait du bien.

.

.

En pleine "nuit", et alors qu'elle somnolait, elle entendit quelqu'un s'infiltrer dans sa chambre. Déconcertée, elle sursauta et tendit instinctivement la main vers le poignard qu'elle gardait pas loin.

"Doucement" grogna le capitaine en comprenant ce qu'elle cherchait.

Brume souffla en se rendant compte de la personne qui s'invitait ici et se détendit en reposant la tête sur son oreiller.

"Ne me faîtes pas peur comme ça" dit-elle encore assoupie.

Law ne répondit pas et s'assit sur le bord du lit peu habillé avant de dégager doucement les draps pour se faire une petite place. Les joues embrasées, Brume se poussa légèrement pour l'inviter à venir s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le lit. Il se glissa sous les draps sans attendre. Le lit étant petit pour deux, la jeune femme, un peu timide, sentit le corps du pirate entrer en contact avec le sien. Law n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de l'attirer contre lui sans dire un mot.

Agréablement surprise, Brume avait tout de même la sensation qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal

"Law ?" souffla-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Le pirate s'empressa de poser un index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la faire taire.

"Demain" murmura-t-il.

Il se pressa contre elle et la fit se blottir contre son torse. Celle-ci encore engourdie par le sommeil se laissa aller contre lui.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Étourdie par sa nuit, Brume se réveilla en sentant le pirate s'asseoir au bord du lit discrètement pour la quitter. La nuit n'était pas encore là pourtant, le soleil filtrait quelque peu à travers le hublot. Elle se redressa un tout petit peu.

"Recouche-toi" murmura-t-elle doucement pour le retenir.

Le pirate tourna à peine la tête vers elle mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

"Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, non ?" tenta-t-elle en tendant la main pour effleurer le dos du pirate.

Celui-ci toujours silencieux, haussa les épaules.

La jeune femme fit la moue en songeant qu'il allait partir si elle ne brusquait pas les choses. Elle l'attira de nouveau dans le lit pour l'allonger et prit l'ascendant sur lui en le repoussant sur le matelas pour le surplomber.

Le pirate grogna quelque peu contrarié de céder aussi facilement. Elle ne semblait certainement pas prête à lâcher l'affaire… Elle se pencha sur lui et encadra la tête du capitaine avec ses avants bras.

"Tu as des choses à me dire" souffla-t-elle pour le pousser à parler.

Boudeur, Law l'attira contre lui de sorte à ce qu'elle se mette à califourchon. Brume rougit brièvement de se retrouver dans une telle position mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Il fit un demi-sourire en voyant cela et s'assit en maintenant la jeune femme contre lui. Intimidée de l'enfourcher ainsi, Brume étudia le pirate, elle ne savait pas vraiment où ça allait les mener. Même s'il avait semblé se dérider, Law semblait d'humeur mélancolique, elle le voyait dans son regard.

"Brume ?" demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

"Oui ?"

"Je veux que tu restes" murmura-t-il.

Brume se sentit submergée par une vague de chaleur en le regardant dans les yeux. C'était la première fois que le capitaine ouvrait son coeur.

"Donne moi ta réponse parce que je n'en peux plus" continua-t-il gravement tout en continuant de la fixer.

"Je comptais rester" souffla-t-elle en se pressant finalement contre lui.

Le pirate sourit franchement avant de glisser sa tête dans le cou de Brume. Il la mordit comme pour se venger de cette attente.

"Ne me fais plus attendre comme ça" grogna-t-il pour manifester son mécontentement.

"Désolée" dit-elle un peu déboussolée tandis qu'il la serrait un peu plus contre son corps.

Le pirate embrassa sa gorge une dernière fois puis releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

"On annonce ça tout à l'heure" continua-t-il satisfait de reprendre le contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait sur son bateau.

Il délaissa Brume en la déposant sur le lit et se releva pour quitter la chambre de celle-ci.

Avant de partir, il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire presque victorieux et narquois. Il semblait être redevenu lui même.

"Prépare toi" dit-il subitement.

"J'arrive" dit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'allonger dans son lit avec un soupir d'aise. Tout était allé très vite depuis hier…

Elle attendit quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant d'aller se préparer.

.

.

Enfin prête pour travailler à la vigie, Brume dut attendre que le capitaine se prépare à son tour. Il souhaitait conduire la jeune femme à leur petite réunion quotidienne pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle patientait donc à moitié inquiète et excitée à l'idée d'informer l'équipage, elle se demandait s'ils allaient tous adhérer à cette intégration. Law sortit de la salle de bain fin prêt et paré à présenter leur nouvelle recrue "officielle".

Tout le long du couloir, Brume trépignait à l'idée de participer à sa première réunion mais elle essayait de garder la tête froide. Le brun marchait à côté d'elle sans revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux plus tôt. Décidément il n'était pas bavard. Brume jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui en se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer entre eux à l'avenir. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tâcha de penser à autre chose. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ils verraient le reste plus tard.

"Nous ne sommes pas à flot ?" demanda Brume en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas senti le sous-marin remonter.

"Non, j'ai dit à Bepo d'attendre un peu et de réunir tout le monde pour toi" dit le capitaine avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La jeune femme lui sourit peu rassurée.

Plus ils avancaient vers la salle des repas (lieu de la réunion), plus Brume se sentait nerveuse. Enfin arrivés, Law se tourna vers elle avant d'entrer.

"Détends-toi" lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte pour la laisser entrer la première.

La jeune femme entra avec un sourire gêné et trouva tout le monde dans la pièce assez surpris de la voir là. Le capitaine ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Brume en la faisant s'avancer davantage.

"Capt, ne me dîtes…" commença Penguin.

"Encore un mot et plus d'alcool tout le mois" dit Law pour ne pas le laisser finir.

L'équipage grimaça de concert et un silence royal se fit.

Le capitaine laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Brume toute intimidée.

"Bon avant toute chose, j'ai une bonne nouvelle" commença le capitaine en exerçant une pression sur les épaules de Brume pour la taquiner.

Il laissa planer un instant de suspense même si de nombreux grands sourires se peignaient sur les visages des membres de son équipage.

"Brume intègre officiellement notre équipage" finit-il avec un sourire.

La réaction de l'équipage ne se fit pas attendre, ils fondirent sur la jeune femme pour l'étreindre et la féliciter tandis que le capitaine se mettait légèrement en retrait.

"Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" cria Sachi pour exprimer sa joie.

"Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !" lança Penguin.

"Tu vas devoir nous supporter toute ta vie" ricanèrent Clione et Uni en lui tapant l'épaule.

"Content de pouvoir t'entraîner plus longtemps" dit Jean-Bart avec un air très sérieux.

"Brume, je suis tellement content !" clama Bepo en lui faisant un câlin légendaire.

Quand il la reposa au sol, Brume ne put s'empêcher de sentir des larmes de joie poindre aux bord des yeux en les regardant tous autour d'elle. Elle avait la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix.

"Merci… Vous allez me faire pleurer" exprima-t-elle en ne pouvant se détacher de Penguin et Sachi qui avait de nouveau fondu sur elle. Elle se contint comme elle pu et leur rendit leur étreinte.

Durant les prochaines minutes, Brume profita de l'ambiance joyeuse à bord et le capitaine ne mit certainement pas fin à ça. Ils parleraient plus sérieusement lors de la réunion de demain.

Petit à petit, et en douceur, le capitaine les remit au boulot pour que le sous-marin puisse sortir de l'eau et surtout pour que l'équipage profite un peu de l'air frais à la place de rester enfermé à l'intérieur.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement une fois que tout le monde quitta la grande salle.

.

.

Enfin en vigie, Brume souffla pour évacuer toutes ces émotions. Elle ne regretterait rien en les ayant choisi. Une douce chaleur l'habitait depuis ce matin, elle se sentait tellement bien.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de regarder l'horizon, elle sentit la sphère bleue la dépasser et vit la longue-vue disparaître sous ses yeux pour être remplacée par le capitaine. Adossé au rebord, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec un air fourbe.

"Brume" murmura-t-il en la fixant intensément.

"Captain ?" dit-elle d'un air taquin.

Law la toisa et hésita à lui faire payer son regard où brillait une lueur de défi.. mais il avait à faire. Bientôt, ils auraient à exécuter leur plan qui les avait mené sur cette mer et ça demandait pas mal d'organisation.

"Je voulais te parler de deux ou trois trucs" commença-t-il en devenant sérieux.

Brume acquiesça en sentant que c'était important et le pirate vint s'asseoir en face d'elle sur la bâche.

"J'ai besoin que tu t'entraînes un peu plus au poignard, donc Uni viendra prendre la relève beaucoup plus tôt dorénavant. A partir de demain" déclara-t-il.

"Je ferai de mon mieux" lança-t-elle en voulant être coopérative même si elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

"Tu en apprendras plus sur nos plans demain mais sache que plus tard, tu ne passeras pas autant de temps à la vigie. Une fois que ce sera terminé, tu pourras venir sur le pont et nous reprendrons un rythme de jour" continua-t-il l'air de rien.

"Je ne serais plus tout le temps à la vigie ?" demanda-t-elle assez surprise.

"Non, en temps normal, enfin lorsque nous sommes tranquille, ce n'est pas la peine" expliqua-t-il brièvement.

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous aurez besoin de moi plus tard ?" hasarda-t-elle légèrement anxieuse.

"Brume... Je ne t'ai pas proposé de nous rejoindre juste pour tes yeux" dit-il en la fixant impassiblement.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, rassurée sur ce point et se promit de s'entraîner le mieux possible pour ne pas être un poids pour eux.

Le silence s'installa et ils se fixèrent un petit moment avant que Law ne se racle la gorge et ne détourne le regard. Il étendit ses jambes vers Brume de sorte à toucher légèrement les siennes. La jeune femme en fut touchée bien qu'il essaye de faire passer ce rapprochement pour un acte anodin. Elle tourna elle aussi la tête vers la mer.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi avant que le pirate ne se relève. Il avait à faire.

"Nous accostons dans 4 jours" lança-t-il avant de disparaître soudainement.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en récupérant la longue-vue. Elle pouvait servir finalement… Si elle était remplacée par Law de temps à autre, jamais elle ne dirait plus de mal de cet objet qui lui était inutile...

.

.

Lorsqu'elle descendit enfin après sa journée de travail, Brume gagna rapidement la salle des repas, elle avait hâte de rejoindre ses compagnons autour d'une pinte.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle doucement.

"SURPRISE !" crièrent-ils.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle s'en était doutée un court instant mais elle avait préféré ne pas se faire de films. La jeune femme les remercia chaleureusement et s'installa avec ses deux éternels compagnons qui la pressèrent pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Les chopes étaient déjà pleines à rabord et il fallait trinquer !

La soirée s'annonçait longue et ça convenait à tout le monde. Ils dégustèrent un bon plat préparé par Penguin avant de commencer quelques jeux pour profiter de l'occasion.

"Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta soirée qu'on va te laisser gagner !" déclama Penguin au milieu d'une partie de carte mémorable.

"Mon verre est vide !" cria Clione qui était bras dessus bras dessous avec Uni.

Bepo courrait dans tous les sens pour essayer de calmer les alcooliques même si ça ne servait plus à rien de les résonner.

Consterné, il alla se réfugier auprès du capitaine qui buvait aussi pas mal en les regardant. Law s'appuya sur la fourrure de Bepo, satisfait que son ami l'ait rejoint pour observer cette joyeuse ambiance.

L'alcool coulait à flot, ça ne va sans dire, tout le monde voulait fêter ça dignement. Brume passa la soirée à rire grâce aux pitreries de Penguin et Sachi. Décidément, elle ne regretterait jamais son choix.

Au milieu de la soirée, Bepo lui remit solennellement une veste blanche à sa taille marquée du jolly rogers de l'équipage. Cette veste rappelait sans aucun doute la combinaison des voyous de l'équipage et ça l'émut beaucoup. Elle l'enfila sans hésiter et ils burent encore plus pour fêter ça.

Profitant d'une accalmie due à la fin de cette soirée, le capitaine se glissa aux côtés de Brume. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle, et ceux qui restaient étaient dans un état d'ébriété suffisant pour les clouer face sur la table. Il n'y avait que Bepo qui était en forme. Il s'occupait de ranger quelque peu la salle avant de virer ceux qui restaient.

"Alors cette soirée ?" demanda Law en se mettant à côté d'elle sur le banc.

"La meilleure" souffla-t-elle un peu bourrée.

"Content de te compter parmi nous" souffla-t-il amusé de la voir comme ça.

Brume avait bu mais elle n'avait certainement pas perdu le nord, elle lui sourit.

"Je ne pensais pas entendre ça de votre part" dit-elle pour blaguer.

Le pirate sourit brièvement avant de s'approcher un peu plus de la jeune femme à côté pour chercher son contact. Brume apprécia sentir leurs épaules se toucher et prise pas la fatigue, s'appuya un peu contre lui.

Quelques minutes après, Brume se sentit soulevée par Bepo qui essayait de ne pas la brusquer pour la conduire à sa cabine. Avec soulagement, elle agrippa ses longs poils blancs pour enfouir son visage dedans, il était tellement doux.

Elle eut l'impression de fermer les yeux quelques secondes mais en réalité, elle s'endormit pour de bon. Elle eut juste la satisfaction de sentir qu'on l'installait dans son lit et qu'on la couvrait avec les draps.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle reconnaissante en se blottissant contre la source de chaleur à côté d'elle.

.

.

NUIT

.

.


	14. Rapprochement

Coucou, je suis contente de savoir que le chapitre d'avant (le 13 donc) vous a plu :) ça fait plaisir.

Prenez soin de vous en cette période un peu bizarre et essayez d'en profiter pour vous relaxer si possible :)

* * *

**EUHM... Je suis désolée, j'étais pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, donc j'ai modifié quelques trucs et je le reposte.** Je trouvais que j'avais fait Law... Je sais pas peut-être trop mièvre et affectueux mais là ça me convient mieux :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement**

Les jours suivants s'inscrivirent dans une monotonie déconcertante, tout se ressemblait mais c'était satisfaisant. Brume commençait à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle resterait sur ce navire. La vigie, l'entraînement et les beuveries lui plaisait.

Penguin et Sachi s'amusaient à la taquiner 10 fois plus maintenant qu'elle faisait partie des leurs mais elle leur rendait bien. Et puis, elle savait que ces deux voyous lui montraient qu'ils appréciaient réellement son intégration dans l'équipage.

Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de reparler sérieusement avec le capitaine seule à seul mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé dans son attitude. Ils se croisaient rarement mais les réunions lui permettaient d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'ils devaient faire ici. Law était un fin stratège et il semblait bien cacher ses objectifs à ses adversaires comme elle avait pu le constater elle-même. Elle avait appris qu'il y avait une traduction d'un ponéglyphe entre les mains de pirates avec qui ils avaient des contentieux et ils en avaient absolument besoin pour continuer leur chemin vers le One Piece. L'objectif depuis deux mois était donc de trouver ses pirates, désormais proches d'après les informations que le capitaine avait eu dans les bars, de les mettre hors d'état de nuire et de récupérer cette traduction. Bref, ils restaient beaucoup de chose à organiser apparemment mais en tout cas, avec les conversations des réunions, Brume se sentait vraiment impliquée et ça la soulageait de constater ce changement.

En dehors de cela, Brume voyait peu le capitaine qui se penchait plus que jamais sur la suite des événements avec Bepo et Jean-Bart. Enfin… c'était assez malhonnête de dire qu'elle le voyait peu.

Souvent, Law venait la rejoindre en pleine nuit lorsqu'elle dormait profondément et après qu'il ait terminé ses discussions stratégiques. Elle le sentait se glisser dans ses draps doucement et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'accueillir lorsqu'il se pressait contre elle. Même si elle était trop fatiguée pour décrocher une phrase (sûrement dû aux entraînements rigoureux de Jean-Bart), elle sentait qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et ça elle ne demandait pas plus. Ces nuits-là, le pirate lui embrassait les joues et le front sans se retenir mais n'allait pas plus loin. Lui aussi était fatigué de toutes ces intrigues et ne demandait qu'à dormir accompagné de sa nouvelle recrue. Ces nuits chastes convenaient à Brume même si il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'esquiver avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

.

.

Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait de son entraînement quotidien, Brume poussa la porte de sa cabine dans le but de prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Aujourd'hui, elle était assez fière d'elle car elle réussissait à esquiver les coups de Jean-Bart plus facilement. Elle en paraît aussi mais elle avait vite compris que l'agilité était plus adéquate pour elle. Elle n'avait pas encore la force de tout parer sans chanceler, surtout avec un homme de cette stature.

Quand elle entra, elle trouva le capitaine installé à son coin lecture, adossé à un meuble. Assis, torse nu avec sa casquette déposé sur le côté, il avait un genoux replié tandis que son autre jambe était étendue devant lui. Son katana était déposé entre ses jambes de sorte à ce qu'il appuie sa tête sur le fourreau comme pour se reposer. Cette position moulait son jean léopard plus que nécessaire et Brume détourna rapidement le regard et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ça n'avait pas l'air simple en ce moment pour ceux qui s'occupaient de la stratégie. Ils avaient l'air assez fatigués à force de discuter sans fin mais Law aimait que les plans soient bien réalisés et bien menés. Il fallait que tout soit parfait.

"Ça va ?" demanda Brume en remarquant ses traits tirés par la fatigue au passage.

Le pirate fit signe que tout allait bien, Brume haussa les épaules avant de filer sous l'eau chaude.

En ressortant habillée de frais, Law l'aborda toujours du même endroit.

"Tu as la main verte ?" dit-il en portant ses yeux métalliques sur elle.

"Euh… Je jardinais quelques fois, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle désorientée par cette question.

Elle s'approcha du coin lecture et remarqua qu'il tenait un petit paquet dans sa main.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Des bulbes de Galanthus nivalis, ou perce-neige. C'est des fleurs qu'il y avait beaucoup au printemps sur mon île. Un marchand en vendait" expliqua-t-il rapidement.

"Tu veux qu'on les fasse pousser ?" demanda Brume contente de pouvoir l'aider.

"Tu penses que c'est possible ?" questionna-t-il le visage toujours aussi fermé.

"Oui mais pas avec ce qu'on a là" dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils, pas certain de vouloir attendre.

"On achètera ce qu'il faut à la prochaine escale" continua-t-elle.

Law acquiesça de la tête et reposa le sachet à côté de lui.

"Je te laisse t'en occuper ?" fit-il en fermant les yeux.

"Je te montrerai comment faire" lança Brume qui voyait une occasion de passer du temps avec lui.

Elle était aussi bien décidée à lui apprendre comment on plantait une fleur, ce n'était pas compliqué mais en sachant qu'il avait quasiment toujours vécu en mer, ça s'expliquait.

Law ne répondit pas... mais il n'avait pas refusé. Ça suffisait à la jeune femme pour le moment, ils auraient l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard.

"Je ferai mieux d'aller manger" dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

"Dépose ça avant" lança-t-il en tapotant son katana avec un petit sourire.

Brume s'accroupit de nouveau en voyant que ce rustre n'allait pas lui tendre son arme. Elle avança sa main pour prendre le katana mais le pirate attrapa son poignet subitement lorsqu'elle était dans le mouvement. Il approcha la main de la jeune femme de son visage et y posa ses lèvres quelques secondes. Brume rougit et le regarda dans les yeux. Le pirate avait un léger sourire en coin et ne cessait de la fixer.

"Merci" souffla-t-il en la libérant pour lui tendre le katana.

Brume ne sut que lui dire...

Satisfait de l'avoir perturbée, le pirate lui tendait toujours le katana en la fixant et elle s'en empara sans réfléchir sans savoir quoi faire d'autre. Cette arme était décidément beaucoup plus lourde qu'elle ne le pensait.

Certes, elle était assez imposante au point où Law ne pouvait le porter que sur son épaule, mais aussi lourd ? C'est pour ça qu'il le faisait porter à Bepo aussi souvent ?

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te battre avec" lança-t-elle en le déposant à la place qui lui était dédiée.

Elle s'était visiblement reprise et le pirate lâcha un petit rire.

"Tu me sous estimes" lança-t-il pour la taquiner.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire" expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le pirate était assez bien bâti pour supporter une telle arme...

Law se racla brièvement la gorge et elle détourna le regard du corps du pirate comme si de rien n'était.

"Bon appétit" dit-il en s'allongeant sur son matelas avec un sourire.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île dont Law lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant, Brume se décida à aller en ville seule pour changer. Penguin et Sachi lui avait proposé une dégustation de vin étant donné que c'était la spécialité de la région mais elle côtoyait assez l'alcool comme ça avec eux. Et puis une balade pour faire quelques boutiques, ce n'était pas certainement pas en leur compagnie de ces deux voyous que ça allait bien se passer donc elle préférait être seule.

Brume passa ainsi l'après midi dans la bourgade, à aller de boutique en boutique. Elle avait pu s'acheter un parka, vêtement le plus utile du monde en vigie, surtout lorsqu'ils traversaient des zones humides, elle avait l'impression que c'était fréquent en plus en ce moment… Et elle avait aussi craqué sur des vêtements plus adaptés à l'entraînement et une petite blouse à la mode de W avec un ruban rouge en soie pour ceinture.

Ah, et elle avait aussi pu dénicher un pot assez large pour les bulbes de perce-neige ainsi que du terreau chez un fleuriste qui lui avait fait part de très bons conseils. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux même si elle n'avait pas dévoiler au commerçant qu'elle comptait en planter dans un sous-marin…

Flâner dans les rues lui fit du bien, elle laissa son esprit voguer au gré du paysage et ça lui convenait très bien, elle voulait seulement profiter de l'instant présent. En plus de ça, ils allaient bientôt devoir se confronter aux pirates et il valait mieux qu'elle se change les idées pour être d'attaque lorsque le moment sera venu.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le sous-marin pour déposer ses achats assez lourds maintenant et surtout pour aller s'entraîner avec Jean-Bart, elle trouva le capitaine un peu en amont du port, seul. Son regard se portait sur la mer. Elle hésita un court instant avant de s'approcher en silence. C'était l'occasion de lui parler un peu.

"Law ?" dit-elle en déposant ses achats de botaniste par terre.

Il se retourna vers elle avec cet air habituel si froid auquel elle s'était habituée.

"Brume ?"

"Il te tarde déjà de repartir ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse.

Le pirate fixa gravement la jeune femme avant de répondre.

"Oui" souffla-t-il en regardant de nouveau vers l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

La jeune femme se posta à côté de lui pour faire face à l'océan aussi.

"J'ai ce qu'il faut pour les perce-neige" glissa-t-elle en se disant qu'il allait peut-être se dérider.

"Déjà ?" demanda-t-il en ne quittant pas la mer des yeux.

"On s'en occupe dans la semaine" lança-t-elle d'un air autoritaire.

"Ok" dit-il en ayant un sourire en coin.

Brume remarqua ce petit changement, ça allait être amusant de faire ça avec lui. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Instinctivement, Brume effleura la main du pirate avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Moins morose à ce contact mais aussi surpris, Law se tourna vers la jeune femme lorsqu'il remarqua une sorte de ruban rouge qui dépassait du sac de Brume. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait acheté là ?

"Ce ne serait pas quelque chose pour m'attacher par hasard ?" demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Brume ne comprit pas bien avant de tourner la tête vers son cabas et de voir le fil rouge qui pouvait prêter à confusion.

"Je devrais ?" murmura-t-elle un peu gênée qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa vengeance.

"Je ne pense pas" dit le pirate en fronçant les sourcils.

"En tout cas, je vois que ça t'intéresse plus que de planter des perces-neige" dit-elle en tirant la langue.

Le pirate ne voulait pas laisser passer cette moquerie sans rien dire et posa une main sur la taille de Brume pour l'attirer un peu contre lui.

"J'ai cru que tu avais peur de me laisser le contrôle" souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Brume rougit et lui donna un petit coup dans le torse pour le remettre à sa place.

"Comme si tu avais le contrôle" glissa-t-elle en appréciant sentir son corps contre le sien autrement que lorsqu'elle dormait.

Le pirate rit doucement puis se détacha d'elle soudainement.

Elle se retourna et remarqua Sachi et Bepo qui venaient vers eux. Au sourire de Sachi et à la mine presque choquée de Bepo, ils avaient bien vu leur étreinte.

"C'est bon Captain, on n'est pas aveugle et puis tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous" fit Sachi pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Law n'eut pas l'air à l'aise, et prit son air fermé même s'il avait les joues légèrement rosies. Brume sourit nerveusement quelque peu embarrassée qu'ils aient été pris sur le fait.

"Mais vous êtes ensemble ?" fit Bepo en mettant bien les pieds dans le plat.

Sachi écarquilla les yeux de surprise et vit la mine déconfite du capitaine et de Brume.

La jeune femme faisait la grimace, inquiète d'entendre la réponse du capitaine à ce sujet. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et la referma stupéfait par cette question pourtant si simple.

Bepo attendait la réponse en souriant, apparemment pas conscient qu'il avait posé une colle à ses interlocuteurs.

Law regarda Brume quelques instants. Elle se demanda s'il attendait qu'elle réponde mais dans tous les cas, elle n'en avait pas envie. Il fit la moue.

"Ça reste à éclaircir" dit-il en partant brusquement vers le sous-marin.

En le voyant partir, Brume poussa un soupir tandis que Sachi donna un coup sur la tête de Bepo.

"Tu es bête, il faut pas demander ce genre de truc !" dit Sachi sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

"On ne frappe pas son second !" affirma Bepo en montrant les dents.

Sachi s'excusa du regard auprès de Brume avant de repartir avec son compagnon si naïf.

De nouveau seule, Brume reprit sa route vers le sous-marin. Aie… Est-ce que ça allait changer quelque chose ?

Au moins, elle était rassurée sur un point, il n'avait pas nié ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ça lui enlevait un petit poids de ces épaules.

.

.

Au repas ce soir là, Penguin accueillit Brume les bras ouverts.

"Je crois que tout le monde est au courant de votre petit câlin" expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Brume grimaça avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le profil bas. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient des gestes pareils l'un envers l'autre, spontanés et une proximité en dehors de leurs nuits calmes et il avait fallu que ça se remarque… Ils n'avaient décidément pas de chance.

Sachi arriva et s'installa en face de Penguin et Brume avec un grand sourire.

"Je vois que tu as des penchants très particuliers Brume" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme rougit après lui avoir lancé un coup de pied sous la table.

Pile à cet instant, le capitaine arriva en salle des repas, ce qui ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer. Penguin et Sachi s'étaient tus et échangeaient des regards sous-entendus.

Law le constata et fit vite le rapprochement avec le fait qu'il s'était fait prendre tout à l'heure avec Brume. Il s'approcha avec un air sadique sur le visage et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sachi qui était attablé. Il se pencha vers lui et se mit à fixer Penguin.

"Les petits malins qui s'amusent à parler… Plus un mot ou je n'hésite pas à vous découper… ou vous utiliser pour quelques expériences" souffla-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Il repartit aussitôt vers Jean-Bart pour manger au calme. Brume ne savait pas où se mettre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les trois compagnons ne parlèrent plus que de beau temps et de sujets très banals pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais avant de partir, Penguin ne put s'empêcher de poser une question embarrassante à Brume:

"La question c'est est-ce que c'est officiel ?" glissa-t-il très bas à l'intention de Brume.

La jeune femme grimaça. C'était loin d'être aussi simple avec un homme pareil…

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard

.

.

Ces jours-ci, l'entraînement avait paru beaucoup plus dur à Brume. Il lui semblait que Jean-Bart avait augmenté la cadence dans ses coups et elle avait pas mal de courbatures à force de faire ça tous les jours. Elle avait appris à faire avec, même si se lever le matin relevait de la torture plus qu'autre chose. Ses muscles froids au réveil avait du mal à se détendre et elle se sentait obligée de faire des étirements avant d'aller en vigie. D'ailleurs, rester immobile là haut n'arrangeait pas les choses.

De ce côté là, c'était très calme. Ils croisaient des bateaux de temps à autre que Brume signalait aussitôt pour changer légèrement leur trajectoire. Dans tous les cas, ils réussissaient bien leur coup, ils étaient vraiment invisibles dans ce coin.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient réussi à découvrir où se terraient leurs cibles grâce à leur précédente escale. En payant grassement un marchand alcoolisé, le capitaine avait apparemment tout appris de leur itinéraire.

Ça allait bientôt être l'heure de la confrontation… Et Brume ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête en dépit des heures d'entraînement.

Pour la rassurer, Penguin et Sachi lui avaient bien dit qu'on ne sentait jamais prêts et qu'il valait mieux essayer de se vider la tête avant d'y être. Y penser ne servait à rien. En plus de ça, ils venaient l'encourager aux entraînements et venaient aussi participer pour l'aider à s'exercer sur différents adversaires que Jean-Bart. Ils étaient moins durs avec elle que le maître d'armes, c'était certain mais elle apprenait aussi beaucoup. Les deux compagnons avaient quand même une stature et un style de combat bien différent par rapport à Jean-Bart. Enfin voilà, c'était l'effervescence à cause de ce combat qui approchait… mais Brume ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la tête ailleurs à cause de Law.

.

.

Ce soir là, en rentrant dans la cabine du capitaine, Brume eut la surprise de l'y voir. C'était rare. Il fallait en profiter… pour organiser un petit cours de jardinage!

La jeune femme l'embarqua dans cette leçon sans trop lui demander son avis et lui expliqua quelques trucs simples que le fleuriste lui avait confié.

Ils s'y attelèrent plutôt sérieusement ensemble bien que Brume essayait de lui parler de tout et de rien. Tout au long de cette session jardinage, Law laissa transparaître quelques sourires, ce qui était déjà une victoire en soi.

Brume ne pouvait que s'en réjouir même si elle voyait bien qu'il était crevé et qu'il avait un peu la tête ailleurs. En réalité, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais ça lui changeait les idées de passer du temps avec elle.

Enfin plantés, les bulbes furent placés près du hublot du capitaine pour absorber le plus possible la lumière. Bon, Brume ne savait pas si cela suffirait mais c'était mieux que rien. Après tout, ces fleurs grandissaient juste après l'hiver, elles n'avaient peut-être pas autant besoin de soleil que ça. Dans 4 mois, si tout se passait bien, elles fleuriraient. Brume avait des doutes mais elle préférait rester optimiste. Ça avait l'air d'être important pour Law.

"Bon j'espère que ça ira" souffla la jeune femme en contemplant le petit bac posé au sol.

Le capitaine laissa apparaître un léger sourire sur son visage.

"On verra bien" dit-il simplement en s'adossant à son bureau.

Brume le regarda quelques instants, assez inquiète de le voir si fatigué.

"J'espère que tu vas dormir à cette heure là" dit-elle assez tracassée à l'idée qu'il aille rejoindre Bepo et Jean-Bart.

Le pirate se tourna vers elle d'un air las.

"Il faut que le plan soit parfait" dit-il en pesant ces mots.

"Il faut que tu te reposes aussi" essaya-t-elle.

"Après... Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'un de vous si j'ai mal calculé mon coup" dit-il sur un ton extrêmement calme.

Brume continua de le regarder, il avait l'air morose désormais. Même si elle comprenait très bien ses raisons, elle voyait bien que le pirate était crevé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue pour la rassurer.

"N'en parlons plus" glissa-t-il un peu agacé en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

La jeune femme acquiesça prise de court à cause de ce geste tendre et du fait qu'il semble irrité en même temps.

"Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure ?" demanda-t-elle après une once d'hésitation.

Pour la première fois, elle se permettait de lui demander ouvertement s'il venait dormir avec lui et elle espérait qu'il ne se braquerait pas.

Le pirate s'était tourné vers elle dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés.

"Tu verras bien" dit-il avec un air narquois avant de fermer la porte.

Brume se dirigea vers sa chambre sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Law ne cessait de la surprendre ces temps-ci... mais parfois il se rétractait aussitôt.

En soupirant, elle s'allongea dans son lit. Il était tard et elle n'avait certainement pas la patience de l'attendre. Le connaissant, il viendrait bien plus tard lorsqu'elle dormirait à poing fermé. Et encore, si elle le remarquait vu qu'il s'esquivait avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Elle fit la moue avant de se relever pour griffonner quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Elle sortit de sa chambre en remarquant que le pirate était déjà parti rejoindre les autres pour ses discussions stratégiques. Elle soupira avant de déposer le mot sur le bureau du pirate et de repartir se coucher. Elle espérait qu'il en prendrait note. Elle avait envie d'un peu d'éclaircissement avec lui... Juste pour savoir où elle allait et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moment pour lui parler.

.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Le lendemain, Brume se réveilla comme à son habitude aux horaires prévues pour qu'elle aille travailler mais elle fut satisfaite de ne pas être seule dans son lit. Habituellement, le pirate s'esquivait en douce avant qu'elle ne se réveille mais cette fois-ci, il était toujours là et pourtant bien éveillé. Ses cernes semblaient moins prononcés que la veille même s'il avait toujours le regard sombre comme à son habitude.

Il la regardait avec un léger sourire fourbe sur les lèvres... Il avait visiblement bien lut son mot.

"Voyons voir si tu es assez courageux pour rester jusqu'à mon réveil, c'est vraiment ça que tu as décidé de m'écrire ?" souffla Law sur un ton enjôleur.

Satisfaite de son coup, Brume ne put réprimer un large sourire. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir lui parler...

Le pirate soupira en essayant de se refréner mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir jouer un peu avec cette effrontée. Il lui sourit avec un air sadique et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser quelques peu et pour l'envelopper.

"Law, j'aimerais te parler" lança-t-elle soudainement.

Il la regardait un peu de haut mais Brume soutenait son regard.

Law trouva assez aguichant qu'elle ne baisse pas les yeux et prit le menton de la jeune femme dans le creux de sa main avec autorité. Il l'obligea à tourner un peu la tête pour libérer son cou. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ait le temps de protester et se redressa un peu plus sur ses coudes au dessus d'elle pour mieux croiser son regard. Brume n'avait pas l'air très contente mais elle ne le repoussait pas.

"Fais moi plaisir et dis mon nom. Tu ne le dis jamais" souffla-t-il soudainement en caressant son cou désormais dégagé.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard peu satisfaite de ce traitement.

"Si tu veux Law mais j'ai..." commença-t-elle en voulant lui parler.

"Pas comme ça" gronda-t-il en l'interrompant.

Avec un sourire narquois, il tourna de nouveau la tête de la jeune femme sur le côté pour venir poser ses crocs dans son cou. Il la mordit brièvement pour son impertinence puis releva la tête. En voyant qu'elle le défiait encore du regard, le pirate ne put réprimer le sourire perfide qui s'étendait sur son visage.

"Fais un effort, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste" souffla-t-il à voix basse.

"Rêve toujours" lança-t-elle un peu vexée qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter.

Amusé, le pirate rit doucement et attrapa un des poignets de la jeune femme pour porter sa main à ses lèvres. Il mordit un des doigts de cette impertinente et lui lécha un peu, tout en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

Brume avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle voulait lui demander... Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait en voyant son doigt disparaître dans la bouche de Law pendant qu'il la mordillait. La jeune femme rougissante essaya de calmer la chaleur qui montait en elle mais le pirate continuait son oeuvre en voyant que ça lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

"Un peu de concentration s'il te plait" murmura-t-il avec un sourire pervers en faisant une pause.

En voyant cet air si supérieur qu'il arborait, Brume ne voulut pas le laisser faire plus longtemps. Un peu à contrecoeur, elle libéra sa main de ce jeu assez captivant et la posa sur la joue du pirate. Elle prit soin de caresser la joue du brun avec le doigt qu'il avait mouillé de salive pour l'embêter un peu.

Elle savait très bien quelle tactique adopter pour le contenter et pour ne pas perdre la face pour autant.

"Pardon, Law grand capitaine des Hearts" souffla-t-elle avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix.

Malgré ce ton piquant, ça suffisait au pirate… et puis il avait à faire quand même.

Law embrassa la main de la jeune femme avec douceur puis s'assit au bord du lit en la fixant.

"Il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler ?" dit-elle en se blottissant dans les couvertures.

Le capitaine s'allongea de nouveau prêt à lui faire regretter ce qu'elle avait dit. Il se redressa pour attraper la jeune femme et la plaquer contre son torse. Surprise, celle ci eut du mal à étouffer un petit cri de surprise.

"Redis-ça à ton capitaine" dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

"Non, ça ira" dit-elle à bout de souffle.

Devant son insolence non dissimulée, le pirate ne put se retenir de chercher son cou avec ses lèvres et d'y poser des baisers mordants. Ça ne manquait pas de la surprendre à chaque fois. Une fois calmé, Law resta immobile quelques temps contre elle puis la porta au bord du lit.

"Au travail" souffla-t-il en se remettant lui même dans le lit de Brume.

La jeune femme pesta intérieurement même si elle appréciait qu'il se repose davantage.

C'est en quittant sa cabine qu'elle se maudit encore une fois de ne pas avoir pu lui parler... Quelle plaie... Et dire que cette interrogation lui prenait la tête chaque jour.

Il suffisait que le capitaine joue un peu avec elle et c'en était fini.

Un peu mélancolique, Brume se hâta de rejoindre la vigie en se promettant de tenir bon la prochaine fois.


	15. Mise au point ?

Coucou tout le monde, j'ai travaillé pas mal sur ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ça m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais mais je suis assez contente du résultat.

Merci sinon pour le terme Nodachi que je n'ai pas mis dans le chapitre précédent, je le savais mais j'ai complètement zappé haha :) Je modifierai quand j'aurais un peu de temps.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mise au point ?**

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, lorsque Brume revint de son repas pour aller dormir, elle fut surprise de trouver Bepo et Jean-Bart rassemblés autour du bureau de leur capitaine. Law présidait visiblement en pleine discussion avec eux.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'entendre qu'ils parlaient des répartitions de poste qu'ils se turent lorsqu'ils notèrent sa présence.

"Je vais dans ma chambre, ne vous inquiétez pas" glissa-t-elle en se dépêchant.

Elle s'y enferma et s'allongea directement dans son lit après s'être changée. Elle se demandait quel poste ils allaient lui donner. Peut-être celui de rester au sous-marin pour la surveillance ? C'était le mieux pour une débutante, non ? Enfin... Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le mieux pour elle mais elle savait que quelque soit le poste où elle serait mise, elle le ferait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pouvait faire confiance au capitaine pour son poste. Il ne laissait rien au hasard.

Elle essaya de ne plus y penser mais ce n'était plus si facile maintenant qu'elle avait entendu quelques mots de leur conversation. Elle essayait de ne pas tendre l'oreille afin de ne pas saisir le sens de leurs paroles mais ce bruit en fond était gênant...

Fatiguée d'être tourmentée ainsi, elle se tourna plusieurs fois dans son lit et enfonça sa tête sous son oreiller.

Elle allait avoir du mal à dormir… enfin c'était fréquent en ce moment.

Law ne venait plus la rejoindre dans la nuit depuis plusieurs jours et elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il était trop occupé ? Elle n'en savait rien. En tout cas, ça la rendait assez mélancolique de ne pas avoir d'explications à ce sujet.

Brusquement, la voix de Jean-Bart s'éleva beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude, ce qui la fit sursauter. Une dispute ? Ça lui paraissait bizarre...

La voix de Bepo sembla essayer de calmer le jeu, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait car elle n'arrivait pas à entendre les mots distinctement et le silence revint quelque peu. Ils se remirent à parler comme auparavant et Brume essaya de nouveau de les ignorer pour dormir. Elle espérait qu'ils ne fassent pas ce tapage toute la nuit parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas son état demain...

Elle sursauta de nouveau lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la lumière de la cabine du capitaine inondait sa pièce. A son grand étonnement, Law entra en laissant ses deux compagnons continuer la discussion à son bureau. Il laissa la porte ouverte et s'approcha du lit de Brume avec embarras.

"Je ne dors pas" murmura-t-elle pour lui signaler tout en se redressant rapidement.

"Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas" répondit-il aussitôt en s'installant au bord du lit, plus sûr de lui.

La jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il vienne la voir en pleine réunion stratégique mais elle voyait que le capitaine n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il semblait fatigué et morose et elle voyait qu'il avait son regard froid des mauvais jours.

"Comment tu te sens par rapport à notre prochaine confrontation ?" demanda-t-il sans détour.

"Ça va" répondit-elle assez consciente qu'ils avaient dû parler de sa position à elle.

"Je peux compter sur toi, peu importe ce que je te demande ?" demanda Law le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune femme ne réfléchit même pas avant de répondre.

"Bien sûr" dit-elle assez sûre d'elle.

Le pirate ne répondit pas et continua de la fixer intensément. Brume soutenait son regard, certaine de sa réponse. Elle était prête à faire ses preuves. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait compter sur elle dans tous les cas.

"Tu te sens capable de te battre ? De tuer ?" insista-t-il.

"Oui" souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Law poussa un soupir avant de se relever.

"A partir de demain, ce sera 4 heures d'entraînement" dit-il en se levant.

Brume n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander plus d'informations qu'il avait déjà fermé la porte. Elle soupira un peu agacé de ne pas en savoir plus.

C'était quoi ces questions juste avant qu'elle aille dormir ? Sérieusement... Il y avait de quoi se triturer le cerveau.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien devoir faire lors de cette confrontation maintenant. A coup sûr, elle ne serait pas au courant avant plusieurs jours même si elle essayait d'en parler avec le capitaine.

Quelques fois, cet homme faisait preuve d'un comportement qui l'irritait plus que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Et pourtant c'était bien contradictoire par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Affligée par ses questionnements incessants, elle posa l'oreiller par dessus sa tête pour couvrir le bruit.

.

.

NUIT

.

.

Le lendemain et après la vigie, Brume eut bien évidemment droit à son entraînement de 4 heures alors qu'elle était assez fatiguée à cause de cette nuit tourmentée. En soupirant, elle se mit à faire ses exercices, ce qui la réveilla davantage qu'elle ne l'espérait. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir mais c'était toujours moins que lorsqu'elle avait commencé. Par contre, elle avait toujours aussi chaud même avec des vêtements courts et amples trouvés en boutique la dernière fois.

Ce jour-là, Penguin vint la rejoindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. En ce début de nuit, lorsqu'elle était venu prendre son repas pour la vigie, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu trop le temps de lui en parler mais elle lui avait lâché qu'elle avait désormais 4 heures d'entraînement. Il trouvait que ça faisait beaucoup, surtout avec Jean-Bart qui était très exigeant et il était venu soulager la jeune femme en prenant le relais. En tant qu'adversaire, il la ferait un peu souffler en ralentissant la cadence pour qu'elle ne finisse pas sur les rotules. Brume le remercia du regard pour avoir remplacé le maître d'arme qui partit se prendre un petit goûter dans la salle des repas.

"Pas facile ces derniers jours, hein ?" demanda Penguin après un petit affrontement.

"Merci d'être venu" dit-elle assez reconnaissante.

Ce n'était pas avec Jean-Bart qu'elle allait avoir des pauses et il trouvait que la jeune femme était un peu trop poussée à bout. Il invita Brume à s'asseoir avec lui tout en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

"Ah…. Je suis crevée avec tout ça" lança-t-elle pour relâcher la pression.

"Tu t'en sors vraiment bien" glissa-t-il pour la rassurer avec un sourire.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle en appréciant le compliment.

Ca faisait du bien de voir que tous ses efforts donnaient quelque chose. En tout cas, Brume sentait que son corps avait changé, elle avait gagné en souplesse et ses muscles s'étaient affinés à force d'entraînement. Elle se sentait aussi plus confiante dans ses mouvements.

"Sinon, tout va bien ?" demanda Penguin avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Brume sourit et détourna la tête, un peu gênée.

"Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec lui" avoua-t-elle.

Penguin but une gorgée d'eau de nouveau en attendant qu'elle continue.

"Il est venu voir comment je me débrouillais tout à l'heure" reconnut-elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il assez surpris qu'il prenne le temps de passer.

"Oui" dit-elle en haussant les épaules

"C'est du sérieux, non ?" questionna Penguin en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour la taquiner.

"Je ne sais pas" souffla-t-elle incertaine.

Elle le voyait à peine en ce moment, surtout depuis qu'il ne venait plus se glisser dans son lit en pleine nuit...

"J'aimerais bien le savoir" glissa-t-elle à voix basse.

Penguin essaya de rattraper le coup en voyant qu'elle avait perdu son entrain et qu'elle avait l'air pensive.

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter" lança-t-il pour parler franchement.

Brume lui sourit pour éviter d'en parler davantage et se remit debout prestement.

"On s'y remet ?" demanda Penguin assez surpris qu'elle veuille recommencer aussi vite.

La jeune femme acquiesça et tendit la main à Penguin pour le relever.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Penguin et Brume s'entraînait encore avec beaucoup de sérieux (contrairement à d'habitude où l'entrainement était assez relâché à cause de leurs rires et de leurs bêtises), le capitaine refit une apparition surprise. Il leur fit brièvement signe de continuer en s'adossant à un mur pour les observer un moment.

Enfin, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Law vint faire part de quelques commentaires pour que Brume s'améliore et sermonna rapidement Penguin d'être trop indulgent avec elle.

Après avoir entendu ça, Penguin lui promit de faire mieux la prochaine fois et s'esquiva, il avait à faire en cuisine étant donné que c'était bientôt l'heure du repas. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si rien n'était prêt lorsque l'équipage affamé débarquerait. Et puis, ça le faisait doucement rire de les laisser tous les deux.

Jean-Bart n'étant toujours pas revenu, la jeune femme ne sut trop quoi faire et resta debout face au capitaine implacable. Entourés par un silence gênant, l'ambiance semblait lourde tout à coup. Brume décida néanmoins de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui parler.

"Vous ne venez plus la nuit" lui fit-elle remarquer.

"Le tutoiement, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ?" demanda Law assez irrité, en éludant sa remarque.

Brume soupira, exaspérée.

"Quand tu es comme ça, c'est compliqué tu sais ?" lança-t-elle pour être honnête avec lui.

Le capitaine du Heart ignora cette dernière phrase après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard glacial et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot.

Brume hésita à le rattraper mais laissa tomber. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de chercher à lui parler davantage lorsqu'il était comme ça.

.

.

En rentrant se coucher après un bon repas, Brume trouva le capitaine à son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre directement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler en ce moment mais Law comptait bien revenir sur leur petite altercation maintenant qu'il était libre.

"Brume ?" demanda-t-il avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa chambre.

"Oui ?" répondit-elle en se retournant vers lui, tout en masquant sa désinvolture.

"Ne me vouvoie plus" fit-il sur le ton le plus calme qu'il pouvait.

En réalité, Brume avait saisi que ça sonnait plus comme un avertissement qu'autre chose. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer une remarque acerbe mais elle réussit à se retenir. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine.

Elle soupira et acquiesça rapidement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Qui sait ce dont il était capable si elle n'obéissait pas à sa demande.

Une fois changée, elle s'allongea sur son lit sans tarder. Même si elle n'était pas fatiguée, il fallait bien qu'elle se détende pour s'endormir petit à petit. Il valait mieux qu'elle essaye de sortir Law de ses pensées parce que ça ne valait rien de bon en ce moment...

Mais soudainement, sa porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine entra. Brume se redressa assez surprise de le voir là.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui veut que je vienne" lança-t-il en s'approchant.

Brume réprima un sourire en voyant qu'il la foudroyait un peu du regard. Même en le voyant le regard sombre, elle sentait son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Law enleva son haut devant elle, puis son jean avant d'entrer dans le lit de la jeune femme sans attendre. Brume voulut lui faire davantage de place en se poussant mais Law la retint et s'allongea sur elle avec un certaine impatience. Une des jambes du pirate se fraya un passage entre celles de la jeune femme qui rougissait un peu plus. Le capitaine s'appuya sur ses coudes pour l'observer un peu et cette vision l'adoucit un peu plus, lui qui était presque agacé il y a quelques instants.

En dessous de lui, la jeune femme avait les joues bien rouges en le voyant, disons autant "entreprenant" et déterminé d'un coup. Le pirate comprimait légèrement son corps presque nu sur le sien, ce qui la troublait. Elle aurait bien aimé ne pas montrer au pirate qu'elle appréciait ce contact après ces quelques jours d'absence mais ses joues irradiaient la chaleur. Law l'avait bien entendu remarqué et il s'amusait de la voir ainsi.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'embrasser et mordre sa gorge si accessible. Il le fit presque avec fougue, Brume ne put s'empêcher de geindre même si elle commençait à être habituée à son emportement.

Le capitaine continua un long moment puis releva la tête, soucieux de voir ce qu'elle en pensait.

"Dis quelque chose" souffla-t-il en se redressant un peu.

Brume l'attira contre elle de nouveau, elle voulait prolonger ce contact.

"Juste... continue" souffla-t-elle en passant ses mains dans le dos du pirate.

Law eut un léger sourire fourbe et lui mordit le cou de nouveau, sans cesser de passer sa langue par dessus comme pour la soulager de ses attaques passionnées.

Son ardeur augmenta lorsqu'il passa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Brume, il aimait agripper sa peau et caressa son dos en la soulevant un peu pour la plaquer davantage contre lui, tout en désirant davantage.

"Dis moi que tu m'appartiens" murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Law" souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Intrigué, il releva la tête et se mit à fixer la jeune femme. Brume avait les joues bien roses et paraissait hésitante.

"Dis moi" dit-il un peu distraitement en glissant son regard métallique sur la gorge qu'elle lui offrait.

"Est-ce que… tu m'appartiens aussi ?" tenta-t-elle un peu gênée.

Voilà, elle avait enfin réussi à aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps...

Mais le pirate était déjà retourné dans le cou de Brume pour y poser des baisers enflammés puis il passa brièvement sa langue sur la joue de Brume.

"Brume, je ne réfléchis plus quand tu es là" souffla-t-il pour seule explication.

La jeune femme se sentit fondre en entendant cela et eut du mal à garder les idées claires. L'odeur et la chaleur du capitaine l'enivrait et ses caresses ne semblaient pas s'arrêter.

"Fais un effort" murmura-t-elle en n'ayant pas perdu de vue son objectif.

Law se mit à lui mordre doucement les épaules à travers son tee-shirt pour la titiller puis il lui prit une main pour la poser autoritairement sur le matelas et l'empêcher de la bouger. Il enlaça ses doigts dans les siens tout en mordant doucement les épaules et la gorge de la jeune femme.

Un peu tourmentée, Brume agrippa les cheveux du pirate avec son autre main. Il eut un grognement qui la fit vibrer. De sa main libre, Law effleurait et caressait ses hanches avec assurance et lui mordit l'épaule un peu plus fort. Elle ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de traverser ses lèvres et il releva la tête avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, comme elle en voyait rarement chez lui. Law ramena la main qui était sous le tee-shirt de Brume pour lui caresser les lèvres du doigt. C'était une torture de l'avoir comme ça à lorgner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle voulait discuter.

Le pirate tendit rapidement la main hors du lit pour reprendre le tee-shirt qu'il avait enlevé un peu plus tôt et le posa sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

Sans attendre, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force à travers le tissu. Il usa un peu de sa langue avant que Brume ne le repousse légèrement.

Elle envoya le tee-shirt au loin sans ménagement.

"Répond moi" dit-elle un peu plus autoritairement même si elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants.

Law la fixait de ses yeux métalliques, un peu frustré d'avoir été éloigné.

"Peut-être" lança-t-il après quelques secondes.

"Il n'y a pas de peut-être" dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Le pirate poussa un petit soupir/gémissement en fixant les lèvres de Brume et les caressa légèrement avec son pouce.

"Law ?" insista-t-elle en se retenant de lui mordre le doigt.

"Je suis là" répondit-il dans un souffle.

"Je suis sérieuse" lâcha-t-elle en espérant ne pas faire une bêtise en insistant autant.

"Attends" dit-il en se redressant.

Le pirate attrapa la jeune femme par la taille, en collant son torse à sa poitrine puis la porta jusqu'à son lit dans la pièce à côté. Il la déposa sur le rebord sans qu'elle ne proteste d'être déplacée. Brume s'était laissée faire mais elle ne savait en réalité pas trop où il voulait en venir.

"Qu'est ce…" commença-t-elle assise au bord du lit.

"On va discuter, promis" dit Law en la rassurant d'un regard.

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui rougissait.

"Rappelle moi ta question" dit-il en relevant le tee shirt large de Brume pour poser sa tête en dessous, contre son ventre et sa poitrine.

Il se mit à embrasser son ventre, le haut de sa poitrine qui n'était pas cachée par le soutien-gorge et ses côtes en douceur provoquant une vague de chaleur chez la jeune femme. Elle ne put retenir un frisson de désir face à ces baisers.

"Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre nous ?" murmura-t-elle même si sa volonté commençait à fléchir.

Le pirate arrêta tout net ses baisers mais resta sous son tee-shirt.

"Précise ta pensée" souffla-t-il plus sérieusement en réalisant que c'était plus sérieux que ce qu'il pensait.

Brume grimaça, comment pouvait elle être plus claire ?

"Est-ce qu'il y a plus que ça ?" dit-elle tout bas en espérant qu'il comprenne.

Le pirate s'éloigna d'elle en lui remettant son tee-shirt correctement et s'assit à ses pieds.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" demanda-t-il en la fixant.

Brume se mordit les lèvres.

"Je… t'apprécie vraiment" lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard timidement.

"Moi aussi" répondit-il aussitôt.

Brume baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui, un peu étonnée qu'il ait répondu aussi vite.

"A-t-on vraiment besoin d'en parler ?" souffla Law en se rapprochant pour s'appuyer sur les genoux de la jeune femme et déposer sa tête contre son ventre.

"Laisse faire les choses petit à petit" continua-t-il en passant ses mains dans le dos de Brume.

Elle fit légèrement la moue peu convaincue... Elle ne savait que penser de cette discussion. Le pirate sentit que ça ne lui convenait qu'à moitié et releva la tête.

"Tu dors ici ?" demanda-t-il en espérant l'apaiser.

Brume le regarda quelques instants et haussa les épaules.

"D'accord, mais pas de bêtise" dit-elle en l'avertissant.

Le pirate sourit d'un air narquois et leva ses mains tatouées pour les mettre bien en évidence.

"Promis" dit-il avant de s'allonger dans son lit.

Il attrapa Brume par la taille et la blottit dans ses bras en rabattant la couverture sur eux.

"Tu invites souvent des femmes ici ?" demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

"Jalouse ?" demanda-t-il en lui faisant lever la tête pour croiser son regard.

Brume faisait un peu la tête. Law prit sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres.

"Tu es la seule" glissa-t-il en voulant être honnête avec elle.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle assez surprise.

Le capitaine acquiesça de la tête, il n'acceptait pas n'importe qui dans son sous-marin et encore moins dans son lit. En voyant le sourire satisfait de Brume, il se mit à froncer les sourcils.

"Ma solitude te fait plaisir ?" demanda-t-il exaspéré.

"Honnêtement oui" répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Law la pressa davantage contre son torse nu, satisfait qu'elle boude un peu moins.

"Possessive aussi ?" demanda-t-il avec un air narquois.

"Tu peux parler" grommela-t-elle en l'accusant du regard.

Le pirate plissa les yeux et passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Brume pour lui caresser le dos. Devant le regard de la jeune femme qui lui disait de ne pas aller plus loin, Law lui fit un baiser au coin des lèvres avant de reposer sa tête sur le matelas pour la regarder. Brume supportait son regard sans hésiter et cela dura un certain moment durant lequel ils restèrent silencieux.

"J'aime tes yeux gris" lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Le pirate fronça un peu les sourcils, étonné de recevoir ce compliment.

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tes mains" dit-elle sans hésiter.

En réponse, le pirate raffermit sa poigne autour de sa taille et dans son dos.

"Ensuite ?" demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

"Tes tatouages" répondit-elle en se mettant à promener ses doigts sur le torse tatoué du capitaine.

Le pirate la regarda suivre les contours de son tatouage sur son torse. La jeune femme commençait à fatiguer, il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

"Brume ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui ?"

Le pirate la fit se blottir, la tête contre ses pectoraux en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Dors ici toutes les nuits à partir de maintenant" souffla-t-il en déposant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Vraiment ?" dit-elle d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

Le pirate fit un bref baiser sur son front.

"C'est un ordre" lâcha-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

.

.


	16. Préparation et Appréhension

Coucou,

Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir ce chapitre mais ça ne veut pas dire que je me démotive ou quoi que ce soit d'autres.

J'avais pris un peu de retard dernièrement sur la fiction mais maintenant je l'ai rattrapé donc c'est bon, j'ai pris un peu d'avance même, donc je suis plus tranquille ! **Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Préparation et appréhension**

Le lendemain, Brume sentit le capitaine sortir du lit plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle retint une plainte en le sentant se séparer d'elle et prit sa place encore chaude pour seule consolation. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant de se lever et elle réussit à se rendormir même si elle aurait aimé l'avoir un peu plus à ses côtés.

Une heure plus tard, Law vint la secouer doucement pour la réveiller.

"Brume" souffla-t-il.

"Hmm" grommela-t-elle certaine d'avoir encore un peu de temps.

"Réunion" dit-il sur un ton calme.

Étonnée, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Les réunions ne se faisaient pas si tôt d'habitude.

Ses questions s'envolèrent subitement lorsqu'elle découvrit le capitaine habillé seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il sortait à peine de la douche. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'éparpillaient sur son corps finement musclé qu'il s'empressait d'essuyer avec une autre serviette tout en la regardant.

La jeune femme réprima un sourire en le voyant ainsi... Elle savait que ça allait trop satisfaire ce satané pirate. En se faisant à l'idée qu'il fallait se lever, elle s'étira tout en l'observant à la dérobée.

Amusé par ces coups d'oeil, Law toisa la jeune femme et étira enfin ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

"Calme tes ardeurs" dit-il pour se moquer.

"J'ai le droit de regarder, tu m'appartiens un peu, non ?" lança-t-elle à moitié sur la défensive.

Le pirate eut une moue pensive à peine quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, avec un sourire en coin.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, le capitaine n'était déjà plus là mais elle se doutait qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt pour rien. Brume finit de se préparer et se dirigea vers la salle commune rapidement.

Elle était quasiment sûre que Bepo s'était assuré de réveiller les autres aussi tôt au dortoir. Le capitaine avait certainement des choses importantes à annoncer à cette réunion.

En rentrant dans la salle, Brume s'assit en face de Penguin et Sachi qui paraissaient d'humeur maussade.

"Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigués" dit-elle assez étonnée de ne pas les voir avec leur entrain habituel.

"Disons que Bepo nous a réveillé il y a plus d'une heure déjà" dit Penguin après un soupir.

La jeune femme rit doucement pour se moquer d'eux, tout en songeant que ça lui paraissait tout à fait normal venant du Mink. D'ailleurs, ce dernier attendait calmement l'arrivée du capitaine tout en vérifiant que tout l'équipage soit présent.

Brume trépignait en attendant les nouvelles. Elle se doutait que ça touchait à leur objectif d'attaquer les autres pirates mais il lui tardait d'être fixée. Elle échangea un rapide regard avec ses amis qui semblaient aussi pressés d'en savoir plus malgré leur mauvaise humeur.

Enfin, Law entra dans la pièce, avec un sourire plus large que d'habitude. Penguin le remarqua et fit du pied à Brume sous la table pour la taquiner. Il se doutait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et il souhaitait vérifier si c'était lié à leur dernière recrue. Elle lui répondit en lui donnant un bon coup de pied dans le genoux et il étouffa un cri de douleur. Il avait eu sa réponse.

"Tout le monde est là ?" demanda le capitaine.

"Aye Captain !" répondit son second, presque au garde à vous.

Le capitaine eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers son équipage, son nodachi sur l'épaule. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous impatients et ne tarda pas plus longtemps à annoncer la nouvelle.

"Nous sommes arrivés près de leur repaire" dit-il simplement.

Des cris de joie accueillirent ses dires. Enfin ! Il y allait avoir un peu de baston ! Bepo eut un sourire niais avant de les faire taire en montrant les dents, il savait que son capitaine n'avait pas terminé.

"Je compte sur vous pour la suite. Nous attaquons leur fort la nuit prochaine" rajouta Law sur un ton calme en attendant que son second prenne la suite.

Celui ci eut un grand sourire avant d'expliquer brièvement la manière dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour attaquer leur repaire, qui était en fait un véritable petit fort. Enfin, il annonça ce que tout le monde attendait : les postes.

"Jean-Bart au sous-marin.

Brume, tu seras chargée de faire le guet sur terre.

Penguin et Sachi avec moi pour semer le chaos et faire diversion dans le fort.

Clione et Uni vous resterez avec le Captain pour attaquer leur chef une fois qu'on aura bien foutu le bordel là dedans" expliqua Bepo, fier de ses explications rapides.

Ses paroles furent accueillis avec de nombreux sourires de la part de l'équipage, tous déterminés à mener à bien leurs missions.

Brume souriait aussi même si elle était un peu inquiète d'être seule, elle espérait qu'ils allaient davantage lui expliquer son rôle là dedans.

"J'espère qu'ils sont nombreux" lança Clione soudainement enjoué.

"Oui mais ça ne changera rien de toute façon" répondit Bepo fier de l'enthousiasme de l'équipage.

Penguin et Sachi se tournèrent tout sourire vers Brume.

"Tu ne te battras pas cette fois" dit Sachi pour se moquer gentiment du fait qu'elle ne participe pas au plus gros de l'opération.

"Première mission seule" évoqua Penguin pour montrer que c'était tout de même sérieux.

La jeune femme grimaça avec cette dernière phrase. Ça ne la rassurait pas trop d'être seule mais elle comprenait très bien pourquoi.

Les meilleurs combattants du Heart devaient se battre et il y avait beaucoup d'opposants sérieux en face, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mettre quelqu'un avec elle sur un poste de guet car ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces.

Quant au sous-marin, il ne pouvait il y avoir que Jean-Bart, non seulement à cause de sa taille qui n'était pas pratique pour une mission infiltration mais aussi parce qu'il avait une bonne connaissance du navire.

En fait, Brume avait été placée sur le seul poste possible.

Durant leurs dernières réunions, elle avait bien compris que leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux et sérieux pour qu'elle participe à un combat désordonné. Elle comprenait largement ce choix d'affectation.

Se sentant observée, elle tourna instinctivement la tête vers le capitaine. Law la fixait et lui fit un léger signe de tête en croisant son regard. Elle répondit par un petit sourire en se sentant plus en confiance d'un coup.

Elle était prête. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Bepo se racla la gorge pour obtenir le silence de nouveau.

Le capitaine avait encore de nombreuses choses à aborder pour clarifier les opérations. Tout devait être parfait. Brume en était que plus attentive. Chaque information était capitale et Law était précis dans ses informations. Il expliqua que le groupe de Bepo (avec Sachi et Penguin), chargé de faire diversion, essaiera de faire un feu dans une des ailes du fort puis s'occupera des sbires qui seraient susceptibles de gêner le deuxième groupe.

Le capitaine (avec Uni et Clione) devait effectivement rejoindre leur chef plutôt discrètement. Il ne fallait pas rameuter plus de monde car ce serait assez compliqué sans ça. Leur capitaine, surnommé "_la poigne de fer_" était connu pour sa force mais aussi pour ses ruses. Clione, Uni et Law devrait donc à tout prix régler son cas rapidement pour pouvoir procéder au pillage et obtenir la précieuse traduction du ponéglyphe.

Law leur rappela aussi que leurs adversaires avaient des alliés sur cette île. Certes, dans une ville, un peu plus dans les terres par rapport au fort où il se rendait mais ce n'était pas à négliger.

C'est là que résidait toute l'importance du rôle de Brume: elle devait à tout prix signaler s'il y avait quelqu'un qui quittait le repaire en vue de prévenir ses alliés. Si elle pouvait maîtriser cette personne c'était parfait mais si ce n'était pas le cas (si elle ne le sentait pas), elle devait rapidement prévenir les autres pour accélérer l'opération. Ils n'avaient pas envie de s'embarquer dans un combat plus dur que nécessaire.

En somme toute, Brume devait faire le guet près du fort, cachée au bord de la route qui menait à la ville.

Enfin, Bepo passa à la question des communications. Il déposa des escargophones pour chaque groupe, dont un à Brume en spécifiant bien que le son était réglé au minimum pour ne pas gêner l'infiltration en cas de besoin urgent. La jeune femme regarda l'escargophone en reconnaissant les quelques caractéristiques de leur capitaine, ce qui l'amusa malgré l'appréhension qui commencait à poindre.

Tout en écoutant le discours de Bepo à propos du terrain, de la météo, des lieux et des postes; elle essayait de garder son sang-froid.

Enfin, une bonne heure plus tard, tout fut dit. Brume en avait plein le crâne. Heureusement qu'ils devaient se reposer jusqu'à la nuit prochaine avant de s'y mettre.

Lorsque ce serait l'heure, ils remonteraient à la surface toutes lumières éteintes. Elle foncerait en vigie faire un dernier travail de repérage et puis ils débarqueraient en silence. Tout semblait bien ficeler dans ce plan et elle espérait que ça allait se passer comme prévu.

"Appelle Jean-Bart si tu vois tout mouvement suspect" fit Penguin en souriant à Brume.

Il savait que la première mission était toujours difficile et il était bien décidé à la rassurer comme il le pouvait.

"Merci" dit Brume qui était satisfaite d'avoir un moyen de communication avec elle en cas de problème.

"On compte sur toi désormais" dit calmement Sachi en lui donnant un grand coup dans le dos pour la décoincer.

"Réglons ça vite" répondit-elle en retrouvant son assurance.

Sa première mission… c'était quelque chose. Elle était contente malgré l'inquiétude sourde qui faisait battre son coeur trop fort dans sa poitrine.

La jeune femme se leva soudainement, bien décidée à aller se défouler un peu avant l'opération.

"Tu ne restes pas Brume ?" fit Sachi qui sortait déjà un jeu de cartes comme à son habitude avant d'attaquer.

"Non je vais m'entraîner un peu" répondit-elle motivée.

"Tu veux qu'on vienne ?" proposa Penguin en se levant lui aussi.

Le capitaine, qui s'était alors approché, posa alors une main sur son épaule pour le faire se rasseoir. Penguin sursauta un peu et eut peur d'avoir fait une bêtise à cause de son regard sombre

"Je l'accompagne" dit Law simplement, ce qui fit souffler Penguin de soulagement.

"Oh d'accord" dit-elle assez étonnée.

"Je te retrouve là-bas d'ici 10 minutes" fit Law en donnant un coup bref à Penguin qui s'était mit à sourire stupidement.

Brume fit un bref signe à ses compagnons, qui ne pouvaient la taquiner, puis partit directement à la salle d'armes.

En arrivant, elle ne vit pas Jean-Bart qui devait être resté dans la salle commune. Penguin lui avait confié que la majorité de l'équipage allait s'allonger dans leurs lits avant une confrontation, ou alors ils jouaient aux cartes pour se vider la tête mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

La jeune femme commença ses étirements, revoir les bases allait la rassurer.

Elle enleva son gros pull prévu pour la vigie et s'étira brièvement les jambes. Bientôt, à force de s'entraîner, elle n'aurait plus besoin de faire des étirements pour éviter des courbatures, c'était bon signe. En attendant, elle préférait s'y tenir.

Elle continua même si elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

"Tu te sens comment ?" demanda le capitaine en s'approchant silencieusement d'elle.

"Un peu stressée mais ça va" avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Law avait déjà enlevé son manteau et se dressait devant elle torse nu. Cette vision lui fit quelque peu oublier ce qu'elle était venu faire ici, surtout qu'il était bien trop proche.

"C'est quoi cette tenue ?" demanda-t-elle simplement.

Elle tendit la main vers le torse du pirate pour toucher sa peau, tout en se rappelant leur proximité de la veille.

Le capitaine lui attrapa la main vivement avant qu'elle ne le touche et eut un sourire narquois.

"Entraînement" fit-il intransigeant.

Brume fit la moue, un peu déçue. Elle se disait aussi...

"Après" dit-il pour la motiver à s'entraîner.

Brume retrouva un peu son sourire à cette idée même si elle doutait de l'exactitude de cette "promesse". Il avait peut-être quelques moments tendres avec elle mais là il paraissait sérieux.

Sans plus attendre, le pirate lui tendit un poignard pas très affûté et garda celui en bois pour lui. Brume ne rechigna pas sur cette différence, elle savait très bien qu'il était plus fort qu'elle.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme se maudissait d'avoir voulu s'entraîner. Law était beaucoup plus dur et exigeant que Jean-Bart... Elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible avant de le constater.

Les premiers coups, Brume tombait sous ses assauts impitoyables et elle ne compta pas le nombre de fois où elle retrouva le couteau de bois sous sa gorge. C'était vraiment honteux de se battre contre lui. En plus de ça, il faisait ça sans son arme habituelle... ce qui était encore plus honteux pour elle.

"Tu pourrais réduire ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement à bout de souffle.

Le pirate la fit tomber par terre sans hésiter, grâce à une balayette.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça" fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Brume soupira et se remit d'attaque, le poignard devant elle prête à subir de nouveau.

Le capitaine ne lésinait pas sur la force qu'il mettait dans ses coups. Il était redoutable, violent et précis. Brume voyait désormais sa pleine puissance et l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Penguin et Sachi n'avait pas menti lorsqu'ils avaient dit que le capitaine était beaucoup plus fort que chacun d'entre eux et qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul…

Petit à petit, elle réussit tout de même à prévoir certains de ses coups pour les éviter. Elle le repoussa même dans certains cas en ne pouvant cacher un sourire fier. Le pirate grognait dans ces cas là, assez mécontent de voir qu'elle commençait à pouvoir se tenir debout face à lui. D'un autre côté, ça le rassurait. Elle était en bonne voie et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait rejoint s'entraîner.

"Ca suffira" dit-il enfin pour éviter d'en faire trop.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle assez contente d'elle.

Cet entraînement lui avait appris de nombreuses choses au final.

"Sois rassurée pour ce soir" répondit le capitaine en allant ranger son arme en bois dans un coffre.

Brume soupira assez réconfortée. Elle ne put cacher son sourire, trop contente d'arriver à esquiver certains de ses coups et se laissa tomber sur le sol assez fatiguée pour s'allonger. Mine de rien, ils s'étaient entraînés une bonne partie de la nuit.

Amusé, le pirate s'assit à ses côtés.

"Je suis sûre que tu t'es retenu" dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Law ne put retenir un sourire un peu moqueur.

"A ton avis ?" demanda-t-il simplement en l'attirant un peu contre lui.

"Ca me vexe un peu" fit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et se mit à caresser la joue de la jeune femme distraitement. Brume voyait bien qu'il était ailleurs depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté de se battre… mais elle le comprenait. Il devait avoir une certaine pression vu qu'il dirigeait les opérations.

"Fais attention tout à l'heure. D'accord ?" dit-il tout bas en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

"Promis" dit-elle pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Le pirate parut satisfait de cette réponse et se leva.

"Tu devrais te reposer maintenant" glissa-t-il en allant remettre son manteau.

Brume fit la moue en voyant ce geste.

"Je n'ai pas droit à une récompense ?" protesta-t-elle juste pour le taquiner.

Le pirate ouvrit légèrement son manteau de nouveau et fit glisser une main de ses épaules à son bas-ventre avec un air sadique.

"Tu vas devoir attendre un peu" dit-il en refermant le manteau vivement pour faire volte-face.

Exaspérée, Brume le regarda quitter la pièce et se leva.

Il avait raison, le soleil commençait à se lever et il valait mieux qu'elle aille dormir pour être en forme. L'entraînement l'avait épuisé en plus de cela et elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'endormir malgré l'inquiétude qui commençait à poindre.

Une fois rentrée et après une bonne douche, Brume se faufila instinctivement dans le lit du capitaine en se rappelant leur petite conversation de la veille. Elle comptait bien dormir ici comme il le lui avait demandé...

.

.

A son réveil, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Law était couché à ses côtés, aussi peu réveillé qu'elle ne l'était. Allongé sur le ventre, il s'était largement étendu sur le lit dont il prenait la majorité de la place.

"C'est bientôt ?" murmura-t-elle en retenant un bâillement.

"Dans une heure" répondit-il en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Brume tendit la main vers Law qui paraissait nonchalant et grognon au réveil. Elle aimait bien le voir comme ça. Elle caressa le dos nu du pirate lentement et il poussa un soupir en appréciant ses caresses.

"Appelle si jamais tu as un problème" fit-il en relevant sa tête de l'oreiller.

Le pirate paraissant désormais moins bougon grâce à l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle en continuant pensivement ses caresses.

Law fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la question.

"Non" dit-il finalement.

"Tant mieux" dit-elle en lui griffant légèrement le dos.

Le pirate poussa une petite plainte et enfoui de nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller.

"Je ne pensais pas te donner cette tâche dès le début" avoua-t-il, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Touchée par cette confidence, Brume caressa les épaules de Law avec douceur, puis monta sur sa nuque.

"Je suis bien entrainée" dit-elle pour le rassurer autant que pour se rassurer elle même.

En vérité, elle était un peu sous pression maintenant que la confrontation était proche. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas à se battre si tout se passait bien pour le groupe qui s'infiltraient chez leurs ennemis… mais tout pouvait arriver.

"Fais attention à toi aussi" murmura-t-elle d'une voix un peu angoissée, en songeant que ce n'était pas elle qui avait la plus mauvaise position.

Elle se retint de justesse de lui demander de faire attention aux autres aussi mais elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Pour apaiser les inquiétudes qui semblaient assaillir Brume, le capitaine se releva assez paresseusement pour attirer la jeune femme entre ses bras tout en restant allongé dans la même position.

Il imaginait bien qu'elle était assez stressée et il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains tatouées.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi s'il te plait" souffla-t-il un peu autoritairement en la fixant de ses yeux métalliques.

"Hmm" dit-elle en se demandant si elle pouvait refréner cette angoisse.

En entendant cette réponse si approximative, Law caressa ses joues doucement en la regardant. Il ne souhaitait pas la lâcher et pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se fixèrent dans un calme apaisant.

Les yeux plongés dans le regard gris de Law, Brume sentit ses craintes s'adoucir. Être entre ses bras était plus que réconfortant et elle se blottit davantage contre lui, les mains sur le dos finement musclé du pirate.

Law ne tint pas plus face à cette petite étreinte. Il se pencha sur elle pour effleurer ses lèvres. Brume se sentit rougir et posa une main sur la nuque de son capitaine pour l'attirer davantage. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps en voyant qu'elle cherchait ses lèvres…

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, plusieurs fois. Une main sur sa joue, Law posait ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de la jeune femme qui répondit à ses baisers sans une once d'hésitation. Il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser petit à petit. Il s'introduit entre les lèvres de Brume et entremêla sa langue avec la sienne. Avec douceur, il imposa un rythme lent et tendre. Brume souhaitait ne jamais y mettre fin. Enfin, il déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Brume, plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Law posa son front sur le sien en fermant les yeux et resta ainsi quelques temps.

"Allons nous préparer" murmura-t-il enfin en voyant l'heure tourner.

.

.

Une fois prête, Brume se dirigea vers la salle des repas pour prendre un petit café histoire d'être mieux réveillée. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, comme si des ailes avaient poussées dans son dos. Elle était prête à prendre sa part de responsabilités dans l'équipage. D'abord la vigie, le temps d'observer un peu le terrain avant d'embarquer, puis le poste de guetteur. Rien n'allait plus la distraire de ça, même si elle était un peu déçue d'apprendre qu'il pleuvait à la surface. Ca minait un peu le moral. Armée de sa parka, Brume entra dans la salle un peu surprise. Tout le monde était réuni dans un brouhaha infernal et elle réussit à se faire une place seulement entre le capitaine et Jean-Bart.

Law tendit une tasse de café à Brume avec un air autoritaire.

"Bois" dit-il simplement.

Jean Bart mis sa large main sur la tête de Brume pour calmer la nervosité de la jeune femme.

"Fais confiance au capitaine, on ne craint rien" lança-t-il histoire de la rassurer. Après toutes ces heures d'entraînement, il ne doutait pas qu'elle était prête. C'était même lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle ait sa place à cette position, surtout par manque de membre d'équipage.

Le capitaine la regarda quelques instants et attendit qu'elle finisse son café. Il aimait aussi bien voir l'ambiance motivée créée par son équipage. Ca le mettait en confiance et il se surprit à avoir un sourire.

"Remontons à la surface" fit-il tout bas, d'un air assuré en se levant enfin.

Malgré tout le brouhaha, l'ensemble de son équipage entendit cette phrase. C'était l'heure d'y aller. Ils se rassemblèrent devant la porte menant au pont, n'attendant que la montée lente du sous-marin. Brume et le capitaine était côte à côte, en première ligne pour qu'elle puisse aller rapidement en vigie, sitôt remontés.

Enfin, le sous-marin émergea en silence et la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après. Le capitaine posa sa main sur l'épaule de Brume et fit apparaître la sphère dans sa main en un seul mot. La sphère les enveloppa et son ordre perça à travers le silence.

"Shambles" dit-il calmement.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la vigie en un rien de temps. Désormais habituée, la jeune femme vit l'île en face d'eux dès le premier coup d'oeil. Les lumières de la ville perçaient un peu la pénombre de l'autre côté de l'île mais ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait. Elle se concentra davantage pour occulter ces lumières.

Le capitaine, toujours à ses côtés, ouvrit le tuyau pour transférer les informations à son second. Les autres membres de l'équipage mettaient le canot à l'eau pour rejoindre l'île.

"Il y a un fort au dessus de la colline" dit-elle en montrant du doigt le lieu.

Les lumières étaient faibles dans la nuit mais elle était certaine que c'était ce qu'ils visaient en voyant le drapeau pirate flotter au vent.

"Tu y vois quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume plissa les yeux et se concentra davantage pour continuer son rapport. Ce n'était décidément pas facile de trouver des gardes dans la nuit noire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le capitaine posa de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Brume. Il n'aimait pas attendre et elle le savait mais c'était mieux que de partir à l'aveuglette.

"Je vois 3 personnes qui montent la garde au niveau de la porte" dit-elle sûre d'elle.

"Sur la cursive gauche, il y a aussi deux personnes qui sont éveillés" rajouta-t-elle certaine de ne rien avoir oublié.

"Attendons encore un peu" ajouta le capitaine en pressant l'épaule de Brume avec les doigts.

"Compris Captain" dit Bepo à travers le tuyau.

"Décris moi le fort" demanda le capitaine à Brume.

La jeune femme lui décrit tout ce qu'elle voyait, sur la bâtisse qui comportait une tour centrale (certainement le lieu où se trouvait leur chef) mais aussi sur le chemin qui semblait mener du fort à la ville à travers la forêt. Elle lui raconta tout sans omettre un seul détail, et enfin lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son rapport, il demanda à Bepo où ils en étaient.

"Le canot est prêt, on peut y aller" répondit Bepo plein d'entrain.

"On descend" indiqua le capitaine en refermant le tuyau.

Pour économiser l'énergie du capitaine, ils descendirent par l'échelle doucement.

Brume commençait à être happée par le bon stress désormais, elle avait du mal à tenir en place. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle rejoignit ses compagnons dans la barque pour se placer à côté de Penguin et Sachi.

Silencieusement, les barques s'éloignèrent du sous-marin doucement, Jean-Bart leur souhaita bonne chance une dernière fois tandis que les rames commençaient à se mouvoir sur l'eau.

Tout en avançant vers une crique que Brume avait indiqué comme sûre et pratique, elle se mit à observer la colline où trônait ce petit fort. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en hauteur à la vigie, elle ne distinguait plus les personnes mais elle tâchait tout de même de surveiller s'il y avait du mouvement.

Autour d'elle, tout le monde était silencieux, seules les rames glissant doucement sur l'eau se faisait entendre, et encore, elles étaient presque masquées par le bruit des vagues sur des rochers un peu plus loin. Bepo et Clione avaient un bon rythme, ils arrivèrent rapidement à terre et ils sautèrent dans l'eau pour finir d'accoster. Enfin tous, sauf le capitaine, évidemment porté par son second. Brume, elle, se retrouva à l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses mais se retint de râler. Penguin vit très bien qu'elle n'était pas trop contente de se retrouver aussi mouillée par rapport à ses compagnons plus grands et il sourit amusé. Il fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par un regard insistant de Clione qui demandait de l'aide pour cacher le canot dans un bosquet assez fourni. Le groupe les suivit et se mit à couvert sous les arbres. A côté d'elle, Sachi faisait des clins d'oeil rassurant à Brume, il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop la trouille mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Sans une parole, le capitaine entama sa marche, suivit de son équipage. Il se servit des informations données plus tôt par la jeune femme pour arriver près du chemin qui menait au fort ou à la ville.

Ils le traversèrent rapidement même s'il n'y avait pas trop de risque que ce chemin soit fréquenté en pleine nuit.

Le fort n'était maintenant plus très loin et le capitaine s'arrêta à un endroit qui lui semblait parfait pour Brume. A l'orée d'une clairière qui se trouvait juste à côté du chemin. L'endroit parfait pour se cacher tout en interceptant un potentiel pirate qui irait jusqu'à la ville.

Il fixa Brume et pointa son index vers le bas, imperturbable. Brume acquiesça de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris.

Le capitaine fit signe rapidement à Bepo de partir devant pour rester seul avec Brume un court instant. Sans attendre, les autres reprirent leur route, il les rejoindrait dans peu de temps.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, le capitaine échangea un long regard avec elle.

"Sois prudente. Ne te bat pas si tu ne le sens pas et appelle si besoin" murmura-t-il très sérieusement.

Brume se sentit touchée et voulut le rassurer mais le pirate n'attendait pas de réponse.

Il l'étreignit subitement préférant cela. Surprise, Brume enfouie son visage dans le manteau du pirate et se serra davantage contre lui. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, il lui embrassa les lèvres avant de faire volte face rapidement pour rejoindre les autres. Brume le regarda s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt avec une pointe d'appréhension. Elle savait que c'était ridicule mais elle aurait aimé sentir ses bras autour d'elle plus longtemps...


	17. Une victoire au goût amer

Coucou, je tiens juste à préciser qu'il y a de la baston dans ce chapitre (donc je suis désolée pour les gens qui n'aiment pas le sang).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Une victoire au goût amer.**

Enfin seule, Brume souffla un bon coup pour relâcher la pression et prit le poignard dans le creux de sa paume. Savoir son arme dans sa main était plus rassurant que ce qu'elle imaginait.

L'escargophone était bien dans sa poche lui aussi. Tout allait bien… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décrisper. Pendant de longues minutes, elle ne trouva pas mieux à faire que de s'adosser à un arbre, pour rester dans l'ombre. Elle écouta les insectes de nuit s'en donner à coeur joie et la fine pluie qui tombait sur les arbres feuillus. C'était parfaitement calme. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle resta immobile, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Ils en mettaient du temps... Elle commençait à se demander s'ils étaient seulement entrés dans le fort. Elle n'entendait toujours pas de cris ou quoi que ce soit d'autre alors que le fort n'était pas très loin.

Elle commençait à se mordre les lèvres, un peu inquiète pour ses compagnons.

Soudain, un bruit précipité se fit entendre dans la forêt. Quelqu'un courrait et évitait le chemin avec un air affolé. Elle hésita une seconde à passer un coup de fil pour prévenir les autres que quelqu'un était envoyé à la ville mais elle n'en avait pas le temps. La personne venait droit sur elle et elle souhaitait agir.

Elle délaissa l'escargophone dans sa poche et assura sa garde sur son poignard. Elle prit une grande inspiration et attendit patiemment de voir son opposant.

Dans un bond, un homme plutôt petit apparut. Instinctivement, Brume essaya de l'attaquer par surprise pour l'intercepter, elle pouvait le faire ! Mais l'inconnu la remarqua plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. En voyant son poignard, il bondit sur elle pour essayer de la désarmer et l'attaqua avec les poings. Brume broncha sous cet assaut et se releva en un rien de temps. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait de sa tempe mais ça ne l'aveuglait pas. Brume ne réfléchit même pas, habituée aux gestes de ses exercices et plongea son poignard en avant avec force.

Son assaillant poussa un cri de douleur et tomba au sol dans un bruit flasque. La jeune femme resta un long moment la main crispée sur son poignard, presque choquée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, elle s'était préparée à tuer mais voir le corps de ce jeune homme à ses pieds...

Elle détourna enfin le regard en essayant de ne pas y penser davantage et s'éloigna. Ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle avait protégé ses compagnons...

Avec quelques tremblements, elle appela Jean-Bart pour le tenir au courant. Celui-ci la félicita avec joie et ça la soulagea un peu.

Le maître d'armes lui demanda d'être prudente et coupa-court pour laisser la ligne libre et elle se retrouva de nouveau entourée par le silence. Enfin pas vraiment. Désormais, elle percevait des cris et des bruits de fracas. Au fort, ses compagnons se battaient.

Brume essuya rapidement son poignard dans l'herbe pour nettoyer le sang qui en suintait et s'adossa de nouveau à son arbre, plus sereine. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu les aider et essuya le sang qui coulait d'une de ses tempes.

Quand bien même, ça prenait du temps là-haut. Law les avait bien mis en garde sur le fait que leurs ennemis n'étaient pas si facile à battre mais ça prenait une éternité pour elle.

Après un soupir, elle se remit à attendre à l'affût du moindre bruit en espérant que tout se passe bien au fort.

Quelques temps plus tard, son escargophone se mit à sonner, elle le décrocha sans hésiter en sentant l'inquiétude figer son corps.

"Cache toi Brume, ne te fait pas remarquer ! On arrive !" cria Clione avec une voix quelque peu paniquée.

La jeune femme ne réfléchit même pas et s'éloigna de la clairière pour s'enfoncer davantage dans la pénombre offerte par la forêt. Son compagnon avait été clair: il ne fallait pas qu'elle se batte.

Elle trouva un bosquet assez haut pour la cacher entièrement et elle se tapit dans l'ombre en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle aurait aussi pu monter à un arbre, mais en cette saison, ils n'étaient pas si touffus que ça et monter lui aurait demandé davantage de temps.

Accroupie, Brume essaya de calmer son souffle paniqué. Quelqu'un approchait, elle l'entendait maintenant. Elle vit brièvement une silhouette sombre passer à l'endroit exact qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle retint sa respiration en essayant d'observer cet inconnu mais il passa rapidement hors de sa vue, vers la ville.

Elle retint un soupir et resta tapie dans l'ombre encore quelques instants. Plus un bruit ne perçait dans la forêt désormais et elle se demandait s'il était bien parti.

Elle pouvait certainement appeler Jean-Bart désormais pour le prévenir que quelqu'un avait filé vers la ville. Elle soupira assez soulagée et décida d'attendre quelques instants tout en sortant son escargophone. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le bon moment ?

A l'instant où elle allait appeler le maître d'armes, Brume entendit une nouvelle course briser le calme de la forêt. En silence, elle se tapie davantage dans le bosquet. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de son équipage. Elle en était sûre.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en priant pour que la personne change sa direction mais il paraissait venir droit sur elle. Elle l'aperçut enfin. Une silhouette sombre et pesante qui s'avançait sans une once d'hésitation. Imposant et pressé, l'homme écrasait le sol et ne prenait pas soin d'écarter les plantes et les fourrés sur son passage… Et il venait droit sur elle. Brume tressaillit en sentant le danger. Il lui fallait fuir au plus vite. Brume se maudit de ne pas être à l'abri en haut d'un arbre finalement.

Alors qu'elle hésitait encore, l'homme posa ses yeux sur elle malgré la pénombre. Elle frissonna.

Se sentant face à un prédateur, Brume ne perdit pas plus de temps à réfléchir et s'élança vers le chemin qu'ils avaient pris, pour rejoindre le sous-marin et Jean-Bart.

Il lui fallait de l'aide, cet homme était tout, sauf un adversaire contre lequel elle pouvait se battre. Pendant qu'elle courait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle entendit qu'il se lançait à sa poursuite…

Dans sa fuite, elle se mit à joindre le maître d'armes par l'escargophone. Lui, il était là pour ça, il pouvait l'aider et il fallait faire vite. Jean-Bart était certes sur le pont du sous-marin mais elle savait qu'il l'aiderait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

"Un problè…?" commença Jean-Bart en décrochant rapidement.

"Aide moi !" cria-t-elle en sentant que son poursuivant était beaucoup plus proche.

"Où ?" demanda-t-il rapidement pour aller à l'essentiel.

"J'essaye... la crique" cria-t-elle simplement pour économiser son souffle.

"J'arrive" lança-t-il en raccrochant rapidement.

Brume mettait toute son adrénaline l'envahir dans cette course.

La masse sombre et inquiétante essayait de la rattraper sans lâcher prise, comme un prédateur suivrait sa proie en train de fuir. Elle était vulnérable et elle était terrifiée.

Lorsque Clione avait appelé… Il devait parler de cet homme là et non pas de l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçue juste avant… Elle avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur son passage...

Non, il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Juste à cette fuite même si elle commençait à avoir les poumons en feu.

N'arrivant pas à ranger l'escargophone, Brume le laissa tomber à terre avec un peu de rage. Elle savait que son poursuivant allait la rattraper. Il allait beaucoup plus vite et elle commençait à ne plus tenir le rythme.

Elle n'avait plus le choix.

La jeune femme chercha son poignard à sa ceinture avec l'intention de lui faire face mais son poursuivant était déjà dans son dos.

Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire, une vive douleur la traversa et son corps fut projeté en avant. Elle se brisa contre un arbre.

Presque sonnée, Brume essaya de reprendre ses esprits en sentant son corps souffrir et se retourna vers son assaillant tout en utilisant l'arbre comme appui.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?" gronda une voix grave.

Brume porta instinctivement sa main à sa ceinture et en sortit son poignard pour le pointer sur le pirate qui s'approchait d'elle lentement. Imposant, celui-ci affichait un sourire dédaigneux et plein de cruauté. Elle tremblait…

"Laissez moi" s'entendit-elle dire à bout de souffle.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal en sentant sa tempe blessée saigner plus abondamment, toujours en pointant son arme sur son ennemi.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de courir après toi" siffla-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus, juste devant son arme.

Brume gémit de douleur en ayant du mal à tenir debout et essaya de lui porter un coup rapide sur l'estomac. Le pirate l'évita rapidement et tordit le poignet de Brume pour qu'elle lâche son arme. Elle tint bon.

Jusqu'au moment où son adversaire lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme lâcha son poignard qui tomba dans l'herbe sans un bruit et ne put s'empêcher de s'agenouiller.

"Tu seras un bon otage" grogna l'homme en ne lâchant pas la prise qu'il avait sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Il la tira pour revenir sur ses pas et rejoindre la ville mais elle opposait davantage de résistance qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré son corps qui souffrait, Brume ne cessait de le bousculer pour essayer de s'arracher à sa poigne… Mais l'homme à la stature imposante ne bronchait pas. Il était un peu agacé qu'elle le ralentisse mais ça lui suffisait.

Il avait la garantie de rejoindre la ville grâce à elle.

Voir l'équipage de Trafalgar Law lui tomber dessus en pleine nuit avait fait très mal à son équipage… Mais il avait eu sa petite vengeance. Le granit marin… Il s'était toujours douté que c'était une arme à part entière. Lorsqu'il avait tiré ces balles si particulières sur ce maudit "_chirurgien de la mort_", il en avait tiré un plaisir particulier. Il avait raté sa cible pour les premiers tirs mais il l'avait finalement eu.

Il n'était pas prêt de déloger la balle, il était tranquille encore un moment mais croiser cette jeune femme dans les bois était encore mieux. Un otage gratuit. Il la tira avec force de nouveau malgré ses appels à l'aide et il n'hésita pas à lui donner un coup qui la fit taire pendant quelques instants.

Brume était désespérée. Elle luttait tant bien que mal contre la poigne de cet homme mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Où en était Jean-Bart ? Où étaient tous les autres ?

En attendant, elle se faisait quasiment traîner de force vers le petit chemin qui menait à la ville. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'atteigne. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait alors, loin de ses compagnons et du capitaine.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient à un bon rythme sur cette petite route, Brume crut discerner une silhouette qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles qui se tenait plus loin, au milieu du chemin.

"Law !" s'exclama-t-elle, en sentant le soulagement l'envahir.

Son assaillant grogna en voyant lui aussi Trafalgar Law posté sur la route, les bras croisés, comme s'il les attendait.

Dire qu'il espérait ne pas le voir de sitôt… Maudits médecins. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de viser juste, dans la tête ça aurait été parfait, maintenant il n'avait plus de balles.

Heureusement qu'il avait aussi eu la décence d'esprit de ne pas tuer cette femme. L'avoir en otage allait considérablement améliorer ses chances de rejoindre la ville.

Dans un sourire malveillant, son assaillant tira davantage Brume devant lui et s'approcha du pirate pour bien montrer qu'il était en position de force.

"Trafalgar Law, tu ne devrais pas laisser traîner tes nakamas" souffla le pirate pour se moquer de lui.

En face de lui, le capitaine des Hearts ne broncha pas sous la remarque et croisa brièvement le regard de Brume.

Elle avait été malmenée et du sang coulait sur son visage. C'en était trop.

Dans une attitude menaçante, Law ramena simplement son nodachi devant lui face à son opposant. Celui-ci sourit avant de mettre la jeune femme sous son emprise à genoux d'un coup de pied. Il comptait bien profiter de son otage pour calmer le pirate en face de lui.

Désormais à terre, Brume ne put se relever. Son ravisseur avait posé une grande main autoritaire sur son crâne pour l'en empêcher. Law foudroyait l'homme du regard mais n'avait pas fait un geste, ce qui surpris et effraya la jeune femme.

"Réglons ça tous les deux" proposa Law à son ennemi.

Peu satisfait de cette proposition, son agresseur releva Brume à la force de sa poigne sur son crâne et elle eut du mal à retenir une plainte.

"Laisse moi partir et je lui laisserai la vie sauve" grogna l'homme en essayant de sourire aimablement.

Law ne répondit pas, certain de ne pas vouloir accéder à cette demande.

En face de lui, l'homme se sentit provoqué par ce silence et eut un petit rire nerveux tout en attrapant violemment la jeune femme par la gorge. Brume essaya de se dégager rapidement mais le pirate avait assuré sa poigne. Il se mit à serrer une main autour de son cou et la souleva du sol lentement. Brume ne touchait la terre que sur la pointe des pieds.

"Je sais très bien que tu la tueras si je te laisse partir" sortit Law en essayant de garder son calme.

En entendant cela, son agresseur la reposa à peine un peu sur le sol pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il devait négocier davantage pour fuir mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

"Réfléchis à ma proposition" tenta son opposant de nouveau en la soulevant encore de la même manière.

Sous son emprise, la jeune femme était paniquée par ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait arriver.

Elle essaya d'articuler à l'aide mais seul un son indistinct réussit à traverser ses lèvres. Elle commençait à suffoquer. Dans un geste vain, elle tenta de desserrer les mains autour de sa gorge.

"Prend ta décision" souffla l'homme tout en regardant sa victime chercher désespérément de l'air.

Il la déposa encore à peine sur le sol pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il avait besoin d'elle pour se sortir de là mais le pirate face à lui semblait ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

Law le foudroyait du regard mais il ne tentait rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir mais il comptait bien tenir sa position. Cette femme, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de s'échapper et il ne pouvait pas tenter de se battre contre ce maudit chirurgien même s'il semblait affaibli.

"Je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle la _poigne de fer_" dit-il simplement.

L'agresseur serra davantage le cou de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour l'étrangler. Respirer était devenu un supplice pour Brume. Inconsciemment, elle porta son regard vers le capitaine sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il attendait pour l'aider.

Son regard fut tristement attiré par un bandage serré autour de son épaule, légèrement caché par son long manteau. Il était blessé ?

"Pose ton arme" demanda l'homme en faisant un signe de tête vers le nodachi.

"Laisse-la et nous pourrons négocier" lâcha Law, imperturbable.

Intérieurement, il n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça. Il n'en pouvait plus mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Tenir debout relevait déjà d'un supplice pour lui et il se faisait violence pour ne pas mettre un genoux à terre. Il devait attendre.

"C'est elle mon moyen de négociation" dit l'homme à la poigne de fer, sortant Law de ses pensées.

Il reposa un peu Brume sur le sol et elle inspira avec difficulté.

"Si tu te tires une balle, je la lâcherai" proposa le pirate en montrant un pistolet à la ceinture de Law.

Si seulement il avait eu ses balles fétiches… ou même un pistolet, il aurait pu lui loger une balle depuis un bon moment.

Brume porta désespérément son regard vers son capitaine tandis qu'elle se sentait encore soulevée.

Law avait les yeux dans le vague.

"N'y pense même pas" essaya-t-elle d'articuler, effrayée par l'attitude de son capitaine.

"Hein ?" lâcha son assaillant en riant du fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler.

En réalité, aucun de ses mots n'avait réussit à se faire entendre…

Elle relâcha une de ses mains, alors agrippée sur celles de son agresseur pour tenter de faire un signe rapide à Law. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il en vienne à obéir à cette saleté. Elle ne voulait pas. Même le fait qu'il y pense la faisait trembler.

L'homme resserra davantage sa poigne sur sa gorge et Brume remit rapidement ses mains sur celles de son assaillant. Il lui fallait de l'air, juste de l'air.

Sa gorge était comprimée, et l'ennemi serrait davantage. Celui-ci jouait ses dernières cartes.

Agrippée comme elle pouvait, Brume sentit ses mains glisser doucement le long de son corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Respirer n'était plus possible, même le plus léger filet d'air n'arrivait plus à atteindre ses poumons. Seule la douleur habitait son corps. Une douleur intense qu'elle ne pouvait pas combattre. Des larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues.

Elle ramena son regard vers le capitaine et elle vit vaguement qu'il avait son pistolet dans sa main. Non. Non. Non.

Ses yeux voyaient trouble désormais, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer Law. Des lueurs commençaient à danser sous ses yeux. Elle entendit des voix, sans arriver à distinguer qui parlait. Elle crut entendre Law crier mais elle le rêvait peut-être.

Brume était en train de glisser vers la mort, elle le savait. Cet étrange sensation commençait à l'étreindre pour qu'elle échappe à la souffrance.

Brusquement, elle retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Le pirate l'avait lâché, attaqué par Jean-Bart qui arrivait de derrière.

Avec peine, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. L'air força le passage tout au long de sa gorge jusqu'à ses poumons apportant une bouffée salvatrice et douloureuse. Très douloureuse.

Elle crut suffoquer une nouvelle fois. C'était ardu de respirer. Un goût de sang avait empli sa bouche et elle eut encore plus de mal à respirer.

Elle étouffait dans ce liquide chaud comme si sa gorge en était remplie.

Tombée au sol, la jeune femme essaya de se relever mais ses membres étaient totalement engourdis, elle n'arrivait même pas à relever la tête. Les yeux dans le vague, elle sentait toujours cet étau sur sa gorge comme si la main de ce pirate était toujours en train de serrer. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti autour d'elle… mais en même temps tout se passait trop vite.

Allongée sur le chemin légèrement mouillé de pluie, Brume saisissait quelques images à travers ses yeux embués par les larmes. Jean-Bart se battait contre la poigne de fer. Il avait l'air d'un monstre avec ses poignards. Il virevoltait et tranchait son opposant en face de lui avec des gestes brusques et violents. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le mouvement.

Law. Où était-il ?

Elle délaissa la danse macabre de Jean-Bart et chercha brièvement le capitaine du regard. Enfin, elle le trouva.

Il était presque à genoux et semblait chancelant comme s'il s'était effondré. Elle avait du mal à le distinguer mais son attitude ne trompait pas. Il était grièvement blessé. S'était-il tiré dessus finalement ?

Déconcerté de le voir comme ça, elle essaya de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Seule la douleur emplit son corps, l'empêchant de réitérer. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Comment…?

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était un véritable cauchemar tout ça.

Un sanglot l'étouffa et la douleur émanant de sa gorge la traversa plus vivement. C'était une horreur. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Un spasme de douleur la parcourut des pieds à la tête et elle ravala ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il ne fallait pas.

Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra sur les bruits de combat à côté d'elle pour essayer d'occulter la douleur. Il fallait juste qu'elle respire lentement, une petite gorgée d'air à la fois. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment.

Après un sursaut, Brume ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'écrouler à ses côtés. Law. A genoux, le pirate la regardait, les lèvres pincées et le regard sombre. L'esprit embrouillée, Brume remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le pirate était épuisé, comme si on l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces. Les épaules tombantes, il avait la main gauche crispée sur le bandage à son épaule, comme s'il voulait l'arracher.

Brume cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre. Etait-ce à cause de cette blessure ?

Elle ne savait plus. Brume se mordit les lèvres. Ses pensées commençaient à s'échapper comme si elle ne pouvait les saisir. Le fil de ses préoccupations fut soudainement interrompu lorsque Law posa sa main sur sa joue.

"Je suis désolé" lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Brume sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues à ce contact.

"Je suis désolé" souffla-t-il de nouveau en se penchant sur elle.

"..."

Le capitaine ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la gorge de la jeune femme. Il pouvait voir chaque trace laissée par la poigne de ce ******* et sa main se crispa davantage sur le bandage à son épaule. Il serra les dents et posa doucement sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme comme pour évaluer les dégâts.

Brume sursauta de douleur à ce contact.

Law la fixait, presque hagard, ce qui l'effrayait plus que tout.

"..." essaya-t-elle en ouvrant à peine la bouche.

"Ne parle pas" dit-il.

Brume le regardait en espérant qu'il comprenne que ce contact lui faisait mal mais ses yeux fixaient seulement l'ampleur des dégâts, il ne croisait pas son regard.

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme leva sa main et repoussa celle de Law dans un geste lourd. Après cela, sa main retomba sur le sol comme si elle était flasque.

Law semblait ne pas l'avoir noté. Il avait tourné le regard vers Jean-Bart pour voir où il en était. Le combat semblait quasiment terminé mais il voulait que ça aille plus vite.

"_La poigne de fer_" n'avait apparemment pas eu de nouvelles balles à sa disposition… et heureusement pour lui. Des balles en Kairōseki… Il n'aurait pas supporté en sentir une autre dans son corps.

Las, Law tourna de nouveau la tête, vers Brume. Il eut du mal à déglutir en la voyant dans cet état. La gorge broyée, les yeux mis-clos, il n'en pouvait plus de cette vision. Il sentit quelque chose se figer dans sa poitrine en la regardant comme ça.

Il se crispa davantage. Il fallait rejoindre le sous-marin au plus vite. D'ordinaire, il aurait pu juste utiliser le Ope Ope no Mi pour ça… Il se sentait si pathétique à cet instant… Pourquoi est-ce que cela prenait autant de temps ? Il se sentait si impuissant sans pouvoir utiliser son fruit du démon.

Sous ses yeux, Brume le regardait les yeux mis-clos. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas rien qu'en le regardant. Mais c'était comme si ça ne l'intéressait plus. Le peu d'attention qu'elle avait encore passait dans sa respiration. Elle essayait de respirer doucement pour que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux mais elle avait besoin de plus d'air. Dans un réflexe dicté par son corps, Elle essaya de prendre une inspiration plus grande que les précédentes. Sa gorge étouffée par le sang répliqua avec un bruit de gargouillis infâme. C'était terrifiant d'entendre ça de sa propre gorge. Elle se sentit partir mais la voix de Law la rappela à la réalité.

"Ne force pas" dit-il en souhaitant la relever un peu.

Le plus délicatement possible, il la souleva avec difficulté pour l'asseoir. Le capitaine l'adossa à un arbre en espèrant que sa respiration soit plus simple ainsi. La jeune femme poussa quelques gémissements de douleur après qu'il l'ait bouger; ça lui faisait mal de dire ça mais ça le rassurait. Elle serait mieux dans cette position, enfin, il l'espérait.

Brièvement, il vit passer Clione et Uni pour aider Jean-Bart à finir le travail. C'était presque bon. Encore un peu.

Il hésita à tâter de nouveau la gorge de la jeune femme pour voir comment il allait s'y prendre mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour bouger davantage.

Law avait assez puisé dans ses réserves pour rester debout face à cet homme, rien que debout, les mains serrant Kikoku devant lui pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était faible et qu'il avait encore des débris de la balle dans son corps.

S'il avait décelé ne serait-ce qu'une seule défaillance de sa part, son ennemi n'aurait pas eu de raison de garder son otage en vie et il serait parti. Il avait réussit à ne pas se trahir… Mais à quel prix ? Il avait dû assister à ça, à cette main qui broyait la gorge de Brume sous ses yeux tout en gardant son calme. Quelle plaie… Tout ça pour qu'il puisse à peine bouger désormais. Il ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour l'aider.

Law posa de nouveau son regard sur Brume en se maudissant.

Celle-ci avait les yeux dans le vague. La tête adossée contre cet arbre, la jeune femme semblait presque inconsciente et ne respirait que par petites saccades.

Le pirate s'empressa de la ramener à la réalité.

"Reste éveillée Brume" dit-il autoritairement.

Elle cligna des yeux pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris même si ces paroles lui paraissait lointaines. La jeune femme avait du mal à se focaliser sur autre chose que la douleur et la fatigue. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche la déstabilisait aussi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'une inspiration moins faible mais elle ne réussit qu'à hoqueter. C'était si dur de reprendre son souffle et elle se sentait à court d'oxygène. Elle avait la tête qui tournait avec ça. A côté d'elle, elle entendait vaguement le capitaine parler pour la garder éveillée mais elle l'entendait à peine, comme si elle était sous l'eau.

Law posa difficilement une main sur une des jambes de la jeune femme en espérant que ce contact soit plus efficace. Il la sentit frissonner mais elle ne réagit pas plus. Frustré, il se mordit les lèvres et la secoua davantage… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il posa les yeux sur son épaule souffrante avec rage et réussit à découvrir son bras de tout vêtement et du bandage. Il aurait aimé le faire lui même mais il avait du mal à tenir son poignard fermement.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour faire ça, il tenait à peine debout là.

Enfin, il entendit le pas de ses compagnons s'approcher rapidement. Il se tourna vers Clione sans attendre en lui tendant le poignard. Se laissant aller contre un arbre, la mâchoire crispée, il confia Brume à Jean-Bart et Uni pour la garder éveillée, ou du moins à veiller sur sa respiration.

Impatient, il attendit aussi calmement qu'il put que la lame entaille et charcute sa chair pour extraire les débris que la balle avait laissé. Ensuite, il pourrait agir pour elle.

.

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez même si ça change de d'habitude.

Prochain chapitre : Mercredi.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	18. Décision pour l'avenir

Coucou tout le monde. Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour les reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me motive et ça fait chaud au coeur :)

En tout cas, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait plu malgré l'atmosphère un peu sordide.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Décision pour l'avenir**

Plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que Brume ne pouvait dire si elle avait inconsciente un instant, elle sentit de nouveau des mains fraîches tâter délicatement sa gorge. Avec un sursaut, elle gémit de douleur et ouvrit les yeux, mécontente qu'on la sorte de cette torpeur où elle s'enfonçait petit à petit. La jeune femme entendait des voix au dessus d'elle sans réussir à réellement les distinguer et elle eut l'impression d'être en train de rêver.

Seule la douleur à chaque inspiration lui montrait que c'était bien la réalité. Son corps engourdi et meurtri ne répondait plus et elle sentait seulement seule sa gorge lancinante comme si tout son être ne se résumait qu'à ça. Elle aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller.

Avec peine, Brume essaya vaguement de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Law était penchée sur son corps.

"Je vais la porter Captain" proposa Bepo.

En percevant sa voix, Brume tourna brièvement le regard pour voir le Mink, le visage fermé et la fourrure tâchée de sang. Décidément, rien de s'était passé comme prévu.

"Je m'en occupe" répondit le capitaine d'une voix lasse.

"Vous ne devriez pas..." s'interposa Bepo.

Quelqu'un, certainement Jean-Bart lui fit signe de ne pas continuer sa phrase. Malgré son épaule blessée et entaillée grossièrement, Law ne voudrait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper à sa place.

Difficilement, le capitaine passa donc ses mains sous les jambes de la jeune femme et sur le haut de son dos pour la relever. Il la souleva lentement du sol pour la porter et celle-ci ne broncha pas une fois dans ses bras.

"On y va" lança-t-il autoritairement à ses nakamas présents avec lui, en laissant à Jean-Bart le soin mener le groupe vers le sous-marin.

La tête calée sur l'épaule de Law, Brume agrippa un pan de son manteau.

"Reste tranquille" souffla le capitaine à voix basse en espérant que le fait de la porter n'aggrave pas son cas.

Brume leva péniblement les yeux vers son porteur et décela un voile de tristesse dans son regard. Il croisa rapidement son regard mais il préférait se concentrer sur sa marche. Il valait mieux se dépêcher vu son état.

Molle, la jeune femme laissa sa tête sur son épaule et enfouit le visage dans le manteau de Law.

C'était plus confortable comme ça mais… elle ne savait pas si cela venait d'elle ou non mais il sentait le sang. Elle grimaça en déglutissant et ses pensées furent tout de suite ramené exclusivement à la douleur de sa gorge.

Law serra les dents en sentant la jeune femme tressaillir. Il fallait faire vite.

Il accéléra le pas, les lèvres pincées.

Le capitaine regardait à peine son son équipage.

Bepo s'inquiétait pour lui, il le connaissait trop bien. Mais aucune phrase de réconfort ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine mais voir Law aussi abattu n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Le capitaine suivait simplement Jean-Bart qui les guidait jusqu'au canot.

Soudain le maître d'armes s'arrêta soudainement et Law dû se mettre à son niveau pour voir ce qu'il se passait. A ses pieds, il y avait un homme vraisemblablement mort.

"C'est Brume" dit Jean-Bart simplement pour informer qu'elle avait neutralisé quelqu'un juste avant que ça dérape.

Le capitaine ferma les yeux brièvement. Il aurait aimé crier à cet instant.

Après un moment, il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Brume.

"Et dire que tu as géré ça seule juste avant" murmura-t-il tout bas plus pour lui-même.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas entre ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux.

Il hésita à poser une nouvelle fois une main sur sa gorge pour vérifier sa respiration mais se ravisa. Il sentait son souffle contre son épaule, même si c'était faible.

Le capitaine leva les yeux et croisa le regard de certains des membres de son équipage. Tous semblait un peu sous le choc.

"Dépêchons nous" souffla le capitaine pour les encourager à continuer.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Il aurait aimé faire seulement un bond à l'aide de son pouvoir et rentrer dans le sous-marin pour commencer les opérations… Mais il était trop faible, il devait économiser son pouvoir pour réussir à les soigner tout de suite après. Brume n'était pas la seule qui avait besoin de soin en plus de ça.

Ses pensées maussades en tête, le pirate soupira et essaya de penser à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour administrer les soins. Il pourrait s'en vouloir après…

La mâchoire crispée, le capitaine atteint enfin la crique où attendait le reste de son équipage.

Penguin avait déjà sorti la barque dans l'eau tout seul et attendait le visage fermé. Il était assis auprès de son ami éternel, blessé aux jambes.

En les voyant arriver tous ensemble, Penguin se leva aussitôt, assez énervé.

"Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?!" lança-il sans cacher un ton amer.

"Penguin, calme toi. Ce n'est pas le moment" essaya Sachi cloué au sol mais toujours conscient.

Le jeune homme avait tourné le regard vers ses nakamas en les entendant approcher mais il ne pouvait pas se lever. Ses jambes montraient différents impacts de balle qui avait pénétré la chair et il grimaçait sous la douleur.

"Ce n'est pas le moment, oui. Mais ça fait des plombes qu'on les attends alors que tu es blessé" sortit Penguin sans cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Jean-Bart fixa Penguin quelques instants avant de se décaler sur le côté avec une certaine gêne pour laisser place au capitaine derrière lui.

Law s'avança enfin et Penguin remarqua brièvement qu'il semblait ne pas avoir été épargné par les événements à voir le sang qui inondait le bandage à son épaule.

Mais ce qui le choqua davantage, c'était de voir le corps de Brume dans les bras de Law. Il s'approcha, en plein désarroi, pour voir la jeune femme meurtrie. Il crut presque qu'elle ne respirait déjà plus.

"Elle est vivante" murmura Law en voyant que le visage de Penguin s'était décomposé en imaginant le pire.

Penguin restait interdit quelques secondes en observant la jeune femme inconsciente et blessée.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il en posant enfin les yeux sur son capitaine.

Il avait peine à croire que tout cela était arrivé.

Fermé, le capitaine soutint le regard de Penguin et eut du mal à trouver une réponse à cette question.

"Il y a plus urgent" dit Law simplement en souhaitant avoir cette discussion plus tard.

"Comment ça a pu arriver tout ça ?" murmura Penguin un peu perdu et hagard en regardant Brume et Sachi à tour de rôle.

Bepo choisit d'intervenir en voyant les yeux vides que le capitaine arborait suite à cet échange.

Le mink agrippa simplement Penguin entre ses pattes et l'étreignit un peu pour le réconforter. En même temps, le second échangea un bref regard avec son capitaine pour qu'il se reprenne.

Law se ressaisit après un léger signe de tête. Il donna les ordres et tandis que son équipage se mettait en branle pour installer Sachi dans le canot, son regard se porta de nouveau sur Penguin qui avait lâché quelques larmes de tristesse et de rage.

Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait échoué à garantir la sécurité de son équipage ? Comment expliquer qu'il avait commis des erreurs dans la précipitation ?...

Law se crispa davantage en y songeant.

Il fallait qu'il arrange tout au plus vite.

"Penguin, je vais les soigner" lança enfin le capitaine en regardant son nakama dans les yeux.

Le chirurgien avait reprit son air assuré. Son équipage avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Penguin acquiesça de la tête en retrouvant un peu son calme face à son capitaine.

Une fois tout le monde installé dans le canot, ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps.

"Faisons ça vite" lança le capitaine à l'intention de son équipage qui était désormais prêt à ramer.

Le canot se mit enfin en branle et les membres du Heart s'appliquèrent à ramer rapidement sans briser le silence de la mer. Personne n'était d'humeur à parler.

Installé à leurs côtés, Law se détendit un peu plus en se concentrant sur les opérations à venir. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour la médecine, c'était une des rares choses qu'il pouvait mener parfaitement à bien.

Il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras. C'était compliqué mais pas infaisable. Le coeur lourd, il posa un doigt sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui caressa lentement comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'un vase en porcelaine. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors sur sa gorge meurtrie et il déglutit avec amertume. Il la contempla la mâchoire crispée et posa doucement son front sur le sien. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il arbora son masque si glacial, dénué de toute émotion.

.

.

A moitié inconsciente, Brume sentit tout de même la fraîcheur de la table d'opération lorsqu'elle y fut installée. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière dans cette pièce et elle entendait des gens parler en fond. La douleur l'envahissait toujours. Elle ne sentait que ça depuis son réveil, ça et le goût du sang. Elle ne put retenir un geignement en ayant l'impression que sa gorge en était emplie.

"Ne bouge pas" souffla Law tout en se penchant sur elle.

Malgré ses plaintes, le capitaine posa délicatement ses mains sur sa gorge pour palper légèrement. Il nettoya sa blessure avec un linge humide pour y voir plus clair, puis il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se laissait faire, elle n'avait pas la force de quoi que ce soit.

La lueur de la lampe braquée sur elle l'aveuglait beaucoup trop mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Depuis qu'elle était de nouveau allongée, elle arrivait à peine à respirer et chaque bouffée était d'une souffrance qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais connaître.

Brièvement, une ombre vint cacher la lueur de la lampe quelques instants. Le capitaine s'était penchée sur elle et enfilait des gants tout en l'observant attentivement.

Brume voulut ouvrir la bouche mais un regard furieux de la part de Law la fit se raviser.

"Pas un mot" dit-il pour appuyer son regard.

Brume plissa les yeux pour éviter la lueur si forte de la lampe qu'il venait de décaler pour y voir davantage. Elle gémit de douleur malgré elle lorsqu'elle sentit une perfusion se greffer à son avant-bras. Elle se sentait de nouveau attirée par le sommeil, comme tout à l'heure. C'était rapide.

"Je t'interdis de mourir" entendit-elle brièvement venant de Law.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la sphère l'envelopper que ses yeux se fermèrent lentement. Comme si elle était dans un univers lointain, elle entendit brièvement le capitaine donner des ordres à ses assistants. Lorsqu'enfin, il commença à s'activer à l'aide de l'Ope Ope no Mi, Brume était de nouveau inconsciente.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Brume se réveilla enfin dans la salle d'opération désormais bien sombre. Les seules lumières présentes étaient d'un rouge ténu qui lui permettaient à peine de visualiser où elle se trouvait.

Installée dans un petit lit prévu pour les convalescents, la tête relevée grâce à des oreillers, elle déglutit difficilement et la douleur se raviva un peu et la réveilla pour de bon. Son long sommeil lui avait permit de ne pas ressentir tout ça mais là tout lui revenait peu à peu.

Elle resta immobile un moment, les yeux fermés, en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait toujours mal à l'intérieur de sa gorge mais elle pouvait respirer. La douleur était moins intense que ce qu'elle avait connu la dernière fois qu'elle avait été consciente mais elle était toujours bien présente. Un bandage serrait son cou légèrement et une perfusion était encore sur son bras droit.

Elle avait légèrement la bouche pâteuse maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Ils avaient dû lui administrer quelque chose pour calmer la douleur vu la somnolence de ses membres.

L'esprit plus clair après quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le rebord du lit où elle était alitée.

Law. Depuis quand était-il là ? Le pirate dormait, le haut du corps posé sur son lit, son chapeau trainait à côté. Touchée de le voir à ses côtés, Brume tendit la main vers lui et la glissa dans ses cheveux en bataille.

A peine quelques instants après, Law releva la tête encore un peu endormi et se réveilla davantage en la voyant enfin consciente.

Il prit sa main qui était jusqu'alors dans ses cheveux et la déposa sur le lit.

"Brume" souffla-t-il en ayant presque l'air absent.

La jeune femme fut un peu désarçonné de le voir si fatigué. Ça la troublait de le voir comme ça.

Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais à peine y pensa-t-elle que le pirate la devança.

"Tout le monde va bien" dit-il en se massant lentement les tempes pour essayer de faire passer son mal de crâne.

Brume s'enfonça davantage dans ses oreillers, soulagée que ses compagnons s'en soient sortis. Savoir que tout le monde était vivant lui enlevait un poids de ses épaules.

Après avoir retrouver ses esprits, Law se releva et redressa un peu la jeune femme allongée dans le lit pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

"Ne parle pas pour le moment" avertit-il en calant bien les oreillers dans son dos.

Brume cligna des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi mais à vrai dire, ça l'inquiétait de le voir dans cet état, les yeux très cernés et le visage si fermé.

Très vite, la jeune femme fut mal à l'aise à cause de ce silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux. Habituellement, elle aimait le calme comme lorsqu'il l'invitait de temps en temps à boire un coup à son bureau. Dans ces moments-là, ils se parlaient à peine mais elle se sentait bien.

Mais à cet instant, l'atmosphère autour d'elle était plus que lourde et elle aurait aimé parler avec lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Même si elle ne se rappelait plus bien de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin, il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait effrayé plus que tout… Elle hésita un court instant puis se lança, assez déterminée.

"Law ?" tenta-t-elle d'une voix très éraillée et douloureuse.

Le pirate la foudroya du regard en voyant qu'elle essayait de parler mais Brume fit un geste de la main pour indiquer qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle allait parler, quoiqu'il en dise, elle avait besoin de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé même s'il la regardait avec un air dur pour l'avertir de ne pas tenter d'outrepasser davantage ses ordres.

"Le pistolet, plus jamais" murmura-t-elle déterminée.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir hésiter comme ça… Lorsqu'il avait eu les yeux dans le vague et la main sur le pistolet… Elle ne voulait jamais revoir ça de sa part. Voir son capitaine et plus encore douter, c'est ce qui l'avait le plus effrayé.

Brume chercha son regard en espérant qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir mais le pirate semblait pensif et ne répondait pas. Avec appréhension, elle croisa le regard de Law et une pointe d'inquiétude la traversa. Il avait le regard vide.

Elle soupira un peu agacée qu'il ne réponde pas et grimaça de nouveau en sentant la douleur dans sa gorge.

En sentant qu'elle se crispait, le capitaine se tourna vers elle de nouveau et se mit à la fixer de ses yeux métalliques.

"Je sais Brume" dit-il calmement.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait failli faire.

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Brume ne tende de nouveau la main vers lui. Un certain malaise la prit lorsqu'il se contenta de regarder sa main sans faire un geste. Enfin, quelques secondes après, il posa lentement sa main sur la sienne. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement.

"Tu as toujours mal ?" chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Brume cligna rapidement des yeux pour lui répondre par l'affirmative. Les quelques mot qu'elle avait réussi à prononcer avait été assez douloureux pour sa gorge. Elle n'était pas prête de réitérer l'expérience même si elle aurait aimé réussir à le faire sourire.

Le pirate la fixait sans se départir de son air mélancolique mais ça suffisait à la jeune femme. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir eu à ses côtés à son réveil.

Elle soutint son regard sombre quelques instants mais elle semblait prête à s'endormir à tout instant.

"Repose-toi" souffla le capitaine pour l'encourager à lâcher prise pour qu'elle rejoigne les bras de Morphée de nouveau.

Une fois certain qu'elle soit assoupie, le capitaine porta sa main à ses lèvres et embrassa ses doigts silencieusement.

.

Quelques jours plus tard

.

Lorsque Brume se réveilla ce jour-là, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle oscillait entre des états conscients et inconscients. Certaines fois, elle avait peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, comme si elle était dans un autre monde où elle ne pouvait interagir. Tandis que d'autres fois, elle réussissait à rester éveillée suffisamment longtemps pour que Law lui parle tout en nettoyant quelques instruments chirurgicaux. Le pirate n'était pas très bavard mais ressentir sa présence suffisait à la jeune femme.

Petit à petit, ces moments de conscience se rallongèrent et ça n'en était que plus réconfortant.

Ce matin là, Brume avait tout ses esprits à son réveil et se sentait mieux que précédemment.

Respirer était une tâche moins ardue qu'auparavant et c'était un soulagement même si ça la faisait toujours souffrir, elle n'était plus obligée de se focaliser exclusivement sur sa respiration. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et cette sensation d'être droguée ne la quittait pas mais elle était lucide. Son état devait s'améliorer enfin.

Law était de nouveau dans la salle d'opération, un livre entre les mains et il semblait faire jour. En la voyant enfin éveillée, le pirate mit son livre de côté et s'approcha, la mine morose comme tous les jours depuis son opération.

Brume l'avait bien remarqué et elle s'en inquiétait mais elle n'était pas en état de pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Connaissant le capitaine, elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il se décide enfin à en parler. Rien ne le ferait partager ses pensées avant qu'il ne l'ait choisi malheureusement.

Dans tous les cas, c'était certainement le moment étant donné qu'il semblait chercher ses mots. Un silence pesant autour d'eux, Brume se crispa peu sereine et se mit à fixer le pirate. Une appréhension effrayante la prit et elle se mordit les lèvres d'avance en ne pouvant davantage attendre.

Law croisa son regard brièvement et il vint l'embrasser sur le front.

"Brume j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler" souffla-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Contrariée, la jeune femme détourna le regard mais le pirate attendit plusieurs minutes qu'elle replonge ses yeux dans les siens.

"J'ai fait des erreurs. Tu as échappé de peu à la mort" lâcha-t-il en ne pouvant cacher la tristesse dans ses yeux gris.

Brume tenta de prendre la main du pirate pour arrêter cette discussion mais il la retira aussitôt.

"J'en viens à regretter certaines choses" lâcha-t-il en se doutant que ça n'allait pas plaire à la jeune femme.

Effectivement Brume serrait les dents en attendant la suite et elle eut du mal à se contenir. Elle se demandait où il voulait en venir.

"Tu… Ca ne concerne pas ton entrée dans l'équipage ou tes compétences. Tu as parfaitement remplie ta mission. Mais j'ai laissé passé quelqu'un de dangereux" lâcha-t-il en prenant une petite pause.

Le pirate chercha de nouveau ses mots avec soin avant de continuer:

"Ca aurait pu mieux se passer s'il n'y avait eu que cette erreur. Tu aurais pu être dans un meilleur état si… Si j'avais eu l'esprit plus clair. Quand Jean-Bart m'a appelé, il était complètement paniqué et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de te rejoindre. J'ai laissé Clione et Uni là-bas sans une explication pour venir le plus vite possible. Alors même que j'étais dans un sale état et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai rien pu faire Brume. J'ai été un piètre capitaine et…" expliqua-t-il calmement.

"Arrête" murmura la jeune femme en articulant difficilement.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue à parler comme ça, elle en avait assez entendu mais le capitaine n'avait pas terminé et il voulait aller au bout de sa réflexion. Il la regarda quelques instants dans les yeux avant de taire ses sentiments pour de bon.

"C'était une mauvaise idée tous les deux" lâcha-t-il enfin sûr de lui.

Une fois cette phrase prononcée, Brume ferma les yeux.

Law posa son regard sur le bandage qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il prenait la bonne décision, il le savait.

"On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Ça nous met en danger tous les deux, mais aussi l'équipage tout entier. Je suis votre capitaine à tous et… Je ne veux pas vous perdre bêtement à cause de sentiments qui m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Finalement, il n'y a pas de places pour des relations de ce type ici" continua-t-il en ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître dans sa voix.

En face de lui, Brume avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter tout ça à vrai dire. Elle avait l'impression de voir son monde s'écrouler. Dans son corps, une vague de tristesse et d'angoisse l'étreignit sans qu'elle puisse y changer quelque chose.

Law continuait à parler sans s'arrêter et Brume ne pouvait que l'écouter donner sa décision sans avoir d'autres choix que de l'accepter.

"Je m'en veux de t'avoir impliqué avec nous" lâcha-t-il.

Brume serra les draps entre ses doigts.

"Je voudrais que tu prennes ton temps pour réfléchir à la suite. Si tu veux rester… ou non avec nous. Je veux être certain que tu es consciente des risques que tu prends après ce qu'il s'est passé. Prends ça pour une porte de sortie après le mal occasionné mais dans tous les cas, je veux que tu respectes ma décision. J'ai besoin de reprendre ma place de capitaine sur ce bateau et pour cela, je ne veux pas être distrait par ce genre de chose" continua-t-il en articulant chaque mot de manière réfléchie.

Brume se sentait brisée à l'intérieur. Ça ressemblait à un cauchemar et elle avait du mal à réaliser que ces paroles étaient réellement prononcées.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le mur les yeux vides de toute lueur. Elle se contentait seulement de l'écouter parler. Dépitée, Brume ne pouvait rien dire. Même si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses capacités, elle n'aurait rien pu y changer… Law avait pris sa décision. La jeune femme le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que son choix était bel et bien arrêté. Ça ne relevait pas de la volonté de Brume malheureusement.

"J'espère que tu comprends et que tu respecteras mon choix. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire maintenant et nous en discuterons" lâcha-t-il pour finir.

Les yeux embuées, Brume leva enfin les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard.

"Faisons en sorte de nous comporter comme un capitaine face à un membre de son équipage s'il te plaît" dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?" réussit-elle à dire d'une voix éraillée et douloureuse.

Cette phrase avait été lancée comme une dernière tentative de tout arranger. Quelques mots qui lui permettait encore de s'accrocher à ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux.

Le pirate acquiesça lentement en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Je veux qu'on arrête oui" dit-il pour marquer clairement sa décision.

Brume détourna les yeux et une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue malgré elle. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer.

"Laisse moi" murmura-t-elle difficilement en ne souhaitant même pas le regarder.

"Tu respecteras mon choix?" demanda-t-il en souhaitant mettre définitivement fin à tout ç savait que la jeune femme pouvait se montrer têtue dans certains cas.

Brume ferma les yeux à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse, elle souhaitait juste qu'il la laisse.

"Brume ?" insista-t-il peu certain de sa réponse.

"Que je sois d'accord ou non a peu d'importance, non ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Ça ne changera rien mais ce serait mieux pour l'équipage" dit-il en étant honnête avec elle.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, les yeux baissés, en cherchant à retenir ses larmes tant qu'il était encore là.

"Je respecterai ta décision" articula-t-elle douloureusement sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

Maintenant qu'elle avait lâché prise, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se laisser aller. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

Quelques secondes après, elle entendit avec soulagement la porte claquer. Il était parti.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se contenir quelques instants. Elle avait de la peine à réaliser tout ce qu'il avait dit dans cette discussion… C'était fini.

Elle avait chéri chaque instant au côté de Law et c'était dur d'y renoncer.

Brume enfin laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Désemparée, elle releva la couverture et cacha son visage dessous. Les épaules abaissées, l'ensemble de son corps secoués par ses sanglots qu'elle avait du mal à refouler malgré la douleur que ça lui procurait. En réalité, cette douleur physique… elle l'acceptait car elle se confrontait à une souffrance plus douloureuse encore.

C'était bel et bien terminé et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière maintenant.

Elle se sentait lourde avec tout ça, comme si son chagrin l'étreignait et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en dégager. Elle savait qu'elle s'en remettrait comme tout chagrin de cette sorte… mais il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps.

Epuisée par son corps, Brume sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil sinistre, emportée par la fatigue de cette peine.

Elle souhaitait avoir rêvé tout ça.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : en début de semaine prochaine, j'ai malheureusement des choses à faire en cette fin de semaine donc je mets un peu plus de temps que d'habitude sur ce coup.

ça reviendra à la normale juste après :)

(Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu triste)


	19. Guérison

Coucou tout le monde, désolée pour le temps de publication. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et en plus de ça mon PC était mort -_-

La galère vous imaginez bien (Et encore, heureusement que je fais tout par drive sinon j'aurais perdu pas mal).

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Guérison**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, à son réveil, Brume sentait de nouveau le poids de sa tristesse dans sa poitrine. Au fil des jours, elle avait intégré difficilement la discussion avec Law mais elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il était le capitaine de ce navire, il avait la vie de son équipage entre ses mains. Malheureusement, elle pouvait imaginer son dilemme même si c'était dur de le reconnaître. Elle n'avait pas tous les détails mais il semblait avoir… perdu ses moyens lors de cette confrontation. Après ça, c'était pour lui un choix logique que de prendre ses distances. Elle avait du mal à l'accepter même si Law avait de bonnes raisons…

Alors qu'elle se morfondait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, quelqu'un entra discrètement dans la pièce. Penguin sauta presque à son cou lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était éveillée. Il se retint au dernier moment et ils se sourirent l'un l'autre.

"Tu as l'air d'aller mieux" finit-il par dire en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

Brume fut soulagée de le voir, elle en avait bien besoin. Et en dépit des avertissements du capitaine sur l'état de sa gorge, elle avait envie d'échanger quelques mots avec lui.

"..." voulut-elle commencer.

"Attends, j'ai ce qu'il te faut" dit Penguin en prenant un carnet et un stylo posés sur la table de chevet.

En soupirant, Brume prit le tout. Le capitaine avait disposé cela pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec lui sans utiliser sa voix mais elle l'avait très peu utilisé. Lors de ses visites, Law restait trop souvent silencieux, ce qui avait pour effet de rendre l'ambiance pesante et mélancolique pour la jeune femme. Il venait seulement pour vérifier sa guérison ou pour s'atteler à la conception de médicaments et de vaccins à côté. Finalement, depuis son réveil et la "fameuse" discussion, ils n'avaient pas échangé plus que cela, si bien qu'il n'y avait que quelques mots griffonnés sur ce carnet.

Brume remercia Penguin d'un regard. A vrai dire, elle trouvait que sa gorge n'était plus aussi fragile et qu'elle pouvait désormais parler de vive voix mais elle utiliserait peut-être un peu ce carnet pour ne pas trop forcer.

Tandis qu'elle griffonnait quelques mots, Penguin la regardait assez satisfait d'être passé. Évidemment, il n'était pas censé être là, le capitaine avait interdit les visites tant qu'elle n'était pas remise mais il n'avait pas pu attendre. Il avait légèrement transgressé les ordres depuis qu'elle était alitée pour la voir rapidement, quand la voie était libre, mais elle avait toujours été inconsciente jusqu'alors. Il faut dire que depuis 3 jours, il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer avec le nombre de chose à faire sur ce navire.

En tout cas, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir désobéi au capitaine. Voir sa camarade en voie de guérison valait le coup.

"_J'ai encore mal mais je me sens en forme à part ça_" écrit-elle en montrant les mots à Penguin.

"On dirait bien… Tiens ça te fera du bien" dit-il avec un large sourire.

Le jeune homme lui tendait un thé chaud issu de son petit mug, mais Brume refusa en montrant sa perfusion. Elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait et elle doutait que Law apprécie.

"Trop sérieuse" dit-il en ne pouvant cacher une légère moquerie.

Brume leva les yeux au ciel et il la regarda quelques instants, allongée sur son lit avant de parler de nouveau.

"Le capitaine a fait du bon travail sur toi… Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru… (silence), j'ai cru que tu étais morte d'abord. Après, je pensais que tu ne retrouverais jamais ta voix mais notre Captain, il t'a bien opéré… Vraiment" lança-t-il, soulagé.

"_Tu aurais aimé m'embêter sans que je puisse y répondre, avoue-le_" écrit-elle avec un sourire.

"Tu aurais trouvé un autre moyen" rit-il.

Penguin but une grande gorgée de thé chaud en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Plus il observait la jeune femme, plus il trouvait qu'elle avait une petite mine mais il mit ça sur le compte de son opération qui était tout de même récente.

"Je suis content de voir que tu es réveillée. A chaque fois que je passais, tu dormais." dit-il pour la taquiner.

"_Tu es venu souvent ?_" écrit-elle plutôt curieuse.

"Autant de fois que je le pouvais. Enfin, ça reste entre nous, je ne suis pas censé être là" avoua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Brume leva les yeux aux ciel. Au final, elle était peu surprise de savoir que les visites étaient encore interdites.

"Un vrai voyou" murmura-t-elle en essayant de faire fonctionner sa voix.

Ses paroles étaient hésitantes et raillées mais ça ne lui faisait pas autant mal que ce qu'elle pensait.

Penguin sourit en se rendant bien compte qu'elle allait mieux malgré sa voix plus grave et étouffée par rapport à d'habitude.

"Ahh. Ca m'avait manqué de te parler" lança-t-il en étendant ses jambes pour se mettre à l'aise.

Le cuisinier était réellement rassuré de la voir enfin redevenir elle-même.

"J'étais bien obligé de venir te voir en douce. Le capitaine voulait que personne ne rentre. Au début, il est resté à ton chevet tout le temps, même la nuit et je m'inquiétais donc j'ai préféré venir voir directement dès qu'il a eut le dos tourné" continua Penguin.

Brume se crispa, ces phrases ne facilitaient pas les choses. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas s'arrêter sur ses paroles mais c'était dur à entendre. Les lèvres pincées, elle repensa à la décision de Law.

"Tu sais quand je t'ai vu dans ses bras, quand il te portait… Le capitaine était vraiment mal en point lui aussi. Il s'en voulait énormément" dit Penguin en réalisant soudain que Brume avait détourné les yeux.

La jeune femme avait baissé le regard sur le carnet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et essayait de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

"Ca ne va pas on dirait" souffla Penguin en se mordant les lèvres.

Brume acquiesça lentement de la tête en ayant du mal à trouver les mots. L'annoncer à haute voix rendrait les choses beaucoup plus concrètes et elle se sentait impuissante maintenant.

"C'est le capitaine ?" demanda-t-il en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir porter assez d'attention à ses yeux rougis.

Brume hocha encore la tête et essaya de réfréner quelques larmes qui s'annonçaient.

Penguin n'attendit pas plus et se leva pour l'étreindre comme il pouvait.

La jeune femme lâcha prise, elle s'accrocha à lui et enfouit sa tête dans la combinaison du Penguin pour laisser ses larmes couler librement.

"C'est terminé" réussit-elle à dire d'une voix éraillée, pleine d'émotions.

C'était la seule phrase qu'elle avait en tête pour tout lui dire…

Ces explications suffirent amplement à Penguin pour qu'il comprenne. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec embarras et tristesse… Il était déçu que ça se termine comme ça entre eux deux mais il n'en dit rien. Il se doutait que le capitaine n'était plus pareil depuis cette nuit-là mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il aurait pris ce type de décision.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la réconforter. Il savait que dans ces moments-là, une étreinte valait mieux que des paroles maladroites.

Penguin crispa ses poings tout en la serrant davantage. Il connaissait assez son capitaine pour savoir que c'était réellement terminé et voir la jeune femme sangloter l'atterrait.

"Pardon Brume" dit-il en se redressant un peu pour s'éloigner.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Brume et la força à le regarder.

"On va te faire oublier cette histoire avec Sachi, d'accord ? Compte sur nous." essaya-t-il pour lui montrer son soutien.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas une chose facile… Brume et Law s'étaient trop rapprochés pour que ça s'oublie du jour au lendemain mais avec Sachi, il essaierait de faire au mieux pour que la jeune femme passe à autre chose.

Pour ce qui était du capitaine, il ne doutait pas que ça irait de son côté. Il avait pris sa décision après tout et Penguin savait que Law n'était pas du genre à regretter ses choix. Le cuisinier ne connaissait que trop bien son capitaine, il resterait de marbre face à la jeune femme pour faciliter les choses.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Penguin se rendit compte que Brume essuyait rapidement ses larmes.

Elle ne voulait pas se mettre dans cet état à cause de Law. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

"N'en parlons plus" dit-elle pour clore le sujet.

La jeune femme savait que c'était fini et elle n'avait pas envie de s'étendre là-dessus. En plus de ça, elle était décidée à accepter cette décision de la part de Law. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Tu as vraiment maîtrisé cet homme toute seule ?" demanda Penguin pour détourner le sujet comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Brume acquiesça de la tête, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Sans surprise, Penguin vit une lueur de fierté s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il préférait ça.

"Bravo" dit-il avec un sourire.

La voir avec un léger sourire et les yeux brillants le rassurait amplement.

"Pas que tu sois mauvaise hein, mais tu as appris, il y a peu. Quand tu seras remise, on se fera un peu d'entraînement. Histoire que tu ravales ce sourire" dit-il pour la taquiner.

"J'attends de voir ça" dit-elle en faisant un geste brusque pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se battre n'importe quand.

Penguin écarquilla les yeux en voyant la perfusion bouger dangereusement sur le bras de la jeune femme. Il se retint de l'étrangler et la calma rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec le capitaine s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Brume réprimait ses rires pour ménager sa gorge douloureuse mais voir Penguin avec cette tête, c'était vraiment hilarant. Ca faisait du bien de le voir et ça lui changeait décidément les idées. Elle en oubliait presque sa tristesse… Enfin, quand même pas.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques phrases avant que Penguin ne se décide à y aller de crainte de se faire surprendre par le capitaine. Il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps de prévu et il ne doutait pas que Law n'allait pas tarder. Mine de rien, le capitaine passait tout de même du temps ici afin de surveiller sa remise en forme (même si c'était peu en comparaison à lorsqu'elle était inconsciente).

Pour terminer cette entrevue secrète, Penguin lui promis de revenir rapidement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la taquiner un peu. Il la quitta avec un sourire, en espérant qu'il puisse passer plus souvent pour ne pas qu'elle se morfonde seule.

.

.

Lorsque Penguin quitta Brume et sortit de la salle d'opération, il fut épouvanté de voir qu'une certaine personne l'attendait. Le capitaine était adossé au mur et dissimulait tant bien que mal une colère sourde.

Penguin grimaça d'avance en s'attendant à une bonne sentence. Il ferma la porte pour ne pas impliquer Brume là dedans et se posta face à son capitaine, peu rassuré.

"Je croyais avoir interdit les visites" lança Law en le foudroyant du regard.

"Je passais par là et la porte était…" essaya Penguin en cherchant une bonne excuse pour avoir transgressé les ordres.

"Épargne-moi ça" fit le capitaine en l'interrompant.

Celui-ci s'approcha froidement de son subalterne qui commençait à avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos.

Il se mit à son niveau et le regarda de haut. Penguin était à peine un peu plus petit que Law à vrai dire mais il avait l'impression d'être face à un monstre. Le capitaine avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serré, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là avant de finir découpé en petits morceaux.

"Elle va mieux" tenta Penguin.

"Oui. Et donc ?" répondit simplement le capitaine en ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire de prédateur en songeant à la punition qu'il allait établir.

"Elle aurait besoin d'un peu de compagnie en ce moment, tu sais ?" dit Penguin en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Un éclair de contrariété passa brièvement dans les yeux de Law et Penguin le remarqua. Il valait mieux qu'il continue sur sa lancée, dans tous les cas, il était certainement un homme mort.

"Ne la garde pas que pour toi après ça. Je sais pour vous deux… et je pense qu'elle aurait bien besoin de compagnie" dit Penguin en baissant les yeux au sol.

Il savait déjà qu'il avait largement dépassé les bornes mais il espérait que son capitaine intransigeant allait prendre en compte ce qu'il disait. Il savait que Law pouvait écouter lorsque cela venait de son équipage.

"Penguin" souffla Law en ne pouvant davantage retenir sa colère.

Le cuisinier leva de nouveau les yeux vers son capitaine et grimaça en voyant l'air glacial que celui-ci arborait. Il était définitivement mal barré.

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Brume fut étonnée d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte.

"Entrez" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

La personne n'attendit pas plus et à sa grande stupéfaction, elle vit tout l'équipage entrer dans la salle d'opération pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Une vague de bonheur la submergea. Elle était vraiment heureuse de tous les voir.

"Oh, vous êtes là !" dit-elle sans prendre garde à sa gorge douloureuse.

Sachi s'avança vers elle en boitant à moitié et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

"Dis-nous que tu ne vas pas garder ta voix rauque, c'est trop perturbant" dit-il pour la taquiner.

Brume allait demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé lorsqu'une tempête de fourrure blanche l'assaillit. Bepo l'étreignit comme il put pour ne pas trop la brusquer mais il ne pouvait se contenir plus longtemps.

"J'ai eu tellement peur petite Brume" lâcha-t-il les yeux brillants.

Brume le réconforta comme elle put à l'aide de petites tapes dans son dos et eut droit à de nombreuses remarques de soulagement de la part de ses camarades. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux de la voir en meilleure forme.

Jean-Bart la félicita pour ses exploits d'armes et elle ne put que rougir sous le compliment. Elle put communiquer avec eux quelques temps et fut soulagée de voir que tout le monde allait bien de ses propres yeux.

"Blessé ?" demanda Brume à l'intention de Sachi.

Celui-ci acquiesça à contrecoeur.

"Disons que ma force légendaire m'a valu quelques balles. En même temps, c'est normal de viser le plus grand combattant" dit-il pour blaguer.

Brume grimaça en espérant qu'il s'en remette rapidement. Visiblement, elle n'avait finalement pas été la seule à être grièvement blessée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici deux jours, je n'aurais plus rien et je pourrais te botter le cul à l'entraînement" annonça Sachi en ne se départissant pas de son rire.

la jeune femme lui sourit soulagée et échangea quelques temps avec lui, heureuse de voir que le capitaine avait finalement autorisé les visites. Ca lui faisait réellement du bien de voir tout le monde.

"Où est Penguin ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement, surprise de son absence.

"Euhm…" fit Bepo assez embarrassé.

"Il est occupé pour le moment" souffla Uni avec un sourire.

Brume n'y prêta pas plus attention et rit à une blague graveleuse venant de Sachi. Décidément, cette ambiance lui avait manqué.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes où ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout du prochain rétablissement de Brume, le capitaine entra. De la main, il faisait tourner une curieuse forme dans ses mains avec un léger sourire. Un petit silence s'installa mais aussi quelques rires discrets.

"Laissez la se reposer maintenant" ordonna le capitaine en arrêtant de faire tourner ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Avec surprise et horreur, Brume remarqua que c'était la tête de Penguin qui était malmenée comme ça.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma en voyant Penguin faire la grimace. Elle crut presque tourner de l'oeil.

"Il est vivant, tout va bien Brume" expliqua Sachi un peu mal à l'aise de voir la tête de son ami entre les mains du capitaine (même si celui-ci l'avait mérité, il l'avait pourtant averti !).

Brume ne comprenait toujours pas et Penguin essaya de la rassurer comme il pouvait malgré son état.

"Je serai bientôt sur pied, ne t'inquiète pas" dit-il simplement.

Le capitaine eut un léger sourire narquois et lança la tête à Sachi.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit" souffla-t-il sans se départir de son air fourbe.

Brume repensa brièvement à son entrevue de tout à l'heure avec le cuisinier. A tous les coups, il s'était fait surprendre…

Pendant qu'elle s'en voulait de l'état de Penguin, l'équipage sortit petit à petit de la salle comme demandé de la part de leur capitaine, tout en souhaitant à Brume d'être vite sur pied. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva seule avec Law, dans un calme des plus complets.

"Penguin n'était pas le seul en tort" souffla-t-elle difficilement, sa gorge commençait à la lancer de nouveau avec les nombreuses discussions d'aujourd'hui.

"Ne revenons pas là dessus, nous savons tous deux que Penguin n'était pas censé être ici" lâcha-t-il sans même la regarder.

"Je ne le savais pas" lâcha-t-elle en songeant qu'elle ne l'avait appris que grâce à Penguin.

"Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant" dit Law pour clore ce débat.

Brume se rallongea dans le lit en faisant la moue.

"Ca m'a fait du bien de les voir" dit-elle d'une petite voix pour défendre son ami.

Law ne répondit pas et rangea quelques médicaments pour en sortir d'autres de sa propre élaboration.

"Assieds-toi, je vais t'examiner" dit-il soudainement.

Brume obtempéra rapidement, le coeur lourd de le voir agir de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement délicat avec elle mais le voir se comporter aussi indifféremment la rendait triste. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle et examina rapidement son état à l'aide de son pouvoir.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il lui enleva son bandage, ce qui la fit grimacer. Sans attendre davantage, le capitaine lui tendit un pot de crème.

"Applique le et masse bien" dit-il en repartant à l'autre bout de la salle pour se pencher sur de nouveaux bandages.

Après un soupir, Brume entreprit d'appliquer la crème et ne put s'empêcher de pousser quelques plaintes étouffées. Toucher cette zone était vraiment douloureux et ça lui donnait une sensation de brûlure.

"Ca va soulager ta douleur dans quelques temps donc ne lésine pas dessus" souffla le capitaine, agacé de la voir en mettre si peu.

Brume prit sur elle pour continuer à se masser pour que la crème pénètre bien sa peau.

"J'ai beaucoup de marques ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le pirate tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle et l'observa.

"Oui bleues et violettes mais ça partira rapidement. Elles sont assez voyantes pour le moment" dit-il en déposant des comprimés et un verre d'eau sur la petite table à côté du lit.

Il s'assit enfin sur le bord du lit et entreprit d'enlever la perfusion.

"Tu vas reprendre doucement pour la nourriture, ce sera juste du liquide, compris ?" dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Brume acquiesça de la tête, elle avait bien compris que c'était un ordre à ne pas transgresser.

"Et pas d'alcool" grogna-t-il en préférant être clair.

Brume eut un léger tic au niveau des yeux en entendant cette dernière phrase. Law soupira.

"Room"

La sphère enveloppa sa gorge sans attendre et il déposa une main fraîche sur sa peau. Brume détourna le regard un peu gênée par ce contact qu'elle appréciait.

"Ca se reconstruit bien. Mets un peu plus de crème" dit-il en laissant retomber sa main.

La jeune femme fit la grimace et en remit pour masser davantage. Le capitaine la foudroyait du regard, manifestement peu satisfait de la manière dont elle s'y prenait. La jeune femme voyait bien qu'il se retenait de le faire lui même.

"Ton comprimé" dit-il après qu'elle ait terminé.

Sous ses yeux glacials, Brume avala le comprimé d'un trait et sentit la douleur se raviver à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Après ça, Law se releva sans attendre et rangea la crème dans un placard.

"Repose-toi" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Attends… Attendez" se reprit Brume en ayant une demande bien particulière en tête.

Surpris, le pirate fit volte-face et la regarda les sourcils froncés.

"Je ne peux pas dormir tout le temps, vous n'avez pas un livre ?" demanda-t-elle en espérant que le capitaine soit souple là dessus. Elle en avait assez de s'ennuyer seule ici, et même si le capitaine venait souvent pour ses expériences médicales, il n'était pas vraiment d'une bonne compagnie après tout ça.

Law sembla y réfléchir puis acquiesça de la tête.

"Je t'en apporterai quelques-uns" dit-il tout en restant fermé.

Brume le remercia un peu mal à l'aise. Décidément, tout avait changé entre eux. Même si le pirate avait toujours été un peu fermé, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dépitée. Ses yeux étaient si froids et inexpressifs désormais…

Brume se sentit faible tout à coup.

"Autre chose ?" demanda Law.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et s'appuya davantage sur son oreiller.

"Non" dit-elle en sentant la fatigue l'envahir après cette journée bien remplie pour quelqu'un qui guérissait.

Il sortit rapidement et elle eut juste le temps de se blottir dans ses couvertures et d'éteindre la lampe à son chevet.

La mélancolie l'envahit tout comme le sommeil et elle se laissa sombrer pour échapper à ses sentiments douloureux.

.

.

Le lendemain, Brume se réveilla en sursaut. La lumière était allumée de nouveau et elle se frotta les yeux tout en se redressant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le capitaine était là, des livres entre les mains, il les déposa sans un mot sur la chaise, à côté de son lit.

"Quelques livres" grommela-t-il en remarquant qu'elle était éveillée.

"Merci" dit-elle simplement en étant toujours étonnée d'entendre sa voix si raillée.

Law pointa du doigt une bouteille de thermos déposée sur la table de chevet.

"De la soupe" expliqua-t-il pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait se nourrir par elle-même désormais.

Brume retrouva l'appétit à l'instant où elle entendit le mot "soupe". Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas avalé quoi que ce soit (mis à part l'eau de la veille). Elle s'assit et prit la thermos sur ses genoux avec une légère appréhension. Elle espérait ne pas trop souffrir avec ça mais elle savait déjà que sa gorge allait mieux. Elle l'ouvrit et souffla sur le liquide qui semblait bien trop chaud pour le moment.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle de nouveau.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose pour toi" dit-il en désignant les livres.

"Ca parle de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

"Médecine" dit-il sérieusement.

Brume fit la grimace en se disant qu'elle aurait dû lui demander de quoi dessiner plutôt.

"Penguin est de nouveau lui-même ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement en s'inquiétant pour le cuisinier.

Le pirate hocha la tête distraitement et elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

"Demain matin, tu pourras retourner dans ta cabine" déclara le capitaine en ayant l'esprit ailleurs.

Brume sourit en entendant cela. Elle s'ennuyait déjà ici et il lui tardait d'être de nouveau sur pied pour retrouver ses camarades. Elle avait aussi besoin de se changer les idées rapidement. Elle posa ses yeux sur sa soupe entre ses mains en songeant qu'elle avait besoin de voir d'autres personnes que Law. Même s'il avait reprit sa place de capitaine avec elle, Brume ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux en seulement quelques jours. Leurs nuits calmes ensemble, leurs petites étreintes et les quelques baisers échangés semblaient n'avoir été qu'un rêve désormais. Elle réussissait à faire bonne figure devant lui mais un profond abattement l'envahissait en vérité.

En essayant de ne pas y penser, Brume but une petite gorgée de soupe. Celle-ci descendit tout d'abord difficilement le long de sa gorge. Elle fut soulagée de sentir que ça lui faisait moins mal que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, en plus de cela la soupe était délicieuse…

Le capitaine sortit de la pièce tandis qu'elle engloutissait le tout avec délice. Une fois son repas terminé, elle prit un des livres que L avait déposé là. "_Médecine débutant_", rien que de lire ce titre la fatiguait.

Elle lut quelques pages tout en essayant de rester attentive malgré le sujet puis se laissa envahir par un sommeil plus calme que les précédents. A vrai dire, elle se remettait bien de sa blessure mais elle avait du mal à rester éveillée très longtemps… A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le livre retomba silencieusement sur les genoux de la jeune femme endormie.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Dimanche ! **

Réponse aux reviews :

\- Merci énormément pour votre soutien, ça me fait plaisir et je suis contente de savoir que mon style d'écriture vous plait ! C'est très encourageant, j'ai toujours voulu me consacrer à l'écriture sans vraiment sauter le pas avant ça.

\- Law peut paraître peut-être moins glacial et "pirate" que dans le manga mais je préfère tourner le personnage de manière à ce qu'il soit humain auprès de son équipage (il s'excuse, il s'en veut, il fait attention à ses nakamas) donc oui c'est fait exprès sur ce coup :)

Bref voilà ! Je suis contente d'avoir vos retours, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et à voir si je vais dans la bonne direction.


	20. Coeur lourd

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Coeur lourd  
**

Au petit matin, Brume se réveilla en meilleure forme physique qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis sa blessure. Elle avait bien dormi et sa gorge la lançait moins que d'habitude.

Les soins prodigués par Law étaient impressionnants. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir quitter son lit "d'hôpital" aussi rapidement.

Avec envie, elle se décida à se lever et à faire quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle n'eut aucun mal à le faire. Après tout, le reste de son corps n'avait pas trop souffert.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle et le capitaine entra dans la salle d'opération.

"Bonjour" dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Bonjour" répondit-elle, assez gênée d'avoir été surprise sur le fait.

Elle ne savait pas s'il allait apprécier le fait qu'elle ait déjà quitté son lit mais il se contenta seulement de la toiser quelques instants.

"On dirait que tu vas mieux" constata-t-il.

Brume hocha la tête et eut un léger sourire. Décidément, c'était vraiment dur de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant. Elle préférait éviter son regard.

"Ne force pas sur ta voix" rappela-t-il.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait détourné les yeux mais il ne lui fit pas remarquer.

"Bon, tu es assez remise pour sortir d'ici. Tu reprendras le travail dans… disons 5 jours. En attendant, essaye de te ménager" déclara-t-il d'un trait.

"C'est tout ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

"Tu sais quoi faire, non ?" fit-il l'air de rien.

Brume fut assez surprise par sa question et énonça à voix haute les recommandations qu'elle attendait de sa part.

"Pas trop parler, ne pas manger autre chose que de la soupe et pas d'alcool" récapitula-t-elle en ayant soudainement plus confiance en elle.

Le capitaine acquiesça et lui tendit une petite boite. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre et y trouva de la crème et une fiole de comprimés.

"Un comprimé chaque soir. Applique la crème le matin en te levant, un jour sur deux. Je te referai le bandage quand tu passeras par ma cabine" conclut-il fermement.

Brume leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Le pirate semblait si fermé.

"Merci…" dit-elle en sentant son coeur se serrer.

"Je te dirai quand tu pourras reprendre un rythme normal. D'ici là, repose-toi" indiqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle sorte de la salle d'opération.

La jeune femme le dépassa rapidement pour rejoindre la sortie. A vrai dire, elle était soulagée car elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder à ses côtés plus longtemps.

"A vos ordres Captain" lança-t-elle en refermant rapidement derrière elle.

Une fois la porte fermée, Brume eut un léger soupir. Immédiatement après, elle chassa tout regrets de ses pensées pour se reprendre.

La jeune femme avait décidé de faire bonne figure et elle ne voulait pas penser davantage à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle prendrait de la distance avec lui et le temps ferait le reste. Elle l'espérait... Même si pour le moment, elle se sentait lourde de tristesse.

Sans regarder en arrière, elle prit le couloir de droite sans hésiter. Elle voulait retrouver sa chambre pour déposer le boîtier mais aussi pour se prendre des vêtements propres. Sa prochaine destination : les bains. Elle avait hâte de piquer une tête et de se délasser un peu dans l'eau chaude.

.

.

Brume entra dans les bains avec un soupir d'aise. L'eau était chaude et agréable. Elle s'y allongea avec délice, tout en prenant garde à ne pas mouiller son cou et se laissa aller. Elle se délassa un long moment en essayant de se vider la tête et réussit cela partiellement.

Plus sereine, elle sortit enfin des thermes pour prendre le chemin de la salle des repas. Elle avait envie de voir Penguin... Depuis l'incident de la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir en un seul morceau. En plus de ça, elle savait que sa compagnie lui ferait du bien.

Dans les couloirs, la jeune femme croisa Jean-Bart qui l'interpella avec un grand sourire.

"Oh Brume, tu es déjà sur pied ?" demanda-t-il assez étonné.

"Oui ! Enfin, je dois encore me reposer mais je ne suis plus cantonné au lit… Dis moi, Penguin est en cuisine ?" interrogea-t-elle d'une voix encore peu sûre.

"Il est à la vigie" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Brume échangea encore un peu avec lui avant de se décider à aller sur le pont. Le capitaine ne le lui avait pas interdit après tout.

Enfin, sortie du navire, Brume prit une grande inspiration. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce nouveau rythme de jour mais elle savait déjà que ça allait lui plaire.

En la remarquant sur le pont, de nombreux membres de l'équipage vinrent la saluer, heureux de la retrouver en forme. Bepo lui sauta même dessus pour l'accueillir. Après un long câlin où il exprima à quel point il était content de la voir, il relâcha Brume et la laissa monter en vigie.

La jeune femme prit l'échelle assez fine et monta prudemment comme à son habitude. Durant cette ascension, le vent vint fouetter son visage et elle ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Elle se sentait vivante.

Brume arrivait enfin à la trappe lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Penguin s'élever. Un peu étonnée, elle poussa la trappe avec un sourire.

"Alors comme ça on parle tout seul ?" demanda-t-elle pour taquiner son nakama.

La jeune femme ravala rapidement son sourire. Il ne parlait absolument pas seul car il y avait Law. Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris qu'elle et elle finit de monter en vigie avec beaucoup d'embarras.

"Brume ?" demanda Penguin, un peu gêné.

La jeune femme fit la grimace en se rendant bien compte qu'elle avait interrompu leur conversation et que ça ne semblait pas les ravir qu'elle soit là. Même Penguin.

"Je vous dérange ?" demanda-t-elle avec la voix qui flanchait légèrement.

"Non, bien sûr que non !" fit Penguin en lui faisant une petite place à côté de lui.

Peu sûre d'elle, elle s'y installa et remarqua que le capitaine s'était mis à fixer l'horizon. Il venait rarement en vigie d'habitude et Brume se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait là.

"Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?" demanda Law sans lui accorder un regard.

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée" dit-elle en se crispant légèrement.

Il faut dire qu'elle en avait assez de s'ennuyer dans son lit comme c'était le cas depuis des jours.

Le capitaine tourna la tête vers elle pour la fixer et Penguin décida d'agir avant que l'ambiance ne devienne pesante. Il passa un bras sur l'épaule de Brume pour l'attirer contre lui et la serrer un court instant. Il était heureux qu'elle soit venu le voir en premier.

"Personne n'aime se rétablir tranquillement sur ce bateau Captain" dit Penguin sur un ton léger.

Soulagée qu'il vienne à son secours, Brume le remercia d'un sourire.

"Comme il lui plaira" dit le capitaine en détournant le regard de ses deux subalternes.

Il revint poser ses yeux gris sur l'horizon et le calme envahit sombrement la vigie.

"Je m'occupe d'elle Captain" souffla Penguin pour apaiser Law.

Celui-ci acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de quitter les lieux grâce à l'Ope Ope no Mi.

Brume ne se risqua pas à regarder par dessus la balustrade pour le voir. C'était fini cette histoire.

Penguin enleva enfin son bras des épaules de Brume et la regarda un court instant.

"Tu es en forme, dis-moi" lâcha-t-il en se décalant un peu pour qu'ils aient plus de place.

"Je vais mieux. Je reprends la vigie dans 5 jours si tout va bien" expliqua-t-elle.

"Et moi la cuisine. Ça fait plaisir de se retrouver ici" dit-il dans un soupir.

"Ça faisait longtemps" avoua-t-elle en repensant à ses débuts au sein de l'équipage.

Cela lui paraissait si lointain maintenant... Et à la fois tout récent. Cela faisait plus de 2 mois maintenant que sa vie avait basculé. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être ici depuis bien plus longtemps.

"Vous parliez de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement en ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité.

"Une histoire de ravitaillement" balbutia Penguin en enfonçant la tête dans le col de sa combinaison.

"Ok" dit-elle en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Un curieux silence s'installa entre eux et Penguin releva légèrement sa casquette pour observer la jeune femme. Elle semblait en forme mais il remarquait bien la mine triste qu'elle arborait.

"Comment ça va ?" demanda-t-il inquiet pour elle.

"Ça va" dit-elle, les yeux plongés sur la mer à perte de vue.

Penguin laissa passer quelques minutes avant de retenter.

"Brume" insista-t-il doucement.

"Il évite même de me regarder" lâcha-t-elle d'un air las.

Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent en disant cela. Ça lui faisait plus mal que prévu de le reconnaître à voix haute.

Penguin voulu la réconforter mais elle l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

"Parlons d'autre chose plutôt" dit-elle pour clore le sujet.

Nerveux, Penguin se mordit les lèvres et se retint d'aller étreindre la jeune femme. Il était profondément embarrassée de la voir dans cet état.

Après un certain silence, il essaya de trouver un nouveau sujet de discussion, sans succès.

"On est bien ici" dit-il en ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Brume posa son regard vers la mer et acquiesça.

"C'est vrai" avoua-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

A ce moment là, Penguin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

"Nous sommes trop sérieux" lança-t-il.

Brume se joignit à lui et rit doucement. Dès lors, leurs échanges devinrent plus chaleureux. Penguin revint sur les divers ragots qui traînaient sur le bateau et donna quelques informations sur la guérison de Sachi. Il boitait encore un peu mais au vu de ses grognements mécontents, tout allait bien. Il pouvait tout de même se vanter d'avoir encore l'usage de ses jambes grâce au capitaine.

"Et toi tu n'as rien eu ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis à votre niveau ?" dit-il avec un air moqueur.

"Tu as l'air tout faible, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" souffla-t-elle pour le provoquer.

Penguin prit un air vexé et lui présenta son bras tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Touche" dit-il en forçant son muscle.

Pour lui faire plaisir autant que parce qu'elle était curieuse, Brume lui toucha le bras à travers sa combinaison. Elle fut vraiment étonnée en trouvant des muscles fins mais solides là-dessous.

"Ah tu vois !" fit-il visiblement fier de son effet.

Il prit subitement la main de la jeune femme pour la poser sur son torse et lui en montrer davantage. Brume enleva rapidement sa main un peu gênée.

"Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit" dit-elle assez impressionnée.

Le sourire de Penguin s'élargit.

"Pourquoi tu ne mets pas une combinaison plus... moulante ?" demanda-t-elle en trouvant que celle-ci cachait trop bien son corps.

"Euhm… Je ne serais pas à l'aise" marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

"Même pas pour impressionner les filles quand on sort ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant les joues de Penguin devenir toujours plus rouges.

Gêné, Penguin enfonça sa tête dans le col de sa combinaison et elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Ne fais pas le timide, tu bois un verre et tu deviens un tombeur" lâcha-t-elle.

"Tu exagères" dit-il soudainement, les joues bien rouges.

"Je ne devrais pas te donner autant de compliments, tu vas prendre la grosse tête" finit-elle par dire pour se moquer gentiment de son embarras.

Penguin soupira et ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses paroles:

"Ah Brume… Je comprends pourquoi tu as plu au capitaine" lâcha-t-il sans faire exprès.

Il se mordit les lèvres en se rendant compte de son erreur. Brume avait baissé les yeux et il s'en voulut.

"Pardon, c'était stupide" souffla-t-il en se maudissant intérieurement.

La jeune femme leva de nouveau la tête vers lui et afficha un grand sourire.

"Alors cette combinaison ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer rapidement de sujet.

Penguin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Brume était plus solide que ça après tout mais il ne refera pas une deuxième fois la même erreur.

"Tu sais je suis trop investi dans l'équipage pour chercher à séduire vraiment quelqu'un. Je n'aspire pas à trouver plus qu'un lendemain" avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Brume fut touchée par ses paroles et ne trouva rien à dire. La vie de pirate était loin de ces considérations après tout...

"Enfin, je suppose qu'on y passe tous à un moment ou à un autre" dit Penguin dans un souffle.

Le silence eut à peine le temps de s'installer entre eux que la sirène du sous-marin sonna. Brume n'avait pas vu le temps passer mais c'était déjà le soir. Il faut aussi avouer qu'elle n'avait pas prêter attention à l'horizon pour la vigie...

"Je me sens gêné, tu es restée là tout ce temps alors que tu étais censé te reposer" sortit Penguin en ayant un petit sourire.

"Ca m'a fait plaisir" avoua-t-elle.

"Tu vas passer ta première soirée sur le pont" confia-t-il enjoué, alors qu'ils étaient descendus.

Brume fit la moue, à vrai dire, elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude des journées bien remplies et elle se sentait encore fragile.

"Une autre fois… Je vais dormir, je suis crevée" avoua-t-elle en étant tout de même déçue de ne pas pouvoir manger avec eux.

"Va dans ta chambre, j'apporte ton repas" dit-il en remarquant bien qu'elle semblait fatiguée.

"De la soupe ?" demanda-t-elle pour respecter les ordres du capitaine.

"Oui, petite privilégiée" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

.

.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Brume prit son souffle un bon coup. Elle était contente de revenir dans son petit espace privé. En comparaison, la salle d'opération était tout de même froide et l'odeur médicale ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Ici, elle se sentait en sécurité, au milieu de ses dessins et de ses affaires.

Avec une légère tristesse, elle nota les perce-neige désormais fleuris sur son bureau. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne les mette pas là… Law avait réellement fait une croix sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Dans un soupir et après s'être changée, elle s'assit dans son lit et nota que les livres que le capitaine lui avait prêté avaient été déposé juste à côté. Avec un air las, elle prit celui qu'elle avait commencé. Penguin n'allait pas tarder mais ça la ferait patienter. Ses yeux commençaient à peine à se fermer que le cuisinier toqua à la porte.

"Livraison spéciale !" annonça-t-il en n'attendant pas de réponse pour entrer.

Il lui tendit la gourde avec un sourire et tourna rapidement les talons. Il devait servir le repas du soir et les autres goinfres n'auraient pas le coeur à attendre patiemment.

"Merci" souffla-t-elle en salivant d'avance.

"Bon appétit et repose toi !" lâcha-t-il.

"Compte sur moi" lança-t-elle tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

Brume n'attendit pas davantage pour prendre une gorgée de sa soupe. Elle voulait rapidement manger pour se reposer ensuite.

La soupe était délicieuse comme la dernière fois et ça apaisa même un peu la douleur dans sa gorge. A force d'avoir parlé, elle avait eu la gorge sèche et irritée, avec ça, ça lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Penguin pour ses bons repas et puis elle savait que les soupes prenaient du temps en préparation. Ca allait l'aider à guérir rapidement, elle n'en doutait pas.

Une fois le liquide chaud dans son estomac, elle prit le médicament indiqué par le capitaine et se blottit dans les couvertures pour un repos bien mérité.

.

.

Au réveil, Brume enleva difficilement son bandage. C'était encore bien douloureux sur sa peau mais à l'intérieur, elle sentait qu'elle allait mieux. Elle arrivait à déglutir sans trop souffrir et il lui semblait que sa voix retrouvait petit à petit son ton habituel. Avant de partir à la salle de bain, Brume plaça le baume sur son cou et massa longuement pour que cela pénètre sa peau.

En allant se préparer, elle s'attendait à trouver le capitaine dans sa cabine pour qu'il lui refasse son bandage mais son absence l'agaça. C'était pourtant prévu…

Elle avait bien compris qu'il voulait peu avoir affaire à elle désormais mais… ça lui donna un vrai coup au moral. Elle se sentait presque vide.

En soupirant, elle se démena tant bien que mal avec les bandages. C'était moins bien fait mais pour une première fois, ce n'était pas si mal.

Légèrement irritée, elle se dirigea vers la vigie pour retrouver Penguin. Là-haut, elle retrouva avec joie l'horizon et les discussions simples et limpides de son nakama. L'ensemble lui changea les idées et elle y trouva une source de plaisir.

C'était vraiment différent de travailler de nuit mais c'était toujours aussi beau. Le soleil brillait sur l'eau légèrement agitée et il était plus simple de distinguer les bateaux.

A midi, Bepo leur fit signe de descendre. Après tout, ils n'étaient plus tenus de rester à la vigie tout le temps maintenant que l'opération était passée. Elle eut donc la joie de partager son premier repas de mi-journée avec l'équipage, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle nota tout de même que le capitaine n'était pas là.

"Merci pour la soupe, c'est les meilleures que j'ai jamais goûté" glissa Brume à Penguin, assis à côté d'elle.

Celui rit un bon coup en lui disant que c'était un repas de vieux, chose que confirma Sachi avec un petit ton moqueur.

Après un repas bien convivial, Brume profita d'une partie de son après-midi en restant sur le pont. Ils échangèrent de nombreuses banalités et Brume put remarquer que Sachi était quasiment guéri de sa blessure. Il arrivait à marcher sans boiter même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de se plaindre. Avec Penguin, elle se moqua discrètement de lui pour l'embêter.

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était une petite nature" murmura-t-elle à Penguin innocemment.

"Il a toujours été faible comme ça" répondit-il en étouffant un rire.

"Je vous entends bande de fainéants" clama Sachi tandis qu'il pêchait.

Penguin et Brume ne purent retenir leurs rires plus longtemps en le voyant pester sur un poisson qui tirait assez fort visiblement.

"Le pingouin et la voix cassée, je vais vous étriper !" dit Sachi en attrapant enfin son poisson.

Avec un sourire fier, il leur balança dessus sous la mine dépitée de Bepo qui était au gouvernail.

En voyant le poisson par terre, le second s'énerva en qualifiant cet acte de "barbare" pour la nourriture. Il les remit au travail sans attendre et avec Penguin, Brume remonta en vigie en pouffant douloureusement de rire. Ca faisait un peu souffrir sa gorge de rire autant mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien d'être avec eux.

.

.

Les prochains jours, Brume ne vit le capitaine que de loin. La distance qu'il mettait entre eux était réelle.

Pour le coup, la jeune femme accepta cet éloignement avec un certain soulagement. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, le chasser de ses pensées était déjà assez compliqué comme ça…

Néanmoins, au fil des jours, Brume eut le plus grand mal à ne pas se laisser envahir par la tristesse et les regrets. Même si elle profitait de la compagnie de Penguin et Sachi, elle n'allait décidément pas mieux… Du moins moralement.

Elle arrivait tout de même à garder la tête haute, même seule, mais au fond d'elle, son esprit et son coeur la tiraillait. Ses barrières, érigés en peu de temps, commençaient à s'effriter.

L'évidence de cette rupture avec Law ne cessait de s'imposer à elle maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait plus.

La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à se leurrer.

Cette situation lui pesait et le capitaine...

Law...

Il lui manquait.

.

.

4 jours plus tard, Brume était de nouveau en vigie avec Penguin. La jeune femme souhaitait profiter de son nakama avant de se retrouver seule, dès le lendemain. Elle savait que Penguin préférait la cuisine à ce poste de surveillance mais elle prenait un plaisir particulier à l'avoir à ses côtés, surtout en ce moment.

Au total, Brume ne signala qu'un bateau de la Marine à éviter absolument. Tout était calme à part ça et ils continuèrent leur route tranquillement.

Le crépuscule arrivant, ils descendirent tous deux tranquillement pour le repas du soir. Une soupe plus tard, Brume eut du mal à regarder les autres manger un bon repas à base de poisson. Elle salivait légèrement et se réfrénait tant bien que mal pour ne pas en piquer une bouchée.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça" lança Sachi en voyant qu'elle le fixait dangereusement en train de manger.

"J'espère que ça va vite se terminer cette histoire… Les soupes c'est bien bon mais quand je vous vois manger ça…" avoua-elle un peu dépitée.

"Ordre du capitaine" souffla Penguin en riant à moitié.

"En attendant, arrête de lorgner sur mon poisson" grogna Sachi en prenant le verre de vin de Penguin en douce.

"Sachi..." dit Penguin avec un air d'avertissement.

"Roh, ça va, j'en ai marre des restrictions" souffla Sachi avec un sourire fourbe.

"Tu es interdit d'alcool toi aussi ?" demanda Brume assez perplexe.

"Oui, enfin tu le connais" dit Penguin en faisant la moue.

"Dès qu'on a quelque chose qui ne va pas, le capitaine nous l'interdit oui" grommela Sachi en lui tendant le verre de Penguin.

"Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux" finit par dire Penguin en connaissant d'avance la suite des événements.

Sachi fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme et elle ne put résister très longtemps à en boire quelques gorgées. Après tout, elle était quasiment guérie et ils avaient réellement envie de partager une soirée normale ensemble, loin de cette opération qui avait mal tournée. Ils rirent silencieusement, visiblement fier d'outrepasser les ordres une nouvelle fois et ils se promirent de boire encore plus une fois qu'ils seraient totalement remis.

Une heure plus tard, Bepo passa à côté d'eux, visiblement pressé.

"Bepo ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Penguin, assez intrigué.

"Vous n'avez pas vu le capitaine ?" questionna-t-il.

Les trois compagnons déneguèrent tous de la tête et il partit en haussant les épaules.

"Ce n'est certainement pas à moi qu'il faut demander" partagea la jeune femme qui s'était laissée aller à cause de l'alcool

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sachi, un peu saoul lui aussi.

Il était bien évidemment au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin de se confier.

"Je ne le croise même plus. Depuis que j'ai quitté la salle d'opération, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois" expliqua-t-elle un peu amère.

Brume soupira en se rendant compte que cette situation l'irritait beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas facile de faire comme si rien de ne s'était passé entre eux… Et l'alcool qui montait dans son sang en brûlant sa gorge au passage n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Il fait les choses à sa façon" dit Sachi en lui tapotant l'épaule pour la réconforter.

Brume fit la moue, peu convaincue.

"Ca m'étonnerait qu'il veuille encore me voir" dit-elle, engourdie par l'alcool.

Sachi échangea un regard rapide et inquiet avec Penguin.

"Brume..." commença Sachi tandis que Penguin le foudroyait du regard.

"C'est vrai quoi, je n'existe plus... Je ne sais même pas comment ça va évoluer tout ça !" marmonna-t-elle désormais rattrapée par sa tristesse.

Sachi échangea de nouveau un regard avec Penguin, ce qui énerva Brume.

"Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-elle un peu irritée.

Penguin se leva subitement et partit sous le regard dur de Sachi. Brume ne comprit pas vraiment sa réaction mais n'en dit rien, occupée à reprendre un verre. Sachi l'arrêta avant et la prit bras dessus bras dessous pour la faire se lever.

"Allez, je vais te ramener à ta cabine" dit-il tandis qu'elle prenait docilement appui sur lui.

"Penguin est fâché ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il lui arrive d'être très stupide" grogna Sachi en la portant à moitié malgré ses jambes qui se remettaient à peine.

"Désolée d'avoir trop bu, je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai dit" avoua Brume.

"Ca arrive. De toute façon, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool" dit-il pour la taquiner un peu.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Sachi arriva enfin devant la cabine du capitaine. Il la déposa doucement et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Rentre dans ta chambre en priant pour que le capitaine ne soit pas là… Sinon, viens dormir avec nous" conseilla-t-il un peu inquiet pour elle.

"Merci Sachi" lança-t-elle en évitant de lui montrer à quel point elle chancelait.

Brume regarda son nakama partir après un dernier signe de la main et se tourna vers la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra en essayant de paraître normale.

Malgré la faible pénombre, la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à voir le capitaine à son bureau. Le pirate lisait, son bonnet délaissé sur le côté.

Elle grimaça et se contenta d'avancer vers sa chambre sans un mot.

"Tu as bu" remarqua Law en ne levant même pas les yeux.

Après un temps d'arrêt, la jeune femme tenta de l'ignorer et d'atteindre sa chambre mais le capitaine l'installa à son bureau grâce à son pouvoir.

"N'espère pas t'en tirer si facilement" glissa-t-il en levant la tête de son livre.

Agacée d'avoir été téléportée, Brume s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, tout en le défiant du regard.

Elle avait désobéi aux ordres oui, mais finalement elle ne le regrettait pas. Maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, une curieuse irritabilité l'envahissait. Ne pas le voir depuis plusieurs jours n'avait décidément pas aidé Brume à passer au dessus de son abattement et avec l'alcool elle commençait à être amère.

"Bonjour Law" glissa-t-elle en faisant référence à son absence certaine de ces dernier jours, même pour refaire son bandage.

"Capitaine" dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

Elle ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, elle avait trop bu pour se soucier des conséquences qui ne manqueraient pas de la rattraper.

Law la regarda un moment dans les yeux et Brume soutint ses yeux gris orageux sans hésiter.

"Tu as enfreint mes ordres" remarqua-t-il en gardant son sang froid.

Brume put voir une colère sourde sur ses traits mais elle ne broncha pas pour autant.

"Je ne le ferai plus. Ça te convient ?" lâcha-t-elle sur un air désinvolte.

"Non" répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme soupira. Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile avec lui.

Agacée, elle préféra se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre directement mais il la retint avant qu'elle ne quitte son fauteuil. Brume regarda brièvement la main tatouée du mot "Death" sur son bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui un peu troublée mais il la regardait plus glacialement que jamais.

"Tu sais que je n'accepte pas de ça ici" souffla-t-il désormais furieux après elle.

Elle nota qu'il regarda brièvement son nodashi, certainement en train de réfléchir à une sentence proche de celle de Penguin la dernière fois. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne aussitôt et le défia du regard.

"C'est bon, laisse-moi" souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle crut tituber un instant mais elle se rappuya sur le bureau.

"Si jamais ça te reprends, tu nous quittes à la prochaine île" glissa Law en posant ses mains crispées sur son bureau.

Brume eut l'impression de tomber des nues avec cette phrase. Son sang alcoolisé ne fit qu'un tour et elle le regarda réellement blessée.

"Tu es sérieux ?" demanda-t-elle en sentant un poids naître dans sa poitrine.

Le pirate se contenta de la regarder froidement et elle tourna la tête vers sa chambre, là où elle avait envie de se réfugier.

"Reste à ta place, je n'ai pas terminé" marmonna Law, qui n'en avait certainement pas fini avec elle.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une punition suffisante, Brume planta son regard dans les yeux gris de son capitaine.

"J'ai bien compris que tu ne pouvais plus me voir… Mais tu veux me sortir au moindre problème ?" lâcha-t-elle en sentant la colère l'envahir.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Maintenant que l'alcool faisait moins ressentir son emprise, elle sentait que sa gorge était vraiment sèche et douloureuse… Mais elle s'en fichait complètement.

"Et les autres, ça leur arrive de faire de petites incartades. Tu ne leur dis pas qu'ils vont quitter l'équipage à eux ? Autant me dire de partir directement" lâcha-t-elle la voix éraillée.

Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois difficilement pour avaler sa salive et fut envahie par une douleur plus lancinante qu'auparavant. Le capitaine ne disait rien et ça la brisa un peu plus.

"Tu veux que je parte, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

"Peut-être" souffla Law après une once d'hésitation.

En entendant cela, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Brume et elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa cabine pour s'y enfermer. Seulement, en entrant dans sa cabine, son regard tomba directement sur les perce-neige.

Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Sous le regard bien sombre du capitaine, Brume revint avec le pot de fleur et le déposa sans douceur sur le bureau.

"Tu peux le garder… à moins que tu veuilles aussi déposer ça sur la prochaine île" lança-t-elle sans cacher sa rage.

"Ne me tente pas" murmura-t-il les dents serrés.

Sous le coup de la colère, la jeune femme poussa brusquement le pot par terre. Il se brisa au sol et la terre s'éparpilla un peu partout autour des fleurs malmenées.

"C'est mieux comme ça ?" souffla-t-elle.

La jeune femme le foudroyait du regard tout en retenant les larmes qui n'aspiraient qu'à couler sur ses joues. En face d'elle, Law avait réussit à se contenir assez pour garder son sang froid. Il l'observait sans s'en cacher et ignora la terre à ses pieds.

"Nous parlerons demain. Lorsque tu seras en état d'assumer tes actes" dit-il calmement en se rasseyant.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

"Tu ne veux vraiment plus avoir affaire à moi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, à l'embrasure de sa porte.

Assis à son bureau, Law porta une main dans ses cheveux puis s'appuya sur la table à l'aide de ses coudes d'un air las.

"Il n'y a jamais eu quelque chose de sérieux entre nous. De mon côté en tout cas. Cesse de faire ça" glissa-t-il enfin au terme d'un silence pesant.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir en entendant cela.

"D'accord" murmura-t-elle après un léger sourire.

Ce coup était difficile à encaisser.

D'une démarche assurée, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sitôt la porte fermée, des sanglots commencèrent à secouer la jeune femme qui s'assit derrière la porte. Elle les étouffa comme elle put, vrillée par la douleur émanant de sa gorge. Son corps ne tint plus et elle se mit à tousser. Quand elle éloigna sa main, elle y trouva du sang. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main sur ses vêtements et regarda le sol quelques instants. Elle se mordit les lèvres de rage et de tristesse tout en ayant les yeux dans le vague.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes, Brume était plus calme. Elle essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et leva la tête vers le hublot de sa cabine.

Elle irait de l'avant. Law ne serait plus que son capitaine.

Elle l'oublierait. Elle en était sûre maintenant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Jeudi !**

**Merci de me lire :)**


	21. Une soupe déroutante

Coucou tout le monde !

Bref, je voulais vous dire que je vais certainement passé plus de temps sur mes prochains chapitre (en terme de délai) mais ça sera toujours moins de 7 jours ;) En gros, j'ai besoin de me reconcentrer un peu car j'ai pris du retard et ça affecte la manière dont j'écris (ce chapitre ne me plait pas vraiment par exemple). Enfin bref ! Prochain chapitre pour le début/milieu de semaine pro !

Bisous :) et Désolée :(

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une soupe déroutante  
**

Au petit matin, Brume se maudit d'avoir trop bu la veille, comme chaque lendemain de cuite à vrai dire. Cette fois-ci était tout de même très différente au vu des souvenirs pas très agréables qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Cette dernière discussion alcoolisée face au capitaine n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Tout cela pour quelques heures de répit sur son chagrin.

Allongée sur son lit, la jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir à la suite. Hier, elle avait dépassé les bornes et s'était laissée assaillir par sa tristesse et sa colère devant la dernière personne souhaitée dans cette situation. Maintenant qu'elle en était là, Brume devait songer à ce qu'elle devait faire et il y avait une chose qui s'imposait à elle comme une évidence. Elle voulait rester sur ce navire. Quand elle avait entendu l'avis du capitaine à ce sujet, ça l'avait considérablement affecté pour ne pas dire que ça l'avait blessé. Elle devait définitivement apaiser les choses entre eux et faire profil bas devant Law pour arranger cette situation… Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire pour le moment car ça signifiait affronter les reproches et les réprimandes.

Après un soupir, elle décida enfin de se lever et un léger mal de tête l'envahit. En plus de ça, sa gorge était plus que sèche et très douloureuse. Le capitaine allait la réprimander à ce sujet c'était certain. Quelle plaie. Ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû boire pour éviter de se mettre dans le pétrin.

Après une grande inspiration, Brume trouva le courage de sortir de sa chambre pour se préparer et affronter Law si nécessaire. A son grand soulagement, le capitaine n'était déjà plus dans sa cabine et elle put se détendre un peu sous la douche.

Une fois prête, la jeune femme fila en salle des repas pour récupérer sa thermos de soupe.

Avec Bepo, elle avait convenu qu'elle resterait en vigie à midi dans certains cas suspects. Qu'il y ait beaucoup de bateaux en mer ou au contraire qu'il y en ait trop peu, il valait mieux être sur ses gardes. En plus, ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Brume car ces situations étaient très occasionnelles. Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme récupérait son repas auprès de Penguin avant d'aller en vigie, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de saluer le cuisinier.

Quand elle entra dans la salle des repas, Brume fut étonnée de le trouver à moitié affalé sur une des tables, comme s'il dormait.

Un peu gênée, elle se rappela brièvement qu'il était parti précipitamment la veille, sans aucune explication. Elle s'approcha en se demandant si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas lorsqu'elle était sous alcool.

"Coucou Penguin" dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Le cuisinier sursauta et releva la tête vers elle.

"Tu m'as fait peur" souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Penguin s'étira paresseusement pendant un temps et la jeune femme alla directement lui faire un café en remarquant les cernes prononcées qu'il arborait.

"Désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû boire" reconnut-elle en posant une tasse bien pleine devant lui.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, l'alcool m'a aussi fait tourner la tête et je ne voulais pas… euh vomir devant vous" expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Un peu surprise, Brume eut un petit sourire. Elle ne se rappelait pas de toute la soirée visiblement.

"Ta thermos est là-bas" dit-il en montrant le comptoir d'un signe de tête.

La jeune femme alla récupérer sa soupe et revint s'asseoir en face de lui désireuse de prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle trouvait Penguin différent de d'habitude mais elle n'arrivait pas à cerner en quoi.

"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un peu fatigué" avoua-t-il, gêné.

Intriguée et inquiète, la jeune femme le regarda boire son café.

"Comment ça se fait ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ta soupe me demande du temps" dit-il pour la taquiner.

Brume leva les yeux au ciel en retrouvant le Penguin qu'elle connaissait si bien.

"Hmm… Tu veux de l'aide ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ca ira. Je préfère travailler seul en cuisine. C'est ma petite détente" expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

" Prend le temps de te reposer quand même " souffla-t-elle.

A la suite de cela, il se leva et retourna à ses fourneaux. En voyant que la jeune femme le fixait encore, il s'arrêta et s'adossa au comptoir.

"Brume ?" demanda-t-il, las.

"Oui ?"

"Il n'y a rien, je t'assure. Je me reposerai tout à l'heure" marmonna-t-il.

Brume haussa les épaules et partit lentement en direction de la vigie. Elle était certaine que Penguin n'allait pas si bien que ça… mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui en parler. Il faudrait qu'elle essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez avec Sachi.

Elle soupira en repensant à ses propres problèmes. Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau une fois qu'elle croiserait le capitaine.

.

.

Enfin en vigie, la jeune femme eut tout le temps de méditer sur sa prochaine discussion. La journée passait lentement... Trop lentement, à un point où elle commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Il fallait qu'elle clarifie cette situation avec Law et elle en venait à espérer qu'il la convoque. L'appréhension l'accompagna ainsi une bonne partie de sa journée de travail. Etant donné qu'il y avait peu de bateau sur les flots, Brume prit de nombreuses pauses pour en venir à croiser le capitaine. Celui-ci restait introuvable… Même en demandant à Bepo, elle n'eut pas plus d'informations. Il n'était ni sur le pont, ni dans son bureau, ni dans les bains, ni avec Penguin… Il ne restait que la salle d'opération mais elle savait que le capitaine en interdisait l'accès et elle ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.

Enfin, à la fin de sa journée, Brume était plus que nerveuse et fila en salle d'entraînement pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit. Cette situation était vraiment stressante et elle s'appliqua à se vider la tête en combattant Jean-Bart.

.

.

Après un repas rapide avec ses compagnons, Brume ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle rentra directement dans la cabine du capitaine en espérant qu'il y soit. A son grand soulagement et aussi un peu d'angoisse, elle trouva Law à son bureau, attelé sur un livre. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, il leva lentement les yeux vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ses yeux métalliques l'étudièrent intensément avant qu'il ne l'invite à s'asseoir en face de lui. Brume s'y plia sans rien dire pour ne pas empirer sa situation. Law ne semblait pas furieux mais il restait bel et bien fermé comme à son habitude.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le pirate lâcha un soupir avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'elle lentement. Brume ferma brièvement les yeux en souhaitant de tout coeur qu'il ne lui fasse rien. Contre toute attente, elle sentit qu'on enlevait le bandage autour de son cou et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Nettoie-ça" dit Law en lui montrant un bac d'eau et une serviette disposés sur son bureau.

Surprise, la jeune femme obéit et passa l'eau sur sa peau en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas se plaindre. L'eau lui faisait du bien mais passer la serviette par dessus était plus que douloureux.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, le capitaine créa soudainement la sphère de pouvoir entre ses doigts ce qui enveloppa la jeune femme. Il examina longuement sa gorge et Brume garda les yeux baissés. Gênée, elle savait déjà que l'état de sa gorge avait empiré… et en plus de ça, sentir Law aussi proche d'elle la perturbait et faisait flancher toutes ses résolutions de la veille.

Après l'avoir examiné, le pirate remit enfin un nouveau bandage autour de son cou et se releva toujours aussi imperturbable. Il regarda la jeune femme légèrement de haut avant de se pencher sur elle en posant ses mains tatouées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où elle se tenait. Brume recula plus profondément sur sa chaise en se rendant compte que son attitude avait changé. Au vu de ses sourcils froncés et des éclairs visibles dans ses yeux, Brume allait devoir affronter sa colère.

"Demain, tu t'occuperas de nettoyer les bains communs. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de la vigie le temps que tu finisses" lâcha-t-il en forçant le croisement de leurs regards.

Soulagée, la jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer, elle s'était attendu à bien pire de sa part.

En la voyant docile, le capitaine se releva sans attendre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

"C'est assez juste selon toi ?" demanda-t-il en la voyant soupirer.

"Honnêtement, je m'attendais à pire" avoua-t-elle en se maudissant de l'admettre à voix haute.

Elle ne voulait certainement pas augmenter sa sentence, les bains étaient assez grands pour l'occuper toute une journée !

"Si tu le souhaites, je peux choisir autre chose" souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire perfide.

"Non merci" dit-elle en grimaçant.

Le pirate redevint sérieux et la regarda un instant avant de continuer le fil de sa pensée.

"Je trouve que c'est plutôt juste. Je te traite comme le reste de l'équipage et c'est une punition appropriée" expliqua-t-il en remettant en cause les paroles de la nuit dernière.

La jeune femme acquiesça, assez rassurée sur le fait qu'il la compte encore dans son équipage. Cette discussion se passait mieux qu'elle l'imaginait.

"Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir… j'ai dépassé les bornes" dit-elle en voulant réellement s'exprimer à ce sujet.

"Que ça ne se reproduise pas" murmura Law simplement.

Un lourd silence envahit la pièce et Brume se perdit dans la contemplation de la vie sous-marine qu'elle apercevait au travers du hublot.

"Je veux rester sur ce navire" lança-t-elle soudainement.

Le pirate n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est qu'il braqua ses yeux sur elle.

"Vois en moi ton capitaine et tout ira bien" lança-t-il en voulant bien se faire comprendre.

Brume acquiesça aussitôt, elle était réellement soulagée de pouvoir rester avec eux, surtout qu'elle n'en espérait pas tant de son capitaine plutôt strict.

.

.

Les prochains jours, Brume trouva que le temps passait empreint d'une monotonie peu agréable. Malgré leur discussion, le capitaine et elle s'évitaient plus que jamais. Elle s'était chargée du ménage comme convenu mais ça s'était arrêté là. Pour ses soins, le capitaine avait tout délégué à Penguin qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle guérissait de nouveau mais beaucoup moins rapidement que lorsque c'était lui qui administrait les soins.

Le capitaine n'était pas la seule préoccupation du moment car Penguin commençait à se renfermer sur lui-même malgré toutes les tentatives de Sachi et Brume pour le faire sourire. La jeune femme voyait bien que le cuisinier semblait ailleurs mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire parler. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas se confier à eux et préférait même les éviter dans certains cas. Brume ne pouvait donc que constater et accepter la distance de son ami et de son capitaine sans pouvoir y remédier…

Pour résultat, elle trouvait la vie sur le bateau moins conviviale et agréable qu'auparavant. En tout cas plus étrange.

Elle essayait de ne pas y faire attention mais intérieurement, la jeune femme se sentait responsable de tout cela.

.

.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait très mal en ce moment, elle entendit quelqu'un s'introduire dans sa chambre. Elle se mordit les lèvres et tendit silencieusement la main vers son poignard. Lorsqu'elle sentit la personne proche d'elle, elle n'hésita pas à braquer son arme sur le cou de cet intrus.

"Non mais ça va pas ?!" gronda Sachi.

Brume leva les yeux au ciel.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement agacée d'avoir été tirée de son sommeil.

Gêné, Sachi lui sourit et essaya de trouver une manière simple d'amener les choses.

"Euhm. A vrai dire… Je voudrais que tu te lèves plus tôt aujourd'hui" expliqua-t-il en faisant un grand sourire.

Surprise, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et bâilla.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-elle en suspectant une énième bêtise de sa part.

"Si je te dis que c'est pour le bien de Penguin, tu pourrais me faire confiance ?" demanda-t-il en joignant ses deux mains ensemble.

La jeune femme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle savait d'office la réponse.

"Oui" dit-elle en se levant paresseusement.

A vrai dire, elle aurait aimé dormir davantage. Entre l'entraînement et la vigie, ses journées étaient bien remplies mais elle ne pouvait laisser passer une occasion pour que Penguin aille mieux. Elle en avait assez de le voir comme ça et surtout de ne pouvoir rien y faire.

"Prépare-toi rapidement" glissa Sashi en paraissant assez stressé.

Brume poussa un soupir de regret à l'idée d'abandonner son lit mais obtempéra en allant dans la salle de bain. Surprise, elle remarqua au passage que Law n'était pas dans sa cabine. Enfin, si ça avait été le cas, Sachi ne se serait pas permis d'entrer maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sachi l'attendait assez impatiemment. Il semblait réellement pressé au point qu'il ne tenait pas en place.

"Suis-moi" dit-il en souhaitant être plus rapide.

La jeune femme obtempéra et le suivit en marchant silencieusement dans les nombreux couloirs du sous-marin. Les lumières rouges accompagnaient leur procession et Brume ne put retenir un bâillement.

"Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ?" murmura-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient même pas à la surface.

"Non" dit-il en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Étonnée de son attitude, Brume s'attela à être plus discrète. Sachi semblait ne pas vouloir qu'on les surprenne pour une raison obscure mais elle préférait se plier à sa volonté. Quasiment arrivés à la salle des repas, Sachi s'arrêta enfin et se pencha sur elle.

"Ecoute, tu vas entrer là dedans et tu comprendras pas mal de chose. Je sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne chose ou non mais je ne supporte pas… Enfin. Tu verras... Juste… N'en veux pas à Penguin" dit-il tout bas.

Brume le regarda sans comprendre mais il lui fit signe de se taire.

"Ah et ne parle pas de moi ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à ça" expliqua-t-il en réprimant une grimace.

Brume fronça les sourcils en suspectant qu'il lui jouait un tour.

"Qu'est-ce…" commença-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

… Celui ci avait déjà tourné les talons et lui fit un signe d'encouragement de loin.

La jeune femme fit la moue en se retournant vers la salle des repas. Si jamais il lui jouait un sale coup, elle s'occuperait de ses jambes tout juste remises...

En attendant, elle n'aurait pas de réponses sans franchir cette porte.

Inquiète, elle hésita quelques instants à entrer puis elle n'y tint plus. Et puis c'était pour Penguin !

Elle poussa la porte et ce qu'elle y vit la surpris plus qu'autre chose… Elle resta bouche bée, trop étonnée pour croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Une marmite de soupe entre les mains, le capitaine sembla déconcerté en la voyant. Il jura et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Les pensées de Brume s'entremêlèrent et elle ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait.

La mâchoire crispée, Law soupira d'agacement et se retourna vers le comptoir où il posa sa marmite sans douceur. Il resta dos à Brume et posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir pour éviter de lui faire face.

Brume ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire tandis que les épaules de son capitaine s'affaissaient.

La situation était trop ridicule pour être vrai… Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que c'était plaisant. Décidément Sachi avait eu raison de la réveiller.

"Encore des carottes ?" demanda Penguin depuis la chambre froide.

Frustré par le cours des évènements, Law ne lui répondit pas et resta immobile devant le plan de travail.

Penguin trouva ce silence anormal et rejoint le capitaine rapidement.

"Des carottes ?" répéta-t-il en entrant dans le champ de vision de Brume.

Le cuisiner tourna enfin la tête vers elle en se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Immédiatement, Penguin fit la grimace.

"Bonjour" souffla-t-elle légèrement amusée.

La jeune femme dénégua de la tête en n'y croyant toujours pas puis alla s'asseoir sur une des tables pour prendre un café bien mérité. Bizarrement, elle n'éprouvait pas de colère mais il lui tardait d'en savoir davantage.

Pendant ce temps-là, Penguin regardait son capitaine sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il était vraiment soulagé que ce manège soit terminé parce qu'il ne supportait pas mentir à son amie mais lorsqu'il regardait Law, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Le capitaine participait à la cuisine depuis la convalescence de la jeune femme uniquement pour le soulager…. Bon aussi parce que le cuisinier faisait cramer toutes les soupes qu'il avait tenté.

Law avait naturellement pris les choses en main, attribuant ce talent à son défunt père qui adorait en préparer. Il se débrouillait si bien que Penguin en était jaloux. Enfin pas tellement. Law ne savait faire que des soupes après tout.

Dans tous les cas, c'était à cause de ça que le capitaine en était venu à travailler en cuisine, juste le temps que Brume soit guérie. Le problème, c'est que son capitaine avait souhaité que ça reste entre eux …. Et le cuisinier n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter.

Malgré son soulagement, Penguin posa une main sur l'épaule de Law pour lui montrer son soutien. Brume allait assurément exiger des explications alors qu'il n'en avait pas réellement. Le capitaine n'aurait aucune envie de s'expliquer auprès de Brume sur ce "subterfuge" peu digne de sa personne mais il allait devoir le faire. Penguin n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

Penguin se tourna alors vers Brume qui préparait son thé comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme affichait un léger sourire en attendant que Penguin vienne à sa rencontre. Elle était légèrement amusée par la situation mais il lui tardait d'être seulement avec Law pour mettre les choses au clair.

Après un soupir, Penguin se lança vers Brume en espérant qu'elle lui pardonne.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, les lèvres pincées et chercha des explications à lui fournir

"Brume, je…" commença-t-il affreusement gêné.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir et lui donna une petite gifle. Ébahi, Penguin la regarda en faisant la grimace. Il le méritait certainement...

"C'est bon, je ne t'en veux plus" dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Penguin la regarda et lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux après tout ça.

"Tu prends ça si bien" dit-il en paraissant surpris.

"C'est juste que... je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais comme ça" expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Brume avait balayé toutes ses inquiétudes de la main. Son capitaine l'avait mis dans le coup et il n'avait pas pu refuser ces exigences. Elle ne connaissait Penguin que trop bien.

"Euhm… Je dois t'avouer que je suis nul pour faire des soupes… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…" souffla-t-il tout bas en faisant un signe vers le capitaine toujours immobile.

"J'ai compris, t'inquiètes" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Penguin se pencha davantage vers elle.

"Je vous laisse tous les deux ?" demanda-t-il tout bas.

"S'il te plait… On parlera plus tard" dit-elle avec un petit sourire forcé.

Le plus dur restait à venir et elle préférait l'affronter de face tant que la situation était en sa faveur. Son regard se tourna vers le capitaine . Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas et elle se doutait que la discussion n'allait pas être facile. Dans tous les cas, elle voulait juste que les choses reviennent à la normale sur ce navire.

Penguin se leva et se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme en passant.

"Tiens bon... " murmura-t-il tout bas.

Brume acquiesça de la tête en étant bien consciente de ces paroles prudentes.

Quand Penguin sortit de la salle pour les laisser seuls, Law s'était reprit et se faisait un café bien corsé.

Brume grimaça à l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas s'expliquer et qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était mais le pirate s'approcha enfin d'elle. Une tasse à la main, il vint enfin s'asseoir à côté d'elle et enleva son bonnet. Seulement, il ne parla pas. Brume savait que ce satané capitaine était certainement résilient à avouer ses fautes et à s'expliquer…

Elle attendit au milieu d'un silence pesant et eut l'impression qu'un mur s'était dressé entre eux. Ils étaient côte à côté mais il lui semblait si distant à la fois. Au bout d'un certain temps, Brume préféra prendre les devants. Elle avait besoin d'explications.

"Vous comptiez faire ça longtemps ?" demanda-t-elle après un soupir.

Le pirate tapota ses doigts sur sa tasse et tourna la tête vers elle. Law la regarda dans les yeux et elle n'y vit aucune émotion, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

"Je croyais que vous vouliez me traiter comme le reste de l'équipage" ajouta-t-elle, frustrée de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

"J'ai plusieurs raisons" dit-il d'une voix certaine.

"Lesquelles ?" insista Brume.

Law ferma les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'il les rouvert, Brume constata un bref changement. Il s'était repris.

"J'aurais fait pareil pour un autre membre de l'équipage, seulement, je ne l'aurais certainement pas caché" avoua-t-il.

Brume le regarda en attente de davantage d'explications.

"Je voulais que tu passes à autre chose rapidement" souffla-t-il en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

"Je m'en doute" lâcha-t-elle.

La jeune femme n'était pas déçue de cette réponse, elle s'en doutait à vrai dire mais elle trouvait cette situation très agaçante.

"Capitaine... je sais tout ça. Je l'ai accepté et je m'en contrefiche maintenant. Arrêtez de penser que je suis incapable de m'en remettre alors que c'est déjà fait" dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Law soutint son regard longuement avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

"Nous parlerons plus tard, histoire que je m'explique un peu mieux" lança-t-il au terme d'un long silence.

Irritée, Brume soupira en le voyant se lever.

"N'impliquez plus Penguin là-dedans" demanda-t-elle un peu agacée qu'il parte déjà.

Le pirate s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, peu habitué à se prendre des reproches.

"J'ai dit plus tard Brume" dit-il en la regardant de haut.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et le capitaine ne supporta pas cet irrespect plus longtemps. Il revint à son niveau et posa doucement sa main sur la gorge de Brume pour l'effrayer.

"Reste à ta place" gronda-t-il en ne prenant pas la peine d'appuyer.

Le mettant au défi, la jeune femme posa une main sur le bras de Law pour qu'il cesse ses menaces. En réalité, Brume ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle était effrayée de ce geste et réussit à masquer tant bien que mal l'angoisse quant à sentir de nouveau une main sur sa gorge.

"Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir, ça aurait été plus rapide" murmura-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Après un temps où ils se jaugèrent du regard, Law sentit que Brume tremblait imperceptiblement. Il laissa sa main retomber et quitta la pièce sans plus se retourner, laissant Brume seule avec ses interrogations.

Soulagée que cette confrontation soit terminée, la jeune femme s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir et posa sa main sur sa gorge. Pensive, elle réussit à se reprendre et se promit de ne plus trembler la prochaine fois. Elle savait bien que Law l'avait remarqué...

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de plus amples explications de sa part... s'il voulait bien lui en donner.


	22. 2 beuveries, 2 ambiances

**Coucou tout le monde, bonne lecture !**

Pas d'inquiétude pour la fiction (en bref, je laisserai pas tomber haha, j'ai passé trop de temps dessus pour arrêter et puis j'ai envie de voir comment je peux la faire évoluer encore ;)). Il faut aussi dire que j'adore l'écrire, donc vraiment, ne vous inquiétez pas :) C'est juste que ces derniers temps, j'ai rajouté des scènes dans ma fic (genre ce chapitre) et qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour le faire.

**Merci pour vos reviews qui font TOUJOURS plaisir (Et qui me donnent des idées) !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : 2 beuveries, 2 ambiances.  
**

Une fois en vigie, Brume put enfin se détendre en laissant traîner son regard sur l'horizon. Elle était satisfaite d'avoir pu tenir tête à Law en dépit de ses craintes et du fait qu'il soit son capitaine. La jeune femme lui avait fait savoir qu'elle était passée à autre chose sans ciller. Même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai, elle était en bon chemin pour le faire.

Tandis qu'elle fixait la mer tout en chassant cette matinée riche en surprise de son esprit, Brume se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa soupe en salle des repas. Elle se sentit stupide malgré le fait qu'elle ait eu d'autres choses à penser à ce moment-là. Avec cette découverte assez inattendue, ça avait été le cadet de ses soucis mais elle était désormais bien embêtée. Il y avait du monde sur les mers et elle ne pourrait pas quitter son poste de sitôt. Enfin, elle en ferait part à Bepo lorsque ce serait l'heure mais c'était toujours embêtant de demander de l'aide pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

En laissant ses yeux identifier des bateaux marchands, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur les actions du capitaine et de Penguin. Elle n'avait même pas reçu d'excuses de la part de Law…

En plus ,elle se demandait si celui-ci avait réellement aidé Penguin tous les matins pour lui cuisiner ses repas personnels. Elle était réellement curieuse de le savoir et aussi d'avoir de plus amples explications…. Le fait qu'il explique ça pour qu'elle tourne la page plus rapidement la titillait et ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas envie de son aide là-dessus.

Alors qu'elle cherchait à se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail en vigie, la jeune femme se rendit compte que la sphère bleue de Law s'étendait autour du navire. Étonnée, elle se pencha sur la balustrade pour voir s'il y avait un soucis en bas. Le capitaine était bien sur le pont, la paume de la main vers le haut mais il ne semblait pas il y avoir de problème. Curieuse, elle chercha à discerner son visage mais son bonnet était trop gênant... Intriguée, elle se demanda brièvement s'il avait remarqué un ennemi invisible jusqu'à ce qu'il lève son autre bras. Brume sourit en voyant sa gourde de soupe.

Agréablement surprise, la jeune femme vit sa thermos s'envoler au gré du mouvement des doigts du pirate. Arrivée rapidement à son niveau, elle s'immobilisa et Brume put l'attraper sans mal. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête pour le remercier, le capitaine repartit rapidement à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Elle se rassit dans ses couvertures, encore trop étonnée. Law avait vraisemblablement changé d'attitude avec elle. Savoir qu'il ne l'évitait plus était une très bonne chose et en plus de ça, elle allait pouvoir profiter d'un repas bien chaud !

.

.

En cette fin de journée, Brume descendit de la vigie, vannée par son travail. Elle s'était levée tôt après tout et ses questionnements n'avaient cessé de la tourmenter. A peine fut-elle sur le pont que Sachi attrapa Brume sous le bras pour la conduire à l'avant du navire sans même une explication. Nerveux, Penguin les attendait, adossé au bastingage, une bière à la main. Brume se posta à côté de lui sans hésiter, imitée par Sachi qui donna un bon coup de coude au cuisinier.

"C'est bon, calme toi" grommela Penguin, agacé.

Sachi lui fit les gros yeux pour le pousser à parler à Brume. Penguin grimaça et se tourna vers elle timidement.

"Je sais que toute cette histoire est allée trop loin et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon… Je suis vraiment désolé Brume" souffla-t-il.

Avant que Brume ne puisse répondre, Sachi donna une taloche sur la tête du cuisinier qui faillit voir sa casquette finir dans l'eau.

"Personnellement, je ne cautionnais vraiment pas tout ça. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir continuer" marmonna Sachi.

Penguin se mordait les lèvres et se triturait les doigts. Brume le remarqua et appuya son épaule contre la sienne pour qu'il arrête de ruminer.

"J'ai déjà pardonné à Penguin… Il s'est retrouvé embarqué là-dedans" souffla-t-elle.

Penguin eut un faible sourire à son intention et se détendit enfin. Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux un petit moment, contents que tout revienne à la normale puis Penguin brisa le silence.

"Il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant, tu sais ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume dénégua de la tête en cherchant une vraie explication.

"Je ne comprends pas… c'est de la soupe" dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Sachi et Penguin échangèrent un bref regard avant que Sachi ne lui saute dessus pour lui donner de grandes tapes dans le dos.

"Penguin, je croyais que tu les avais laissé parler ce matin !" sortit-il en rigolant.

"Hé ! C'est pas ma faute ! Il ne t'a rien dit ?" demanda Penguin en regardant Brume.

La jeune femme fit la grimace en repensant à cette discussion assez frustrante.

"En gros, c'était pour que je ne me fasse pas de fausses idées" grommela-t-elle.

Sachi éclata de rire.

"Ca a marché ?" demanda-t-il, circonspect quant à cette excuse bidon.

"Disons que je suis assez grande pour m'en débrouiller" lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

Penguin eut un regard dur à l'attention de S et observa la jeune femme.

"… Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?" demanda P.

"Non, il a dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard" annonça-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Penguin soupira en reconnaissant peu son capitaine dans cette histoire. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Law de remettre les discussions à plus tard, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie d'en parler.

"Tu sais, je pense qu'il voulait t'aider à sa façon" finit-il par dire.

Brume acquiesça.

"Je m'en doute mais ça ne me va pas" avoua-t-elle.

Sachi lui donna une nouvelle tape dans le dos pour l'embêter.

"Bon tu attends quoi pour aller le voir ?!" demanda-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Brume grimaça en repensant à la manière dont leur discussion s'était terminée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire mais elle avait réellement envie d'obtenir des excuses à ce sujet. Elle se dégagea de son appui sur la rambarde et prit une pause déterminée pour se motiver.

"Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose, oui" admit-elle en partant tout aussitôt.

Penguin et Sachi la regardèrent filer d'une démarche déterminée avec la larme à l'oeil.

"Je plains le capitaine" souffla Sachi en voyant qu'elle était prête à obtenir des réponses.

"Oh, et moi je plains Brume. Ca ne va pas être facile" grommela Penguin.

Sachi grimaça en voyant bien où le cuisinier voulait en venir. Il connaissait Law depuis aussi longtemps que lui. Ca pouvait dérailler à tout moment. Même si Law gardait habituellement son calme en toute situation, celle-ci n'était pas du tout sous son contrôle… Et leur capitaine détestait perdre le contrôle.

"Te laisse pas faire Brume !" fit Sachi finalement en la voyant entrer dans le sous-marin.

.

.

Arrivée devant la cabine du capitaine, Brume patienta quelques secondes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire mais c'était toujours un peu angoissant de devoir affronter le capitaine… Même si ce n'était qu'une discussion.

En quête d'excuses et d'explications plus satisfaisantes, Brume annonça sa venue en toquant à la porte.

"Entre" entendit-elle, soulagée de voir qu'il était à son bureau.

Elle poussa la porte et à son grand étonnement, le capitaine était dans son lit et venait tout juste de se redresser. Les cheveux en bataille et habillé d'un seul jean tâcheté, il leva les yeux vers elle et fit un signe de tête entendu.

"Assieds-toi, j'arrive" dit-il en lui montrant son bureau.

Brume détourna le regard du corps du pirate, légèrement embarassée. Elle alla s'asseoir et se demanda un instant si elle avait choisi le bon moment pour lui parler. Law semblait tout juste sorti du sommeil et il prit quelques minutes pour s'habiller un peu plus et pour remettre son bonnet.

Lorsqu'il vint enfin s'asseoir face à elle, Brume remarqua que le pirate avait quelques cernes de plus que d'habitude. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et le capitaine fouilla un tirroir de manière nonchalante. Il enen sortit enfin une boite en métal d'une marque qu'elle connaissait bien.

"Pour ce qui s'est passé" souffla Law en lui tendant.

Brume le laissa poser le coffret de crayons destinés au dessin sur le bureau en face d'elle et le regarda, intriguée.

"Comment…?" fit-elle.

"Peu importe" coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non dîtes-moi" insista-t-elle malgré le sérieux du pirate.

Le capitaine soupira et ne put masquer son agacement. Il n'avait décidément pas envie d'en parler mais il savait que Brume ne laisserait pas tomber facilement.

"J'avais pris ça à notre dernière escale, vu que tu dessinais" expliqua-t-il en ne voulant pas s'y attarder davantage.

"Je… Merci" glissa-t-elle en ouvrant le boitier pour l'examiner.

C'était sans aucun doute de la qualité. Elle connaissait bien cette marque mais elle n'avait jamais pu l'aborder. Le matériel à dessin coûtait décidément trop cher pour ses moyens financiers… Mais malgré ce cadeau, Brume ne pouvait s'en satisfaire.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, agacé en maltraitant ses piercings sur l'une de ses oreilles du doigt.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et rencontra son regard gris métallique.

"Je préfèrerai des excuses" murmura-t-elle.

Law soutint son regard accusateur longuement et essaya de se contenir. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autres qu'un membre de son équipage, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait découpé la personne pour l'utiliser pour une expérience.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en la fixant glacialement.

"Pourquoi pas ? Vous m'avez caché cette histoire de soupe pour rien et vous avez embrigadé Penguin là-dedans !" s'offusqua-t-elle malgré l'irritation qu'elle voyait sur les traits de Law.

Les doigts tatoués du pirate se mirent à taper lentement la table, brisant le silence de sa demande.

"Je reconnais que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière d'agir" lança-t-il brusquement en arrêtant son geste.

Brume se détendit un peu plus à ces paroles qui ressemblaient à des excuses. Law n'était pas du genre à reconnaître ses fautes et c'était déjà une très bonne victoire mais elle voulait continuer un peu.

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je voulais qu'on tienne nos distances un moment pour que tu n'imagines pas que je reviendrai vers toi" lâcha-t-il calmement.

Le pirate ne semblait pas prêt à concilier davantage. Un silence envahit la pièce au cours duquel Law fixait la jeune femme froidement. Brume savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser davantage à son grand regret. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il perde son sang-froid, ni de finir avec une main sous la gorge.

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous me voyez... Comme si j'étais un animal perdu" avoua-t-elle après un soupir.

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis le capitaine acquiesça lentement et Brume espéra que cette histoire était réglée. Elle referma la boîte en métal et soupira par dépit. Les choses étaient plus simples avant. Elle sentait le poids du regard de Law encore sur elle et elle hésitait à partir désormais. Elle voyait bien que cette discussion était dominée par le bon vouloir du capitaine.

"Enlève ton bandage" fit soudainement le pirate en se levant.

Assez étonnée, Brume le regarda s'avancer vers elle et hésita à se lever de son fauteuil. Avant qu'elle ne se décide, le pirate se posta devant elle et enleva lui même le bandage. Intimidée par ce brusque rapprochement, la jeune femme ne bougea pas et le laissa faire. Le visage de Law était aussi fermé que d'habitude et elle ne sut que lui dire. Un court instant, elle leva les yeux vers Law qui avançait ses mains sur sa gorge.

"Room" souffla-t-il.

Délicatement, elle sentit les mains du pirate se poser sur sa peau pour s'y mouvoir doucement. La jeune femme sentit qu'il examinait son état et elle essaya de ne pas prêter plus d'attention à ce contact... Mais Law caressait son cou distraitement pendant cet examen et ça la troubla encore davantage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva doucement la tête de Brume d'une main pour l'obliger à ce qu'elle le regarde. Elle crut rougir en croisant ses yeux gris.

"Ca se reconstruit bien. Tu vas de nouveau pouvoir manger normalement" dit-il sur un ton calme.

"J'ai encore un peu mal" avoua la jeune femme, presque intimmidée d'être maintenue ainsi.

"Où ?" demanda Law en la relâchant.

Brume lui montra alors quelques endroits où subsistaient des marques bleutées.

"Tu as encore de la crème ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui mais plus beaucoup. Je vais la chercher ?" fit-elle, gênée d'imaginer un nouveau contact.

"Non. Je te donnerai un nouveau pot, n'hésites pas à en mettre plus" préconisa-t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

Brume acquiesça de la tête lorsqu'une question bien importante lui vint à l'esprit et changea ses idées.

"Et pour l'alcool ?" interrogea-t-elle.

"Tous pareil dans ce bateau" grommela le capitaine.

Brume eut un petit sourire fourbe en songeant que lui aussi buvait sa quantité d'alcool. Parfois même dans son bureau, seul.

"C'est oui ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui mais n'abuse pas" dit-il en ayant un léger sourire narquois.

La jeune femme rit assez contente d'avoir obtenu gain de cause là dessus. Elle allait enfin pouvoir fêter ses soirées dignement avec Penguin et Sachi.

"Un verre pour fêter ça ?" demanda-t-elle subitement en sachant très bien qu'il avait du whisky pas loin.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et redevint rapidement sérieux. Brume eut du mal à ne pas détourner le regard tellement l'ambiance était devenue glaciale en un instant. Elle le regarda se pencher à son bureau en s'appuyant sur ses coudes comme pour mieux lui parler.

"Une autre fois peut-être" murmura-t-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

La jeune femme fit la moue, les choses pourraient être tellement plus simples et elle regrettait d'être mal à l'aise. La communication avec Law n'était déjà pas facile et encore moins depuis sa blessure et son choix de prendre ses distances.

"Je n'aime pas ce froid entre nous" dit-elle à voix haute.

Assez étonné, le pirate releva les yeux vers elle et la fixa froidement.

"Continue" ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et se mordit la lèvre.

"… Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle" dit-elle agacée.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et se mit à tapoter de nouveau ses doigts sur la table. A vrai dire, non, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle évoquait là et ça ne pouvait que l'agacer qu'elle ne le comprenne pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" lança-t-il en n'étant pas certain de ce dont elle parlait.

"J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière mais nous pourrions au moins nous côtoyer normalement, qu'on arrête de s'éviter et que ce soit plus agréable pour nous deux" dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le pirate l'observa intensément. La jeune femme semblait sérieuse et mécontente de la situation pesante qui avait lieu entre eux. Il posa sa tête en appui sur son bras et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle demandait.

"Je suppose que tu as raison" marmonna-t-il en posant son bonnet sur la table, dévoilant ses cheveux en bataille.

Brume essaya de deviner ce qu'il pensait mais cet homme resterait toujours un mystère pour elle. Plus elle le connaissait, plus elle avait du mal à imaginer ses pensées et ses intentions. La conversation n'était jamais simple avec lui et cette phrase seule n'indiquaient en rien ce qui allait suivre.

"Donc c'est réglé ?" demanda-t-elle en réfrénant ses envies d'en parler davantage.

Le pirate hocha brièvement la tête tout en dardant ses yeux gris dans ceux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frémit en essayant de soutenir ce regard si froid et intense. Elle s'y perdit quelques instants et repensa malgré elle à ses nuits avec lui.

"Je suppose" répondit-il en la sortant de ses pensées

La jeune femme le regarda en faisant la moue. Cette réponse était médiocre mais elle s'en contenterait. Désormais, elle voulait partir pour éviter de repenser à des choses embarrassantes. Elle se leva en se disant que la conversation était terminée, lorsque Law sortit une bouteille posée sous son bureau.

"Juste un verre rapide" sortit le capitaine soudainement.

Brume resta immobile un instant, assez étonnée et peu à l'aise avec cette proposition. Elle se rassit et le regarda lui servir un shot. Lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller sur sa chaise en sentant le regard de Law posé sur elle.

Il avala son verre d'un trait et elle le suivit avec une grimace. Ces shots étaient décidément bien corsés. Elle voyant cela, Law ne put s'empêcher d'étirer légèrement ses lèvres dans un sourire.

"Trop fort pour toi ?" dit-il pour se moquer.

"Vous savez bien que non" dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Le sourire du pirate s'élargit davantage et il leur resservit un verre sans hésiter. Brume sourit en appréciant revoir cet air fourbe sur le visage du capitaine en lui trouvant un air de fin manipulateur... Ce qu'il était avec ses ennemis.

Quelques verres plus tard, ponctués seulement par un manque de conversation évident, Brume se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, elle trouvait que l'ambiance n'était pas mauvaise. Elle se sentait bien, assise sur ce fauteuil avec pour seule vision, Law qui se détendait aussi petit à petit. L'alcool était vite monté et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Mais malgré ça, elle refusait de se lâcher davantage. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait besoin de lui demander...

"Capitaine ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Oui ?" répondit-il en la regardant, la bouche entrouverte.

"Ca vous va réellement ? Que je reste… " demanda-t-elle en faisant un effort pour le regarder.

Law sembla prendre un instant pour réfléchir et l'observa. La jeune femme avait les yeux mi-clos et elle commençait à desserrer son emprise autour de son verre. L'alcool prenait bien le dessus et il voyait bien que cela lui déliait la langue.

"L'équipage a besoin de toi" répondit-il calmement.

Brume retint un soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux un instant.

"Alors ça me va" souffla la jeune femme.

"Cesse de t'inquiéter à ce sujet" commanda le capitaine en ne pouvant détacher son regard du verre qui ne manquerait pas de tomber si elle s'endormait.

"Ce n'est pas facile" dit-elle dans un souffle.

Law se leva silencieusement et s'approcha d'elle pour prendre le verre qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Il posa une main sur le poignet de Brume et de l'autre desserra la main de la jeune femme autour du verre. Il soupira en voyant dans quel état elle était et tourna le siège vers lui.

"Tu peux te lever ?" demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda Law accroupis à ses pieds. Gênée de le voir là, elle recula son fauteuil et se leva en souhaitant se débrouiller seule. Elle vacilla jusqu'à sa chambre et le pirate la regarda faire sans intervenir.

"Bonne nuit Capitaine" réussit-elle à dire avant de fermer la porte.

"Bonne nuit" répondit-il en jetant un oeil à sa bouteille d'alcool bien entamée.

Dans son lit, Brume se mordit les lèvres et essaya de s'endormir rapidement. L'alcool le lui permit à son grand soulagement et elle put éviter de ruminer de sombres pensé y avait tout de même quelque chose qui lui procurait un certain plaisir. Elle était certaine de pouvoir rester sur ce navire et c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde...

.

.

Le reste de la semaine fut plus plaisant. Avec le capitaine, Brume avait repris une entente cordiale. Ils se parlaient rapidement en général mais l'ambiance était beaucoup plus agréable.

Il faut avouer qu'elle avait laissé le passé derrière et que désormais, elle se focalisait sur ses tâches dans le navire. Entre la vigie et l'entraînement, elle avait tout de même pas mal de temps pour quelques loisirs, surtout avec le reste de l'équipage.

Entre la pêche, les beuveries et les bonnes discussions, tout était parfait. En plus de ça, une île se profilait à l'horizon et le capitaine avait décidé d'y faire escale. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été à terre et l'équipage trépignait d'avance à cette idée. Law avait légèrement hésité avant de choisir cette île mais pour tout dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils avaient besoin de se ravitailler et lui avait besoin de partir à la pêche aux infos pour trouver une nouvelle cible. Il avait bien en vue un groupe de pirate liés à ceux de la dernière fois mais il n'avait pas leur localisation exacte. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à obtenir de quoi se mettre sous la dent à ce sujet.

.

.

Enfin arrivés sur l'île, Penguin, Sachi et Brume filèrent dans le bar le plus proche. Ils s'étaient amarrés à un vieux port désaffecté en dehors de la ville pour ne pas se faire remarquer et avait dû marcher longuement le long de la plage pour arriver à destination.

La ville était bien à une trentaine de minutes de marche mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils purent se prendre de bonnes bières rafraîchissantes. Etant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux au bar ce soir-là, le barman fit de bonnes promotions, assurant la joie de ses clients dont la majorité étaient des pirates.

Avec Bepo, Sachi et Penguin, Brume but tout son saoul et joua aux cartes où elle perdit de manière assez ridicule.

Au bout d'un certain moment, la jeune femme sentit l'alcool lui monter sérieusement à la tête. Elle délaissa ses nakamas pour préférer la terrasse du bar avec vue sur la mer. Elle réussit à se trouver un coin très calme sur un banc, loin de tous pour pouvoir s'isoler et retrouver ses esprits. Elle jeta un oeil à son sweat blanc du Heart à côté d'elle. Elle avait malheureusement renversé un bon verre de blanc dessus et elle avait dû l'enlever. Elle espérait que les tâches partiraient mais pour le moment, il n'était plus question de le mettre. Mouillé et poisseux, le vêtement traînait donc à côté d'elle et elle ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite du beau temps qui lui permettait de rester en débardeur dehors.

Elle délaissa son sweat et releva les yeux. Sa place offrait une vue parfaite sur la plage et la mer, un peu plus loin et le bruit sourd venant des fêtards un peu plus loin la firent sourire. Détendue, Brume vit deux hommes apparaître soudainement dans son champ de vision.

"Là ça ira ?" demanda un blond avec un casque bleu et blanc qui masquait totalement son visage.

La jeune femme réprima un sourire en se demandant comment il pouvait bien y voir. Il y avait bien quelques trous dans son casque mais ce devait assurément être compliqué. Le blond déposa son acolyte sur une marche de l'escalier devant elle (escalier qui conduisait à la plage).

"C'est bon, c'est bon ! Laisse moi là" rouspéta celui qui avait vraisemblablement beaucoup bu.

Intriguée, Brume détailla cette deuxième personne au look bien atypique.

Il était imposant. Les cheveux couleur flamme et des lèvres sombres, il avait une stature qui ne pouvait que marquer. Des lunettes de soudure déposées sur ses cheveux et une cicatrice qui lui barrait le côté droit du visage, cet homme semblait unique en son genre. Un peu énervé, celui-ci avait encore un gros verre de vin entre les mains et envoya balader son compagnon.

Un instant, Brume se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de partir. Le rouquin semblait être un homme assez sanguin et dangereux mais elle décida finalement de rester, trop lasse à cause de l'alcool. Et puis elle n'avait pas été remarquée donc elle ne risquait rien… Et il faut aussi dire que ce supposé pirate était plaisant à regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant soudainement vers elle.

Amusée et encore saoule, Brume eut un sourire… Apparemment, le rouquin l'avait bien remarqué et il n'avait pas apprécié sentir un regard dans son dos. Elle soutint son regard sombre et eut un coup d'oeil furtif sur les pectoraux qu'il offrait à sa vue de par son haut ouvert.

"Rien, je vois juste que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir profité de la soirée" dit-elle sur un ton narquois.

Le rouquin rit soudainement en voyant qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Il balaya ses cheveux rouges flamme de la main et lui montra son verre de vin.

"On peut continuer à en profiter" dit-il avec un air entendu.

Brume sourit, satisfaite de voir qu'ils parlaient la même langue. Finalement, ce rouquin imposant semblait sympathique.

"Tu es le bienvenu sur mon banc" dit-elle en étant satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Le rouquin se leva prestement pour venir s'installer à côté d'elle. Il lui présenta son verre après en avoir bu une gorgée solide.

"Aux nouvelles rencontres" dit-il en faisant mine de trinquer.

"Ca me va" dit-elle en buvant en cet honneur.

Soudainement, après qu'il ait repris son verre, le rouquin passa son bras sur les épaules de Brume et la pressa quelque peu contre lui.

"J'ai rarement des compagnons de beuveries autre que de mon équipage, on va arroser ça dignement !" fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant aussi amical avec elle. Elle qui souhaitait s'isoler pour ne pas boire, ses résolutions venaient de tomber dans la mer, un peu plus loin.

"Compte sur moi pour te suivre" dit-elle en reprenant le verre de vin entre ses mains.

"Oh, ça m'étonnerait que tu y arrives" dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

"On va voir ça" souffla-t-elle en prenant en compte ce défi.

La soirée avanca tranquillement et Brume eut une discussion de véritable alcoolique avec le rouquin. Ils parlèrent philosophie tout en se moquant et s'envoyèrent de bonnes piques pour se taquiner. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux pirates commandèrent de nouveaux verres, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin ne relève un peu son bras de l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui faire une petite tape sur le haut du crâne.

"Je ne sais même pas ton prénom petite pirate" dit-il avec son grand sourire.

La jeune femme sourit en tournant la tête vers lui et prit les lunettes de soudure qui trônaient sur ses cheveux rouges. Il la laissa faire et sourit en voyant qu'elles étaient trop grandes pour elle.

"Rends-moi ça, va" dit-il en les lui prenant des mains.

Brume râla un peu et lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Surpris le rouquin l'attrapa et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes pour la calmer.

"Ton prénom ?" insista-t-il en croisant son regard.

Brume fit la moue et réussit à se détacher de sa poigne avec un sourire victorieux.

"Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de le savoir" dit-elle sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Le pirate eut un sourire et remit son bras sur l'épaule de Brume en buvant une longue rasade.

"Quel est ton prix ?" demanda-t-il en entrant dans son jeu.

Amusée, Brume rse tourna vers lui et regarda le manteau à plumes du rouquin.

"Bien, bien" dit-il en enlevant son manteau dévoilant le haut de son corps nu.

Satisfaite, Brume posa le manteau sur ses épaules pour se couvrir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait la contenter à la base mais elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Une fois bien couverte, le rouquin remit son bras autour de Brume et la fixa d'un air entendu.

"Maintenant que tu m'as dépouillé, j'espère que tu m'offriras aussi un verre" dit-il avec un large sourire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se laissa aller contre le banc et le bras solide du rouquin.

"Je m'appelle Brume et toi ?" dit-elle pour enfin se présenter.

"Kid" répondit-il en buvant une nouvelle rasade.

"Eustass Kid ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement en réalisant que c'était un pirate à la réputation brutale qui était à côté d'elle.

"Ah, tu réalises maintenant" dit-il en dardant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

Brume eut un petit sourire moqueur et tourna la tête vers la mer. Elle aussi faisait partie d'un équipage bien connu et elle n'était pas effrayée même si c'était certainement dû à l'alcool.

"Je n'ai pas peur de toi" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le pirate eut un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents.

"Encore heureux, ça aurait gâché notre rencontre" dit-il en lui donnant une bonne tape dans le dos.

Brume faillit en renverser son verre et lui lança un regard noir.

"Doucement !" râla-t-elle en ayant vu quelques gouttes tomber à terre.

Le rouquin eut un rire bruyant et la regarda avec un air de défi.

"Barman, d'autres verres !" cria-t-il en se laissant davantage envahir par l'euphorie de cette soirée.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Dimanche :)  
**


	23. Une colère difficilement contenue

Coucou tout le monde,

Je tenais à remercier vos dernières reviews qui font toujours plaisir haha (ça donne le sourire, ça motive et ça donne des idées, franchement MERCI).

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Une colère difficilement contenue**

Quelques verres plus tard, Brume était bien bourrée mais toujours en forme. Pour le moment du moins. Elle se sentait réellement à l'aise avec Kid et sentait qu'elle pouvait se lâcher avec lui. La jeune femme trouvait le pirate piquant et elle adorait ça. Sa répartie cinglante et son sourire faisaient qu'il était un compagnon de beuverie parfait.

Ils burent plus que de raison, à un point où ils n'y avait plus de cohérence dans leurs conversations. Kid s'en sortait tout de même mieux que Brume, dans le sens où il arrivait à aligner ses mots sans mal.

Soudain, alors qu'il voyait la mer au loin, il eut envie de s'amuser un peu et de faire prendre un bain rafraîchissant à la petite pirate. Ça promettait d'être drôle et ça la ferait peut-être un peu dé-saouler. Il attrapa Brume sans mal pour la soulever et la déposa sur son épaule. La jeune femme ne put que protester en lui donnant des coups dans le dos qui ne faisaient que sourire le rouquin.

"Où tu m'amènes comme ça saleté de pirate ?" râla-t-elle en n'aimant pas avoir la tête à l'envers.

Kid rit un bon coup et prit l'escalier pour aller vers la plage. Il marcha quelques mètres avant de se raviser et de la déposer sur le sable.

"Et alors, tu ne m'emmènes pas jusqu'à la mer ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton quelque peu moqueur.

Le pirate s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle avec un sourire mesquin.

"Trop loin dans notre état finalement" soupira-t-il en s'amusant de l'impertinence de la jeune femme.

Brume regarda la mer qui leur faisait face bien plus loin. C'était vrai qu'il y avait une bonne marche avant d'y arriver, l'étendue de sable était immense et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Dire qu'elle devrait faire une bonne route tout à l'heure pour rejoindre le sous-marin.

"On est d'accord" murmura-t-elle en étant fatiguée rien que d'y penser.

"Retournons boire" proposa-t-il en se levant prestement.

La jeune femme acquiesça de bon coeur. Elle préférait ça, même s'ils étaient déjà bien atteints par l'alcool.

Kid lui tendit la main et elle s'empressa de la prendre. Avec force, il la remit sur pied et épousseta le sable sur le manteau qu'il lui avait prêté.

Tous deux chancelants, ils reprirent leurs chemins vers le bar à quelques mètres de là et Brume se reposa pas mal sur le rouquin. Celui-ci ne bronchait pas le moins du monde et avait attiré la jeune femme sous son bras.

Arrivés devant les marches de l'escalier, Brume voulut s'y lancer directement pour le devancer et le narguer. C'était sans compter sur Kid… Le rouquin s'amusa à lui faire perdre l'équilibre en la tirant en arrière ce qui la fit retomber maladroitement sur la plage. La jeune femme le foudroya du regard, provoquant l'hilarité du pirate. Dès lors, ils se défièrent du regard et Brume fut sur pied en un rien de temps. Difficilement, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier ensemble, prenant appui l'un sur l'autre tout en essayant de se faire perdre l'équilibre pour être le premier en haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kid vint s'installer avec triomphe sur leur banc. Brume le suivit à peine de quelques secondes, couverte de sable blanc.

Elle reprit sa place et remarqua le sourire en coin que le rouquin lui lançait.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça" demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le rouquin eut un sourire et l'attira contre lui pour qu'elle se blottisse sous son épaule.

"J'ai gagné" dit-il simplement en appréciant qu'elle se laisse aller contre lui.

Brume fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et tourna la tête sur le côté.

"Tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

La jeune femme tourna la tête un peu plus pour l'ignorer. Kid sourit largement avant de remarquer la veste blanche sur le banc. Il tiqua lorsqu'il reconnut le jolly roger apposé dessus.

"Les Hearts, hein ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume acquiesça et le regarda dans les yeux à la recherche d'une forme d'hostilité. Elle se décrispa quand elle le vit seulement amusé par la situation.

"Alors comme ça, tu es avec ce capitaine si froid et méprisant ?" souffla-t-il.

Brume eut un petit sourire devant les termes utilisés.

"Vous vous connaissez ?" demanda-t-elle assez curieuse.

"En quelque sorte" répondit Kid en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme remarqua bien qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et elle lui donna un petit coup de coude.

"Tu as quelque chose contre mon capitaine ?" demanda-t-elle, presque sérieuse.

Le rouquin rit doucement avant de mettre son bras autour de l'épaule de Brume.

"Pas pour le moment" dit-il en songeant que c'était tout de même un rival.

La jeune femme se détendit un peu et prit le verre qu'ils avaient délaissé jusqu'alors. Elle en but une bonne rasade avant de lui passer.

"Je parie qu'il n'est pas tendre avec toi" souffla-t-il, l'air de rien.

Brume déglutit difficilement en songeant brièvement à Law et souhaita changer rapidement de sujet. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser aux difficultés qu'elle avait avec lui depuis sa blessure à la gorge. Ça la déprimait assez comme ça.

En attendant sa réponse, Kid finit leur verre en un cul-sec.

Brume trouva ainsi son échappatoire et lui lança un regard lourd de reproche en regardant le verre vide. Le rouquin ne répondit qu'avec un sourire perfide.

"Un autre, barman !" réclama-t-il bien fort.

"Tu n'as pas assez bu ?" demanda-t-elle en se questionnant réellement sur le nombre de verre qu'elle avait ingéré depuis leur rencontre.

La jeune femme avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle en avait bu autant que lui. Elle avait l'esprit un peu embrumé tandis que le rouquin respirait la santé...

"Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas me suivre" dit-il en voyant le barman arriver.

Sitôt le verre dans sa main, il en but une bonne gorgée et tendit sa pinte à la jeune femme. Celle-ci en prit une petite et essaya de le taquiner.

"Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot" observa-t-elle en tirant la langue.

"Encore heureux" dit-il en se penchant un peu vers elle pour qu'elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule.

Kid avait avait bien remarqué que l'alcool était monté à la tête de la jeune femme et qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une pause. Brume se laissa donc aller et ferma les yeux en se reposant sur le rouquin.

"Laisse moi deux minutes" souffla-t-elle en ayant la tête qui tournait.

Silencieux, Kid lui laissa bien davantage de temps, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme retrouve peu à peu ses esprits pour relever la tête. Les joues rouges et un peu gênée de s'être endormie, elle regarda la mer à l'horizon.

"Ça va mieux ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'une ombre s'approcha silencieusement d'eux.

"Eustass-ya" salua Law en s'arrêtant face au banc où ils se trouvaient.

Le rouquin sourit en voyant son rival face à lui, tandis que Brume se crispait. Elle sentait les ennuis venir à grands pas...

"Trafalgar Law... Je me demandais où tu étais" lança Kid en dardant ses yeux sombres sur ceux du chirurgien de la mort.

Law lui rendit un sourire perfide avant de poser lentement son regard sur Brume, bien accolée au pirate.

"Tu as bu" fit-il remarquer en allant s'adosser à la rambarde de l'escalier, en face du banc.

La jeune femme se crispa un peu plus et s'éloigna imperceptiblement du rouquin. Mais Kid la retint près de lui.

"Je…" voulut-elle commencer.

"Eh Trafalgar, bien sûr qu'elle a bu, nous sommes dans un bar !" se moqua Kid.

Law ignora sa remarque et se contenta de fixer la jeune femme. Il fit traîner ses yeux sur le manteau à plumes qu'elle portait mais aussi sur le bras de Kid autour d'elle. En voyant cela, il étira seulement un côté de ses lèvres dans un sourire faux et hautain.

"Je ne te parlais pas Eustass-ya" souffla Law en cessant enfin de fixer Brume pour le regarder.

Kid eut un rire moqueur avant de détailler un peu plus son potentiel adversaire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans.

"Tu t'es un peu garni" fit-il remarquer.

"Hmm" répondit Law sans vouloir discuter avec lui.

Kid leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

"On s'amusait plus quand tu n'étais pas là, n'est ce pas petite ?" demanda-t-il en prenant Brume à parti.

La jeune femme resta muette, trop gênée pour savoir quoi dire. Son humeur avait radicalement changé et Kid voyait bien qu'elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse et ouverte.

Le rouquin l'observa un instant avant de lever les yeux de nouveau vers le capitaine des Hearts. Il se renfrogna un peu en souhaitant faire partir ce pirate ennuyeux rapidement.

"Tu peux y aller, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre" lança-t-il en s'adossant confortablement sur le banc et en attirant la jeune femme à sa suite.

Le pirate en face de lui ne bougea pas pour autant et posa son nodachi sur son épaule.

Kid en prit note.

Il ne supportait décidément pas l'insolence de Trafalgar qui ne semblait pas prêt à partir ou même à lui répondre. Avec un sourire mesquin, le rouquin eut sa petite idée pour s'amuser et peut-être irriter le chirurgien de la mort.

"Je ne lui ferai pas de mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes" lâcha-t-il en braquant son regard sombre sur Law.

"A moins qu'elle n'en ait envie" ajouta le rouquin avec un sourire suggestif.

La colère s'infiltra sans attendre sur le visage de Law. Le regard sombre et presque dément, le chirurgien de la mort faillit perdre son sang-froid et assura sa prise sur Kikoku, son arme.

Kid resta immobile, un sourire impertinent sur les lèvres.

A ses côtés, la jeune femme s'était raidit davantage. A vrai dire, elle savait que le rouquin ne pensait certainement qu'à blaguer mais elle craignait que Kid n'ait été trop loin. Elle connaissait assez Law pour savoir qu'il n'aimait aucune forme de provocation. Face à eux, celui-ci semblait se contenir mais elle voyait bien la forte poigne qu'il exerçait sur la garde de son nodachi tout en les regardant.

Trop gênée par la situation, Brume hésita sur la conduite à adopter. Elle en venait presque à craindre pour la vie de cet homme qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.

"Kid, restons en là" lança Brume en se dégageant de son étreinte.

"Eh, détends-toi. Tu ne risques rien avec moi" murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Law laissa un léger sourire narquois s'étirer sur son visage.

"C'est pour toi qu'elle s'inquiète" expliqua-t-il en affichant un air fourbe.

Kid croisa rapidement le regard de Brume pour vérifier si c'était bien ça avant d'exploser de rire.

"Si ce n'est que ça… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis largement capable de l'affronter. Même si je préférerai juste boire" avoua Kid en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Non, ça ne sert à rien de..." essaya-t-elle pour éviter qu'ils battent.

Kid l'ignora et posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour qu'elle se taise. Elle obtempéra à contre coeur et il pressa son épaule dans sa main comme pour la rassurer.

Il se tourna enfin vers Law avec un sourire mesquin.

"Si je gagne, elle rejoindra mon équipage" annonça-t-il fermement.

Interdite, Brume écarquilla les yeux et resta pétrifiée par cette phrase. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur son capitaine.

Immobile, Law la fixait le plus sérieusement du monde et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne disait rien. Ce silence l'agaçait.

"Laisse la choisir" souffla-t-il calmement en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'elle, toujours accolée à Kid.

Cette vision lui était insupportable. Mais ce qui l'était davantage, c'était l'attente instaurée par la réponse de la jeune femme. Trop troublée, Brume restait figée sans trop savoir comment se sortir de cette histoire sans heurt. Pendant un instant, Law eut envie de faire du mal à sa subordonnée, si ce n'est plus, mais il refoula quelque peu cette tentation.

"Je n'ai pas à..." commença-t-elle en ayant repris ses esprits.

Law ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'avançait vers eux, le regard sombre. Il ignora Kid qui enveloppait toujours la jeune femme sous son épaule et tendit sa main vers elle.

"Rentrons" lança-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme se leva et lui prit la main sans plus d'hésitation. Ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était juste fuir cette situation pétrifiante.

"Room".

De glace, le capitaine du Heart créa la sphère au creux de sa paume et la laissa s'étendre autour d'eux et bien loin après.

Avant de partir, Law jeta un oeil à Kid et leva son majeur à son intention.

"Shambles" ordonna le pirate.

Ils disparurent subitement dans un claquement d'air, laissant le rouquin seul et quelque peu déçu sur son banc avec deux petits cailloux à ses côtés.

.

.

Apparue plus loin sur la plage, Brume fit tout son possible pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à l'arrivée. Law n'eut pas ce problème, trop habitué à son pouvoir.

Il la regarda flancher légèrement puis se détourna d'elle pour commencer à marcher lentement vers son navire. Sans un mot, Brume se mit à le suivre en prenant soin de rester derrière lui.

Elle regarda en arrière un seul instant, vers le bar à peine visible où elle était quelques minutes auparavant. Elle regrettait que la soirée se soit terminée comme ça. Elle avait passé un très bon moment en la compagnie de Kid juste avant que son capitaine n'arrive.

Elle retint un soupir et regarda le capitaine marcher devant elle. Ses bottes s'enfonçaient profondément dans le sable pour y laisser des traces bien visibles. Brume se mit à marcher dans ses pas en prenant soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Elle savait que Law était plus qu'énervé et elle grimaça en songeant que cette colère était dirigée contre elle. Elle ne préférait pas lui demander confirmation...

Pendant un instant, elle hésita à aborder le sujet pour lui dire que ce n'était pas de l'hésitation qui lui avait fait mettre du temps à répondre mais elle préféra éviter en songeant que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Rien que de voir la façon dont il marchait lentement, les pans de son manteau offerts au vent, Brume savait qu'il maîtrisait son irritation… Et ça la rassurait en quelque sorte. Il valait mieux se taire pour le moment.

Tout en marchant silencieusement derrière lui, Brume leva la tête vers la lune. Elle était pleine et éclairait la plage d'une douce lumière blanche. C'était un paysage de rêve… En d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme se serait allongée par terre, les yeux dans les étoiles.

Soudainement, elle trouva un coquillage dans les traces de pas laissés par Law. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le trouva plutôt joli. Elle se remit à avancer jusqu'à en trouver d'autres aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Elle en ramassa beaucoup et devant elle, le capitaine avait encore ralenti son pas pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas distancer.

De manière naturelle, Law s'immobilisait et l'observait sans un mot lorsqu'elle prenait un peu de temps. Brume continua un long moment sans même lever la tête vers lui. Elle sentait le capitaine toujours furieux vis à vis de son altercation avec Kid mais il ne semblait pas impatienté par la situation présente.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Brume se retrouva avec beaucoup trop de coquillages entre les mains et elle répugnait à en abandonner.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Law qui fit la moue en voyant très bien ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Il détourna les yeux et montra les larges poches, au niveau de ses mains, sur son manteau ouvert. Brume réprima un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Elle glissa les coquillages dans ses poches qu'il maintenait ouvertes.

Au terme de cet échange silencieux, ils reprirent leur marche.

Brume ramassa encore quelques coquillages quand elle vit Law se pencher sur le sable. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et il lui tendit un morceau de nacre qu'elle s'empressa d'admirer.

"Tu aurais de la place si tu mettais ton pull" glissa-t-il soudainement, rompant le silence entre eux.

Gênée, Brume se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore le manteau à plumes de Kid tout en se demandant où était passé son sweat si cher à ses yeux. Elle espérait ne pas l'avoir oublié sur le banc tout à l'heure…

A son grand soulagement, elle vit le vêtement blanc dans une des mains de son capitaine.

Elle voulut le récupérer mais Law ne lui tendit pas le moins du monde.

"Tu pourrais commencer par enlever ça ?" commanda-t-il en montrant le manteau qu'elle portait d'un signe de tête.

Brume eut un léger sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne le supportait pas.

"Jaloux ?" susurra-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Law eut un sourire en coin en entendant ça. Il se pencha et ramassa un caillou dans le sable.

"Lance-le dans la mer" dit-il en lui mettant autoritairement dans la main.

Brume le regarda sans comprendre.

"Non" dit-elle en essayant de lui rendre.

Le capitaine réussit à se soustraire habilement à ce rapprochement et regarda la mer qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

"J'insiste, il vaut mieux que tu le lances" souffla-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Devant son regard inquisiteur et un peu effrayant, Brume finit par le jeter dans l'eau pour le contenter.

Le caillou retomba à quelques mètres du rivage dans un plouf étouffé par le bruit des vagues. A l'instant où elle avait lancé le caillou, un sourire mauvais s'était étiré sur les lèvres de Law.

"Room" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la mer.

"Attends !" dit-elle en réalisant ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Shambles" souffla-t-il sans appel.

Brume se retrouva sous l'eau instantanément. Au dessus d'elle, la lune se refléta dans ses yeux encore ouverts. Elle les ferma aussitôt et frémit en sentant la froideur de l'eau l'étreindre.

Elle toucha enfin le fond et donna un bon coup de pied pour remonter à la surface.

De là, elle prit une grande inspiration et foudroya Law qui la regardait depuis la berge. Il s'était assis sur le sable pour profiter du spectacle mais n'arborait plus son sourire perfide.

Morne, Brume nagea jusqu'au rivage jusqu'à avoir pied. Quand elle eut enfin de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la mer et défia le capitaine du regard. Hors de l'eau, ses vêtements étaient lourds et plus spécialement le manteau de Kid.

Elle resta tout de même un peu dans l'eau en profitant de ce rafraichissement soudain et de la sensation que procurait ses vêtements flottant autour d'elle.

Soudainement, elle se leva pour asperger le capitaine qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il anticipa rapidement son coup et se protégea en levant le bras. Brume fut déçue de voir les gouttes d'eau de mer tomber seulement sur le manteau du pirate.

Elle soupira et se releva enfin en abandonnant le manteau de Kid dans l'eau. Un instant, elle hésita à le reprendre en se demandant si son débardeur n'était pas transparent mais elle se ravisa. Il ne valait mieux pas...

Les vêtements collés et trempés, elle alla rejoindre Law sans plus attendre. Elle s'assit dans le sable à ses côtés en remarquant qu'il n'affichait aucune émotion sur son visage, si ce n'est de l'agacement.

Elle essaya de l'ignorer et regarda la mer en face d'elle pour profiter de cette vue.

C'était peine perdue. Elle sentait bien que l'humeur de Law ne s'était pas améliorée, même après l'avoir mise à l'eau et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

Le pirate semblait toujours bouillonner et elle se demanda s'il valait mieux qu'elle lui en parle.

A vrai dire, elle s'en voulait. Avec le recul, elle aurait pu réagir d'une tout autre manière pour montrer son appartenance certaine à l'équipage du Heart et son capitaine...

En se mordant les lèvres, la jeune femme tourna brièvement la tête vers lui.

Le dos droit, le pirate avait déposé son nodachi sur son épaule dont le fourreau descendait sur le sable, entre ses jambes. Malgré le fait que son visage soit un peu dissimulé par sa capuche et son bonnet, Brume voyait bien un semblant de colère et d'irritation sur ses traits.

Soudainement, il ne supporta pas plus de se sentir observé et il s'allongea sur le sable le manteau ouvert dévoilant son tatouage imposant.

Les dents serrés et le regard glacé, le pirate essaya de se calmer en contemplant la nuit étoilée, sans réel succès.

A côté de lui, Brume grimaça et prit son mal en patience en restant immobile à ses côtés.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais la jeune femme se sentait de plus en gênée de sentir que le pirate à côté d'elle était toujours agacé, si ce n'est plus. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de tourner la tête vers lui pour le savoir. Soudainement, elle n'y tint plus.

"Tu es toujours énervé ?" demanda-t-elle en redoutant sa réponse.

"Quel perspicacité Brume" souffla le capitaine sur un ton acerbe.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ?" demanda-t-elle en souhaitant régler ses erreurs.

Le pirate releva enfin la tête vers elle en postant ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête.

Il darda ses yeux métalliques sur la jeune femme et elle y trouva toute la froideur d'un iceberg.

"Je pourrais te foutre de nouveau à l'eau. Mais beaucoup plus loin" grogna-t-il.

La jeune femme eut un frisson en voyant que Law paraissait très sérieux et "que plus loin" signifiait certainement beaucoup trop loin pour revenir...

"Autre chose" murmura-t-elle en souhaitant le faire changer d'avis.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

"Tout ce que tu veux" répondit-elle.

Le capitaine fixa la jeune femme intensément et elle eut du mal à ne pas détourner le regard. Dans les yeux de Law, brillait une certaine animosité qui ne présageait rien de bon mais elle souhaitait réellement… se faire pardonner en quelque sorte. Elle savait que son capitaine était assez excessif mais là, elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas pris son parti alors qu'elle s'y était engagée.

Déterminée, la jeune femme s'efforça donc de soutenir le regard du pirate malgré son inquiétude.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi retenu dans sa colère…

"Alors ?" insista-t-elle.

Le pirate s'assit silencieusement et se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre. Il découvrit enfin son visage en enlevant sa capuche et son bonnet.

Désormais, Brume pouvait mieux voir son visage et la colère sourde qui brillait dans ses yeux mais elle garda sa position.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me proposes" murmura-t-il en dardant ses yeux gris dans les siens.

Un peu pensive, Brume baissa les yeux sur le sable et en prit dans sa main pour le faire couler lentement entre ses doigts. Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là...

"J'insiste" murmura-t-elle tout de même.

La jeune femme cessa d'être perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement pour la surplomber. Surprise, la jeune femme le vit se rapprocher et se poster devant elle les genoux au sol.

"Tu n'imagines vraiment pas de quoi je suis capable... Et pourtant... Je me retiens" répondit-il après un long silence.

Désormais, il la fixait si intensément que Brume se sentit en danger face à son propre capitaine. La jeune femme détourna soudainement le regard mais le pirate l'obligea à le regarder en posant sa main sur son visage.

"Je ne veux plus entendre un mot ou une plainte sortir de ta bouche" murmura-t-il.

Perturbée par ses paroles, Brume le vit s'approcher d'elle un peu plus. Le pirate plaça ses genoux de part et d'autre des jambes de la jeune femme pour presque se coller à elle.

"Reste assise" glissa-t-il en prenant ses poignets dans ses mains.

Brume frémit quand il amena ses mains dans son dos, comme pour l'immobiliser. Il lui maintenait les mains derrière elle de manière si autoritaire que la jeune femme en fut désarçonnée.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux pour chercher son regard. Law la regardait de haut et paraissait imperturbable et glacial. Elle baissa les yeux, intimidée par ce rapprochement.

A chaque inspiration, Brume pouvait désormais effleurer le torse nu du pirate et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir la chaleur envahir ses joues.

Brusquement, Law affermit sa prise sur ses poignets en les tirant un peu plus vers le bas pour la mettre dans l'incapacité de se lever ou même de bouger. Brume retint une plainte. Elle se sentait réellement sous son joug à cet instant.

Sous ses yeux gris, elle ne put que le regarder en voyant à quel point il était agacé. Lentement, il vint poser son front sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Immobile, il resta appuyé de la sorte un long moment tout en lui maintenant les mains dans le bas du dos.

Brume se mordit les lèvres en ayant légèrement mal aux poignets et aux épaules dans cette ne voyait plus son visage mais le capitaine ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher. Il commençait à perdre la maîtrise qu'il s'imposait depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait beau s'être calmé depuis le bar, il sentait une petite irritation le ronger encore et encore. Finalement, il n'y tint plus.

"Serre les dents" enjoint-il.

Déstabilisée, Brume le sentit affermir encore une fois sa prise sur ses poignets pour la maintenir solidement. Le pirate avait une respiration profonde et lente dont elle sentait le souffle sur son épaule.

Soudainement, elle le sentit à peine se relever et il la mordit avec violence. Une vive douleur envahit l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle serra les dents mais une plainte traversa ses lèvres.

Law ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et planta davantage ses crocs dans l'épaule de la jeune femme, bien décidé à faire passer sa colère dans cet acte.

Il serra les dents sur sa peau nue sans se relever une seule fois. Il serra et serra aussi fort que possible, aussi fort que cette colère qui le rongeait, aussi fort que cette fureur qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait vu Brume hésiter entre lui et Kid. Pour ce silence qu'elle avait gardé alors qu'il espérait que le choix était simple et pour tant d'autres choses...

Dans ses bras, la jeune femme était un peu hagarde devant cette brutalité et cette douleur mais elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents en sentant la douleur l'envahir.

Law ferma enfin les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le sang emplir complètement sa bouche.

Dans ses bras, Brume trembla légèrement et il s'arrêta.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un liquide rouge et poisseux sur les dents et les lèvres, il la libéra enfin et elle eut du mal à ne pas tomber en arrière.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en retrouvant la pleine maîtrise de son corps engourdi. Tandis que le capitaine se relevait, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son épaule marquée des dents de Law. La douleur était vive mais elle préféra l'ignorer pour le moment.

Debout à ses côtés, le capitaine attendit qu'elle se relève pour prendre la direction de son navire.

En silence, Brume s'engagea à sa suite tout en restant derrière, encore un peu perturbée. Elle frissonna en regardant de nouveau son épaule. Elle mesurait à présent pourquoi il l'avait mise en garde… Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il n'avait même pas agit à chaud. Un frisson la prit de nouveau et elle leva les yeux vers le capitaine qui marchait devant elle.

Soudainement, le capitaine s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

Étonnée, Brume stoppa sa marche et lui fit face en silence.

Law l'observa un instant puis s'approcha et enleva son manteau, dévoilant son torse nu.

La jeune femme le regarda sans réellement comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende son long manteau de manière désintéressée. Sans un mot, Brume le récupéra et le déposa sur ses épaules. Elle ignora la douleur provoquée par le passage du tissu sur la morsure et le referma pour se réchauffer.

Le capitaine attendit qu'elle soit bien emmitouflée pour reprendre silencieusement sa marche vers le sous marin, le regard sombre et la mâchoire serrée.

Brume sur ses pas.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il était long à écrire :)

Prochain chapitre : Vendredi je pense.


	24. La visite médicale

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La visite médicale**

Enfin arrivés à destination, Brume prit le chemin de ses appartements très rapidement. Le capitaine semblait rester sur le pont et c'en était un réel soulagement.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle s'enferma à double-tour et laissa le manteau de Law glisser sur ses épaules pour tomber sur le sol. Tout de suite, la jeune femme se pencha au dessus du lavabo et n'osa même pas lever la tête vers le miroir.

Elle se sentait minable. Vraiment minable. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas réagir à un seul moment de cette soirée ?

Brume prit son courage à deux mains et affronta son visage dans la glace. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et avait une très petite mine. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux se portèrent d'eux-même sur son épaule douloureuse.

Le capitaine n'y avait pas été de mains mortes. Sa chair était belle et bien marquée de ses dents. Du sang suintait légèrement, coulant jusqu'à salir son débardeur. Elle eut un long soupir.

Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était Law qui lui avait fait ça et encore plus qu'elle n'ai rien dit.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux longuement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devenir comme ça… Aussi… Docile. Amorphe. Faible. Elle était réellement pitoyable.

Depuis sa blessure à la gorge et ce qui c'en était ensuivit, elle tâchait de faire comme si tout allait bien mais elle n'était vraiment plus que l'ombre d'elle même… En un mois, elle s'était demandée de trop nombreuses fois si elle avait réellement la force de se tenir au côté de l'équipage du Heart. Elle n'arrivait pas à leur en parler, elle se sentait tellement loin d'eux et tellement loin de Law.

Brume prenait conscience du repli sur soi qu'elle s'était infligée et elle en était dégoûtée. Elle secoua la tête et se regarda dans le miroir.

"Vaut mieux tard que jamais" dit-elle à haute voix en souhaitant se reprendre au plus vite.

En fixant son reflet, elle essaya d'imaginer la suite. Peu importe son futur, il y avait deux choses dont elle était certaine. De un, elle souhaitait être plus forte pour ne plus trembler en repensant à des mains sur sa gorge et pouvoir se tenir sereinement aux côtés de ses nakamas, et de deux, elle ne voulait plus se morfondre comme ça et déprimer sans arrêt. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle arrête d'être seulement spectatrice de l'univers.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour libérer son esprit et leva la tête vers l'armoire à pharmacie. A tâton, elle y chercha de quoi traiter cette belle morsure plutôt profonde. Elle fut déçue de n'y trouver qu'une fine bande de bandage. Ca ne suffirait jamais. La jeune femme referma l'armoire et se demanda s'il y en avait dans la salle de bains des dortoirs. Il valait mieux aller y jeter un oeil en douce et prendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

Brume enfila ainsi un vieux pull et se dirigea là-bas en espérant ne pas croiser le capitaine. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Alors qu'elle marchait rapidement dans le couloir, elle tomba sur Penguin. Un sourire béat sur le visage et des multiples traces de rouge à lèvres dans le cou, le pirate avait l'air insouciant et avait tout le haut de sa combinaison descendue, dévoilant un débardeur noir. Elle s'en voulut d'avance de devoir lui demander des bandages et de lui gâcher sa soirée. Ca allait l'inquiéter.

"Déjà rentrée Brume ?" demanda-t-il en ne manquant pas d'afficher sa fierté d'avoir été en bonne compagnie.

"Oui. Dis moi, vous n'auriez pas des bandages dans votre salle de bain ? Il n'y en a plus dans la notre" dit-elle, très gênée.

Penguin perdit quelque peu son sourire. Il resta immobile un instant et elle ne sut déchiffrer son expression à cause de la casquette à pompon qui cachait ses yeux. Finalement, le pirate lui attrapa le bras sans un mot et l'entraîna vers le dortoir. Il fit entrer Brume dans leurs appartements dévoilant plusieurs portes. Il poussa la jeune femme dans la première et elle fut surprise de trouver une cabine avec seulement deux lits superposés.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les dortoirs soient séparés en plusieurs pièces et elle en déduisit qu'elle devait être dans les appartements de Penguin et Sachi. Silencieusement, elle détailla la petite pièce où trônaient quelques posters de femmes dénudées.

"Ne regarde pas ça et assieds-toi" ordonna-t-il en montrant le tapis.

Son nakama n'avait pas l'air de rigoler et elle se dépêcha d'obtempérer.

"Penguin, j'ai juste besoin de quelques bandages, le reste je m'en occupe" glissa-t-elle en ne voulant pas gâcher sa soirée.

Le cuisinier chercha rapidement dans un placard et en sortit un bon rouleau de bandage. Il se retourna vers elle et s'assit, l'air bien agacé.

"Tu me... Tu m'énerves" commença-t-il, les dents serrés.

La jeune femme le regarda, sans réellement comprendre. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça de sa part et ça la déstabilisait, en plus de lui faire mal. Brume se mordit les lèvres en songeant que Penguin l'intimmidait ainsi. Il releva à peine sa casquette et elle put croiser son regard dur.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives ? J'en ai marre de te voir aussi déprimée et morose. Elle est où la Brume qui s'amusait à nous taquiner et à nous frapper ? Tu ne réagis même plus. Je sais que c'était quelque chose de s'être fait étrangler mais ressaisis-toi ! Même quand le capitaine t'a caché son histoire de soupe tu n'as pas réagis. Enfin… à peine ! C'était plus pour moi que ça t'embêtait. Avant tu n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire et t'aurais essayé de résoudre ça avec plus ou moins de calme. Désormais, tu te contentes de saisir ce qui est à ta portée. Tu ne vas même plus à l'entraînement. Je t'y ai vu deux fois en 10 jours ! Et là, tu viens me voir pour des bandages comme si de rien n'était ?! Non mais quand est-ce-que tu te décideras à nous parler et à compter sur nous !? Ca n'arrivera plus un accident comme ça et puis..." dit-il en n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter.

Brume s'approcha soudainement de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues en lui donnant une petite claque. Son nakama s'interrompit aussitôt et la regarda.

"Je sais Penguin" dit-elle simplement.

Surpris, celui-ci la regarda en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. La jeune femme s'était maintenant reculée et elle poussa un long soupir d'embarras.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété. Je vais me reprendre. Je ne veux plus être comme ça" dit-elle en s'engageant à le faire.

Penguin la regarda un instant et eut un sourire.

"Je préfère ça" dit-il simplement.

Il fixa la jeune femme quelques instants et se sentit rassuré.

"Bon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, curieux de comprendre ce qui lui avait permit de se reprendre.

La jeune femme préféra enlever son pull pour toute explication et Penguin eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant la morsure.

"Qui… ?" demanda-t-il en souhaitant régler son compte à cette personne.

Brume se mordit les lèvres et se demanda s'il fallait lui en parler. Elle soupira.

"Le capitaine" dit-elle.

Penguin la regarda bouche bée, il ne comprenait plus rien. Brume hésita à tout lui relever puis préféra garder ça pour elle.

"En quel honneur ?" demanda-t-il encore perplexe.

"Jalousie" dit-elle simplement en ne doutant pas vraiment de sa réponse.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir cette facette chez lui mais à vrai dire, elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre dessus. Brume savait qu'il ne l'admettrait pas facilement et puis à vrai dire, ça ne changeait en rien la décision qu'il avait prise. C'était bien deux choses différentes...

Penguin la regarda et vit bien qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler davantage. Il ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire. La jeune femme s'était définitivement reprise, il pouvait le remarquer. Elle ne baissait plus les yeux et elle se tenait plus droite. Ça le rassurait amplement de voir ça et il lui faisait confiance pour la suite.

A la place, il se contenta de nettoyer, en douceur, la plaie qu'elle avait. Elle serra les dents tout le long du processus et encore plus lorsqu'il apposa le désinfectant. Ça la piqua mais elle ignora la douleur comme elle put en se disant qu'elle avait connu bien pire. Enfin, Penguin entoura le bandage autour de son épaule et elle put se décrisper. C'était un peu douloureux mais elle devrait s'y faire.

"Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir" dit Brume une fois que ce fut terminé.

Le jeune homme la regarda et approuva, exténué par sa nuit. Il repensa rapidement au lit qu'il avait quitté quelques heures auparavant en bonne compagnie et se maudit d'être parti. Enfin… C'était tout de même un soulagement de voir sa nakama redevenir elle même.

"Je compte sur toi, hein" dit-il pour bien lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait à l'oeil.

La jeune femme eut un sourire et elle s'éclipsa sans attendre vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea enfin dans son lit, Brume leva les yeux vers son hublot. Demain, elle aborderait les choses différemment. D'abord elle apaiserait les tensions avec le capitaine puis elle se retrouverait petit à petit. Elle ne se laisserait plus aller de la sorte et elle était heureuse que cette soirée lui ai ouvert les yeux.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Brume se réveilla avec un mal de crâne minime comparé à d'habitude. C'était certainement dû au grand bol d'air frais et à sa petite baignade improvisée de la veille mais dans tous les cas, elle ne se sentait pas si mal que ça et elle était prête à affronter sa journée.

Sous sa douche, la jeune femme grimaça en sentant l'eau couler trop rapidement sur la morsure.

Elle voulait être optimiste mais elle se demandait comment ses contacts avec le capitaine allaient se passer désormais. Avec ce qui c'était passé la veille, elle avait l'impression d'enchaîner les situations embarrassantes avec Law.

En mettant cette potentielle jalousie de côté, la jeune femme devait réussir à bien s'entendre avec lui. Même si Law avait sa part de responsabilités dans leurs petits conflits, l'énergumène était tout de même son capitaine.

Alors qu'elle remettait un nouveau bandage, elle se dit que Penguin et Sachi avaient aussi eu des difficultés au début alors même qu'ils avaient rencontré Law très jeune. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour le moment… Et espérer que les choses aillent dans son sens pour une fois. En tout cas, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre.

La jeune femme sortit des cabines pour rejoindre la salle des repas en essayant de se détendre mais elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il ne fallait pas dans l'embranchement d'un couloir. Elle évita de peu la collision en se reculant juste à temps et le salua.

"Bonjour Capitaine" dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Law lui fit un léger signe de la tête et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Brume lui attrapa le pan de son manteau. Elle avait besoin de s'expliquer coûte que coûte avec lui sur un point.

"Pour hier, je ne songeais pas à changer d'équipage. J'ai été stupide de ne pas réagir et je m'en excuse" dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux pour montrer sa sincérité.

Le pirate eut un soupir et ne répondit pas de suite. Devant son silence, Brume se permit de l'observer tant qu'elle le pouvait. Law avait des cernes bien marquées aujourd'hui et elle se demanda s'il avait seulement dormi après cette soirée.

"Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus" dit-elle en lâchant la manche de son manteau.

Law planta enfin ses yeux gris dans les siens, ce qui la glaça quelque peu. Ce pirate était réellement intimidant et elle ne doutait pas qu'il valait mieux ne pas être son ennemi. Soudainement, il la poussa et son dos fut plaqué contre le mur. Le capitaine la regardait froidement et un frisson la parcourut quand il posa la paume de sa main sur le mur pour se pencher sur elle.

"Je compte sur toi" dit-il sur le ton d'un avertissement.

Silencieuse, Brume acquiesça sans être soulagée pour autant. Law se redressa un peu et avança son bras vers son épaule. Très gênée, elle le vit poser sa main sur l'encolure de son tee-shirt pour tirer légèrement sur le côté, là où il l'avait mordu. Il tira assez pour dévoiler le bandage. Il l'examina rapidement avant de la relâcher.

"On verra ça demain" marmonna-t-il.

"Demain ?" demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

Le capitaine eut un semblant de sourire en la voyant lui répondre. Il lui trouva presque un côté impertinent qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

"Tu as retrouvé ta langue ?" demanda-t-il cyniquement.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et attendit sa réponse… qui ne vint pas.

Le pirate partit sans se retourner.

Encore étonnée, Brume le regarda filer en se disant qu'il avait vraiment un tempérament difficile.

Sans attendre, elle reprit sa route vers la salle des repas pour rejoindre Penguin. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas repris le large et elle avait du temps devant elle.

.

.

En arrivant, la jeune femme fut surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait pas que Penguin dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi Sachi et Clione attablés avec lui.

"Brume ! Rejoins-nous !" lança Penguin pour l'attirer vers le comptoir.

"Salut ! Où sont les autres ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Sont allés chercher des trucs à la demande du capitaine" grogna Sachi en souhaitant qu'ils arrêtent de parler.

La jeune femme s'empressa de s'installer à leurs côtés en ignorant les râles de Sachi. En face du comptoir où ils étaient attablés, Penguin était en train de faire des smoothies. C'était presque étonnant de ne pas le voir avec une bière dans les mains mais au vu de ses deux acolytes, penchés sur la table, l'alcool leur avait suffit pour un moment.

"T'en veux un ?" demanda Penguin.

"Oui, tu testes des trucs ?" interrogea-t-elle curieuse de savoir ce qui lui avait donné l'envie.

Le pirate lui fit un clin d'oeil et afficha un grand sourire.

"Cette nuit, on m'a conseillé d'en faire pour soulager les lendemains de cuite" annonça-t-il visiblement fier d'avoir passé la soirée en bonne compagnie.

Brume eut un rire silencieux en songeant qu'une fois les barrières de timidité tombées, le cuisinier était un véritable tombeur. Elle se rappelait bien toutes les traces de rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait aperçue la veille lorsqu'il lui avait administré quelques soins.

"Cet imbécile suit le conseil de son coup d'un soir et voilà où nous en sommes" conclut Sachi, affalé sur le comptoir.

Clione acquiesça sombrement.

"Et nous, on attends bêtement qu'il nous en fasse parce que le capitaine ne veut pas nous passer un truc contre le mal de crâne" renchérit-il.

Brume pouffa de rire et songea qu'ils avaient tout de même l'air d'avoir passé une très belle soirée.

"Tiens, au fait Brume, demain c'est visite médicale !" annonça Penguin en posant le premier smoothie à son intention.

"Eh ! Pourquoi elle en premier, on attends depuis plus longtemps !" râla Sachi.

Brume lui mit devant le nez pour qu'il se calme.

"Visite médicale, comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

"On fait ça tous les 6 mois. Pour les vaccins et pour vérifier notre état" expliqua Clione.

"Imaginez que le capitaine nous dise d'arrêter de boire" souffla Sachi.

Brume ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les remarques du mécano.

"Il faudra peut-être arrêter un jour" souffla Penguin, encore aux anges de sa soirée.

Sachi leva enfin la tête pour le fixer sombrement.

"Ta donzelle, elle t'a trop bien retourner le cerveau" lança-t-il.

Clione eut un fou rire à son tour et Brume ne put s'empêcher de réprimer son rire. A voir la mine de Penguin, il semblait réellement vexé.

"Moi, si mon foie ne supporte tout ce que je bois, je demanderai au Captain de l'échanger contre celui d'un autre, en meilleur forme" continua Sachi.

"Si il le veut" ajouta Brume en souriant.

"C'est bien ça le problème" dit Sachi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Penguin finit enfin tous les smoothies et les déposa devant Clione et Brume qui s'empressèrent de le boire.

"D'ailleurs Brume, n'oublie pas de mettre des sous-vêtements pas trop gênants demain pour la visite" sortit soudainement Sachi.

Clione se prit la tête dans les mains en entendant les bêtises de Sachi. Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter ce matin.

"C'est à ce point là ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Penguin leva les yeux au ciel et foudroya Sachi du regard.

"C'est un examen de routine, ne t'inquiètes pas. Evite juste les trucs transparents et ridicules pour qu'on ne se moque pas" expliqua Penguin avec un clin d'oeil.

Brume acquiesça en se demandant si elle devait vraiment y passer. Elle n'avait été que très peu de fois voir un médecin justement parce qu'elle détestait ces visites. A moitié se déshabiller, se faire peser, le truc qu'on mettait pour entendre son coeur et tout ça, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

"C'est obligé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ordre du capitaine. Enfin, c'est rapide. 30 minutes à peine… Ca passe vite tu verras" fit Penguin avec un clin d'oeil.

"Enfin si tu n'as pas peur des vaccins tout va bien." ajouta Clione.

"Ca peut aller" dit Brume en se faisant à cette idée.

"Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui aide à la tâche ?" demanda Clione à l'intention de Penguin.

"Oui. Le capitaine s'occupera du matin et moi de l'après-midi" répondit celui-ci.

Sachi tourna brièvement la tête vers eux en ayant une idée en tête et fixa Brume à travers ses lunettes noires.

"Je te conseille de ne pas tomber avec Penguin" dit-il l'air de rien.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Clione qui sentait une bonne occasion de rire.

Brume se demanda un bref instant s'il allait sortir quelque chose de sérieux et resta suspendue à ses lèvres tout comme Penguin qui se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait cette fois.

"C'est un vrai pervers" annonça Sachi le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Penguin, lui, prit la mouche très rapidement.

"Tais-toi, t'es juste jaloux de ne plus pouvoir le faire !" lança-t-il en essayant de le frapper.

Sachi retrouva instantanément toute sa vigueur et l'évita sans mal.

"C'est vrai Brume ! Je te jure !" clama Sachi.

Penguin ne riait plus et eut fortement envie de l'étrangler.

"Dis le mec qui a touché les nibards d'Ikkaku dans une consultation" enragea Penguin.

Brume les regarda en silence en réalisant que sa prédécesseure en avait apparemment bien bavé.

"Je vous mets une tarte si ça arrive" prévint-elle.

"T'inquiètes pas qu'il en a pris une" dit Clione en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir Penguin de son côté du comptoir.

"Elle m'en a pas voulu à la fin" s'insurgea Sachi.

Brume le maudit intérieurement et ne put s'empêcher d'encourager Penguin dans ses tentatives de meurtre.

"C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! Tu connais Penguin, il ne résiste pas aux jolies femmes, je ne faisais que te prévenir !" clama Sachi pour se défendre.

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Penguin avait abandonné la partie, trop embarrassé par son ami. Il avait juste envie de le faire taire mais il savait que c'était impossible.

"Jamais je ne ferai ça" dit-il en boudant.

"En tout cas, je sais de qui me méfier maintenant" dit-elle en plissant les yeux vers Sachi.

Celui-ci se mit à protester mais Brume ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle préférait siroter son smoothie comme si de rien n'était plutôt que d'écouter ses bêtises. Cette visite médicale n'annonçait rien de bon mais elle avait une nette préférence pour la passer avec Penguin plutôt qu'avec le capitaine. C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça.

Alors qu'elle était penchée sur son smoothie, Sachi tourna subitement la tête derrière lui avec un grand sourire.

"Capt ! Dites leur que vous aussi vous en profitez pour mater un peu lors de vos visites médicales" s'exclama Sachi.

Brume tourna la tête et vit que Law était entré dans la salle silencieusement. Elle fit la grimace et elle espèra qu'il était de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans le couloir.

Il arborait un petit sourire suspect en réponse à la question de Sachi qui s'empressa de l'interpréter rapidement.

"Ahh ! Voilà, je ne suis pas le seul" clama Sachi, tout sourire.

Brume se prit la tête dans ses mains en ayant encore moins envie d'avoir cette visite médicale mais le capitaine posa soudainement ses mains sur les épaules de son mécano.

"Ne rend pas mal à l'aise la gente féminine" dit Law en se penchant sur lui avec un air sournois.

Sachi reprit bien vite ses esprits en n'aimant pas voir ce sourire qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

"C'était de l'humour !" grommela Sachi.

Law se redressa et Sachi l'invita à s'installer à côté de lui, en ravalant toutes les blagues graveleuses qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

"Vous voulez un ptit smoothie Capt ?" demanda P qui réprima un sourire en voyant Sachi plus calme.

"Oui" répondit-il simplement.

"D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu avec une femme au poignet Captain" dit Clione sur un ton taquin.

Law eut de nouveau un sourire en coin et Brume se sentit agacée de cette découverte. Il avait passé la soirée avec quelqu'un avant de tomber sur elle ? La jeune femme avait légèrement tourné la tête pour voir que Law souriait avant de se repencher sur son smoothie comme si de rien n'était. Bien que ça ne lui plaise pas du tout d'apprendre ça, elle espéra en savoir un peu plus..

"Elle était plutôt jolie, ça s'est terminé comment ?" demanda Clione qui souhaitait des détails.

Sachi et Penguin firent la grimace en pensant à Brume. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'en entendre plus. Penguin lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil. La jeune femme faisait comme si de rien n'était mais il pouvait parier qu'elle était irritée d'apprendre ça, après les quelques informations qu'il avait appris d'elle hier. A juste titre, Brume sentait une pointe d'énervement l'étreindre dans l'attente de cette réponse.

"Trop collante et pas assez intelligente" expliqua Law en faisant un geste agacé.

"Ahh. Vous êtes trop exigeant Captain, elle était magnifique" ajouta Clione.

"Y a pas besoin d'être intelligent pour ça normalement, sinon y en aurait qui n'aurait pas de succès" renchérit Sachi en montrant Penguin du doigt.

Le cuisinier voulut l'étrangler pour de bon cette fois et lui sauta presque dessus. Clione et Law assistèrent au tout avec des sourires en coin.

Quant à Brume, elle eut un soupir de soulagement imperceptible. Elle mordilla sa paille avec nervosité tout de même en y repensant. Elle avait beau se dire que les relations de Law ne la regardait en rien, elle était fâchée de le savoir, au point de souhaiter lui rendre la pareille à la prochaine soirée. Elle n'avait plus aucun remords pour ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Kid maintenant.

"Vous me paraissez en grande forme tous" sortit soudainement Law.

"Captain, c'est pas une petite soirée qui va nous faire du mal" sortit Sachi, heureux d'avoir échappé à l'étranglement de Penguin (qui se promettait de lui faire un sale coup dès que possible).

Brume fit la grimace en songeant que le capitaine avait une idée derrière la tête, et elle pouvait parier que ça n'allait pas leur plaire.

"Un petit nettoyage du pont avant de partir ?" proposa Law avec un sourire sournois.

Tous ses nakamas présents dans la salle des repas eurent un soupir las. Ils auraient dû s'en douter… Malgré leurs fortes protestations, Law les mit tous au travail sans plus attendre. Avec un sourire, il les regarda quitter la salle et continua de boire son smoothie, satisfait d'être capitaine.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Brume était contente de ne pas avoir de courbatures à cause de son travail la veille. Sur ce point, les entraînements payaient bien et elle se promit d'y revenir dès qu'elle aurait du temps.

Le nettoyage du pont avait été intense et long, si bien qu'ils avaient fini tous les quatre sur les rotules. Trempée et éreintée, Brume n'avait mangé que du bout des lèvres pour aller se coucher le plus vite possible.

Elle avait tout juste eu le temps de revoir le groupe mené par Bepo revenir de la ville. Ceux-ci avaient ramené le nécessaire pour camper (des sacs de couchage, des bâches et de gros sacs à dos), ce qui prévoyait certainement une bonne expédition sur une île mais le capitaine n'avait pas encore voulu donner tous les détails. Il avait seulement évoqué le fait qu'ils allaient passer un peu de temps sur une île pour venir à bout d'un fort de la Marine pour une histoire de cartes mais c'était tout. Le sujet était encore en discussion à priori mais Bepo avait laissé sous-entendre que ce voyage était proche.

Brume était donc allée se coucher en songeant à leur prochaine entreprise qui serait bien différente des précédentes. Il lui tardait de camper avec les autres !

Mais ce matin-là, elle avait d'autres choses à laquelle penser. La visite médicale…

Elle était déprimée rien qu'en y pensant.

Elle avait passé sa matinée tranquillement à la vigie mais Bepo venait de l'appeler… C'était son tour.

Le pas lourd, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle d'opération et elle hésitait désormais à toquer. Elle n'avait réellement aucune envie d'y aller. En plus Penguin ne prenait son service que cet après-midi donc c'était forcément le capitaine qui allait s'occuper d'elle et elle n'en était pas vraiment enchantée. Elle espérait juste qu'il était de bonne humeur mais dans tous les cas, elle ne se laisserait pas faire facilement aujourd'hui.

Après une grande inspiration, Brume frappa enfin à la porte.

"Entre" répondit Law de l'autre côté.

La jeune femme obéit et fut assez surprise de voir le capitaine dans une tenue bien différente de d'habitude.

Une longue blouse blanche ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir d'où dépassait à peine le tatouage de son torse, des gants en latex sur les mains et un stylo entre les dents, le pirate paraissait concentré sur le dosage d'un vaccin.

Soudain, Law leva la tête et enleva le stylo de sa bouche en ne supportant pas davantage se sentir observé.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il en insérant une fiole dans une nouvelle seringue.

"Rien, rien" répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir rapidement sur la table d'opération.

Le capitaine leva les yeux vers elle et l'étudia rapidement. Brume semblait poser un regard nouveau sur lui et il comptait bien insister.

"Dis-moi" fit-il sur un ton calme.

La jeune femme hésita un peu puis céda.

"Vous faites sérieux comme ça. On dirait vraiment un médecin" expliqua-t-elle.

Law eut un sourire imperceptible.

"Vous êtes encore énervé ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Intrigué par cette question directe, le capitaine prit le temps de réfléchir.

"Non" répondit-il finalement.

Brume acquiesça, soulagée. Finalement, le pirate devait être dans un de ses bons jours, peut-être que cette visite médicale ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

"Déshabille-toi, je vais t'examiner" souffla Law tout en terminant de ranger ses fioles.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace... Elle hésita un peu avant d'obtempérer mais Law acheva de la décider en appuyant bien son regard sur elle pour lui signifier de ne pas le faire attendre.

Elle enleva ses chaussettes, son pantalon et son pull rapidement, il ne lui restait que ses sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt sur le dos. Gênée, elle se rassit sur la table d'opération qui lui paraissait désormais bien froide.

Après avoir griffonné quelques mots sur un carnet, le capitaine changea de gants et se leva.

"Je vais commencer par ta gorge" indiqua-t-il en venant se poster face à elle.

Brume acquiesça et leva légèrement la tête pour lui laisser le champ libre. Elle avait l'habitude désormais.

"Room" glissa-t-il.

Il posa sans attendre ses mains sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci frissonna en sentant les gants en latex tâter sa peau. Le pirate prit soin de masser légèrement sa gorge pour en examiner la moindre parcelle et Brume essaya de ne pas faire attention à ses mouvements si mesurés. Bien qu'elle ait la tête relevée, la jeune femme pouvait voir les yeux gris de Law s'attarder là où il posait ses mains.

"Ca s'est bien reconstruit" glissa-t-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

"Même à l'intérieur ?" demanda-t-elle en rebaissant la tête lorsqu'il enleva ses mains de sa gorge.

Le pirate mit fin à la sphère bleue autour d'elle.

"Tu crois que je viens de vérifier quoi ?" demanda-t-il ironiquement.

La jeune femme fit la moue en songeant que c'était tout de même Law qu'elle avait en face et non pas un simple médecin qui répondrait à ses questions gentiment.

"Enlève ton tee-shirt" fit soudainement Law.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

"Ton épaule, je veux refaire ton bandage" dit-il sans s'étendre sur ce qu'elle avait.

Brume le foudroya du regard et enleva le vêtement, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir. Law se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, légèrement amusé de la voir gênée pour si peu.

Sans plus attendre, il se concentra sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il coupa son bandage et le déroula sans mal pour découvrir la morsure. Il détailla rapidement la petite blessure qui commençait à cicatriser en étant légèrement irrité d'en être la cause. Sans un mot, il remit un nouveau bandage tout en souhaitant passer rapidement à autre chose.

"Serre plus tes bandages la prochaine fois" indiqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Brume acquiesça de la tête et remit son tee-shirt au plus vite.

Toujours face à elle, le pirate ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois. La jeune femme eut un frisson en voyant que Law la scrutait avec un air provocateur.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de le remettre" glissa-t-il.

La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais elle comprit bien vite que le pirate se foutait de sa gueule au vu de son sourire qui trônait de manière impertinente sur son visage. Elle n'osa pas s'offusquer en préférant qu'il soit comme ça plutôt que glacial avec elle.

Elle le regarda prendre son calepin et un stylo pour ensuite se retourner vers elle.

"Bon. J'ai pas mal de questions vu que c'est ta première visite donc faisons ça vite. Tu as quel âge ?" demanda-t-il pour aller droit au but.

En se rendant compte qu'elle allait passer par la case interrogatoire, Brume eut un léger soupir.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils en la voyant particulièrement expressive aujourd'hui.

"Un peu d'entrain" dit-il pour se moquer.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard en se rendant bien compte que cette situation semblait amuser son capitaine, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

"Je répondrais seulement si vous répondez à vos propres questions" lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

Brume se mordit les lèvres juste après en se disant qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Son exaspération avait été à un point qu'elle n'avait pas su tenir sa langue…

Le calepin entre ses mains, Law la regardait avec attention. Il mordilla son stylo et un sourire en coin apparut petit à petit sur son visage. Cela faisait un moment que la jeune femme n'avait pas essayé de marchander avec lui et il trouvait cette sensation aussi agaçante qu'elle n'était amusante.

"Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça ?" dit-il en la toisant légèrement.

La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement en se demandant dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore fourrée.

"Je veux autre chose en plus" fit le capitaine avec un sourire perfide sur le visage.

Brume fit la grimace. Décidément, elle cherchait les problèmes.

"Oui?" demanda-t-elle en espérant que ce ne soit rien de mauvais.

"Je trouverai bien une idée plus tard. Ca te convient ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume fit la moue en songeant qu'elle allait s'engager dans quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était certainement une mauvaise idée mais Law semblait déjà tenir cet accord pour acquis.

"Vous ne me mordez pas" prévint-elle.

Surpris qu'elle revienne là-dessus, le capitaine fronça les sourcils et son sourire s'effaça légèrement.

"Ne teste pas ma patience" dit-il en ne souhaitant poser des limites à ses possibilités d'action.

La jeune femme hésita à revenir dessus car ça ne lui plaisait certainement pas d'être mordue jusqu'au sang mais elle vit bien une petite lueur d'agacement dans les yeux de Law maintenant qu'elle avait évoqué le sujet. Il ne valait mieux pas insister.

"Vous commencez" dit-elle pour ne pas se faire avoir.

"26 ans" dit-il, satisfait d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

"25 ans" répondit-elle aussitôt.

Amusé, le pirate sourit puis continua sur toute une batterie de questions assez simples. Allergies, maladies de famille, intolérances, blessures précédentes tout y passa. Brume répondit à chaque fois que le pirate donnait sa propre réponse et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être davantage enthousiaste à cette visite médicale.

"Insomnies ?" demanda-t-il en grimaçant à cette question.

Brume tendit l'oreille en songeant que jusqu'à présent, le pirate n'avait aucun problème particulier et qu'en faisait cette tête ça le rendait suspect.

Il soupira et trouva désormais ce petit jeu moins agréable.

"Je ne trouve pas le sommeil facilement" avoua-t-il en ne s'étendant pas dessus.

Brume le regarda un instant et il croisa son regard dans l'attente de sa propre réponse.

"Pas d'insomnie" dit-il en ne pouvant réprimer un léger sourire.

Le pirate marqua une pause sur ses notes et remarqua bien la légère impertinence dont elle faisait preuve.

Il reprit son questionnaire incessant en songeant que la jeune femme semblait avoir surpassé l'horreur qui lui était arrivé il y a un mois de ça. C'était satisfaisant de voir que sa "patiente" allait mieux.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut terminé, le pirate posa son carnet et se posta de nouveau devant elle.

"Je vais t'examiner rapidement" prévint-il.

La jeune femme fit la moue en se demandant quand cette torture allait enfin se terminer. Intimidée, elle vit Law se rapprocher d'elle une nouvelle fois en actionnant son fruit du démon.

La sphère bleue l'enveloppa entièrement et Law posa une main sur son épaule intacte. Un peu gênée, Brume frémit et en réponse, il se contenta de presser légèrement son épaule. Son examen ne dura que quelques secondes mais Brume eut l'impression d'avoir été scannée de haut en bas. Lorsqu'il rompit le contact, le capitaine eut l'air satisfait et Brume ne chercha pas à lui poser davantage de question.

"Tu peux remettre ton pantalon" fit-il en s'éloignant légèrement pour rejoindre son bureau, où se trouvait les fioles de vaccins et les seringues.

"Ca ne servait à rien que je me déshabille, non ?" dit-elle en enfilant rapidement son jean.

Le capitaine eut un sourire et se contenta de hausser les épaules. En y repensant, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un de l'équipage lui posait la question.

La jeune femme eut un soupir en voyant bien qu'elle se faisait ignorer.

Bizarrement, le pirate avait un sourire en coin et mordillait son stylo, penché sur son calepin. Elle ne préféra pas insister.

"A quand remonte ton dernier rapport ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Surprise, Brume le regarda un peu hébétée.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir" répondit-elle.

Law la foudroya du regard. Il était bien déterminé à avoir sa réponse.

"As-tu eu des rapports dans les 6 derniers mois ?" insista-t-il.

"Vous le demandez aux autres ?" s'offusqua-t-elle.

"Oui. Tu n'échapperas pas à cette question, encore plus parce que tu es une femme" après un léger rire.

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

"Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu peux tomber enceinte j'espère" dit-il avec ironie.

"Hmm" fit-elle peu certaine d'avoir à divulguer ses informations à son capitaine.

Law insista du regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de fléchir. L'air sombre du capitaine était assez convaincant et il était facile de voir quand il commençait à être irrité.

"Je n'en ai pas eu en 6 mois" marmonna-t-elle.

Le pirate acquiesça de la tête lorsqu'elle réalisa son erreur.

"Et vous ?"

Satisfait de voir qu'elle n'y avait même pas penser, le pirate eut un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Trop tard" répondit-il.

La jeune femme fit la moue. Elle avait laissé une bonne opportunité avec cette question. Elle avait beau se dire que ça ne la regardait en rien, elle était quand même énervée contre elle-même. Elle aurait aimé avoir une réponse...

Un silence accueillit cette déception et Brume ne réussit pas à cacher son agacement.

A côté d'elle, le pirate écrivait quelques trucs sur son calepin puis il leva les yeux vers elle. La jeune femme avait détourné le regard mais il pouvait bien voir qu'elle était frustrée de s'être fait avoir.

"Pareil que toi" souffla-t-il soudainement.

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était bien étonnée qu'il lui ai répondu mais le pirate s'était déjà éloigné pour rejoindre le bureau où trôner les différents vaccins.

"Bon, le vaccin et c'est terminé" dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire.

"Tu ne devrais pas soupirer si tu veux que je m'applique" dit-il ironiquement en prenant la seringue qu'il avait préparé au début.

"C'est votre devoir de médecin de vous appliquer" fit-elle remarquer après une grimace.

Law eut de nouveau un sourire tout en cherchant ses veines. Décidément, la jeune femme avait un peu reprit l'aplomb qui lui manquait depuis bien longtemps.

Il piqua enfin l'aiguille et l'enfonça légèrement dans la peau en administrant le vaccin. Une fois tout le liquide injecté, il retira la seringue lentement et pressa un coton sur le point de sang qui apparaissait. Il déposa ensuite un minuscule pansement et se détendit enfin. Il enleva ses gants en latex pour les jeter dans une poubelle au loin, tout comme la seringue.

"Tu as quelque chose de plus à me signaler ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non" répondit-elle, finalement satisfaite de cette visite.

La veille elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir continuer à parler avec le capitaine comme si de rien n'était… Et voilà qu'elle avait l'impression de renouer en quelque sorte avec lui. Il n'était décidément plus aussi glacial qu'il y a quelques jours. Brume ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu durant ce mois... Entre leur prise de distance et leurs conflits, elle avait peu eu l'occasion de parler avec lui mais désormais, après avoir passé plus d'une heure dans cette salle avec lui, elle avait l'impression de le retrouver.

Elle sauta sur le sol d'un bond et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Law avant de partir.

"Vous venez manger ?" demanda-t-elle, sans trop savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Le pirate la fixa de ses yeux gris et fronça les sourcils.

"Pars devant" glissa-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme referma la porte derrière et prit directement la direction de la salle des repas.

Il était déjà bien tard mais elle espérait que Penguin lui avait réservé une assiette.

Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Mercredi je pense :)**

\- Je voulais vous demander : Euhm, **j'espère que la fiction n'est pas trop longue** xD ?

Désolée mais je pensais pas qu'elle le serait autant à la base sauf qu'à force de passer du temps dessus, je m'emballe et puis vous me donnez quelques idées à travers vos reviews (N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça me donne de la réflexion sur une évolution que je n'avais pas imaginé et ça donne des trucs bien mieux travaillés).

Enfin voilà, j'ai conscience que ça peut être un peu long vu qu'il y a de la distance entre eux et tout ça dans ces derniers chapitres mais j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui évolue au fur et à mesure pour que la suite soit mieux et que ça soit pas trop cliché.

**Voilà sinon merci encore pour vos reviews. Ca fait plaisir et je les prend en compte :) C'est un plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait.**

PS : J'ai beaucoup rit moi aussi en écrivant la scène du dernier chapitre où il l'a met à l'eau.

PS2 : Brume se laisse moins faire dans ce chapitre (et c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça).


	25. Trouver sa place

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Trouver sa place**

Tout juste sortie de la visite médicale, Brume entra en salle des repas, dépitée de voir que les autres avaient déjà fini de manger. Tous attablés, ils parlaient entre eux en se chamaillant quelque peu.

"Tu as une assiette dans le frigo" lui lança Penguin avec un clin d'oeil.

"Merci Penguin !" dit-elle, soulagée qu'il lui ait réservé une part.

La jeune femme put ainsi savourer son repas à côté de ses nakamas qui avaient leur après-midi disponible. Etant donné que tout l'équipage recevait des vaccins dans la journée, le capitaine n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de remonter à la surface. Ses hommes étaient plus faibles que d'habitude et la prudence était mère de sûreté. Il ne préférait rien laisser au hasard.

"Alors cette visite Brume ?" demanda Sachi, d'humeur taquine.

Cette dernière sourit, la bouche pleine et attendit d'avaler sa bouchée pour répondre.

"Pas si mal que ça" avoua-t-elle.

Ses nakamas parurent surpris par sa réponse mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions que ça étant donné qu'Uni venait de faire son apparition, un paquet de cartes entre les mains.

"Je vous met la misère" dit-il en guise de provocation.

"Ola, Ola ! Je vais te montrer !" fit Sachi, prêt à tout pour gagner.

"Je dois avoir le temps de vous foutre une raclée" gronda Penguin, qui devait faire les visites médicales de l'après-midi.

Cette phrase fit ainsi son effet auprès d'une majorité de pirate. Uni, Penguin, Sachi, Clione et Bepo se lancèrent ainsi dans un jeu où il fallait pas mal bluffer.

Brume préféra décliner et les observer tout en finissant son repas tranquillement. Les insultes fusaient ça et là et elle aima assister à cette petite scène sans y participer.

Finalement, elle eut une idée et déposa rapidement ses couverts vides dans le bac à vaisselle pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard, armée d'un carnet et d'un coffret à crayons.

Ses nakamas n'y firent pas plus attention qu'autre chose et Brume se mit à esquisser quelques silhouettes sur le papier. Elle relevait de temps en temps la tête pour les observer, juste à côté d'elle et ils jouaient sans s'en préoccuper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils la voyaient dessiner et en réalité, ils appréciaient avoir quelques passages de leurs vies couchées sur le papier. Brume avait un style assez réaliste et c'en était que plus percutant pour eux.

Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme s'était mis en tête d'en dessiner certains en train de se chamailler les cartes en main. Elle choisit bien évidemment Sachi en grand chercheur d'embrouille et Penguin qui était sa cible préférée. Pour les autres joueurs, elle leur préféra un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Alors qu'elle était réellement concentrée sur son dessin, elle ne remarqua pas le nouvel arrivant dans la salle des repas. Silencieusement, le capitaine s'était approché en faisant un bref signe à ses compagnons, signifiant qu'il passait rapidement.

Il passa derrière elle pour se récupérer un café encore chaud dans la machine puis, en repartant, regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Brume sentit une présence derrière elle et sursauta en le voyant du coin de l'oeil.

L'équipage ne manqua pas d'en rire et elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil assassin.

"Ce n'est que moi" lâcha la capitaine avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

"Je vois bien" souffla-t-elle, visiblement vexée.

Law élargit davantage son sourire et s'assit à côté d'elle tandis que les autres reprennaient leur partie de carte.

Penguin lança un bref coup d'oeil à Brume et au capitaine en se disant qu'il ne les avaient pas vu dans la même pièce depuis bien longtemps. Ils ne s'ignoraient plus du moins et c'en était un réel soulagement. Il retint un soupir de contentement et fut rappelé à la réalité par un coup de coude de Sachi.

"C'est à toi de jouer bouffon" dit-il, avec un sourire moqueur.

A côté d'eux, la jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son dessin aux yeux du capitaine avec son bras. Elle était embarrassée de faire ça à côté de lui, même après la visite médicale qui s'était plutôt bien passé. Amusé de la sentir tendue à ses côtés, Law but une gorgée de café et la laissa se reconcentrer sur son travail quelque temps.

"Dessine-nous tous un jour" glissa-t-il soudainement.

Brume se tourna vers lui, un peu étonnée et le pirate planta ses yeux gris dans les siens. Elle eut du mal à détourner le regard cette fois et Law se leva enfin.

Il laissa sa tasse vide sur la table et lui fit un signe de tête.

"Suis-moi, je vais avoir besoin de toi" glissa-t-il.

"Moi ?" demanda-t-elle, pour être sûre.

"C'est si difficile à croire ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire cynique.

Embarrassée, Brume leva les yeux au ciel et se leva sans attendre, son carnet sous le bras.

"Bepo. Je suis en salle des commandes s'il y a un problème" glissa Law avant de partir.

"Comptez sur moi, Captain !" répondit le mink avec un salut militaire.

Le capitaine sortit de la salle sitôt ses paroles prononcées. Brume s'empressa de le suivre bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas comment elle pouvait l'aider.

"Vous m'amenez en salle des commandes ?" demanda-t-elle, assez enthousiaste de découvrir une nouvelle salle.

Le capitaine hocha seulement la tête, peu désireux de donner davantage d'informations. Brume avait milles questions en têtes mais au vu de ce silence, elle préféra prendre son mal en patience. Elle était juste étonnée que ce soit elle, parmi tous les autres qui ait été sollicitée.

Enfin arrivés à destination, le capitaine ouvrit la porte et entra sans un mot. Brume entra à sa suite et fut ébahie devant la beauté de la pièce.

En avant du sous-marin, la salle des commandes dévoilait une vue sur l'océan à quasiment 180 degrés. Il y avait un gros panneau de commande juste devant elle comportant des boutons de partout. Elle décela quelques trucs qu'elle connaissait grâce à ses nombreuses lectures : des sonars, un système de navigation, un compas gyroscopique, un périscope et des radios pour communiquer avec l'extérieur tout comme l'intérieur ; c'était fascinant. Dans un coin de la salle, elle décela une table, plutôt petite avec des cartes disposées un peu partout et des figures posées dessus.

Sous le charme, Brume avança un peu plus dans la salle.

La forte pénombre bleutée seulement dérangée par quelques clignotements lumineux, la vue extraordinaire sur la vie sous-marine et les quelques papiers accrochés ça et là donnait une ambiance proche de la quiétude.

Amusé, Law apprécia sa réaction et déposa son nodachi sur la table.

"Au travail" souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Le pirate avait un léger sourire sur le visage mais elle décela une lueur de détermination et de sérieux dans son regard. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour rien.

Brume s'avança vers la table et déposa son matériel de dessin à son tour. Elle se retourna vers lui, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire mais il désigna le carnet et ses crayons de la tête.

"Tu vas en avoir besoin" murmura-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda sans réellement comprendre.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle circonspecte.

Le pirate acquiesça et pointa son index vers la surface.

"Nous sommes arrivés à destination depuis hier et il faudrait visualiser un peu la zone" dit-il en la regardant intensément.

"Avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle, encore incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Tu te rappelles pourquoi je t'ai acheté à la base ?" questionna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Brume ne répondit pas, elle se sentait bien bête de ne jamais avoir eu à l'idée que ses yeux pouvaient servir ici autant qu'à la vigie.

"Tu as ta réponse" souffla-t-il cyniquement.

"Et je dois dessiner ?" demanda-t-elle, en appréciant peu le ton qu'il employait.

"Il faut bien que je vois ce que tu vois" répondit-il en se baissant pour découvrir une trappe.

Il leva un panneau en métal et dévoila une autre salle plus bas. Brume se pencha sur le minuscule interstice avec appréhension.

Juste sous-eux se tenait une salle, ou plutôt une capsule entièrement faite de verre où se réverbèraient les reflets du soleil et de la mer. Il semblait il y avoir beaucoup de coussins en bas, une petite banquette qui prenait tout l'espace, posée à même le sol (Comme un matelas à dossier) et quelques livres, faisant penser au coin lecture dans la cabine du capitaine. La jeune femme pouvait désormais parier qu'il venait là régulièrement.

La seule chose qui déstabilisait dans cette pièce était son étroitesse mais aussi sa forme atypique en forme de bulle. L'espace semblait si petit que le confort devait être adapté plutôt pour 1 seule personne.

Brume mourrait d'envie d'y descendre mais la seule chose qui pouvait lui poser problème, c'était la hauteur de cette salle. Y descendre paraissait compliqué et elle ne voyait rien qui pourrait l'aider dans cette entreprise.

Elle tourna le regard vers Law, à la fois fascinée et inquiète.

"Enlève tes chaussures et ton pull, il fait chaud en bas" dit-il en menant le geste à la parole.

Brume le regarda dévoiler un tee-shirt noir légèrement ouvert sur son torse où l'on apercevait un peu son tatouage. Il remit son chapeau blanc à tâches sur la tête et se retourna vers elle.

Un bref instant, elle se demanda s'ils allaient réellement entrer là-dedans à deux mais elle n'osa pas lui poser la question.

Le capitaine la regardait désormais avec un peu d'impatience dans le regard et elle se dépêcha d'enlever son pull à son tour.

"L'échelle est cassée, tu vas devoir t'accrocher" souffla-t-il en lui montrant son poignet.

Brume grimaça, peu certaine de cette idée mais le pirate se positionnait déjà debout devant l'ouverture, prêt à la faire descendre.

"Je te fais confiance" marmonna-t-elle, peu rassurée.

Avant tout, elle jeta rapidement son carnet et sa boite de crayons sur la banquette en contrebas qui rebondirent dans un bruit sourd puis elle s'assit au bord de l'interstice, les jambes dans le vide.

Déjà en position, Law lui tendit son poignet et elle assura sa prise de ses deux mains.

"Tu ne me lâches pas hein ?" demanda-t-elle en se cramponnant déjà à lui.

"Non" souffla-t-il simplement.

Crispée, la jeune femme bascula lentement son poids sur le capitaine. Celui-ci ne broncha pas malgré la poigne un peu forte qu'exerçait Brume sur son poignet. Il la descendit lentement et se pencha le plus possible sur la trappe pour lui permettre de sauter sans encombre jusqu'au sol désormais proche.

D'un signe de tête entendu, ils se lâchèrent et Brume atterrit sans même perdre l'équilibre.

"Installe toi" lança le capitaine en s'éloignant aussitôt.

La jeune femme l'entendit à peine. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une petite bulle d'air protégée par des parois en verre.

Elle adorait cette capsule et resta ébahie un moment devant la mer qui s'offrait à elle. Émerveillée, la jeune femme s'assit enfin sur la banquette sous ses pieds en ayant du mal à se tenir debout face à ce spectacle. Elle resta immobile ainsi plusieurs minutes, les yeux rivés sur l'océan.

Un instant, Brume sentit le sous-marin se mouvoir et elle sentit une curieuse sensation agréable au creux de son estomac comme à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Au dessus d'elle, le capitaine manoeuvrait le Polar Tang et le fit remonter légèrement.

Avec ça, la jeune femme revint à la réalité et regarda un peu plus l'intérieur de la capsule. Tout autour d'elle, il y avait nombreux livres de médecine organisés en tas mais aussi des cartes et des parchemins qui prenaient beaucoup de place. Pour un peu plus de confort, elle libéra la place sur la banquette en ramenant quelques livres à ses pieds puis étendit ses jambes là où elle le pouvait.

Cet endroit manquait manifestement d'un peu de place et tout ces livres n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Au dessus d'elle, Brume entendit le capitaine marcher et elle leva la tête pour lui parler. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, la jeune femme le vit sauter à travers la trappe et elle ne put empêcher un petit cri de frayeur de sortir de sa bouche. Elle crut presque avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il atterrit à ses côtés, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

"Ne faîtes plus jamais ça !" lança-t-elle en se disant que l'endroit minuscule ne s'y prêtait absolument pas.

Debout, son jean avec des taches de léopard à la hauteur de Brume, le capitaine la regardait avec un sourire sadique.

"Tu as bien peur de moi aujourd'hui" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme le foudroya du regard…

Le pirate eut un petit rire puis s'assit à ses côtés. Brume se poussa comme elle put pour lui faire de la place mais à vrai dire, c'était impossible d'éviter le contact. La banquette était si petite que la jeune femme sentait le bras nu du capitaine contre le sien. Épaule contre épaule, elle se crispa naturellement. Leurs jambes repliés vers eux n'étaient pas en reste. Brume s'était raidi et essayait de retenir ses genoux pour qu'ils ne s'appuient pas sur ceux de Law.

Très tendue, elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention et jeta un oeil au pirate. A côté d'elle, Law s'était adossé à la banquette. Il semblait peu faire cas de cette proximité entre eux et appréciait la vue en silence.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, les yeux perdus dans la mer. Le calme instauré entre eux était agréable et Brume repensa à ses débuts ici.

"Ca me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu le hublot dans votre cabine" évoqua-t-elle doucement.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Law tandis qu'il baissait légèrement la visière de son chapeau.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et Brume ne rajouta rien elle aussi, trop occupée à regarder la beauté qui s'offrait à elle. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme et Brume réussit enfin à se détendre.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour faire du repérage" fit Law en reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

"Sur notre prochaine attaque ?" demanda-t-elle, en souhaitant en savoir un peu plus.

"Oui, on va dire que le terrain est compliqué et je veux que tu me dessines leur base" expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Brume acquiesça, le pirate affichait désormais un visage d'où il était impossible de déchiffrer un semblant d'émotion.

"Tu garderas ces informations pour toi, jusqu'à mon annonce, compris ?" demanda-t-il en la fixant de ses yeux gris.

Brume hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance là-dessus.

Sans attendre davantage, Law appuya sur un bouton, situé sur le côté de la banquette. Un horrible grincement de métal se fit entendre au dessus d'eux et le périscope (Objet d'un sous-marin qui permet de voir ce qu'il se passe à la surface tout en restant sous l'eau) se mit enfin à descendre devant eux.

Dès qu'il fut à leur niveau, pile entre les deux pirates, le capitaine attrapa ses poignets pour regarder à travers, provoquant ainsi une proximité encore plus flagrante. Surprise, Brume se retrouva légèrement envahie par le pirate qui ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Penché sur le périscope et contre Brume, Law chercha à calibrer la vision sur ce qui l'intéressait sans pouvoir faire attention aux joues rosies de la jeune femme. Embarrassée d'être un peu l'un sur l'autre, Brume songea que ça ne servait plus à rien de chercher à éviter le contact.

"Captain ?" demanda Brume, un peu gênée.

"Hm ?" fit-il sans même se retourner.

"Vous m'écrasez un peu" avoua-t-elle en espérant qu'il ne le prenne pas mal.

Law essaya de moins s'affaisser sur elle dans un grognement mais à vrai dire il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le périscope était malheureusement juste entre eux et il n'était pas possible de le bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il put reprendre sa place et libérer la jeune femme de ce contact qui lui donnait chaud

"Ca devrait aller" dit-il en lui faisant signe de regarder à travers.

Brume avait quelque peu repris contenance et dû se pencher à son tour contre lui pour voir à travers. Elle essaya de faire fi du contact corporel avec lui et se concentra.

Dès le premier coup d'oeil, la jeune femme vit une énorme falaise au loin. Elle ne vit pas un seul endroit où il était possible d'accoster et encore moins de monter. Tout en haut, elle décelait un bâtiment qui trônait au bord de la falaise.

"C'est loin" fit-elle remarquer.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas plus s'approcher… ça ira ?" marmonna-t-il.

"Oui" lança Brume qui comprit que le navire jaune canari pourrait se ferait repérer s'ils avançaient plus, même s'il était sous l'eau.

Elle se concentra davantage pour découvrir que ce bâtiment au bord de la falaise était en réalité un fort de la Marine. Il ne semblait il y avoir qu'un seul côté qui donnait sur les terres, tandis que le reste du fort était entouré du vide et de la mer en contrebas. Ce bâtiment était parfaitement placé pour contrôler les allées et venues, les personnes qui le détenaient avaient bien calculées leur coup.

"La Marine ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le pirate acquiesça, un sourire perfide aux lèvres. Il était manifestement fier de son audace.

"Comment vous avez su ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse de connaître sa manière de trouver ce type d'informations.

"Disons que dans les bars, l'alcool fait parler les gens" dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Brume se mordit brièvement les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander quelque chose d'autre, qui ne la regardait pas forcément.

"C'est la femme dont parlait Clione ?" questionna-t-elle en essayant de ne pas y accorder plus d'attention que ça.

Le pirate fronça légèrement les sourcils et approuva de la tête sans en dire plus. Brume se maudit de lui avoir posé la question et se pencha de nouveau sur le périscope.

Elle observa le fort pendant plusieurs minutes tout en se concentrant davantage pour oublier le fait qu'elle était à moitié affaissée sur le capitaine et put distinguer quelques silhouettes.

"Ils ont l'air peu nombreux" lâcha-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Le capitaine la regarda intensément de ses yeux gris où une lueur de démence se montra. Brume faillit en frissonner.

"Maintenant dessine moi tout ce que tu vois" demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire presque carnassier.

Se faisant, il se mit légèrement de côté pour lui laisser plus de place. Brume prit son carnet sur ses genoux ainsi qu'un stylo et commença à dessiner tout en jetant de nombreux coups d'oeil au périscope. Sa position n'était pas très pratique pour dessiner mais elle s'en chargeait sans se plaindre sur le sujet.

Le plus embêtant était plutôt de se coller contre Law à chaque coup d'oeil sur le périscope. Elle essayait d'ignorer leurs peaux qui se touchaient et se frôlaient et réussit à produire petit à petit une bonne présentation de ce qu'elle voyait. A côté d'elle, le capitaine se penchait parfois sur elle pour examiner son croquis, ce qui achevait de la déconcentrer un peu plus.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la forme qu'elle dessinait rapidement juste entre le fort et le bord de la falaise.

"Un feu d'alarme" expliqua-t-elle en précisant les détails sur ce large baril rempli de paille.

Positionné en hauteur, il était nécessaire de monter à un échelle pour y mettre le feu et ainsi prévenir ses alliés d'une attaque.

"Il y a des sortes de fusées rouges pointées vers le ciel dedans" précisa-t-elle en ne souhaitant rien oublier.

Law prit un air pensif et se mordit la lèvre du bas nerveusement.

"Il y a un autre fort de l'autre côté de l'île. Le feu ne serait pas visible d'eux de cet endroit, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont rajouté ses fusées" expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Brume précisa les traits au crayon et remarqua que Law réfléchissait, une main sur les lèvres.

"Il est bien placé… Inatteignable normalement" dit-il soudainement en passant son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, derrière Brume.

"Vous allez bien trouver quelque chose" dit-elle en se remettant au travail.

Le pirate ne lui répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées et elle se pencha davantage sur les détails. Elle précisa les ouvertures qu'elle voyait sur le fort et réussit à discerner quelques silhouettes sur les tours ouvertes. Elle les nota d'une croix et remarqua au passage qu'il n'y avait à priori personne auprès de ce feu d'alarme.

Quand elle eut terminé, Brume jeta un oeil vers Law qui avait regardé ce qu'elle faisait avec attention.

Il se pencha davantage sur elle et pointa le feu d'alarme du doigt, visiblement agacé.

"Je pourrais déplacer l'un de vous jusque là-bas pour éviter qu'ils prévienne les autres marines mais il faudrait une bonne diversion de l'autre côté" dit-il plus pour lui même.

Penché sur elle, le capitaine semblait perdu dans ses pensées et affichait une moue nonchalante.

Brume se mordit les lèvres.

"Je pourrais m'en charger" souffla-t-elle.

Déconcerté, Law leva la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

"Non" dit-il plutôt durement.

Brume fit la grimace et retenta une nouvelle fois. Elle se doutait que Law serait réticent, il ne voulait pas reproduire les erreurs faites et mettre en danger un nakama tout juste sorti d'une blessure...

"Je veux me rendre utile" demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

Devant son regard insistant, Law se raidit davantage contre la jeune femme.

"Non" souffla-t-il, catégorique.

"Pourquoi ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Tu es déjà bien assez utile" gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Brume ne broncha pas devant sa voix ferme et son regard sombre.

"Vous savez comme moi que je ne suis pas aussi douée que les autres en combat et..." supplia-t-elle.

"Donc c'est une raison pour te laisser seule te débrouiller dans une base ennemie ?" demanda-t-il en l'interrompant.

"Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, vous auriez accepté !" blâma-t-elle en voyant bien que le ton commençait à monter.

"Tu n'as aucune expérience" dit-il en essayant de reprendre son calme.

Brume poussa un long soupir et chercha ses mots quelques instants.

"Je veux le faire… Si ce n'est que pour dépasser ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… Laissez moi trouver ma place dans l'équipage" demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

Agacé, Law ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour garder son sang-froid.

Sa respiration profonde et ses muscles tendus montraient légèrement la maîtrise qu'il s'imposait.

Brume frissonna et insista malgré ça. Le doute n'existait pas pour elle… Il y avait seulement la certitude qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle voulait se tenir à côté d'eux. Elle voulait vaincre sa peur et aller de l'avant et pour cela, elle devait convaincre son capitaine.

"J'en ai besoin" murmura-t-elle.

Law ouvrit enfin les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Il releva légèrement la visière de son chapeau et Brume vit qu'il était préoccupé et surtout agacé.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment infini puis il secoua la tête lentement.

"Room" souffla-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

Brume commença à craindre le pire et elle posa une main sur le bras du pirate pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait pas envie de finir à l'eau ici.

Law détacha sa main de son bras sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

"Je ne veux plus t'entendre sur ce sujet. Tact" dit-il en levant son index sur ce dernier mot.

La jeune femme fut soulevée de la banquette et vola jusqu'à l'ouverture en hauteur sans pouvoir faire autrement. Elle connaissait l'aptitude de Law et ne chercha pas à se débattre ni à négocier davantage. Il était déjà assez agacé contre elle.

Enfin dans la salle des commandes, Brume fut déposée sur le sol sans problème. Dès lors, la sphère disparut et elle ne jeta même pas un regard en contrebas. Law ne voulait certainement plus rien avoir affaire à elle de toute façon.

La jeune femme sortit donc de la salle des commandes sans un bruit et se se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle traîna les pieds dans le couloir en songeant que le capitaine avait peu de chance d'approuver sa demande. Elle le comprendrait si c'était le cas.

Elle se rappelait bien que lors de leur dernière "opération", Law avait tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'il n'y ait pas de victimes. Il lui avait dit de vive voix. C'était pour cela qu'il mettait autant de temps à approfondir ses stratégies et à s'en soucier. Et même malgré ce long moment à peaufiner le plan, la dernière soirée avait été un échec. Brume, Sachi et le capitaine avait été blessés grièvement. Le chirurgien de la mort ne permettrait pas la même erreur.

Elle soupira.

Elle avait trop insisté… mais elle voulait réellement le faire.

Même si elle était débutante et qu'elle était probablement la dernière personne à devoir faire ça, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle le devait. Elle voulait trouver sa place dans cet équipage et accomplir quelque chose d'important. Elle voulait les aider à sa manière et les laisser agir sans qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle.

Un bref instant, elle se demanda si elle était trop stupide pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas à sa portée.

Pourtant elle avait la conviction qu'elle réussirait…

Enfin devant la salle d'entraînement, Brume soupira une nouvelle fois et poussa la porte pour y trouver Jean-Bart plutôt étonné de la voir.

La jeune femme le salua et ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle savait bien assez qu'elle n'était pas venue ici depuis longtemps et elle le regrettait à présent.

Elle essaya de ne plus y penser et sortit son poignard qu'elle portait à sa ceinture tout le temps. Elle fit tourner l'arme autour entre ses doigts et retrouva le plaisir de la tenir.

"J'arrive" lança Jean-Bart, satisfait de voir qu'elle était motivée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

**Prochain chapitre : Lundi normalement :)**

Contente de savoir que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que l'histoire n'est pas trop longue :) ça m'inquiétait un peu (Perso, je me lasse rapidement quand ça devient rébarbatif donc j'essaye de faire au mieux).

**Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic et pour vos commentaires ! :)**

PS : J'espère que la manière dont je fais évoluer Brume vous plaît ;)

PS2 : Il y avait un problème sur les reviews comme certains l'ont remarqué (ils mettaient du temps à s'afficher et c'était bizarre) mais ça a l'air d'être réglé. Donc merci !

PS3 : J'espère que vous visualiserez un peu la salle que j'ai imaginé dans le sous-marin parce qu'en faire sa description n'était pas facile !


	26. Un capitaine morose et froid

**Un capitaine morose et froid  
**

Le lendemain, alors que Brume s'exerçait à répéter quelques mouvements en salle d'entraînement, Penguin et Sachi arrivèrent tel un ouragan dans la pièce. Jean-Bart leur jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux en se demandant ce qui les amenaient ici. Ces voyous étaient du genre à foutre le bordel et il détestait ranger derrière eux.

"Réunion !" crièrent-ils en coeur.

Etonné, Jean-Bart haussa un sourcil en posant une arme qu'il venait à peine d'aiguiser. Il n'attendait pas une annonce de sitôt.

Brume essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front et les regarda quelque peu interdite.

"Allez, on y va !" pressa Sachi.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait son poignard à sa ceinture, la jeune femme sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir. Sans dire un mot, elle se hâta avec eux vers la salle des repas où tout le monde était maintenant réuni.

Assise au côté de Penguin et Sachi, Brume leva les yeux vers le capitaine et Bepo en souhaitant que le verdict final tombe. Elle voulait rapidement qu'ils en viennent à la répartition des postes mais il y avait beaucoup d'informations à donner avant de passer à ce sujet.

Impatiente, la jeune femme n'écouta donc que d'une oreille au début… Elle connaissait déjà tout ça: le fort à attaquer pour récupérer des cartes maritimes et des infos sur la Marine ainsi que la nécessité de passer par les terres pour cette attaque à cause du terrain difficile. Ils allaient devoir accoster bien loin de leur cible à cause de ces falaises imposantes et il leur faudrait plusieurs jours de marche pour rejoindre le fort.

Le capitaine comptait approximativement 4 jours de marche sur cette île hivernale mais ça n'entama pas le moral de son équipage. Au contraire, rien ne les dissuaderait d'attaquer un fort de la Marine. Ils étaient même fier d'avoir cette ambition.

Enfin, Bepo aborda le plan d'attaque qui intéressait tant Brume. Impatiente, la jeune femme se mit à bouger nerveusement sa jambe sans oser tourner la tête vers Law, de peur de trouver une réponse négative dans ses yeux gris.

"... pendant ce temps, Jean-Bart restera au sous-marin et il viendra nous récupérer en bas de la falaise quand l'opération sera finie. Pour ce qui est du reste, le capt…." expliquait Bepo.

Adossé sur le comptoir, le capitaine interrompit son second pour prendre la suite.

"Je veux qu'on règle ça le plus rapidement possible. J'utiliserai l'Ope Ope no Mi et Kikoku (son nodachi) pour détruire le fort en 1 coup. Vous prendrez la suite pour finir le travail" expliqua-t-il pour être bref.

L'ensemble de l'équipage écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis sourit. Une lueur d'admiration brilla dans leurs yeux et Brume ne fut pas en reste. En un coup ?! Elle voulait bien voir ça !

"Un autre fort se trouve sur cette île et celui que nous attaquons possède un feu d'alarme du côté de la falaise. Il ne vaut mieux pas que les autres marines soient au courant de cette histoire immédiatement si nous voulons être tranquille... Ca a peut de chance d'arriver si j'ai tous nos opposants en un coup, mais au cas où, j'enverrai quelqu'un s'en occuper" continua-t-il.

Brume était désormais suspendue à ses lèvres mais le capitaine ne la regardait pas le moins du monde.

"Voilà comment ça va s'organiser : dans un premier temps, nous nous avancerons discrètement devant le fort. Nous verrons sur place comment est le terrain mais le mieux serait de les surprendre.

Dans la mesure du possible, l'Ope Ope no Mi s'étendra sur tout le fort et au delà mais il ne me servirait à rien de toucher le feu d'alarme car il y a des fusées dedans. Même au sol, il remplirait son emploi… Bref, mon pouvoir se fera sans aucun doute remarquer par les marines à l'intérieur… Il faudra agir vite.

Je déplacerai la personne en charge du feu d'alarme dès que ma sphère sera étendue et immédiatement après, je trancherai tout ce qui se trouve dans ma zone. Il n'y aura que quelques secondes entre les deux. La personne devra soit sortir de la zone à son arrivée, soit se mettre au sol pour éviter mon coup" expliqua le capitaine sans ciller.

L'ensemble de l'équipage acquiesça, conscient que ces deux manoeuvres devaient s'enchaîner très rapidement.

Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps aux Marines de les repérer et protéger ce feu d'alarme discrètement. Il fallait que tout soit parfaitement coordonné s'ils voulaient être tranquille pour repartir. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas les forces présentes dans l'autre fort.

"Après ces deux actions, nous entrerons dans ce qu'il reste du fort tous ensemble, j'ai besoin de tout le monde. On maîtrise les Marines restants dans une salle et on coupe toutes leurs communications. On prend des nouvelles de chacun et on récupère ce qu'on est venu chercher. C'est à dire les cartes et tout renseignement potentiel… On rentre, on fête ça. Fin" annonça le capitaine.

L'équipage souriait devant ce plan rapide et violent. Il y avait peu de chance que tout le monde se batte avec ça mais rien que de voir ce "one shot" du fort en action était captivant. L'équipage ne rechignait pas à laisser le capitaine faire et s'attirer toute la gloire pour cette fois. Enfin, c'était très fréquent en réalité mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient tout de même être prêt à tout pour le soutenir.

Sachi se leva un instant, une question aux lèvres.

"Qui va se charger de protéger le feu d'alarme du coup ? Je peux m'en charger" demanda-t-il.

Le capitaine le regarda un instant puis laissa dériver lentement son regard vers Brume. La jeune femme soutint son regard et lui rendit encore plus intensément. Elle voulait ce poste plus que tout à cet instant.

Presque déconcerté par cet échange, le capitaine grimaça avant de prendre la parole.

"Brume s'est déjà proposée" dit-il en détournant le regard d'elle.

Penguin et Sachi attrapèrent Brume et lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux sans ménagements.

"C'est que tu nous en caches des choses" souffla Penguin.

"Tu m'as fait passé pour un idiot, attends de voir comment je vais me venger" fit Sachi avec un sourire moqueur.

Quand elle fut enfin relâchée, Brume remarqua que le reste de l'équipage ne prenait pas ombrage de cette décision. Ils étaient même plutôt souriants et ils l'encouragèrent à faire de son mieux. Ils lui faisaient confiance dans tous les cas et personne ne contesta cette décision, loin de là. Brume en eut chaud au coeur. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé la dernière fois, elle se sentait soutenue et entourée.

"Tu protégeras l'accès au feu d'alarme jusqu'à ce que l'on maîtrise le reste du terrain. J'enverrai quelqu'un dès que possible si tout se passe bien et que l'accès est dégagé. Attends-toi à tout. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué de gardes à cet endroit par le périscope mais ça ne veut rien dire" ajouta le capitaine sur un ton neutre.

Brume acquiesça, trop heureuse de s'être fait confier cette tâche. Elle n'en revenait pas que Law ait accepté ! En plus, elle ferait ça seule !

"Nous accostons demain matin, couchez vous tôt" clama Bepo pour clore le sujet.

L'ensemble de l'équipage répondit par un cri d'encouragement et de victoire. Bras dessus, bras dessous, une curieuse effervescence envahit leurs coeurs. La confrontation approchait et ils adoraient cette sensation. Même Brume qui avait des mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière "opération" avait hâte.

"On va camper en plus de ça !" sortit Penguin, tout enthousiaste.

"Moi, il me tarde le coup du Captain. Il va falloir donner un nom à cette attaque !" fit Clione.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de discussion et de réjouissance, Brume n'écoutait plus ses nakamas. Elle chercha le capitaine du regard pour pouvoir le remercier mais celui-ci était déjà absent. Pour demander confirmation, elle s'approcha de Bepo.

"Le capitaine est parti ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Yep ! Désolé Brume !" répondit-il.

La jeune femme retint un soupir et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle pour le chercher lorsque le second la retint.

"Attends Brume. Prends ce sac à dos et arrange toi avec le capitaine ! C'est celui que tu porteras demain" dit-il rapidement.

Surprise, la jeune femme se retrouva donc avec un énorme sac à dos vide sur les bras.

"Comment ça m'arranger avec lui ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il faut partager les sacs. On a besoin de matériel de soins, de nourriture et de quoi survivre discrètement… Vois ça avec lui pour les soins !" dit Bepo en se tournant rapidement pour séparer Penguin et Sachi qui se prenaient déjà le chou à ce sujet.

Brume grimaça en songeant que cette escapade allait être épuisante avec cet énorme sac sur le dos… Elle essaya de ne pas y songer plus que ça et décida de rejoindre le capitaine pour organiser son sac avec le matériel de soins, comme le lui avait demandé Bepo. De toute façon, elle comptait aussi le remercier pour lui avoir accordé sa confiance dans cette opération.

Elle toqua rapidement à sa porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

Le pirate était sur son fauteuil habituel, un livre ouvert juste devant lui. Brume aurait pu ne pas être étonné si celui-ci ne s'était pas affaissé à moitié sur son bureau pour dormir. La jeune femme entra discrètement et referma derrière elle pour ne pas troubler son sommeil. Elle se rappelait bien que le pirate avait avoué qu'il ne trouvait pas facilement le sommeil lors de la visite médicale et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller.

L'organisation de leurs sacs attendraient le lendemain…

Ou non.

Brume vit un sac bien rempli posé à côté du bureau, montrant qu'il avait déjà pris les devants pour s'organiser. Elle n'aurait certainement pas à partager le sien.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa cabine pour faire de même mais curieusement, la jeune femme fixa le capitaine un instant. Le visage à moitié enfoui dans ses bras tatoués, il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en se demandant si il ne valait pas mieux le réveiller pour qu'il se déplace dans son lit. Après tout, ils débarquaient demain et il valait mieux qu'il se repose réellement dans un endroit plus adapté, non ?

Elle hésita mais finalement, elle alla prendre une couverture légère au coin lecture et s'approcha de lui. Silencieusement, elle la posa sur ses épaules pour qu'il soit au moins au chaud.

Plus ou moins satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

"Brume" souffla-t-il alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte.

Déçue de l'avoir réveillé, la jeune femme se crispa et ressortit de sa cabine.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle.

A peine réveillé, le pirate avait levé la tête vers elle. De sombres cernes sous les yeux, Law avait tout de même un regard intense. Il enleva son chapeau et s'étira en faisant glisser la couverture de ses épaules.

"Il est quelle heure ?" demanda-t-il, en la remettant en place.

"A peine 22 heures" répondit-elle, gênée.

Le capitaine passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller un peu plus.

"Il faut faire ton sac" dit-il après un bâillement.

"Ca peut attendre demain si vous voulez dormir" souffla-t-elle en ne voulant pas le déranger.

"Maintenant" dit-il autoritairement.

Après un étirement nonchalant, Law se leva comme s'il ne dormait pas à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il rangea la couverture qu'elle avait posé sur ses épaules à sa place au coin lecture et se retourna vers elle avec un faible sourire.

"Sans commentaire" dit-elle, embarrassée.

"Je n'ai rien dit" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Brume fit la moue en songeant que ça l'étonnait un peu trop justement puis passa à autre chose en lui montrant son sac du doigt.

"Bepo m'a dit de m'arranger avec vous" expliqua-t-elle.

Le capitaine acquiesça de la tête.

"Prépare toi des affaires de rechange et laisse moi la moitié de la place pour que je fasse de même" fit-il en faisant un geste impatient de la main.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil au sac à dos rempli au pied de son bureau.

"Il y a quoi dans celui-là ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

"Tout le matériel de soin. Ce sera plus simple de tout avoir dans un seul sac" dit-il en la fixant d'un air nonchalant.

Brume comprit le message et fila dans sa chambre préparer sa moitié de sac pour ne pas le faire attendre davantage. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle s'acharna à ne prendre que le strict nécessaire pour 4 jours de route et plaça le tout au fond. Elle revint enfin vers le capitaine en lui ayant réservé la moitié de la place comme prévu.

Celui-ci, accroupis sur un tiroir dans un coin de sa cabine, prit le sac et y glissa son nécessaire sans un mot.

A ses côtés, Brume détourna le regard en se sachant quoi faire à part attendre.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ses yeux s'attachèrent à un tiroir de caleçon pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors qu'elle détaillait les couleurs présentes, principalement du noir ou du jaune, le capitaine la rappela à l'ordre.

"Tu veux que je regarde tes culottes, moi aussi ?" demanda Law en haussant un sourcil.

Gênée, la jeune femme rougit et regarda rapidement ailleurs.

"Je ne regardais pas vraiment" lâcha-t-elle pour se défendre.

"Bien sûr" dit-il en n'esquissant pas même pas un sourire.

Brume grimaça en songeant que le pirate n'était pas dans un de ses bons jours. Il y avait bien eu ce semblant de sourire tout à l'heure mais depuis, Law restait fermé. Le regard sombre, le capitaine se contentait de remplir le sac et quand il eut enfin terminé, le tendit à la jeune femme.

"Ca ira ?" demanda-t-il après l'avoir soupesé.

"Oui" répondit-elle en le trouvant tout de même un peu lourd et large pour elle.

Elle ferait avec de toute façon, elle le savait bien. La jeune femme pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'il n'y ait que des vêtements dans le sien en plus de ça. Elle retint un soupir en songeant que ses muscles avaient gagné en force mais pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Sans un mot, elle déposa son sac sur le sol à côté de l'autre, près du bureau du capitaine.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, la jeune femme eut l'impression de faire face à un homme glacial et froid. Law la fixait intensément avec cet air si indéchiffrable qui le caractérisait bien souvent. Un peu embarrassée de savoir que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui parler, Brume voulut tout de même le remercier avant d'aller dormir.

"Je voulais vous remercier pour me laisser… pour avoir accepté que je…"

Le pirate lui coupa la parole en levant sa main.

"N'en parlons plus. Fais de ton mieux pour t'y préparer, c'est tout" lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit, d'une marche un peu endormie.

"Comptez sur moi" souffla-t-elle en se promettant d'y arriver.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur son lit un instant et hésita à tenter de lui parler encore un peu mais Law semblait fatigué et elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle rejoigne son lit à son tour… Après tout, il se faisait tard et les prochains jours risquaient d'être difficiles.

.

.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, la petite procession de pirate avait déjà bien avancé. Au milieu du cortège, Brume sentait ses épaules, ses jambes et ses pieds la faire souffrir à force de marcher mais elle n'en disait rien. Elle préférait que le capitaine ne soit pas au courant pour éviter d'être destituée de son rôle lors de la confrontation contre les Marines.

Elle se contentait donc d'avancer et de ne pas faire attention aux douleurs provenant de son corps et au froid qui lui fouettait le visage. Ce froid mordant et sec, si pénible qui l'empêchait de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis bien longtemps pour éviter de se plaindre.

A peine devant elle, Sachi et Penguin parlaient comme si ce n'était qu'une simple balade et elle les maudit pour cela. D'un autre côté, leurs conversations lui occupaient assez l'esprit pour oublier ses difficultés quelques secondes.

Elle soupira en songeant qu'elle avait besoin de davantage d'entraînements. Si elle avait été plus régulière, elle aurait pu être en meilleure forme pour cette excursion. Enfin… Elle ne pouvait changer ce qui était déjà fait mais elle souffla un bon coup lorsque Bepo annonça qu'ils camperaient dans le coin. Enfin !

Ils marchèrent encore un petit peu et quittèrent le chemin pour passer inaperçus. Une fois bien avancés dans les bois, les pirates s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière, parfaite pour camper. Brume souffla enfin et posa son sac à dos qui avait pesé si lourd sur ses épaules avec soulagement.

Pendant qu'elle s'étirait un peu, Penguin et Sachi ne manquèrent pas de se moquer doucement. Elle essaya bien de les envoyer balader mais ces voyous ne faisaient que sourire davantage.

Finalement, elle préféra ignorer leurs messes basses pour rejoindre le second. Celui-ci avait bien besoin d'aide pour installer le campement et il l'envoya chercher du bois avec Uni. Malgré sa fatigue, Brume ne broncha pas et ramassa du bois sec pour former un petit tas au milieu du campement.

Quand il lui parut convenable, elle s'accroupit aux côtés de son nakama pour l'observer en train d'allumer le feu. Il ne suffit que de quelques secondes pour qu'il réussisse à faire surgir quelques flammèches et elle en fut étonnée.

"Je pensais que c'était plus compliqué que ça" lui avoua-t-elle.

Uni eut un grand sourire de fierté devant cette phrase, même s'il fallait encore attiser les flammes pour former un feu correct.

"Je t'apprendrai la prochaine fois. C'est un coup à prendre" dit Uni, avec un clin d'oeil.

"J'apprécierai oui" dit-elle, assez enthousiaste à cette idée.

Soudain, Sachi surgit d'entre les arbres, visiblement en train de fuir. Brume commença à prendre peur lorsqu'elle vit Penguin surgir à son tour, tout sourire.

"Eh Brume ! Un petit entraînement ?!" fit P qui s'arrêta tout net.

Brume fronça les sourcils, un peu déstabilisée par cette scène et tourna la tête vers Sachi qui semblait bien méfiant.

"Je te le déconseille Brume ! Il a décidé de faire des coups de bâtard aujourd'hui" clama Sachi en se frottant le dos, certainement à cause d'une chute due à ce "dit entraînement".

Tout de même tentée, la jeune femme croisa le regard d'Uni qui comprit immédiatement.

"Tu m'as déjà bien assez aidé. Fou lui une raclée pour moi" dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

"Merci !" répondit-elle en se remettant sur pied en un rien de temps.

Toute fatigue envolée, la jeune femme se précipita sur Penguin pour essayer de le mettre à terre par surprise.

"Faîtes ça plus loin !" grogna Bepo en passant.

"Ouais, déguerpissez" lâcha Sachi, encore vexé d'avoir perdu contre Penguin.

Les deux compagnons s'éloignèrent donc un peu plus malgré le fait que la clairière était un endroit parfait pour s'entraîner.

Désormais à couvert sous les arbres, ils avaient moins de liberté de mouvement mais cela n'empêcha pas Brume de sortir son poignard.

Penguin lui fit signe de commencer avec un sourire fourbe et elle sut dès lors qu'il était dans un bon jour pour se battre. Sous la casquette à pompon du pirate, Brume entrapercevait un éclat particulier dans ses yeux. Si cela avait été un combat sérieux, elle n'aurait pas manqué de frissonner.

Malgré ça, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui sans hésiter. Elle maîtrisait plutôt bien la dague désormais. Elle savait aussi bien se défendre et parait les coups de son nakama sans trembler.

Davantage emballé en voyant qu'elle lui tenait bien tête aujourd'hui, Penguin essaya de la déstabiliser en donnant des coups plus puissants mais aussi plus déstabilisants. La jeune femme lui commençait à lui donner du fil à retordre même si c'était lui qui dominait le combat. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient avec fracas et Brume éprouva de la fierté en songeant qu'elle n'avait finalement pas perdu la main malgré ses écarts de présence en salle d'entraînement. Ses yeux brillaient et elle se sentait envahie par une allégresse particulière.

Soudainement Penguin s'arrêta avec un sourire et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

Adossé à un arbre, dans son long manteau noir, le capitaine les observait et leur fit signe de continuer sans qu'ils se préoccupent de sa présence.

Un peu gênée, Brume reprit lentement sa concentration. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se sentir observée dans ces moments-là et encore moins par le capitaine…

Un coup puissant de Penguin la ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Au bout de nombreux échanges de coups, Law s'approcha enfin avec son nodachi sur l'épaule.

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément pour recueillir ses critiques.

"Attaquez moi tous les deux" lança Law en dégainant son arme lentement.

Ses deux subalternes se regardèrent trop étonnés pour comprendre.

"Il faut bien qu'elle voit ce que c'est de se battre avec quelqu'un à ses côtés" ajouta le capitaine en paraissant très sérieux.

Penguin parut surpris mais se mit en garde pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Il fit un petit signe de tête à la jeune femme et elle commença l'assaut. Le capitaine ne broncha pas le moins du monde. Elle se recula d'un bond et vit que Penguin avait pris le relais sans ciller.

Habitué à son duo avec Sachi, le cuisinier essaya de s'adapter à la jeune femme. Malheureusement, celle-ci réfléchissait trop. Elle prit difficilement la suite et ne cessa de chercher son nakama du regard pour éviter de le toucher. Ils continuèrent un long moment durant lequel Brume hésita de nombreuses fois pour attaquer.

Sa lame sur celle du capitaine, Brume croisa le regard de son opposant qui ne semblait même pas se battre sérieusement.

"Concentre toi sur moi. Je suis l'ennemi, pas Penguin" souffla le capitaine pour l'aider.

Brume cligna des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris et se remit à enchaîner plusieurs coups.

"Penguin ! On a faim !" crièrent soudainement les pirates du campement.

Le cuisinier releva la tête et cessa le combat immédiatement, conscient qu'il devrait vite les rejoindre s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer par tous les habitants des alentours.

"Pars devant et dis leur de se taire" grogna le capitaine.

"A vos ordres Capt !" répondit Penguin en se faufilant déjà entre les arbres.

Désormais seuls, Brume rangea son poignard dans son fourreau. La pénombre commençait à s'installer et la jeune femme commençait à avoir faim elle aussi.

Alors qu'elle allait suivre Penguin, elle se retourna vers le capitaine.

Celui-ci était toujours immobile, le visage fermé. Enfin plus ou moins. Law affichait une mine agacée et n'avait pas rengainé son arme.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, non ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

"Le repas est loin d'être prêt" dit-il en la fixant sombrement.

Brume soutint son regard métallique en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

"Donc vous voulez continuer ?" questionna-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le pirate répondit en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

La jeune femme comprit le message et sortit son poignard de nouveau. D'un signe de tête entendu, elle se remit en place, prête à l'attaquer.

Imperturbable, Law tenait son arme droite, face à elle, pour l'inviter à commencer.

Immédiatement après, elle se jeta sur lui pour le déstabiliser dès le premier coup mais le capitaine ne recula pas le moins du monde.

Il esquiva la suite avec aisance et au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, la jeune femme fut désarmée.

Son poignard à terre, Brume se retrouva immobilisée, la lame de Law sur sa gorge. Ils restèrent immobile quelques secondes durant lesquelles Brume n'osa pas bouger à cause de la menace du nodachi.

Le visage un peu relevé, elle soutint le regard de Law dans l'attente des critiques. Celui-ci s'approcha sans baisser son arme et poussa un bref soupir.

"N'essaye pas de mettre plus de force dans tes coups, tu risques de perdre ton poignard comme à l'instant si ton assaillant sait le parer" conseilla le capitaine.

Tout en parlant, il fit glisser sa lame dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la faire se rapprocher de lui. Brume ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant leurs corps s'effleurer. Elle leva les yeux vers Law mais celui-ci la toisa tout en maintenant sa lame dans son dos.

"Comment pourrais-tu te sortir de là maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Brume eut du mal à réfléchir et encore plus à croire qu'il lui posait cette question. Son odeur l'imprégnait et elle eut chaud tout à coup. Law paraissait si sérieux et calme à côté, il se contentait de la fixer de ses gris tempétueux et de maintenir la lame qu'elle sentait dans son dos.

La jeune femme essaya de réfléchir sans pouvoir reculer à cause de cette menace.

Brusquement, elle eut une idée. Elle mit ses bras autour du capitaine et tenta de mettre tout sa force et son poids sur le côté pour essayer de le faire tomber. Evidemment, il tressaillit à peine et la repoussa en dégageant son arme rapidement.

Brume tomba seule par terre.

Légèrement étourdie par cette chute, la jeune femme vit le capitaine s'accroupir à ses côtés pour la regarder d'un air impertinemment provocateur.

"Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu" expliqua-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Law et il tendit la main pour la relever.

"Rentrons" dit-il dans un souffle.

De nouveau sur pied, Brume le suivit silencieusement en direction de leur campement.

Elle jeta un oeil vers le capitaine devant elle. Law semblait morose en ce moment et c'était certainement dû à la confrontation qui approchait. Elle se mordit la lèvre en songeant qu'il s'y préparait à sa façon. Au moins, il avait toujours son air sournois lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle, comme pour cette chute...

Enfin dans le camp, Brume se rendit compte d'à quel point elle était épuisée.

Marcher dans le froid, avec un sac à dos toute la journée était éreintant et encore plus lorsque l'on enchaînait une session intense d'entraînement. Sur les rotules, elle s'assit à même le sol et fut satisfaite quand Penguin lui fourra une assiette entre les mains.

Autour d'un feu qui leur réchauffa les os, l'équipage mangea le repas avec un délice non dissimulé. Malgré leur fatigue apparente, ils discutèrent longuement et Brume fut particulièrement happée par une histoire racontée par Sachi, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que le capitaine s'était installé à ses côtés.

L'histoire terminée, la jeune femme tourna la tête sur le côté et croisa le regard de Law. Elle ne se crispa pas cette fois-ci malgré sa surprise. Adossé contre une pierre, le pirate avait toujours son nodachi à portée de main. Il semblait écouter les discussions de son équipage uniquement d'une oreille. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Brume voyait bien que Law semblait tout de même sur ses gardes.

Alors que Sachi contait de nouveau une autre aventure tout aussi intéressante, Brume essaya d'engager la conversation avec le capitaine. Elle savait que contrairement à eux, Law ne cesserait pas d'être méfiant en terrain inconnu et elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement pour qu'il puisse se détendre.

"Je peux monter la garde si vous le souhaitez" souffla-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres après coup.

C'était raté pour son souhait d'avoir une conversation plus légère...

Le capitaine avait dardé ses yeux métalliques dans les siens et elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce regard. Inflexible, le pirate ne souriait pas et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Tu t'entraîneras de nouveau demain ?" demanda-t-il en ignorant sa proposition.

Intriguée, la jeune femme réfléchit rapidement. Même si Penguin ou Sachi n'étaient pas libres pour ça, elle pourrait toujours réviser ses mouvements.

"Oui" répondit-elle.

Law la fixa quelques secondes et replia une de ses jambes vers lui.

"Je serai là" souffla-t-il en tournant la tête pour perdre son regard dans les flammes du campement.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Brume sut qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler. L'ambiance n'était pas lourde pour autant et elle était satisfaite de savoir que demain, il l'entraînerait encore. Etrangement, la jeune femme voulait se rapprocher de lui pour lui faire oublier toutes ses pensées sombres. Pour lui arracher un sourire aussi... mais elle n'osa pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, ni si il ressentait la même envie...

Le temps passa petit à petit et au terme d'une bonne heure de chamaillerie, l'équipage fut unanimement d'accord pour dormir. Ils étaient crevés et ils savaient que ce n'était que le début.

Après avoir étendue son sac de couchage sur le sol, pas trop loin du feu, la jeune femme s'installa dedans pour se réchauffer. Entourée de ses nakamas, Brume s'endormit très rapidement pour mieux affronter le lendemain.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mais je pense que les suivants vous plairont davantage ! (Haha)**

Bon sinon, je dois malheureusement vous dire que je pars en vacances en fin de semaine. Je ne pourrai donc pas assurer le rythme de publication :

\- De 1, parce que je fais pas suivre le pc,

\- De 2, parce que ce n'est pas possible de publier sur ce site avec un téléphone. Encore sur Wattpad, ça aurait été mais je viens à peine de m'y inscrire.

Bref,** je pourrais certainement publier vers dans 2 semaines. Vraiment désolée** :( En attendant, j'écrirais sur papier pour me prendre un peu d'avance et vous assurer des trucs sympathiques pour la suite de cette fic.

**En attendant, j'espère que vous serez toujours là à mon retour :)**


	27. Une nuit peu reposante

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Une nuit peu reposante**

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours qu'ils marchaient sur cette île. 3 jours interminables pour l'équipage du Heart. Dès la première nuit, la neige était tombée et cela avait ralentit considérablement leur progression. Les pirates avaient tout d'abord apprécié voir le manteau blanc de l'hiver couvrir le paysage mais désormais, ils en avaient plus qu'assez. Lorsqu'ils marchaient, leurs grosses bottes s'enfonçaient profondément dans la neige et c'en était épuisant. Cette excursion était devenue un véritable calvaire.

Chaque jour, les pirates n'avaient qu'une hâte : faire halte à la tombée de la nuit pour dormir emmitouflés dans leurs duvets.

Le capitaine voyait bien que le moral de ses troupes était au plus bas.

Le froid ne le gênait pas particulièrement mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon de se préparer à une confrontation dans cet état. Son second en était tout aussi conscient. Il fallait changer la donne.

Les histoires et les rires au coin du feu étaient moins présents avec cela, tout comme l'entrain général habituel. Même les plus boute-en-train ne parlaient plus beaucoup et c'était dire. Le froid était si rude que personne n'avait osé envoyer une boule de neige.

L'équipage ne se plaignait pas mais ils savaient tous deux que la marche, le froid et le poids des sacs à dos sur leurs dos les affectaient.

Le chirurgien de la mort pouvait se vanter de ne pas avoir un équipage difficile. Ses subalternes marcheraient tant qu'il leur demanderait. Mais ce n'était pas bon de continuer ainsi.

A cause de cela, il pourrait bien il y avoir des conséquences sur leur offensive et le capitaine ne cessait d'y penser.

Il s'interrogeait réellement sur son plan et plus particulièrement sur le poste qu'il avait donné à Brume.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle avait intégré l'équipage et elle voulait autant donner que tous les autres alors qu'elle avait peu d'expérience.

La jeune femme était, certes, plus forte que ce à quoi il s'était attendu pour cette excursion. Elle tenait autant le rythme que les autres et elle s'impliquait dans l'organisation du camp chaque soir. Sans compter qu'elle s'entraînait aussi avec lui sans se plaindre. Mais même avec cela, le futur l'inquiétait. Elle aurait une lourde responsabilité sur ses épaules lors de la confrontation et il fallait qu'elle soit au meilleur de sa forme pour parer à toute éventualité.

Law ne voulait certainement pas qu'il y ait de nouveaux blessés demain après-midi, lorsqu'ils attaqueraient le fort et il savait que le poste de Brume était aussi important que plein de danger dans cette opération.

Alors que le soir s'annonçait, le capitaine envoya Sachi en reconnaissance. S'il ne se trompait pas, il y avait une petite bourgade dans les alentours, à une quinzaine de kilomètres du fort.

S'il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une auberge et que cela paraissait sûr, il n'hésiterait pas. Au risque de payer grassement l'aubergiste pour qu'il n'y ait qu'eux dans l'auberge.

Ça l'embêtait de dépenser les berrys de cette façon mais à ce stade de leur excursion, il fallait qu'ils passent inaperçus.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le capitaine se mordit les lèvres dans l'attente de voir revenir Sachi. Il espérait qu'il était discret. A côté de lui, Bepo semblait perdu dans les mêmes réflexions, tout en lui servant plus ou moins d'appui chaud et poilu.

Si une auberge était disponible, Sachi retournerait faire la réservation et ils rejoindraient le lieu à la nuit tombée, par petit groupe. C'était risqué mais ce serait un réel soulagement pour tout le monde.

Pas très loin, Brume buvait une bonne rasade d'eau issue de sa gourde. L'eau était partiellement gelée mais ça lui était égal. Tout était gelé de toute façon et son corps en prenait la direction. Elle avait froid aux mains, aux pieds, aux oreilles, au nez… Partout.

Elle s'était résignée à l'accepter mais elle ne put réprimer un tremblement. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Les autres avaient aussi froid qu'elle.

Tous debout, les pirates du Heart n'osaient pas s'asseoir dans la neige, le regard dans le vide.

Seul Bepo était dans son élément, sans compter Law qui était toujours aussi imperturbable qu'au début de leur expédition.

Brume espérait qu'il y avait une auberge de libre dans le coin. Un peu de chaleur ne serait pas du luxe. Elle sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les réchauffer avec son souffle. Un gros nuage de chaleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Enfin, Sachi apparut sur le surplomb de la colline. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec espoir et il descendit rapidement la côte pour les rejoindre.

"J'ai vu une taverne, je crois qu'il y a des lits disponibles" dit-il à moitié essoufflé par le parcours.

Les pirates eurent un léger sourire à cette idée et tournèrent le regard vers leur capitaine.

"Il y avait du monde ?" demanda Law, à moitié agacé de voir leurs regards presque implorants.

"C'est en bordure de la ville, nous pourrons être tranquille… et vu l'état du bâtiment, personne ne doit y passer" fit Sachi après avoir bu un peu d'eau tendu par Bepo.

"Nous n'allons pas faire les difficiles là-dessus" grogna le capitaine.

Devant quelques mines soulagées, le capitaine ouvrit son manteau pour en sortir une bourse.

Les pirates avaient désormais du mal à ne pas imaginer un bon lit chaud et cela se lisait sur leurs visages. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas difficiles mais il était facile de deviner ce qui leur passait par la tête.

"Tu as croisé quelqu'un sur le chemin ?" demanda le capitaine, encore peu convaincu.

"Non, j'ai fait attention" dit Sachi en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le capitaine lui tendit enfin la bourse bien remplie en acquiesçant de la tête.

"Réserve nous tout l'établissement et négocie pour que les gérants n'y soient pas ce soir. Paye les grassement s'ils hésitent" glissa Law, le visage fermé.

Sachi fit un clin d'oeil en commençant à repartir.

"Et ramène m'en" marmonna Law en parlant de sa bourse.

"Bien sûr, vous me connaissez Captain" fit Sachi, tout sourire.

"Justement" grogna le capitaine en s'appuyant de nouveau sur son second.

Les sourires des pirates étaient désormais plus larges, Brume la première. Ce n'était pas encore certain mais rien que d'y penser…. La jeune femme songea à un lit douillet avec une couette épaisse.

Au terme de longues minutes d'attente, Sachi revint enfin et au vu du sourire qu'il arborait, tout le monde comprit qu'ils allaient passer la nuit au chaud.

Ils lui firent la fête sans faire trop de bruit puis Sachi rendit une bourse encore bien pleine au capitaine.

Law la récupéra avec un léger sourire. Les gérants avaient demandé moins que ce qu'il pensait, ils devaient avoir très peu de clients.

Avec prudence, le capitaine attendit une bonne heure avant d'envoyer le premier groupe à l'auberge. Les gérants devaient maintenant avoir quitté les lieux.

Brume s'élança derrière Sachi et Uni avec joie. Elle trépigna tout le trajet, trop contente de faire partie du premier groupe. En grand prince, Sachi lui ouvrit la porte de l'auberge comme si elle lui appartenait et elle entra avec joie dans la pièce qui comportait un feu de cheminée. L'auberge était très rustique mais propre, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre. La jeune femme ne réfléchit même pas et s'assit face au feu de bois en espérant que les autres ne tardent pas trop pour pouvoir vite se réchauffer.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipage était repu, propre et réchauffé.

Sous la douche, Brume ne s'était pas lassée de sentir l'eau brûlante sur ses épaules.

Détendue, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre ses compagnons dans leur dortoir. Elle passa d'abord à sa chambre déposer ses vêtements puis repartit avec le sourire.

C'était la seule chambre de toute l'auberge, considérée certainement comme une suite. Brume avait été étonnée lorsque le capitaine la lui avait laissé pour lui garantir un peu d'intimité. Elle l'avait remercié, reconnaissante d'avoir son petit espace privé et encore plus après avoir vu le dortoir où les hommes allaient dormir.

Il n'y avait que 3 grands lits dans leur pièce, ils allaient devoir partager…

Les pirates ne se plaignirent pas pour autant. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de dormir dans un petit lit (hormis le capitaine) et ils seraient au chaud.

Arrivée à leur dortoir pour discuter un peu, Brume remarqua qu'ils avaient déposés des coussins sur le sol pour se réunir.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de Penguin et Sachi en remarquant que ses compagnons s'étaient déjà mis à l'aise.

Les combinaisons ouvertes ou bien descendues de moitié, les pirates avaient repris leurs rires et leurs chamailleries. Ils affichaient des mines réjouies mais ils avaient tout de même l'air très fatigués. Ils allaient se coucher tôt sans aucun doute au vu de leurs cernes.

Après quelques parties de carte, Brume commença à somnoler et abandonna la partie. Presque couchée sur son coussin, la jeune femme jeta un oeil à son capitaine. Law semblait être moins sur ses gardes ici. Les yeux mis-clos, le pirate regardaient ses hommes en commençant vraisemblablement à s'endormir.

Avec un soupir, Brume fit un effort pour se lever. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée avant de passer la nuit ici, par terre. Elle les salua et marcha rapidement jusqu'à son petit havre de paix.

La jeune femme se déshabilla un peu et se glissa sous ses draps avec plaisir. La couette était peu épaisse mais elle avait désormais trop chaud après avoir passé ces derniers jours à braver le froid dehors. Après avoir un peu baissé sa couette sur son ventre, Brume ne fit plus attention à cette chaleur. Petit à petit, elle se laissa gagner par la fatigue. L'envie de sommeil était trop forte et pas même la confrontation qui aurait lieu demain ne s'imposa à son esprit.

.

.

En pleine nuit, Brume ouvrit les yeux, envahie par un brusque sentiment de danger. Sur ses gardes, la jeune femme ne fit pas un seul mouvement et observa sa chambre où filtrait légèrement la lumière blanche de la lune.

Son corps était bizarrement à cran, comme s'il y avait quelque chose. Cette intuition s'imposait à elle comme une évidence et elle porta la main sous son oreiller pour attraper son poignard. Elle ne releva pas la tête et attendit silencieusement.

Enfin, une ombre entra dans son champ de vision. Un homme, grand et mince, couvert des pieds à la tête.

A cet instant, Brume fut soulagée de sentir la garde de son arme au creux de sa paume. Elle la serra davantage et observa l'homme en train de fouiller ses affaires. Distinctement, elle entendit qu'il récupérait sa petite bourse que lui avait donné le capitaine ce mois-ci. Elle grinça des dents en songeant que cet argent était le sien.

Le voleur était silencieux et fouilla chacun de ses vêtements, satisfait de trouver quelques pièces de plus. Il agissait rapidement, assez pour que Brume le prenne au sérieux.

La jeune femme essayait de ne pas montrer sa colère et sa peur dans son souffle. Calmement, elle observa cet homme en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par ses émotions mais son coeur se mit soudainement à battre la chamade lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle n'était pas certaine de la manière d'agir. Elle essaya de stabiliser son souffle et serra son poignard dans sa main. Il ne semblait pas menaçant pour le moment. C'était juste un voleur et elle hésita à lui faire payer son intrusion.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles la jeune femme vit cet homme fouiller consciencieusement son manteau. Quand il n'y trouva rien, le voleur s'avança jusqu'au lit. Brume ferma légèrement les yeux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était éveillée.

L'homme l'observait.

Debout devant le lit où elle se trouvait, il la regardait.

Brume réprima un tremblement et essaya de se calmer comme lors de ses entraînements avec le capitaine.

Elle réussit à ne pas bouger même lorsque le voleur posa un genou sur son lit. Avec précaution, il se pencha sur elle sans se douter qu'elle était éveillée. Les yeux mis-clos, la jeune femme vit son visage grâce à la lueur de la lune. La bouche entrouverte, l'homme avait les yeux brillants et une moue perverse qui lui fit horreur. Avec le moins de bruit possible, le voleur tira le drap qui la couvrait. Brume constata avec dégoût qu'il prenait plaisir à la regarder. A présent, son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle se crispa.

Son arme serrée dans sa paume, Brume sentit les doigts de cet homme glisser sous son pyjama et effleurer la peau de son ventre. La jeune femme serra les dents de colère.

D'un coup vif, elle ne put se retenir et vint ficher profondément son poignard dans la gorge du voleur.

Le coeur battant, elle se redressa rapidement sur son lit et regarda l'homme dans les yeux sans même éprouver une once de regret.

Les yeux agrandis de surprise et de terreur, il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un râle. Dégoûtée, Brume ne put retenir une grimace en songeant à ses mains qui avaient tenté d'accéder à sa poitrine.

Elle retira sa lame de sa gorge sèchement pour en finir. Sans attendre, elle sortit du lit d'un bond pour ne pas être bloquée sous ce corps chancelant.

Hagard, l'homme ne tomba pas de suite, il tenta de ramener ses mains sur sa gorge. Le sang coula entre ses doigts sans qu'il arrive à en retenir le flot. Le liquide rouge et poisseux coula sur les draps blancs. Même dans le noir, juste éclairé par la lumière de la lune, Brume frissonna devant cette scène. Le voleur tomba enfin lourdement, la tête la première sur son lit dans un gargouillis immonde.

La jeune pirate ne réussit pas à détourner les yeux de cette scène. A moitié soulagée, elle regarda le sang inonder ses draps et trembla légèrement. La tension accumulée sur ses épaules se relâcha un court instant avant de revenir à la charge.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Brume cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et cessa enfin de regarder le sang qui s'étalait sur le lit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller, il fallait qu'elle prévienne les autres. Le voleur n'était peut-être pas seul, le doute existait.

La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur son arme et se fit discrète pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Elle sortit par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre et s'engagea dans l'escalier avec une seule pensée en tête: prévenir le capitaine. Lui saurait comment réagir.

Lentement, elle monta chaque marche de l'escalier en silence, sans faire grincer les vieilles planches en bois.

Fébrile, la jeune femme arriva enfin devant la porte de leur dortoir. Elle était assez étonnée du sang-froid qu'elle gardait depuis tout à l'heure mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à endosser davantage seule.

Furtivement, elle ouvrit la porte et éprouva du soulagement en les voyant, même s'ils dormaient. Elle savait que le capitaine allait enfin prendre la suite et il était temps. Brume commençait à être à bout et à ne plus réfléchir. Tout était allé si vite et malgré le calme affiché depuis tout à l'heure, sa sérénité s'effritait peu à peu.

En se contenant, la jeune femme chercha le capitaine des yeux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réveiller tout le monde et il valait mieux qu'il soit le premier informé. Brume referma la porte silencieusement et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante.

Instinctivement, elle chercha Bepo des yeux, certaine qu'il dormait avec le capitaine. Sans un bruit, la jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce en examinant les dormeurs. La lune éclairait légèrement ses camarades enroulés dans les draps mais il était difficile de les distinguer complètement. Tous torse nu, certains tombaient à moitié sur le rebord de leur lit mais elle ne réussit pas à en rire intérieurement.

L'inquiétude la rongeait et elle voulait vite passer le message pour garantir leur sécurité.

Un court instant, elle hésita à tous les réveiller mais elle vit enfin la masse plus imposante du second. Elle avança dans cette direction mais elle fut déçue sur un point… Ce n'était pas le capitaine qui était dans le même lit mais Sachi… À moitié écrasé par Bepo, le mécano semblait presque tomber hors du lit. Une jambe et un bras dans le vide, le pirate semblait tout de même dormir paisiblement malgré le peu de place à sa disposition.

Brume retint une plainte et se mordit les lèvres de désarroi. Elle voulait juste trouver le capitaine, bordel ! La tension grandissante laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et elle eut un soupir pour retirer un peu de pression.

Alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour reprendre sa recherche, un curieux bruissement se fit entendre dans son dos et elle faillit crier de peur.

Encore sur les nerfs, Brume faillit lancer un coup de poignard en se retournant d'un bond mais elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

Impassible et froid, le capitaine était debout face à elle et cherchait visiblement le sens de sa venue.

En silence, il l'examina rapidement à la lueur de la lune avant d'afficher un regard empli d'interrogation. Immédiatement, il la prit dans ses bras et la maintint contre lui quelques secondes avant de se reculer.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et fixa les petites éclaboussures de sang sur son visage. Brume crut voir passer une ombre d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris.

"Ton sang ?" murmura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Brume secoua la tête en ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Les mains de Law étaient chaudes et elle eut du mal à ne pas se laisser aller de nouveau contre lui.

"Qui ?" murmura-t-il tout en la conduisant jusqu'à son lit.

"Un voleur. Je ne sais pas s'il y en a d'autres" répondit-elle tout bas.

Le regard sombre, le capitaine la fit s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et évalua le danger présent. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il la fit s'allonger.

"Je m'en occupe maintenant" dit-il pour lui signifier qu'il gérerait ça seul.

Brume essaya de se relever aussitôt mais il lui lança un regard noir. Il n'accepterait pas qu'elle désobéisse ce soir et elle le comprit immédiatement.

"Dors là, Penguin ne prend pas de place en plus" dit-il d'une voix basse néanmoins autoritaire.

Sans attendre, il se releva et Brume décela un désir de vengeance dans ses yeux gris.

Il attrapa quelques vêtements et ses bottes sous le bras et tourna la tête de son côté.

"Tu as tout entendu Penguin ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, qui contrastait totalement avec son envie de violence qui brillait dans son regard.

Sans même bouger, son subalterne ne le fit pas patienter.

"Oui Captain" répondit Penguin.

Law acquiesça et posa son nodachi sur son épaule sans un bruit. D'une démarche silencieuse et assurément calme, il sortit de leur chambre sans plus prononcer un mot.

Encore à cran, Brume songea qu'elle aurait voulu le suivre pour l'épauler mais elle savait que ça aurait été une mauvaise idée.

La jeune femme bougea légèrement ses épaules. Son dos la lançait à force de s'être crispée et elle espérait que ses muscles allaient rapidement se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se blottit sous ses draps et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller de Law d'où émanait un léger parfum. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour leur sécurité mais une pointe d'inquiétude la tourmentait. Il était parti seul et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté pour accompagner son capitaine...

"Arrête de t'inquiéter" souffla Penguin, d'une voix exténuée.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en songeant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et qu'il ne devait pas arriver à se rendormir à cause d'elle. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Penguin était dos à elle, son corps se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Un bref instant, elle se demanda comment il faisait pour être aussi serein dans cette situation.

"Si tu veux lui faire plaisir, sois en forme pour demain et dors" continua-t-il, tout ensommeillé.

"Désolée" murmura-t-elle en songeant qu'il avait raison.

Elle essaya de calmer son agitation et de limiter ses mouvements avec difficulté.

L'inquiétude s'apaisa enfin et lentement, son corps fut de nouveau envahi par la fatigue des derniers jours. Après un soupir, Brume enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans l'oreiller et trouva le sommeil à peine quelques minutes après.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Brume fut tirée de son sommeil par une légère pression sur son épaule. Allongée sur le ventre, la jeune femme releva la tête difficilement et vit le capitaine debout au pied du lit.

"Fais moi de la place" murmura-t-il, sans appel.

Encore endormie, Brume se mit au milieu du lit et se souvint tout à coup des événements de la soirée.

Elle détailla l'état du capitaine malgré la pénombre et fut soulagée de voir qu'il semblait aller bien.

Rapidement, Law se délesta de quelques vêtements et souleva la couette. Brume sentit instantanément la chaleur envahir ses joues lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés et qu'il lui fit face. Le torse du pirate légèrement en avant, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux sur le tatouage qui trônait sur ses pectoraux. Lorsqu'il rabattit enfin la couverture sur lui, au niveau de ses épaules, le regard de la jeune femme remonta et elle croisa ses yeux gris.

"Il y en avait d'autres ?" demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Elle espérait que le capitaine n'avait pas remarqué cet examen visuel à cause de la pénombre et elle voulait à tout prix passer à autre chose.

Le pirate découvrit une de ses mains sous les draps lorsqu'elle parla et posa son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour qu'elle garde le silence. Un instant, elle chercha le regard de Law sans le trouver.

"Ne les réveille pas" murmura-t-il enfin, en appuyant son pouce pour bien se faire comprendre.

Les joues en feu, Brume acquiesça et recula légèrement pour fuir ce contact.

Law ramena sa main de son côté en voyant que le message était bien passé mais elle recula encore légèrement.

Aussi près de lui, Brume se sentait presque suffoquer et elle ne voulait pas que la situation devienne plus gênante si il le remarquait. Elle recula encore, jusqu'à trouver le dos de Penguin contre le sien. Elle y trouva autant de réconfort que de malaise mais elle ne bougea plus.

Devant elle, Brume vit que le capitaine avait fermé les yeux et elle se sentit stupide. Embarrassée pour peu de chose, elle poussa un léger soupir. Il n'y avait rien après tout. Elle ferait mieux de dormir et de se comporter normalement, à l'image du capitaine.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux à son tour, Brume entendit un léger froissement de tissu puis sentit la main de Law se poser sur sa hanche.

Surprise, elle frissonna tout en regardant le pirate en face d'elle. Law n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux et avait légèrement les lèvres tirés vers le bas, dans une moue crispée. Les sourcils froncés, le capitaine semblait irrité et elle se demanda un instant si c'était encore à cause des événements de la soirée.

"Au milieu" murmura-t-il en exerçant une légère pression pour l'attirer vers lui.

Brume cessa de respirer un instant en comprenant.

Du bout des doigts, il la tira légèrement hors de contact vis à vis de Penguin. La jeune femme se releva à peine et se rapprocha un peu du capitaine. Quand elle fut bien au niveau du lit, Law rompit le contact et ramena sa main vers lui.

Encore étonnée de ce petit acte de jalousie, la jeune femme le fixa en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête à cet instant.

Les yeux toujours fermés et les cheveux en bataille, le capitaine ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle.

Les traits tirés par la fatigue, Law gardait un air dur, même s'il semblait vouloir dormir.

Brume l'observa quelques instants et elle hésita à se rapprocher de lui. Elle se ravisa instantanément en voyant les lèvres du pirate se crisper dans une moue boudeuse.

"Dors Brume" murmura-t-il, presque agacé.

La jeune femme se renfrogna immédiatement.

Presque bougonne, elle lui tourna le dos en songeant qu'il avait raison même s'il était désagréable. Par moment, cet homme l'irritait énormément et elle se maudit de l'apprécier en certaines occasions.

Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et se retint d'exprimer son mécontentement. L'envie de râler ne lui manquait mais le capitaine avait raison.

Il leur fallait dormir pour l'opération de demain et pour le moment, la nuit avait été courte pour eux deux. Elle se mit à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour détourner ses pensées de toutes choses. Petit à petit, le sommeil vint l'étreindre et elle put enfin se reposer.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Vendredi !**

J'ai eu peu de temps pour peaufiner celui-là donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore merci de me lire:)


	28. Accepter

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Accepter**

Le lendemain matin, Brume dormait encore profondément et elle ne se réveilla pas, même lorsque tous ses compagnons se levèrent.

Trop fatiguée, elle ne les entendit pas se préparer et descendre pour se remplir l'estomac. Ils étaient pourtant pressés de partir et n'avaient pas fait preuve de discrétion mais Brume dormait bel et bien à poings fermés.

Après cette nuit peu reposante, la jeune femme avait du sommeil à rattraper. Entre la tension qui s'était accumulée, son agitation et ses inquiétudes, Brume n'avait réellement dormi qu'à partir du moment où le capitaine était revenu dans le lit.

Ce matin-là, elle profitait donc de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires incongrues jusqu'à ce que le capitaine vienne la réveiller.

Lorsqu'il secoua son épaule, Brume ouvrit difficilement les yeux et rencontra directement son regard sombre.

"Hm ?" marmonna-t-elle, encore endormie.

"Il nous faut partir" annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

La jeune femme se releva soudainement et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir et elle vit que toutes les affaires étaient emballées, même les siennes. Avec embarras, elle posa les yeux sur son capitaine qui semblait aussi indifférent qu'à son habitude.

"Vous auriez dû me réveiller" dit-elle après un soupir.

"C'était ça ou je te changeais de poste" dit-il, de manière inflexible.

Brume soutint son regard brièvement, peu certaine d'apprécier cette phrase et ouvrit la bouche, prête à se défendre. Sans masquer son impatience, le capitaine préféra la couper avant.

"Prépare-toi avant que je ne change d'avis" dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire forcé.

"Merci" murmura-t-elle, avec un peu d'agacement dans la voix.

Law fronça les sourcils avant de quitter la pièce pour la laisser se préparer.

.

.

Une petite heure plus tard, la petite procession de pirate reprit son chemin. Cette nuit de repos leur permirent de marcher à un bon rythme à travers les routes peu fréquentées.

L'envie de combattre criait dans leurs poitrines et ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : rejoindre le fort. La neige n'entamait plus leur moral, tout comme le froid. Seul comptait la confrontation qui approchait.

A l'avant du groupe, Brume s'arrêta soudainement en voyant une maison sur le bord de la route.

Complètement détruit, le bâtiment laissait apparaître des plaies béantes, comme s'il avait été découpé nettement. Quelques pierres étaient dispersées dans les environs et elle put s'empêcher de fixer ce chaos.

Instinctivement, la jeune femme se retourna en sentant un picotement sur sa nuque. Le capitaine la toisa quelques instants et elle crut déceler un éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux gris.

"C'est vous ?" demanda-t-elle, sans répondre sa marche.

Le pirate afficha une expression à glacer le sang avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?" murmura-t-il.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le capitaine la dépassa et reprit sa marche en direction du reste de son équipage.

Encore étonnée, la jeune femme regarda une dernière fois la maison détruite avant de s'élancer sur ses pas. Désormais bons derniers du groupe, elle le rattrapa, intriguée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Ils étaient nombreux ?" demanda-t-elle, sans réellement s'attacher aux victimes.

"Ca t'intéresse ?" demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pas vraiment" avoua-t-elle, en songeant qu'il était toujours aussi compliqué d'obtenir des informations avec lui.

Impassible, le capitaine avait le col de son manteau remonté jusqu'au plus haut, cachant presque ses lèvres si fermées.

"Mais c'était lié au voleur de cette nuit ?" insista-t-elle.

Le pirate croisa son regard quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer. Brume afficha soudainement un sourire satisfait sur son visage auquel il répondit brièvement.

"Ils sont tombés sur les mauvaises personnes" glissa-t-elle.

Un air fourbe se dessina sur le visage de Law. Son sourire malsain acheva de faire son effet et Brume ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir d'être sous ses ordres. Le chirurgien de la mort glaçait le sang par moment...

Alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement côte à côte depuis plusieurs minutes, Sachi et Clione arrivèrent tout à coup.

"Alors Brume, tu as eu un petit invité surprise cette nuit ? Tu ne voulais pas dormir avec ton petit voleur ?" fit Clione.

Aussitôt, Sachi tapa dans le dos de la jeune femme.

"C'est que tu commences à nous en mettre plein la vue avec ça" dit-il avec un air faussement moqueur.

Brume eut un petit rire avant d'essayer de lui donner un coup sur la tête.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi, je vais prendre ta place" glissa-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Sachi répondit par un rire et finit par se défendre en la menaçant de venir la réveiller à seau d'eau la prochaine fois qu'elle faisait la grasse-mâtinée.

A leurs côtés, le capitaine avait repris une attitude placide et faisait peu état des chamailleries de ses subalternes.

Clione eut soudainement un large sourire.

"Captain, j'espère que vous l'avez félicité pour son travail" dit-il soudainement.

Le principal concerné ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et ignora tout simplement son nakama.

Gênée, Brume voulu faire taire Clione mais Sachi prit la suite sans une once d'hésitation.

"Allez Capt, il nous faut bien des compliments des fois ! Et Brume le mérite bien là !" clama Sachi en faisant le fanfaron.

"Ne faîtes pas le timide, on sait que vous nous aimez de toute façon" continua Penguin qui avait fraîchement rejoint la conversation.

Les joues rouges, Brume jeta un oeil au capitaine qui avait lâché un grognement. Il avait détourné le regard pour ne pas affronter ses hommes et affichait une moue récalcitrante.

Soudainement, il fit la grimace.

"Bon travail Brume" lâcha-t-il, presque à contrecoeur.

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages de son équipage et Brume ne fut pas en reste.

Soudainement, le capitaine les quitta pour rejoindre Bepo à l'avant du groupe, certainement fatigué de cette situation.

Sachi donna une accolade à Brume.

"Ca fait du bien, hein ?" demanda-t-il.

Brume acquiesça en songeant qu'en dépit de son caractère autoritaire et exigeant, le capitaine les avait tous dans sa poche. Ils devaient être fous de le suivre alors qu'il était si avare en compliment.

"Tu as bien agi hier" glissa Penguin, en la sortant de ses pensées.

Brume acquiesça distraitement et faillit lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas réitérer la catastrophe de leur dernière confrontation. Brièvement, elle leva la tête vers l'homme au long manteau noir qui menait leur groupe.

Il se retourna à peine un instant et elle croisa son regard métallique. Ils se fixèrent le temps d'une allumette avant qu'il ne se reprenne sa marche lente et assurée vers la suite des événements.

.

.

Enfin, l'équipage du Heart arriva à sa destination. Le coeur battant dans leurs poitrines, les pirates ne souhaitaient que se battre après ses journées de marche interminables.

Postés à l'orée de la forêt, ils observèrent discrètement le fort qui s'offrait à eux avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt boisée pour discuter. Ici, il n'y avait plus de neige, seulement de la verdure qui les dissimulaient aux yeux de leurs ennemis.

Brume commençait à ne plus tenir en place, tout comme ses nakamas. Autour d'elle, tout le monde trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'attaquer un fort de la Marine. La jeune femme ne cessait de regarder dans cette direction en voyant la couleur grise des murs à travers les arbres.

Pour garder son sang-froid, elle tira le poignard à sa ceinture et s'amusa à le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Ces gestes la rassurèrent, comme si son arme avait toute sa place au creux de sa paume.

Au terme de plusieurs minutes, elle se tourna vers le capitaine et son second qui discutaient à voix basse un peu plus loin.

Bepo avait une lueur de détermination dans le regard et elle comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas attendre plus longtemps quand le second s'éloigna pour déposer un lourd sac à dos auprès d'un arbre.

Ses yeux revinrent alors sur Law qui paraissait évaluer ses hommes avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Son équipage n'attendait que ça et il pouvait voir leurs yeux briller d'impatience. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Brume, il lui fit un signe pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

Celle-ci souffla légèrement pour se donner du courage et soutint son regard inquisiteur tout du long.

"Comment tu te sens ?" murmura-t-il en les faisant s'éloigner du groupe.

"Prête" répondit-elle en le suivant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

La jeune femme leva brièvement les yeux vers le haut pour apercevoir les tours de guet de la Marine.

Brusquement, elle se sentit minuscule en comparaison mais elle chassa rapidement la peur et l'excitation qui s'immiscaient en elle.

"Sûre de toi ?" insista-t-il en se baissant pour passer davantage inaperçu.

"Oui" souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, presque agacée qu'il lui repose la question.

Elle était bien déterminée à mener sa mission.

Longuement, ils s'étudièrent sans que Brume ne décèle une seule expression dans les yeux métalliques de son capitaine.

Le visage fermé, le pirate mit enfin un terme à cet échange.

"Il est temps" annonça-t-il en se relevant.

En le voyant partir, Brume fit volte-face à son tour pour rejoindre l'équipage. L'appréhension commençait à la gagner mais il lui tardait de commencer les hostilités...

A voir le regard sérieux et glacial de Law, les pirates comprirent immédiatement que ça allait commencer. Ils dégainèrent instantanément leurs armes et laissèrent leurs lourds sacs sur le sol, comme l'avait fait Bepo.

Armé d'une lance, Penguin prit Brume sous le bras pour la rassurer légèrement. Il savait qu'elle était prête pour sa mission mais il connaissait bien la curieuse appréhension qui prenait au tripes à chaque confrontation.

"Tu feras attention à toi, il y a peut-être du monde" souffla-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de retenir ses craintes.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas de s'inquiéter mais elle le foudroyait déjà du regard.

Soudainement, elle sentit une autre main se poser sur son épaule.

"Elle va très bien s'en sortir" fit Bepo qui croyait complètement en ses capacités.

Brume fut largement plus rassurée de le voir optimiste et lâcha un sourire.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Law qui la fixait intensément. La jeune femme détourna le regard immédiatement pour ne pas laisser le doute prendre place.

Elle ménerait à bien sa mission, elle se le promettait.

Le capitaine fit enfin un geste et les pirates le suivirent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Il n'y avait pas 50 mètres de distance entre eux et le fort mais il fallait faire vite pour les prendre par surprise. Brume ne se rappelait que trop bien du plan à mettre en oeuvre.

Quand le capitaine et Bepo sortirent du couvert des arbres, l'équipage les suivit, à peine quelques pas en arrière. Derrière le capitaine, Brume scruta le bâtiment militaire qui se dressait devant eux. Les marines ne les remarquèrent pas le moins du monde et seul le calme régna pendant cette approche.

Désormais juste au pied du fort, Brume se porta aux côtés de son capitaine. Tous prêts à se battre, les pirates tenaient leurs armes fermement pour agir dès que le capitaine donnerait son coup fatal.

"Room" lança Law sans perdre de temps.

La sphère bleutée se créa entre ses doigts et tout l'équipage la regarda s'étendre à travers le fort à une vitesse impressionnante.

Rapidement quelques éclats de voix s'élevèrent à l'intérieur du fort. Ils entendirent les soldats s'agiter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la sphère les traversait promptement.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, avec la sensation que le temps s'était suspendu.

"Tenez vous prêt" grogna Bepo.

La concentration et l'envie d'assister au one shot brilla subitement dans les yeux de l'équipage du Heart.

Le capitaine était debout au côté de Brume, le visage glacial et contracté. Ce visage ferait froid dans le dos à leurs ennemis, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Law posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

"Je compte sur toi" glissa-t-il en levant deux doigts et son pouce pour lancer son ordre.

"Shambles" dit-il d'une voix distincte.

Instantanément, Brume se retrouva de l'autre côté du fort.

De l'herbe verte à ses pieds, elle ne perdit pas de temps à observer ce qui l'entourait et se jeta à terre.

Seulement quelques secondes passèrent mais elle crut que le temps s'arrêtait encore une fois tout autour d'elle. Plaquée face contre terre, elle entendit des marines crier des ordres à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle ne releva même pas la tête.

Enfin, la détonation arriva. Le coup de Law trancha l'air tout comme le bâtiment derrière elle. Son coeur manqua un battement rien qu'en sentant le souffle de la lame au-dessus de sa tête. Le souffle coupée par cette violence à l'état pur, Brume essaya de ne pas réfléchir.

Elle se releva en entendant quelques pierres tomber sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Tranché et pulvérisé, le fort gronda derrière elle et elle se mit à courir prestement en avant. Crispée, la jeune femme serra les dents mais fit confiance à ses muscles pour s'éloigner des pierres qui tombaient.

Tout de suite, elle leva les yeux pour chercher sa cible. Elle repéra le feu d'alarme dès le premier coup d'oeil et fit une pause pour évaluer la situation.

Il n'y avait aucun marine et elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Immédiatement, elle s'engagea vers le feu d'alarme, bien décidée à ne pas perdre de temps.

Brume sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et elle ne pouvait retenir un souffle saccadé mais elle arrivait à réfléchir sereinement.

Rapidement, elle évalua le feu d'alarme tout en courant dans sa direction. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait vu dans le sous-marin avec le périscope. A deux mètres du sol et seulement accessible par une échelle, le bac pour allumer le feu était bien en hauteur mais elle put y apercevoir du foin et les fusées de détresse bien rouges. Brume regarda encore la structure. Posté sur des pieds métalliques bien costauds, le bac en hauteur était en acier et ne devait faire qu'un petit mètre de profondeur. Assez pour cacher quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme grimaça en songeant qu'elle allait devoir s'y coller pour saboter un peu leur feu. Elle monta directement là-haut sans s'embarrasser d'un regard en arrière. Une fois en haut de l'échelle, Brume se hissa difficilement à l'intérieur du bac et tomba sur le foin en lâchant un soupir. La paille chatouilla son visage et une curieuse odeur d'huile la submergea. Il y avait assurément de quoi faire partir le feu instantanément mais elle évita d'y penser.

Au loin, elle crut entendre le cri de ses compagnons qui se déversaient dans le fort et elle s'assit dans le bac en essayant de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensé bref instant, elle songea qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû demander ce poste si stressant. Elle se demandait encore comment elle réussissait à garder son sang-froid, seule dans le feu d'alarme ennemi mais elle se reprit instantanément. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser et elle devait seulement se concentrer sur son instinct de survie et sur sa mission envers ses nakamas.

Le bac n'était pas si profond que cela et elle devait plus que s'accroupir pour se cacher entièrement.

Presque allongée et la mâchoire serrée, Brume risqua un regard vers le fort derrière elle. Les marines avaient réellement été pris au dépourvus pour ne pas avoir dépêcher quelqu'un içi. Le coup de Law avait certainement achevé bon nombre de soldats aussi mais il ne valait mieux pas crier victoire trop vite. La dernière confrontation lui avait bien appris qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis et elle se hâta d'attraper les fusées de détresse contre elle. La jeune femme plissa ses yeux en évaluant rapidement la distance qu'il y avait entre le feu d'alarme où elle se trouvait et le bord de falaise. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de mètres.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et les lança dans la mer en contrebas, là où les marines ne pourraient jamais les récupérer. Il n'y en aurait aucune à leurs dispositions et elle sourit en y songeant.

Soudainement des coups de feu la firent sursauter et une ombre d'inquiétude se dessina dans ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers le fort en espérant que ses nakamas se portent bien.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle se rassura en songeant qu'au moins, les soldats ne pourraient plus prévenir le fort de l'autre côté de l'île.

Des éclats d'acier s'élevèrent achevant de faire pester la jeune femme. Elle se mordit les lèvres en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle descende les aider mais elle se ravisa. Elle était seule de ce côté et il n'y avait aucune cachette entre ici et le fort… Pas un arbre, pas un fourré. Juste la falaise, la mer, le feu d'alarme et le fort détruit. Un vrai camp militaire.

Alors qu'elle se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir agir davantage, la jeune femme vit distinctement un soldat sortir des entrailles du fort. Brume se tapit instantanément dans le foin en sentant son coeur louper un battement. Elle avait bien vu que le marine avait une torche enflammée à la main.

Il ne l'avait pas encore vu et elle rampa légèrement pour se positionner devant l'échelle pour y voir davantage. L'arme au poing, Brume jeta un oeil rapide à l'extérieur. Il courait vers le feu et elle ne put retenir une grimace.

Après une bonne inspiration, Brume regarda attentivement le marine à travers le foin où elle s'était ensevelie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Enfin… Si mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être crispée à l'idée de rater son coup. Brièvement, elle songea que si la torche touchait le foin où elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. L'huile imprégnait désormais sa peau et ses vêtements et elle brûlerait en un rien de temps.

Tendue, Brume relâcha sa respiration avec difficulté et maîtrisa les tremblements qui commencaient à l'envahir. Elle passa ses jambes en premier par rapport à l'échelle et attendit allongée sur le dos, son arme installée au creux de sa paume.

Trop rapidement, elle entendit le soldat poser un premier pied sur l'échelle de manière précipitée. Le bois grinça sous son poids et intérieurement, Brume se fit violence pour ne pas céder à la panique et sortir du bac où elle se trouvait. Elle se rassura en assurant sa poigne sur son arme et contrôla sa respiration. Elle inspirait et expirait lentement pour garder son calme.

Enfin, la jeune femme vit la tête blonde du marine apparaître dans son champ de vision mais aussi sa main dans laquelle se trouvait une torche flamboyante.

A cet instant, Brume laissa son corps prendre le contrôle.

Du pied, elle frappa l'homme à la tête en y mettant toute sa force pour lui faire passer l'envie de chercher des renforts.

Déstabilisé, le soldat lâcha la torche et la laissa s'écraser sur le sol pour se retenir aux barreaux de l'échelle.

Avec hargne, la jeune femme n'hésita pas et se releva prestement sur ses deux jambes. Les yeux du marine était emplis de surprise et de peur mais elle n'était pas prête de le laisser filer. Elle le regarda de haut un instant avant de se baisser prestement.

Pendant ce temps, le soldat essaya d'atteindre sa ceinture où se trouvait une arme à feu mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Elle frappa violemment son visage avec la garde de son poignard. Le coup produit un son de craquement horrible et elle fut elle-même étonnée d'avoir brisé son nez aussi facilement.

Assommé, le marine glissa de manière désordonné et termina sa chute sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Brume soupira instantanément et regarda le corps en bas du feu d'alarme. Dans une posture étrange, le soldat était étendu par terre et elle se demanda s'il était mort. A côté de lui, la torche finissait à peine de s'éteindre sur l'herbe humide.

Soudainement, des éclats de voix victorieux s'élevèrent dans le fort et elle sourit en reconnaissant les voix de ses camarades.

Le soulagement et la joie la parcoururent instantanément et elle ne put retenir un cri d'extase pour leur faire écho. Elle bondit hors du bac plein de foin et descendit de l'échelle en manquant presque de tomber. Elle s'en fichait. Elle avait réussi. Ils avaient réussi.

Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Brume eut la tête qui tournait. La tension lâcha soudainement et elle se sentit épuisée malgré son coeur en liesse.

Sans faire gaffe, ses yeux se portèrent alors sur le marine allongé à ses pieds. Elle le regarda en hésitant un instant entre la joie et une légère tristesse. Avec une certaine vigilance, elle se pencha sur lui et tâta son pouls pour constater que l'homme était bien mort. Elle évita de penser qu'elle avait mis fin à une vie...

Partagée, Brume se releva et porta son regard vers la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur la falaise dans un bruit sourd et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Tout était calme et elle inspira longuement l'air marin. Elle en oublia presque sa propre existence lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle.

Détendue, la jeune femme se retourna pour voir le capitaine qui venait vers elle, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle y répondit sans hésiter.

Le nodachi posé sur son épaule, le pirate fit glisser ses yeux gris sur le marine et à la torche éteinte sur le sol avant de revenir lentement sur la jeune femme. Il la regarda intensément jusqu'à arriver à son niveau.

Dès lors, le pirate passa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui quelques secondes. Troublée, Brume se retrouva la tête dans le manteau de Law. Son odeur chatouilla ses narines un bref instant avant qu'il ne la relâche aussitôt.

"Bien joué" souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bord de la falaise.

Entre le trouble et la fierté, Brume regarda son dos avant de le suivre pour se poster à ses côtés, le regard rivé sur la mer en contrebas.

"C'était plus simple que ce que je pensais" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Law la toisa quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire fourbe.

"Je vois que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous inquiéter pour toi" dit-il.

"Parce que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?" demanda-t-elle en le visant plus particulièrement que les autres.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils et garda le silence. Brume comprit qu'il l'ignorait mais n'insista pas plus, intriguée par ce qu'il faisait.

D'un geste désintéressé, il avait créé une sphère de pouvoir entre ses doigts qu'il amena sur son torse. Soudainement, une petite balle de plomb teintée de sang apparut entre ses doigts.

Brume déchanta instantanément.

"Vous êtes blessé ?" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le pirate tourna la tête vers elle et nota que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées.

"Rien de grave. Il en faut plus pour me tuer, tu ne penses pas ?" demanda-t-il cyniquement.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard en n'aimant pas qu'il prenne ça à la légère.

"Vous devriez vous reposer un peu" dit-elle.

Le pirate haussa un sourcil et étira de nouveau ses lèvres dans un rictus narquois.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

"Asseyez vous au moins" insista-t-elle en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Les yeux gris de Law aggripèrent les siens et il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'expression autoritaire qu'elle affichait. Elle semblait étrangement agacée de savoir qu'il était blessé et il ne put s'empêcher de s'en satisfaire.

Le pirate rangea la balle auparavant fichée dans sa poitrine dans une poche et s'assit sur l'herbe avec nonchalance.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?" demanda-t-il, soudainement tout en tapotant le sol à ses côtés pour l'inviter à s'asseoir aussi.

Brume le fixa un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle obtempéra et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle évita son regard et finit par soupirer.

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiète" avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Sans même la regarder, le pirate eut un sourire en coin provocant et finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe, sur le dos. Les jambes à moitié repliés et les bras derrière la nuque, le capitaine semblait complètement détendu. Il ne trahissait pas la moindre douleur.

Les genoux croisés, Brume se mit à faire la moue, assez exaspérée. Les yeux fermés, le capitaine ne semblait pas souffrir mais elle se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas s'occuper de sa blessure tout de suite. La jeune femme soupira et regarda son souffle soulever son torse sous son long manteau noir.

"Vous avez mal ?" demanda-t-elle soudain.

"C'est une question bête Brume" souffla-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

La jeune femme se renfrogna légèrement et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. A ses côtés, le capitaine se perdit dans ses pensées avant d'avoir un sourire en coin.

"Ma blessure te tracasse tant que ça ?" demanda-t-il soudainement, pour la taquiner.

Brume haussa les épaules en songeant qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment son humour. Le pirate ne semblait pas accorder une once d'importance à la douleur.

"Vous vous êtes toujours occupée de nous..." dit-elle, à moitié bougonne, sans réellement vouloir terminer sa phrase.

"Et donc?" demanda le capitaine, les yeux gris perdus dans le ciel.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas de suite et il hésita à tourner la tête vers elle. Il sentait qu'elle cherchait sa réponse et il essaya de ravaler son impatience.

Quelques nuages passèrent au dessus d'eux, poussés par le vent et le calme les enveloppa.

"J'aurais aimé vous rendre la pareille" continua-t-elle après avoir fermé les yeux un petit instant.

A ces paroles, le pirate redressa légèrement la tête pour chercher le regard de Brume.

Elle croisa son regard et ne réussit pas à se détacher de ses yeux gris malgré son trouble. Le capitaine semblait l'étudier avec attention et elle s'efforça de soutenir son regard métallique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se redresse pour changer de place et s'installer devant elle. Surprise, Brume le vit s'allonger de nouveau sur le dos puis poser sa tête sur ses jambes qu'elle gardait croisée.

Les bras presque ballants, la jeune femme n'avait même pas besoin de pencher sa tête pour voir le visage de Law à l'envers.

Les yeux fermés, le capitaine avait reprit un air impassible mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant se reposer sur elle de cette manière.

Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de l'examiner un instant. Le pirate avait toujours des belles cernes sous ses yeux et elle fut troublée de voir son visage à découvert à cause de son bonnet laissé de côte. Ainsi, elle pouvait voir les piercings en or sur ses oreilles et elle eut peine à ne pas replacer une de ses mèches rebelles qui lui retombait sur le front.

Lentement, elle vit son souffle soulever son torse avant de détourner le regard, trop embarrassée par la situation. Après avoir relevée la tête, Brume essaya de faire abstraction du pirate qui se reposait sur ses genoux et regarda le bleu lumière de la mer en ayant la tête remplie d'interrogations muettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Law ouvrit à peine un oeil pour lui jeter un regard en coin. Après cela, le pirate eut l'air à la fois préoccupé et agacé mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, la jeune femme avait réussi à faire taire ses pensées.

Finalement, le capitaine attrapa une des mains de la jeune femme.

Surprise, Brume ne comprit pas bien avant qu'il ne dépose sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Occupe toi de moi" glissa-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

A ces paroles, Brume eut un temps d'arrêt et accepta silencieusement cette demandes. Les exigences de Law étaient décidément… particulières et elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme replaca la mèche rebelle puis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Law pour le contenter. Elle effleura lentement son crâne avec douceur jusqu'à son cou et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il avait désormais entrouvert la bouche pour retenir un petit râle de plaisir.

"Tout à l'heure, tu m'aideras pour faire mon bandage" souffla-t-il tout bas.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-elle en continuant ses caresses.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais poussa soudainement un léger soupir de contentement. Le regard sombre, il finit simplement par cligner des yeux pour répondre. Brume sourit en le voyant de nouveau fermer les yeux et eut envie de le taquiner.

"Vous savez, Penguin est plus doué que moi pour faire des bandages" murmura-t-elle.

Le pirate ouvrit lentement les yeux et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire narquois.

"Ne joue pas avec moi" dit-il, le regard légèrement courroucé malgré ce sourire.

Intérieurement, Brume le maudit. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et elle ne put que sourire en le voyant légèrement agacé par sa proposition.

Finalement, elle vint poser son autre main sur la joue du pirate en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait voulu le taquiner et afin qu'il s'apaise.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Bepo surgit du fort de la Marine.

"On a terminé ici Captain !" cria-t-il.

Le capitaine prit quelques instants puis se releva lentement, libérant ainsi les jambes de la jeune femme. Il remit son bonnet noir et blanc et marcha pour aller à la rencontre du reste de son équipage mais se retourna vers Brume avant de la délaisser.

"Appelle Jean-Bart pour lui dire de revenir par ici" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Brume acquiesça en le regardant partir puis prit quelques secondes avant d'obéir. Une petite chaleur s'installait en elle et elle essaya de la réprimer. Sans succès.

* * *

Coucou ! **Merci pour vos reviews** ça fait **plaisir** :3 Et oui, Law est un homme jaloux pour tout.

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'en suis satisfaite à moitié donc je veux bien vos avis. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais... Je ne sais pas :) Enfin bref...

Sinon pour la suite : ce sera certainement** lundi 21 Juillet** (vraiment désolée) car je veux mieux peaufiner le prochain chapitre et j'hésite sur quelques trucs (C'est pas que je commence à être à court d'idées mais presque. Enfin, j'ai des idées bien précises pour des trucs mais parfois le doute m'empêche d'avancer à fond et j'ai envie de vous surprendre).

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)


	29. Se laisser aller

Coucou tout le monde, chapitre court cette fois, je n'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine... Désolée. Je me rattraperai sur le prochain.

Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Se laisser aller**

Quelques heures plus tard, le Polar Tang était déjà loin de l'île et du fort attaqué. La nuit claire et lumineuse éclairait largement le pont du sous-marin resté à flot et il était facile de voir que la fête avait battu son plein.

Les pirates avaient dansé longuement sur le pont, alcool à la main. Leurs grosses bottes s'étaient balancées de part et d'autres sur le parquet comme sur les tables pour fêter cette victoire. Brume avait été plusieurs fois jetée dans les airs et elle avait crié de joie autant que de peur. Les réjouissances avaient largement duré cette nuit là. Les rires et les cris des pirates avaient résonné sur les flots mais désormais la quiétude d'une mer calme avait reprit ses droits.

A cet instant, il y avait de nombreuses chopes de bières au sol, certaines laissaient même couler quelques précieuses gouttes sur le bois mais cela n'était pas tout. Un peu partout sur le pont, les pirates du Heart étaient avachis par terre, trop bourrés ou trop fatigués pour rejoindre leurs lits. La bouche entrouverte, certains ronflaient malgré leurs positions inconfortables et ils ne semblaient pas prêts de se lever.

Pas très loin de Penguin et Sachi, Brume s'était adossée contre un tonneau de bière dans le même état que ses nakamas. Endormie, elle avait choisie cette place par dépit en souhaitant seulement faire une pause réparatrice mais la fatigue l'avait finalement emporté. Trop épuisée par l'excursion et la confrontation, la jeune femme avait pourtant essayé de lutter contre le sommeil, notamment pour trouver une occasion de vérifier l'état du capitaine mais elle était désormais bien endormie.

Alors qu'elle rêvait, les jambes étendues devant elle et légèrement écartées, Brume ne remarqua pas le capitaine s'accroupir face à elle silencieusement.

"Eh bien, je croyais que c'était à toi de t'occuper de moi" souffla Law, tout bas.

Réveillée par sa voix, Brume ouvrit les yeux difficilement et fit papillonner ses cils d'étonnement. Face à elle, Law affichait un léger sourire narquois qui la fit grimacer.

"Je t'aide à rejoindre ton lit peut-être ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton presque railleur.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard avant de commencer à se redresser davantage.

"Je peux le faire" murmura -t-elle, un peu vexée.

Après un soupir, Brume reprit un peu d'aplomb et se releva tout comme Law. Sous ses pieds, le pont tanga légèrement, au rythme des vagues, mais elle tâcha de faire bonne figure. Malgré la fatigue, elle réussit à mettre difficilement un pied devant l'autre et se dirigea vers les couloirs directement. Derrière elle, le capitaine perdit légèrement de son sourire en la suivant du regard puis il n'y tint plus.

Presque agacé, il se positionna devant la jeune femme pour arrêter sa marche et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester. Il se baissa un court instant et la souleva au niveau du pli de ses genoux pour la porter. Surprise, Brume dut passer ses bras autour du cou du capitaine pour ne pas tomber en arrière et elle se plaqua contre son torse.

Ses joues rosirent légèrement sous le rapprochement et elle ne sut que dire. Law la soutint des deux mains pour la garder contre lui et prit directement la direction de sa cabine sans prononcer un mot.

Dans ses bras et collée contre lui, la jeune femme devint soudainement timide. Elle se laissa aller contre lui pour éviter de croiser son regard et raffermit son étreinte autour du cou du pirate. Son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré et elle entendit son propre coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine sans réussir à se calmer. Serrée contre lui, Brume se vit ainsi transporter lentement jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Lorsque Law entra, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Brume pour la déposer dans son lit simplement mais il fut surpris de la sentir se crisper entre ses bras lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa porte.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il en la sentant se serrer davantage contre lui.

"Je peux dormir dans votre lit ?" murmura-t-elle, incertaine.

Le capitaine s'arrêta aussitôt et il fit reculer son visage pour examiner la jeune femme. Gênée, celle-ci dut affronter ses yeux gris indéchiffrables mais elle baissa les yeux bien rapidement.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, sans rien laisser paraître.

"Je ne veux pas dormir seule" souffla-t-elle en trouvant la première excuse à portée de main.

Le visage fermé, Law l'étudia quelques secondes et elle eut peur de ne pas le convaincre ainsi.

"Ce n'est pas une excuse valable Brume, ni raisonnable" souffla-t-il en restant tout de même immobile.

La jeune femme fit la moue et finit par se mordre les lèvres.

"Je dois m'occuper de vous, non ?" demanda-t-elle en glissant sa main sur sa nuque.

Elle était prête à tenter le tout pour le tout et elle fit lentement remonter ses doigts sur le crâne et les cheveux du pirate. Celui-ci cligna imperceptiblement des yeux et elle le sentit retenir un soupir.

"Je sais que vous adorez ça" murmura-t-elle pour le convaincre.

Cette fois, l'incertitude traversa ses yeux gris et au bout de quelques secondes, le capitaine referma la porte sans dire un mot comme s'il souhaitait faire taire les engagements qu'il avait prit auparavant.

En portant toujours Brume, il alla la déposer dans son lit sans un mot et se laissa aller sur elle par la même occasion. Trop surprise d'avoir gagné la partie, celle-ci eut un sourire mais le pirate se releva bien trop vite.

Elle hésita à lui parler mais elle se contenta finalement de rester telle qu'il l'avait déposé et de l'étudier. Assis devant elle, Law n'arborait pas un sourire et elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer à l'esprit. La bouche entrouverte, le pirate avait le regard sombre et indéchiffrable comme à son habitude et elle espérait qu'il ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté à ce qu'elle dorme ici.

Enfin, elle croisa son regard. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux longuement, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et Brume se perdit dans ses yeux métalliques.

Enfin, il vint s'allonger à ses côtés, tout en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et se rapprocha d'elle avant de trop réfléchir. Il vint poser une main tatouée sur la joue de Brume et n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et sentit Brume répondre. Dans un soupir / râle, Law n'hésita pas plus longtemps avant d'ouvrir les lèvres de la jeune femme du pouce et de glisser sa langue pour lui voler un baiser plus entreprenant. Surprise, Brume sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir et davantage encore lorsqu'il se redressa. Ils se regardèrent un court instant puis il replongea aussitôt dans un baiser mouillé. Le pirate l'embrassa langoureusement et elle y répondit en s'attachant à son rythme. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, en se laissant juste à peine le temps pour respirer mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis.

Ils ne réfléchissait plus. Toute raison envolée, leurs baisers gagnèrent en intensité au point où ils ne voulaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Law vint s'allonger sur elle sans cesser de l'embrasser et essaya doucement d'écarter les jambes de la jeune femme pour mieux s'installer mais elle lui refusa le passage de surprise.

"Ouvre tes jambes" murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Brume stoppa leurs baisers et dénégua de la tête, les joues rouges. Peu certaine de ce qu'il voulait faire, elle le regarda et il vint lui voler un baiser presque mordant.

"Je veux juste t'embrasser toute la nuit" glissa-t-il, tout bas.

Pour la convaincre, il vint l'embrasser plus tendrement et caressa sa joue avec douceur.

Avec un soupir, Brume abandonna et Law lui embrassa la joue pour la remercier.

Tout en reprenant ses baisers, il vint s'installer entre ses jambes et déposa ses coudes de sorte à encadrer le visage de la jeune femme. A cet instant, Brume sentit le corps du pirate écraser légèrement le sien et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit les muscles de son dos se tendre et elle ne put que soupirer de délice entre deux baisers.

Brièvement, elle sentit Law sourire face à cette réaction avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans un baiser langoureux tout en se serrant davantage contre elle. Entre deux baisers, Brume reprit son souffle mais Law lui laissa peu de répit cette fois. De la langue, il goûta ses lèvres et chercha celle de la jeune femme une nouvelle fois pour les faire s'entremêler.

Ils continuèrent longuement ainsi avant que la jeune femme ne réponde moins à cause de la fatigue. Law continua ses baisers même s'il voyait bien que Brume ne le suivait plus autant.

Bien plus lent et bien plus doux, il passa longuement sa langue à l'intérieur des lèvres de la jeune femme comme pour les effleurer avant de les délaisser. Il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes puis changea de cible toujours avec la même douceur. Lentement, il vint baiser ses joues, son front et le cou qu'elle lui offrait. Il la sentait frémir et il sut s'en contenter en la voyant les yeux fermés.

Enfin, il se releva et libéra la jeune femme de son poids pour se laisser aller à côté d'elle. Brume ouvrit les yeux malgré sa fatigue pour vérifier que tout allait bien et fut rassurée en le voyant se défaire simplement de quelques vêtements. Elle regretta d'être fatiguée en le voyant en si petite tenue et le capitaine ne put que le remarquer avec un léger sourire.

Les yeux cernés, le pirate l'attira contre lui, finalement peu enclin à la laisser dormir et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la mordit même légèrement dans le cou pour se venger de cette fatigue qui ne lui permettait pas de disposer d'elle entièrement avant de la faire se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : fin de semaine !


	30. Une blague de mauvais goût

**Coucou ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Une blague de mauvais goût  
**

Au petit matin, Brume se réveilla avec une sensation agréable au creux de l'estomac. Certes, elle avait la bouche légèrement pâteuse à cause de l'alcool mais elle ne put retenir un sourire en repensant à cette nuit.

Ravie, la jeune femme s'étira lentement et tendit la main sur le côté à la recherche d'un corps mais elle ne trouva rien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata avec déception qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans ce grand lit.

Brume soupira. Les habitudes du capitaine ne changeraient décidément jamais.

Avec une certaine exaspération, elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et se leva pour aller directement dans la salle de bain.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de refouler certaines interrogations mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se demandait bien comment Law allait agir avec elle désormais. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple s'il était resté au lit…

Après avoir secoué la tête, Brume se focalisa sur son travail à la vigie qui n'allait pas tarder. Bepo devait l'attendre là-haut et elle se refusait à le laisser tomber pour chercher le capitaine. Après une bonne douche, elle sortit rapidement de la cabine et fila en salle des repas se prendre un café. Avec la soirée de la veille, elle avait bien besoin de se requinquer.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, elle eut la surprise de voir que Sachi était aussi debout et qu'il portait bizarrement un gros seau d'eau à bout de bras. Surpris, celui-ci lui fit signe et esquissa un sourire.

"Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-elle en le trouvant bien pressé pour une matinée.

"Quelque chose à faire en salle des machines" expliqua-t-il en repartant aussitôt.

Intriguée, Brume le regarda s'éloigner avant de reprendre sa route. Il ne valait mieux pas chercher à comprendre et puis elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanique.

En tout cas, il semblait que tout était revenu à la normale après cette excursion. Leurs habitudes avaient repris le pas instinctivement et c'en était réellement rassurant. Malgré leur soirée la veille mais aussi l'excursion, les pirates reprenaient leurs postes lentement pour faire fonctionner le sous-marin. A cette pensée, Brume se hâta un peu plus vers la salle des repas. Elle vit même Bepo sur le chemin qui se dirigeait déjà vers le pont et elle se demanda un bref instant si le capitaine n'était pas là-bas lui aussi. Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées…

Où qu'il soit, elle ne le trouverait pas tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas de toute façon.

Il lui fallait être patiente mais elle n'avait qu'une angoisse, c'était que Law fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En poussant la porte des repas, Brume eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant celui auquel elle pensait.

"Les cartes sont codées..." indiquait le capitaine à Jean-Bart, installé à ses côtés.

Instantanément, leur discussion prit fin lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de Brume. Gênée, celle-ci eut presque envie de faire demi-tour mais le maître d'arme lui fit un grand sourire.

"Ah Brume ! Il paraît que tu as fait un travail de pro !" s'exclama-t-il, en la mettant tout de suite à l'aise.

De suite plus détendue, la jeune femme afficha un large sourire sous le compliment.

"Comme tout le monde" répondit-elle, simplement.

Jean-Bart lui fit un clin d'oeil en appréciant cette réponse et l'invita tout de suite à s'asseoir avec eux.

"Viens t'installer" proposa-t-il, d'un signe de la tête.

Assez surprise, la jeune femme jeta un oeil à Law, histoire de vérifier que ça lui allait aussi.

Impassible, le capitaine fit un bref mouvement de tête pour confirmation et elle alla rapidement se faire un café pour s'installer avec eux.

Quand elle s'assit en face du capitaine, Brume essaya de l'observer discrètement. Celui-ci semblait fermé et elle essaya de ne l'interpréter négativement.

"Pas trop mal après cette soirée ?" demanda Jean-Bart, pour entamer la conversation.

"Je m'attendais à pire" avoua-t-elle en voyant le capitaine esquisser un sourire.

"Une vraie guerrière, vous avez eu l'oeil Capitaine" fit Jean-Bart avec un ton bien honnête.

Enchantée du compliment, Brume baissa le yeux sur sa tasse, légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Pourtant elle était bien chétive et craintive au début" dit Law sur un ton calme, tout en dardant ses yeux métalliques sur la jeune femme.

Légèrement courroucée, Brume releva la tête et le foudroya du regard. Jean-Bart intervint juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne parle.

"C'est un compliment Brume. Tu as beaucoup évolué depuis" éclaircit-il avant qu'il y ait une embrouille.

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme fit néanmoins la grimace et but une longue gorgée de café. Le liquide amer emplit sa bouche et elle réussit à se retenir de lancer une remarque. Ca ne servait à rien d'expliquer à Law qu'elle avait été capturée par des marchands d'esclaves puis obligée de conclure un marché avec eux à la base. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas être effrayée ?

Un son la sortit de ses pensées et elle se souvint tout à coup de Bepo qui devait être sur le pont.

"Je ferais mieux de rejoindre Bepo, il doit m'attendre là-haut" dit-elle prête à se lever.

"Reste, il n'y est pas encore" fit le capitaine sur un ton calme.

Brume se remit en place, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait pourtant bien croisé le second qui se dirigeait vers le pont tout à l'heure… Elle n'en dit rien et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café l'air de rien.

Le Capitaine et Jean-Bart avaient des curieux sourires sur le visage et elle se sentit embarrassée tout à coup.

Gênée, elle vit néanmoins que Law la regardait avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux et elle crut presque rougir à cet instant. La jeune femme ne put retenir un léger sourire sur son visage et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un léger instant.

"Tu nettoieras" souffla étrangement Law.

L'incompréhension gagna le regard de Brume et elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils tout en fixant le capitaine. Elle avait peut-être mal compris mais un curieux sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage du pirate tout à coup.

Tout à coup, une trombe d'eau se déversa sur elle. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, par une eau gelée, Brume eut tout juste le temps de réaliser. Le rire de Sachi résonna à ses oreilles et elle se retourna tout à coup, des éclairs au fond des pupilles. Un seau vide à la main, Sachi lui adressa son plus beau sourire avec impertinence.

"Souris Brume ! C'est ton baptême de pirate pour ta première victoire" fit-il en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur.

Consternée, la jeune femme lui sauta dessus sans attendre pour l'étrangler ou du moins quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Sachi l'esquiva habilement et elle faillit glisser à cause de l'eau qui mouillait ses chaussures.

Avec une envie de vengeance, Brume se rattrapa de justesse à une chaise et repartit directement à sa poursuite. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de le laisser filer après ça et elle détala à sa suite hors de la salle des repas. Sachi avait choisi la fuite et elle dût malheureusement lui courir après à travers tout le navire. Elle réussit bien à lui donner quelques coups mais trop peu par rapport à ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Au détour d'un couloir et alors que Brume le rattrapait, Sachi finit par entrer dans la salle des machines et s'y enferma à double-tour. Devant la porte, Brume ne put retenir une injure. Elle entendit distinctement le mécanicien glousser et elle faillit presque l'attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'il ose sortir.

Elle aimerait pouvoir se permettre cela mais les autres avaient besoin d'elle en vigie. S'ils se faisaient attaquer alors qu'elle n'assurait pas son poste…

En trainant les pieds, elle reprit les couloirs qu'elle avait parcouru en courant juste avant, trempée par l'eau de ses vêtements. Elle entra dans sa cabine et se changea rapidement tout en le maudissant. Franchement, elle se serait bien passé de cette blague.

A contrecoeur, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle des repas pour prendre son repas pour midi. De toute façon, elle avait décidé de prendre un peu son temps pour aller en vigie. Au point où elle en était, elle n'était pas prête à recevoir la moindre remarque.

La jeune femme était bel et bien agacée et ce n'était pas le sourire de Penguin qui la fit se dérider. Installé au comptoir pour prendre possession de la cuisine, Penguin finit par un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Le capitaine quant à lui, était toujours installé à table mais désormais seul. La jeune femme ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard.

"Tu vois ce que je vis tous les jours ?" demanda Penguin en grimaçant.

"Je m'en serais bien passée" dit-elle en ne masquant pas sa mine exaspérée.

La jeune femme le rejoignit au comptoir et prit son petit panier repas pour midi.

"Dis-toi qu'il voulait te réveiller comme ça à la base ce matin mais tu étais déjà debout" ajouta Penguin en essayant de dire que le pire ne s'était pas passé.

La jeune femme leva tout de même les yeux au ciel en repensant au moment où elle l'avait croisé avec un seau d'eau. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce voyou mijotait quelque chose. Elle détesta son ami un court instant en se dirigeant vers la table où trônait désormais une mare d'eau par terre. Elle prit la tasse qu'elle avait laissé là pour la ranger et foudroya le capitaine du regard au passage. Il avait bien été complice dans cette histoire en la retenant là et elle lui en voulait bien évidemment.

"Vous avez bien marché avec lui, félicitations" dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Surpris par ce ton presque rebel, Law esquissa un sourire moqueur.

"Petite nature" souffla-t-il en étant plutôt amusé par l'agacement de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne le supporta pas davantage. Agacée plus que nécessaire, la jeune femme sortit et se hâta enfin de rejoindre la vigie, là où ne régnait que le calme et la solitude.

.

.

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, Brume se dirigea vers la salle des repas pour une pause bien méritée. En vigie, la jeune femme avait largement eut le temps de ruminer et il n'y avait rien à faire, elle était toujours irritée. A cause de cette histoire de seau d'eau, elle n'était pas prête à être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui et ce malgré le fait que c'était une simple plaisanterie. Brume avait l'habitude de ce genre de blague, sur ce navire, elle en avait essuyé des dizaines mais cette fois ci c'était différent.

Bizarrement, elle en voulait au capitaine pour s'être fait complice de cette histoire et elle n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle lui en voulait et elle n'avait pas envie de le croiser une fois de plus dans la journée.

Cette bouderie pouvait peut-être paraître stupide mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Après ses baisers de la veille, la jeune femme avait espéré une toute autre attitude…

En soupirant, elle poussa la porte de la salle des repas et espéra ne pas y trouver Penguin. Lorsqu'elle entra, une vague de soulagement la parcourut. Elle était bel et bien seule et elle était bien décidée à profiter de la quiétude de la grande salle pour une fois.

Brume ne perdit pas de temps et fila se prendre une viennoiserie et un café.

Seulement, il n'y avait plus de café moulu à disposition… Elle allait devoir piocher dans les réserves.

Légèrement agacée, Brume souffla et regarda le placard où était le réapprovisionnement, bien au-dessus d'elle. Elle maudit ses compagnons…. Tous grands, la plupart dépassait les 1 m 80 et le sous-marin avait été conçu en connaissance de cause. Les miroirs, les placards ou encore les rangements étaient plutôt placés à une bonne hauteur qui ne l'arrangeait pas, surtout dans ce cas-là.

En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme ouvrit le placard et grimaça en voyant les petits sacs de café sur la dernière étagère.

Il allait bien lui falloir une chaise cette fois-ci si elle voulait son café.

Derrière elle, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir soudainement et elle jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir qui était entré. Déçue de ne plus être seule, la jeune femme fit la moue en voyant que c'était le capitaine.

Placide, celui-ci semblait lui aussi vouloir un café et elle hésita un court instant à partir immédiatement. Finalement, elle essaya de faire bonne figure et opta pour un thé en ignorant tout simplement son supérieur. Alors que la bouilloire commençait à chauffer, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et ne daigna pas prêter attention au pirate.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme ne put plus ignorer lorsqu'il se posta derrière elle et effleura son dos. Le capitaine se colla légèrement à elle pour atteindre le placard au dessus d'eux. De sa main tatouée, il attrapa le café moulu qu'elle convoitait il y a peu et le passa à la jeune femme.

"Merci" marmonna-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Law afficha alors un léger sourire tout en restant dans son dos, là où leurs corps ne faisaient que se toucher à peine. Il se pencha sur elle et souffla à son oreille.

"Tu veux me faire plaisir ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement minaudeur.

"Non" répondit Brume sèchement.

Un éclat d'agacement passa dans les yeux de Law, bien vite remplacé par une expression provocatrice.

"Tu m'en veux ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement amusé.

Pour toute réponse, une moue boudeuse s'afficha sur le visage de Brume quand elle songea de nouveau à sa participation à la blague de mauvais goût de Sachi. Elle préféra ne pas lui répondre mais elle ne put l'ignorer lorsqu'il vint effleurer sa nuque d'un doigt. Lentement, il le fit descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos et un frisson d'un presque désir la parcourut.

"Viens dans mon lit cette nuit que je me fasse pardonner" murmura-t-il doucement.

Agacée, Brume fit taire son corps et se retourna alors pour faire face à Law et fit face à ses yeux gris.

"C'est à moi de voir" lâcha-t-elle en sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Elle eut raison. Un sourire agacé se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine mais il n'en dit pas un mot.

Lentement, le pirate se contenta de se pencher sur elle pour prendre son café tout juste prêt. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent un instant et Brume en fut troublée. A peine quelques secondes après, Law se releva, sa tasse à la main et s'éloigna sans même un regard vers elle.

Il sortit de la pièce en prenant son temps et laissa Brume dans sa mauvaise humeur. Un instant, celle-ci regretta ce qu'elle avait dit mais son agacement reprit vite le dessus.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête ce matin. Irritée, la jeune femme prit son temps pour sa pause et tenta de calmer l'agacement toujours bien présent en elle. A bout de nerfs, elle songea de nouveau au capitaine qui avait participé au méfait et qui ne s'était pas excusé. C'était peu le genre de Law mais tout de même…

Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver la veille. Elle aurait apprécié un autre type de réaction de sa part… Brume sentait que son énervement allait trop loin par rapport au capitaine mais au lieu de la calmer, cette réflexion vint ajouter à son irritation.

Boudeuse et agacée, la jeune femme retourna en vigie en espérant retrouver un peu de maîtrise sur ses émotions.

.

.

Le soir arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de Brume et sa colère n'avait que peu diminué. Un léger agacement était toujours présent en elle et ne cessait de lui coller à la peau si bien que ses compagnons préfèrérent la laisser tranquille, en particulier Penguin qui était à côté d'elle. Une moue boudeuse au visage, la jeune femme mangea donc les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Elle foudroya bien Sachi du regard lorsqu'il entra dans la salle des repas mais rien de plus. Pour cause, ses pensées étaient majoritairement tournées vers L et elle ne savait comment l'affronter tout à l'heure. Le connaissant, ce satané pirate n'avait pas dû apprécier leur dernière discussion mais elle était prête à ne pas se laisser faire.

Avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, la jeune femme lui en voulait toujours et elle ne savait plus comment aborder les choses avec lui. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans la salle des repas avec Jean-Bart ce matin, Brume s'était demandée quelle attitude elle devait avoir mais il semblait qu'il ne s'était pas posé les mêmes questions qu'elle.

La patience de Brume commençait à s'effriter. Les intentions de Law étaient si peu claires que ça lui prenaient réellement la tête.

Soudain, Sachi mit son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme tout en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle ne put que lui lancer un regard noir.

"Tu peux me frapper si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux" glissa-t-il.

Brume se dégagea rapidement de son bras et hésita un instant.

"Tu veux te faire pardonner maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

"A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal" dit-il en faisant la grimace.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Elle savait bien que son attitude sortait de l'ordinaire. D'habitude, elle riait de ces plaisanteries et ils finissaient toujours autour d'une bière mais cette fois c'était bel et bien différent.

Si Penguin ne s'en souciait pas plus que nécessaire et la laisser bouder de son côté, Sachi, lui, n'était pas du même avis. Il se pencha alors légèrement sur Brume pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ses propos.

"Tu ne devrais pas être plus souriante maintenant que le capitaine et toi êtes de nouveau proches ? A moins que tu ne saches pas à quoi t'en tenir avec lui" murmura-t-il mystérieusement.

A ses paroles, Brume tourna la tête vers lui assez étonnée. Sachi avait mis les pieds dans le plat et elle se demandait bien comment il pouvait être au courant. Elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa fin de soirée.

Brièvement, elle jeta un oeil à Penguin qui était juste à côté pour voir s'il avait entendu ou s'il se doutait lui aussi de quelque chose mais il n'eut aucune réaction et préférait écouter ses autres camarades.

"Comment tu sais ?" murmura-t-elle tout bas à Sachi.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un clin d'oeil en abaissant à peine ses lunettes noires.

"Je vous ai vu quitter le pont ensemble cette nuit" expliqua-t-il en volant la pinte de bière de sa camarade.

La jeune femme l'assassina du regard et elle espéra qu'il saurait tenir sa langue.

"Ca te prend la tête, hein ?" demanda Sachi en essayant de la faire parler.

"Un peu" concéda-t-elle.

"Beaucoup si tu veux mon avis. Un petit conseil de la part de ton meilleur ami ?" hasarda-t-il.

Malgré son agacement, Brume se pencha vers lui pour l'inviter à en dire davantage.

"Tu devrais forcer la chose avec lui. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une femme pleine d'assurance là-dessus et c'est bien le genre du Capt" dit-il sûr de lui.

Incertaine, Brume cligna des yeux imperceptiblement. Les filles pleines d'assurance ? Le genre de Law ? Elle n'était pas vraiment confiante elle comme femme…

Soudain, Penguin s'immisça dans leur conversation et donna un coup à Sachi.

"N'écoute pas cette engeance du démon" dit-il presque sévère.

Sachi soupira avant de se défendre.

"Je suis certainement de meilleur conseil que toi sur ce coup. Je sais ce qu'apprécie les hommes, les vrais" dit Sachi, presque hautain.

Penguin fit un geste de la main pour balayer ses dires stupides mais Sachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

"D'ailleurs, tu es devenu muet Penguin ? Tu les as vu partir ensemble autant que moi, alors pourquoi tu n'aides pas notre Brume ?" demanda Sachi en cherchant la petite bête.

Sceptique, Brume fixa Penguin un instant sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir. C'était vrai que Penguin donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir s'en mêler.

"Ca ne me regarde pas" expliqua Penguin simplement en regardant Sachi dans les yeux.

A cet instant, les yeux de Sachi s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension.

"Quoi ?" gronda Penguin, agacé par sa réaction excessive.

"Tu jouais les entremetteurs il y a quelques mois, te fou pas de nous… J'espère que tu nous caches rien cette fois-ci" avertit Sachi, avec un regard de reproche.

Intriguée, la jeune femme regarda le cuisinier attentivement en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais Penguin baissa légèrement la visière de sa casquette.

"Dis-moi" fit Brume, les lèvres pincées.

Penguin soupira et fit la grimace, peu décidé à partager son avis mais il savait la jeune femme persévérante.

"Va-y doucement Brume. Je sais que tu dois déjà y penser mais prends du recul…" dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

"Ne dis pas ça !" lança Sachi.

"Bordel, c'est vous qui insistez !" souffla Penguin en essayant de ne pas interpeller les autres.

"Soit positif, il la veut, ça se voit non ?" fit Sachi.

"Je veux juste que ça ne se termine pas comme l'autre fois, tu connais le Capt aussi bien que moi" souffla Penguin, réprobateur.

Sachi leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup d'épaule à Brume.

"Ne l'écoute pas" murmura Sachi.

"Je veux juste la mettre en garde !" râla Penguin.

"Elle le contente déjà, ça se voit" grogna Sachi.

"Notre capitaine est bien plus complexe qu'une huitre comme toi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a sourit deux fois de plus dans la semaine que c'est aussi simple" souffla Penguin.

Un curieux silence s'installa entre eux quelques secondes avant que Sachi ne se mette à afficher un grand sourire.

"En tout cas, c'était bien joué de sa part de te retenir là pour que je t'arrose" dit-il à l'intention de Brume.

"Je comprend pourquoi elle vous en veut" fit Penguin en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le cuisinier jeta un regard à la jeune femme qui boudait et lui donna un coup de coude.

"Mais ça dure un peu trop, tu ne crois pas ?" demanda-t-il en espérant la voir sourire de nouveau.

Ceci eut l'effet inverse. Brume soupira agacée et se contenta de l'ignorer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler c'était n'était pas cette discussion qui allait la remettre d'aplomb.

Devant son silence, ses camarades se regardèrent puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de la laisser tranquille. Ils comptaient sur la nuit pour la calmer, mais ils savaient tout deux que le capitaine avait été particulièrement morose aujourd'hui. Qu'elle en soit la cause ou non, un échange particulier allait avoir lieu entre eux deux.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est peut-être moins intéressant mais le prochain va vous plaire :)

**Prochain chapitre : Vendredi !**

J'en profite pour vous dire qu'en aout, je ne serai pas là pendant 3 semaines, travail oblige...

Je ne laisserai pas la fiction se terminer comme ça donc ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour travailler. Dans trois semaines, je reprendrai le rythme normal et il n'y aura aucun soucis donc j'espère que vous serez toujours intéressés pour me lire.


	31. Vouloir du calme

Coucou, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vouloir du calme**

Lorsque Brume se leva enfin pour rejoindre sa cabine, elle était décidée à tenir ses positions. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à pardonner la broutille qui datait de ce matin et de toute façon elle n'en avait aucune envie. Le capitaine méritait bien son courroux, elle n'était pas prête de changer d'avis et ce malgré le fait qu'elle voyait bien qu'elle lui en voulait davantage qu'au réel fauteur de trouble.

Un goût amer dans la bouche, Brume se retrouva ainsi devant la porte de leur cabine avant qu'elle n'ait pu le réaliser.

Elle ne put que faire la grimace en étant récalcitrante à entrer mais en fin de compte, elle avait aussi une légère envie de voir ce satané pirate.

Partagée, la jeune femme poussa donc la porte en ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

A son bureau, le capitaine était penché sur une carte récupérée au fort de la Marine et il ne leva les yeux vers elle qu'une seconde. Il se replongea aussitôt dans son étude et Brume déglutit en ne sachant pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Il paraissait concentré sur la carte entre ses mains et la jeune femme s'agaça qu'il ne l'ait même pas salué. Impassible, le pirate ne faisait décidément pas attention à elle, ce qui contribua à l'exaspérer.

Brume n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'elle ferait mieux de rester seule pour se calmer mais elle était incapable de dire pourquoi elle souhaitait s'attarder.

Face à elle, le capitaine resta penché sur sa carte comme si de rien n'était. Par moment, il annotait le papier et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il releva enfin la tête, aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda-t-il, bien trop calmement.

"Non" marmonna-t-elle.

Law la fixa quelques instants en ne laissant rien paraître dans ses yeux gris.

"Tu as perdu ta langue ?" interrogea-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Irritée, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant bien pourquoi elle s'était assise là au final.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler, c'est tout" dit-elle en faisant apparaître une moue boudeuse sur son visage.

Patient, le pirate observa cette mine bougonne et soutint le regard courroucé de Brume.

"Et donc ?" demanda-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

La jeune femme détourna le regard et se contenta seulement de répondre par un soupir désinvolte.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant, peut-être des excuses, mais le capitaine ne semblait pas concerné par la chose.

Law n'avait même pas répondu à ce silence impertinent, il avait juste reprit la lecture de sa carte et cela acheva de mécontenter Brume un peu plus.

Elle se demandait réellement pourquoi elle était restée, le pirate ne faisait décidément preuve d'aucune attention. Elle préférait partir si c'était comme ça...

"Tu me devais quelque chose, non ?" fit soudainement Law, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées.

Brume leva les yeux vers lui sans réellement comprendre et rencontra son regard d'acier si froid.

"De quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Notre petit marché lors de ta visite médicale" rappela-t-il, impassible.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un bref instant en se rappelant qu'elle avait été assez curieuse à ce moment-là… Elle lui avait bel et bien promis une contrepartie qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais utilisé.

"Une autre fois capitaine" dit-elle, agacée par cette demande.

"Ne me refuse pas quelque chose qui est à moi" souffla Law, une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix.

Le regard qu'il lui lançait était tout aussi autoritaire et elle se sentit fléchir un bref instant.

"Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ? Sinon vous m'envoyez dans la mer" lança-t-elle cyniquement.

Le sourire de Law s'étira alors légèrement devant cette petite provocation mais il prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Il délaissa enfin sa carte sur le côté et la regarda avec le même sourire.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" demanda-t-elle, agacée par son attitude.

Amusé par l'insolence de la jeune femme, Law sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question même s'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait.

"Tu vas me donner ta soirée" fit-il en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer davantage dans un sourire narquois.

Surprise par cette demande, Brume écarquilla les yeux.

"Ca ne marche pas comme ça d'habitude. Choisissez juste un acte ou une parole mais ne prenez pas toute ma soirée !" protesta-t-elle, vainement.

Le capitaine fit évidemment la sourde oreille et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est à dire davantage de calme… Mais d'abord, un peu de divertissement.

"Ne rend pas les choses compliqués et déshabille toi" enjoint-il en étudiant sa réaction.

La jeune femme resta interdite un instant, trop déstabilisée par cette injonction.

"Jamais" finit-elle par dire en s'étant reprise.

Law posa ses coudes sur la table et vint la regarder avec un sourire nonchalant. Il semblait plus que sérieux et Brume se demanda dans quel pétrin elle s'était fourrée.

"C'est un peu malvenue de demander ça, vous ne trouvez pas ?" essaya-t-elle, en grimaçant à moitié.

Law eut un sourire devant cette tentative d'échappatoire mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

"Je suis docteur, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes" insista-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Je m'en fiche" dit-elle en souhaitant mettre fin au débat.

"Tu penses que ça s'est passé comment lorsque tu étais alitée ?" demanda-t-il sournoisement.

A cette idée, Brume se renfrogna. Elle ne voulait certainement pas y songer mais le capitaine n'était pas prêt à la laisser filer.

"Un maillot de bain peut-être ?" proposa-t-il en croisant les bras.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme regarda le pirate en songeant que le ton qu'il employait était bel et bien impérieux. Law commençait maintenant à montrer des signes d'impatience, ses doigts tatoués venaient donner quelques coups sur la table mais elle hésitait encore.

"Brume, tu le fais ou non ?" demanda-t-il sans réellement cacher une mise en garde.

La jeune femme croisa son regard quelques secondes et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Elle fit la grimace mais le pirate lui donna une chance de s'échapper.

"A moins que tu ne m'en veuilles plus..." souffla-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Agacée, la jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, elle préférait jouer à son petit jeu plutôt que lui pardonner aussi aisément.

Recevoir un seau d'eau glacée de bon matin, c'était vraiment une blague de *****.

"Des excuses, vous connaissez ?" interrogea-t-elle, cynique.

Le pirate ne répondit bien évidemment pas et elle poussa un soupir avant de rejoindre sa chambre.

A contrecoeur, elle enfila son maillot et rejoignit le capitaine en maudissant ses idées stupides. Agacée et à la fois timide, Brume lui fit face avec la furieuse envie de faire demi-tour. Être en bikini face à lui était presque humiliant.

"Et vous ?" demanda-t-elle en ne souhaitant pas être la seule dans cette situation stupide.

Les lèvres de Law s'étirèrent légèrement face à cette question et elle dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas partir. A cet instant, elle n'aimait pas le sourire fourbe qui s'était dessiné sur son visage mais elle tint bon.

Agacée comme elle l'était, Brume n'était pas prête à perdre la face, ni à se calmer avec ce traitement mais elle savait que Law était en position de force. Comme toujours.

Elle allait devoir se résigner à accepter les demandes du capitaine jusqu'à ce que la soirée se termine. Intérieurement, elle se promit de ne plus marchander avec lui, cela ne valait pas la peine...

Complètement vêtu et amusé, il la toisa ainsi quelques secondes en silence avant de se lever et de lui lancer un tee-shirt au visage.

"Mets ça petite nature" dit-il avec un léger sourire satisfait.

Brume obtempéra docilement sur ce coup, elle était bien contente de soustraire un peu de son corps aux yeux du pirate.

"Vous allez jouer avec moi toute la soirée, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air blasé.

"Oui" admit-il simplement.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir agacé, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil de la part du capitaine.

Il fouilla alors dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit quelque chose qu'elle ne put deviner. Le pirate s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire faussement innocent puis lui présenta l'objet. C'était un bout de tissu noir à priori et il ne lui donna pas une once d'explications. Exaspérée, Brume releva la tête vers le visage de Law en se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais il resta silencieux. Ses yeux gris semblaient inflexibles mais elle soutint son regard en lui montrant bien que ce petit manège l'énervait.

Elle voulut attraper le tissu pour comprendre un peu mieux de quoi il s'agissait mais le pirate eut un léger regard d'avertissement pour l'en dissuader.

De sa main, il leva légèrement l'objet à hauteur des yeux de Brume pour être plus clair.

"Tu devrais te laisser faire" souffla-t-il en ne s'expliquant pas davantage.

Un éclair d'agacement traversa les yeux de Brume lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il voulait lui bander les yeux.

"Seulement si vous vous excusez" essaya-t-elle.

"Nous verrons cela après" dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Encore irritée de ce matin et de sa situation actuelle, Brume fit la moue en se disant qu'elle se faisait certainement entourlouper mais elle se laissa faire.

Le pirate s'approcha donc davantage et couvrit les yeux de Brume avec délicatesse. Il fit enfin un noeud à l'arrière de sa tête puis ajusta un peu plus le bandeau devant pour vérifier qu'il la privait bien de sa vue.

Désormais plongée dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme poussa un soupir.

"Vous exagérez…" marmonna-t-elle en voulant lui faire savoir au combien la situation l'exaspérait.

"Brume, j'ai de quoi te bâillonner si tu continues à te plaindre" avertit le capitaine sur un ton placide.

A cette idée, la jeune femme grimaça et le capitaine ne put que se satisfaire de voir que le message était passé. Il avait entendu assez de jérémiades pour la journée et cela l'avait déjà assez exaspéré.

Il était peu patient pour ce genre de chose et là, il était bien décidé à faire changer la donne pour qu'elle soit plus calme avec lui.

Tout cela pour une blague qui n'était pas de son fait... Enfin, ça lui donnait l'occasion de se divertir un peu.

Après avoir ajusté son bandeau une dernière fois, le capitaine s'éloigna et elle se retrouva seule au milieu de la cabine. Mal à l'aise, Brume se sentait vulnérable et elle ne put retenir sa frustration. Décidément, Law avait la fâcheuse manie de tout tourner à son avantage.

"Vous avez toujours de ces idées" lâcha-t-elle, en secouant la tête.

Seul le silence lui répondit… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de la cabine qui s'ouvrait sur le couloir.

"Tu viens ?" demanda le capitaine, comme si de rien n'était.

Étonnée, la jeune femme resta immobile et elle ne sut que faire.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-elle, irritée car elle était privée de ses yeux.

"Suis-moi" dit-il sans plus d'explications.

Brume se mordit les lèvres en le maudissant mais elle essaya de s'y plier.

Les mains en avant, elle avança avec précaution dans la direction de la porte qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien. Être privée de la vue était un réel handicap mais elle finit enfin par toucher la porte en acier.

Elle éprouva du soulagement et avança un peu plus en s'y cramponnant, jusqu'à rencontrer le corps du capitaine. A peine avait-elle posé sa main sur son torse qu'il s'éloigna… Le bref soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti s'évanouit tout aussitôt.

"Capitaine, je n'aime vraiment pas ce jeu" fit-elle sans cacher son agacement.

Un peu plus loin, Law la mit en garde pour qu'elle continue.

"Viens... et ne t'avises pas de l'enlever" dit-il posément.

"Sinon ?" demanda-t-elle en n'aimant pas qu'il soit aussi calme alors qu'elle était tout l'inverse.

Le capitaine se rapprocha silencieusement d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

"Sinon je te mets à l'eau comme tu l'as si bien dit. Crois moi à cette profondeur, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de m'en vouloir" souffla-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

Brume retint un frisson. Elle avait compris le message et elle ne voulait pas le tester pour voir s'il le pensait vraiment. Law était un homme capricieux et elle ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait le faire...

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, Brume le suivit uniquement guidée par le son de sa voix mais elle était lente. Elle procédait à tâton et avec beaucoup trop de précaution pour le capitaine.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus et alla se planter devant elle. Il la souleva et la déposa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et Brume eut peine à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ballotée par le capitaine et privée de sa vue, elle eut presque envie de lui crier son mécontentement.

Ses manières l'agaçaient au plus au point mais elle fut au moins soulagée d'une chose : ils ne croisaient personne. Si ça avait été le cas, les autres se seraient bien moqués de sa tenue légère mais aussi de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Brume rougit en essayant de se réconforter sur la taille du tee-shirt. Il était très large et grand pour elle et elle espérait qu'il couvrait un minimum ses fesses.

La tête à l'envers, la jeune femme entendit enfin qu'il ouvrait une porte en acier et il la déposa dans cette pièce sans même un mot.

Ils étaient assurément dans les thermes. Même si elle y avait peu été, c'était peu probable qu'elle se trompe, cette odeur de chlore était reconnaissable entre milles.

Et puis sous ce tee-shirt large, elle était bel et bien en maillot de bain. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Immobile, Brume fit la moue en essayant d'imaginer ce que Law avait derrière la tête.

Elle espérait que cette mascarade allait vite prendre fin mais à cet instant, elle ne remarqua pas la présence du capitaine içi, si bien qu'elle se mit à en douter.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'enlever son bandeau mais une main autoritaire l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir son geste.

"Pas tout de suite, petite insolente" souffla Law qui était finalement bien proche d'elle.

Brume se renfrogna et se dégagea quelque peu de sa poigne.

"Vous compliquez toujours tout" accusa-t-elle.

"Pour le moment, c'est toi qui n'a aucune envie de parler" lâcha-t-il calmement.

Brume soupira d'exaspération. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas envie d'engager une conversation avec lui et elle regrettait désormais de ne pas avoir simplement rejoint sa cabine tout à l'heure.

Si elle s'était attendue à cela, la jeune femme aurait simplement passé son chemin mais il n'était désormais plus question de cela. Law ne la laisserait pas partir facilement, cela ne devait pas faire parti de ses plans.

Tout à coup, Brume sentit les bras du pirate l'entourer et il lui enleva rapidement son tee-shirt. Exaspérée, elle faillit protester mais Law l'attira de nouveau contre lui et elle en fut déconcertée. La tête à peine posée sur le torse du pirate, la jeune femme en fut troublée et encore plus lorsqu'il la serra quelques secondes contre son torse. Brume entendit les battements de coeur de Law à peine un instant et elle faillit l'étreindre à son tour lorsqu'il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

Avec une légère autorité, Brume se fit mettre ses mains dans son dos et elle frissonna lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il cherchait à l'immobiliser.

"Qu'est-ce-que ?" commença-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Law vint ligoter rapidement ses poignets dans son dos avec une petite corde qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir. Trop étonnée, la jeune femme tenta d'abord de se dégager mais elle abandonna bien vite, en sentant qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner par la force.

"A quoi vous jouez ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Law ne lui répondit pas et elle se retrouva bientôt les poignets et les coudes liés dans le dos. Pas très rassurée, la jeune femme nota qu'elle ne pouvait absolument plus bouger ses bras et elle commença à être moins sûre d'elle. Brume était désormais complètement à sa merci.

En maillot de bain, immobilisée et privée de vue, elle essaya tout de même de se reprendre.

"Captain, vous…" commença-t-elle en souhaitant protester.

Une main tatouée se plaqua aussitôt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

"Fais moi confiance" souffla-t-il sans laisser transparaître une seule émotion.

"Non, je ne comprends pas" lâcha-t-elle en se rebiffant.

Law eut un sourire devant l'agacement dont elle faisait encore preuve puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à une cabine de douche sans sommation et l'y laissa seule.

Gênée, Brume essaya de ne pas perdre son aplomb et serra les dents.

"Il ne vaut mieux jamais faire de gages avec vous" dit-elle en râlant.

Law se contenta d'ignorer ce qu'elle disait et actionna le robinet de la douche sans prévenir. Après un sursaut, Brume sentit l'eau tiède couler sur son corps et elle préféra tenir sa langue même si ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. C'était vraiment ridicule... L'eau tiède tombait drue sur elle et elle espéra que cela la libérerait de son bandeau sur les yeux.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Brume entendit que Law entrait dans la douche à son tour et elle essaya de reculer, d'humeur boudeuse.

Le pirate la ramena bien vite à sa place tout en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Avec une certaine irritation, Brume sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues en imaginant le capitaine à ses côtés dans une douche.

"Vous êtes nu ?" demanda-t-elle, rougissante.

"Non... Même si je suis moins timide que toi" dit-il, sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Brume rougit encore davantage et laissa ses pensées vagabonder en y pensant puis elle secoua vivement la tête en se remémorant la situation dans laquelle elle était. Agacée contre lui, elle voulut se plaindre une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle en fut troublée et encore plus lorsqu'il fit glisser ses bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer. Avec une certaine douceur, il passa ses mains dans son dos, là où étaient les bras entravés de la jeune femme. Il caressa du bout des doigts la corde et la peau puis elle le sentit prendre une grande inspiration qui bomba quelque peu son torse.

D'une main, il lui fit lever la tête vers lui et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Brume avait chaud malgré l'eau tiède qui tombait sur son visage et sur son corps et enfin il vint presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et Brume ne put que lui autoriser l'accès entre ses lèvres. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent tendrement puis le pirate releva la tête, mettant fin à ce baiser.

"Je préfère ça" souffla-t-il.

Brume détourna aussitôt la tête et fit une moue boudeuse.

"Ce n'était pas la peine de m'attacher" dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

Law eut un sourire qu'elle ne put voir avant de la serrer davantage contre lui.

"Tu râles encore finalement" affirma-t-il plus pour lui même.

"Et vous, vous aimeriez être à place ? J'aime..." râla-t-elle.

Gênée, celle-ci n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de continuer quand il prit son visage entre ses mains pour relever son visage davantage. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes immédiatement et lui fit perdre ses moyens.

La langue de Law s'infiltra directement entre ses lèvres et il explora sa bouche avec hâte. Brume ne put que répondre à ce baiser et bientôt elle sentit tout le corps de Law se presser contre le sien en réaction.

Soudainement, la jeune femme mordit la lèvre du bas de son partenaire pour marquer son mécontentement et elle rompit ainsi leur baiser.

Law fit une pause et se recula à peine pour passer sa langue sur l'endroit presque douloureux.

Toujours collée à lui, Brume ne put le voir mais elle regretta bien vite ses baisers. Elle chercha ses lèvres un instant mais Law le lui refusa et s'amusa plutôt à les faire s'effleurer.

"Tu as changé d'avis ?" demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Brume ne voulut tout simplement pas lui donner la satisfaction d'une réponse et elle tourna la tête.

C'était à vrai dire son seul moyen de l'éviter mais une brusque pression sur son menton la ramena face à lui. Brusquement, il plaqua ses lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes et elle répondit à son assaut en sentant une curieuse chaleur l'envahir. Soudainement, Law la plaqua avec violence contre la paroie vitrée. Brume étouffa un gémissement et il s'empressa de baiser ses lèvres encore et encore. Les baisers de Law étaient brusques mais elle ne put s'empêcher de les aimer. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient avec fougue et elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Tout à coup, le pirate mit fin à leurs baisers et l'attrapa davantage contre lui. Il la souleva et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur avec une certaine ardeur. Les bras dans le dos, Brume eut un petit cri de surprise et Law raffermit sa prise en se collant davantage à elle.

Les mains posés sur ses fesses pour la soutenir, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de fondre dans son cou. Il y déposa ses lèvres et la malmena un peu avec les dents. Brume eut un nouveau gémissement de douleur et il essaya de se faire plus doux. Il embrassa son cou, ses épaules et presque sa poitrine.

Dans ses bras, il sentait la jeune femme frémir et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, le pirate ne put se retenir d'aspirer la peau jusqu'au sang pour marquer sa propriété. Tendrement, il vint poser en même temps une main sur une des hanches de la jeune femme et agrippa la peau sous ses doigts avec avidité.

Immobilisée, Brume se mordit les lèvres en appréciant l'envie monter en elle alors qu'il suçait sa peau. Ses bras commençaient à la tirailler dans son dos et elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: être libérée pour toucher le corps de Law sous ses doigts.

Le pirate termina son suçon et revint brusquement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, surprise. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et intérieurement, un feu s'embrasa dans le corps de Brume quand elle sentit la force du désir de Law contre ses fesses.

"Dis moi si tu veux que j'aille plus loin" murmura le pirate entre deux baisers.

La voix de Law était rauque et pleine de désir et cette phrase fit frissonner la jeune femme de plaisir.

Leurs baisers se firent plus profond et Brume se mit à rougir malgré elle en sentant une hésitation la parcourir.

Malgré ses bras engourdis, son souffle court et son coeur qui battait la chamade, la jeune femme était envahie de désir. Satisfait de cette vision, Law l'embrassa davantage sans attendre de réponse particulière.

"Détachez moi" souffla-t-elle en rompant un baiser.

Law eut un sourire avant de la faire sauter légèrement pour raffermir sa prise et la monter un peu plus.

"Je n'en ai aucune envie" souffla-t-il pour la narguer gentiment.

Brume fit légèrement la moue mais il l'ignora et décida de mettre fin à cette douche brûlante.

Il ne pourrait plus se contenir gentiment si cela continuait.

La jeune femme se crispa légèrement entre ses bras lorsqu'il sortit de la douche mais un bref baiser sur sa joue la rassura. Presque déçue de ne plus sentir ses caresses brûlantes sur sa peau, Brume se demanda encore où il l'emmenait mais le déplacement fut bref.

Sans un mot, il l'avait porté avec précaution jusqu'au bassin thermal et prit les marches pour s'enfoncer petit à petit dans l'eau chaude.

Amusé, il la sentit frémir lorsqu'il l'immergea légèrement dans l'eau et il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois en remarquant qu'elle était beaucoup plus calme à présent.

Enfin, il s'assit sur une marche en maintenant la jeune femme contre lui et replia légèrement ses jambes pour lui fournir un dossier. Assise à califourchon sur lui, Brume avait toujours les joues rouges mais elle semblait avoir bel et bien oublié sa colère envers son capitaine.

"Vous ne me détacherez donc jamais ?" demanda-t-elle cyniquement.

"Ne me tente pas" glissa-t-il en observant la marque qu'il lui avait fait dans le cou avec satisfaction.

"Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie" avoua-t-elle.

"Quel dommage" dit-il, comme si cela lui importait peu.

Brume eut un sourire en se disant qu'elle avait assurément jeter son dévolu sur un homme compliqué et capricieux mais elle garda cette pensée pour elle. Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux et Brume s'adossa aux jambes du pirate dans son dos pour se laisser aller. Ses bras encore liés étaient bien engourdis mais cette position lui permit quelque peu de se détendre.

Plusieurs minutes après, le capitaine voulut remettre une mèche de cheveux en place sur la jeune femme mais privée de vue, elle fut prise par un soudain sursaut à ce contact. Instantanément, le pirate perdit légèrement de son sourire et son visage se fit plus fermé.

"Vous m'avez fait peur" dit-elle pour toute explication.

Le regard sombre, Le capitaine la jaugea en n'ayant pas particulièrement apprécié ce mouvement de recul.

"Tu as peur de moi ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton plus que sérieux.

Brume dénégua de la tête sans donner de réponse orale et cela contraria le pirate autant que ça l'amusa.

Il se redressa légèrement, attirant ainsi la jeune femme et força un baiser. Il introduit sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire en forçant un peu le passage mais elle rompit rapidement le baiser.

"Capitaine, c'est..." commença-t-elle, assez surprise par sa réaction.

"Non" répondit Law en la coupant de manière intransigeante dès le premier mot.

"Law ?" demanda-t-elle, peu certaine de ce qu'il souhaitait.

"C'est un bon début. Tu peux aussi m'appeler maître, je t'ai acheté après tout. Qu'en dis-tu ?" demanda-t-il, encore agacé de son sursaut.

Troublée, la jeune femme eut un moment de doute et elle se demanda si Law jouait avec elle ou s'il était sérieux.

"Même en rêve, c'est…" commença-t-elle.

Law plaqua instantanément sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire une nouvelle fois.

"Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler, non ?" lança-t-il en affichant un léger sourire.

Dans le même temps, le pirate lui fit secouer la tête de sa main comme si elle répondait.

Sous son bandeau, Brume lui lançait un regard bien noir.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas et lorsque Law lui laissa la parole en écartant légèrement les doigts qu'il avait laissé sur sa bouche, la jeune femme mordit l'un d'eux brièvement.

Le pirate poussa un grognement devant cette petite vengeance.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi" souffla-t-il plus sérieusement.

Brume lui répondit par un sourire impertinent, bien contente de l'avoir mordu. Après tout, c'était pour se défendre mais quand elle sentit le pirate se pencher sur elle et ouvrir ses lèvres et sa bouche du pouce, elle se prit à le regretter.

Contre toute attente, le pirate posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes qu'il obligeait ouvertes et laissa sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. Law retira alors son pouce et l'embrassa si doucement que Brume en oublia tout le reste. Leurs lèvres se joignirent tendrement dans un baiser long, au rythme lent et cela acheva de les réconcilier un peu plus.

Lorsque Law se détacha d'elle, un silence vint s'installer et aucun d'eux ne vint le briser pendant plusieurs minutes. Toujours assise à califourchon sur lui, Brume avait les bras douloureux à cause de ses liens mais elle ne dit rien.

Adossé aux jambes de Law, elle se détendait de nouveau en se disant que son capitaine avait décidément bien trop joué avec elle.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait tenter une vengeance lorsqu'elle le pourrait…

Sur ses pensées vengeresses, la jeune femme fut surprise de sentir de l'eau couler sur ses épaules.

Law continua à lui passer de l'eau sur sa peau un petit temps pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid puis il reposa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

"Tu es bien plus calme maintenant" souffla-t-il, avec un sourire satisfait.

Brume haussa les épaules comme elle le pouvait et il l'attira contre lui, sur son torse. La jeune femme se laissa aller avec son aide et elle s'affaissa sur le pirate avec un soupir.

La tête posée sur son torse, la jeune femme trouva du réconfort à être à moitié allongée sur lui.

"Tu as abandonné, pas vrai ?" murmura-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme.

"Avec toi, il vaut mieux" murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Même avec ce traitement peu glorieux, la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans le silence. Le pirate avait passé les bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'étreindre et la retenir contre lui. Enfin, il lui retira le bandeau mais celle-ci ne releva pas la tête vers lui et il apprécia qu'elle reste tout contre lui, blottie contre son torse.

"Je pourrais dormir ici avec toi" murmura-t-elle tout à coup.

Sur ces mots, Law la serra davantage dans ses bras et elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers lui. Ses cheveux bruns avaient bien été décoiffés par la douche, et il avait l'air fatigué au vu de ses cernes sombres, mais Brume ne put s'empêcher d'aimer le voir ainsi. Elle croisa le regard métallique de Law à peine un instant puis celui ci vint chercher ses lèvres sans un mot.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois tendrement.

Le coeur bien rempli, Brume reposa sa tête sur le torse du pirate et elle joua du doigt avec les lignes de son tatouage. Elle appréciait toucher la musculature fine du pirate mais au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, elle s'endormit, tout comme lui dans le bassin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu, dîtes moi si je n'ai pas abusé ou quoi x)

Je reviens vers le 23 aout, avec pleins d'idées ;)


	32. Une absence qui se fait ressentir

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Une absence qui se fait ressentir.**

Cette nuit-là, Law et Brume regagnèrent la cabine du capitaine en silence pour se glisser dans le lit. Le calme régnait désormais, seulement brisé par leurs respirations endormies. Vêtue d'un tee-shirt large appartenant au pirate, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Law n'avait pu que lui ouvrir ses bras et elle s'y était glissée. C'était la seule place qui lui avait permise de toute manière.

Le capitaine ne dormait plus à cet instant mais il ne se leva pas pour s'occuper comme il le faisait d'habitude durant ses insomnies. Allongé sur le dos, il eut un soupir avant d'attirer la jeune femme sous son épaule davantage contre lui. Brièvement, un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres quand soudain, la sonnerie de l'escargophone déchira la nuit.

Alarmée, Brume se réveilla en sursaut avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'un appel. Elle cligna légèrement des yeux en se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure-là et elle fut déçue de sentir Law se détacher pour répondre. Mal réveillée, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait déjà décroché.

Assis au bord du lit, Brume ne pouvait voir que le dos nu du capitaine et elle hésita un instant à l'effleurer.

"J'ai des informations pour toi" déclara soudain une voix féminine à travers le combiné.

En entendant ces paroles, Brume se raidit légèrement et tendit davantage l'oreille.

"De quel genre ?" interrogea Law.

"Urgentes" répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Brume commença à se mordre les lèvres en sentant l'inquiétude l'envahir. Law semblait peu gêné par l'heure de cet appel et elle ne put qu'imaginer qu'il n'avait pas changé d'expression depuis le début.

"Il faut que je te vois" continua-t-elle, d'un air impérieux.

"Hm" répondit simplement Law.

Brume se redressa davantage dans le lit à ces paroles. Ca ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'osa pas interrompre cet appel.

"Je suis sur l'île de Gré, auberge du port comme d'habitude. Le plus tôt sera le mieux" dit-elle, d'une voix confiante.

Déconcertée, Brume le vit se lever rapidement pour traverser la pièce et se rendre à son bureau. Il étudia la carte dépliée quelques secondes et y apposa son index en paraissant pensif.

"Cette nuit" indiqua-t-il sur un ton sans appel.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi" souffla la femme, pour clore cette conversation.

Le capitaine reposa sans attendre le combiné et Brume ne put qu'être troublée de le voir déjà s'activer.

"C'était qui ?" demanda-t-elle en sentant une pointe de jalousie la poignarder.

Le pirate enfilait déjà son jean et s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler ses chaussures.

"Law, c'était qui ?" répéta-t-elle en se sentant obligée de réitérer.

"Une informatrice" répondit-il enfin, sans lui accorder un regard.

"Tu y vas vraiment maintenant ?" interrogea-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

"Oui" répondit-il simplement en se relevant pour chercher un pull.

Soucieuse, Brume se mordit les lèvres et le regarda faire. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il aille rejoindre une femme en pleine nuit, informatrice ou non.

"Tu y vas seul ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer son doute.

"Oui" répondit-il une nouvelle fois sans cesser de se préparer.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, fatiguée de ses réponses trop courtes et peu satisfaisantes. Chaque parole l'inquiétait davantage mais elle ne souhaitait pas lui montrer.

"Je peux venir ?" demanda-t-elle en le voyant mettre son chapeau.

"Non" dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Boudeuse, Brume allait lui demander des explications lorsqu'il se rapprocha du lit où elle se trouvait encore. Il se pencha sur elle et lui donna un bref baiser sur le front.

"Rendors-toi, on se voit bientôt" dit-il en se relevant aussitôt.

Avec dépit, la jeune femme le vit alors prendre son arme, la déposer sur son épaule et sortir sans plus un mot. Dans un soupir, elle laissa son corps retomber sur le matelas dans un bruit sourd.

"Maudit pirate" souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y repenser mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des idées avec cet appel. La voix de cette femme était charmeuse et elle semblait bien connaître Law. Elle le tutoyait même, alors qu'elle se pensait privilégiée. Brume n'était définitivement pas rassurée et le doute s'immisça lentement en elle.

Après cette soirée, disons particulière, Law était parti sans lui donner guère d'informations et elle détestait cela. Il jouait assurément avec elle, comme en témoignait le traitement dont elle avait écopé la veille et elle se demanda un instant si ses intentions allaient plus loin. Brume secoua la tête en y songeant. Le pirate était compliqué mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux.

Mais tout de même… La jeune femme avait peine à croire que Law soit réellement parti au beau milieu de la nuit pour rejoindre cette… informatrice.

Brume grimaça en y songeant. Quand il rentrerait, elle lui exigerait quelques explications, quitte à lui faire une crise de jalousie.

En attendant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. A part s'inquiéter pour son capitaine et maudir cette femme qui l'avait tiré du lit.

.

.

Au petit matin, Brume se réveilla avec la sensation de manquer de sommeil. Rien de très étonnant après cette nuit. Elle soupira puis tourna la tête vers le hublot qui dominait un des murs. La mer était sombre et elle se douta que le navire resterait plongé dans les profondeurs tant que son capitaine était absent. Elle chassa directement ses pensées sombres et se leva. Dans la salle de bain, elle se doucha puis elle se passa plusieurs fois le visage sous l'eau froide pour se réveiller davantage mais l'envie n'y était pas. En dessous de son cou, trônait le suçon qu'il lui avait fait la veille et elle s'empressa d'enfiler un tee-shirt pour éviter d'y penser.

Démoralisée, la jeune femme quitta sa cabine en espérant qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire pour elle sur ce navire. Elle avait un besoin urgent de s'occuper l'esprit et elle fut rassurée de croiser Bepo dans les couloirs pour lui proposer son aide.

Ensemble, ils firent l'inventaire des prochains achats à effectuer durant toute la matinée. Nourriture, produits médicaux, entretien du sous-marin, armes, achats quotidiens, tout fut répertoriés. Le mink notait tout et il n'oubliait rien pour contenter son capitaine. Il semblait lourdement rôdé à effectuer ses tâches et Brume ne doutait pas que le capitaine ne vérifiait même plus le travail de son second.

Elle jeta enfin un coup d'oeil sur la liste et elle fut surprise et désespérée de voir tout ce qu'il fallait acheter. Cela demandait une fortune à n'en pas douter et elle se demanda si leur dernier pillage au fort suffirait. A vrai dire, elle ne connaissait en rien l'état financier de l'équipage du Heart mais elle savait que Law tenait bien sa bourse.

Quand bien même, leurs salaires étaient toujours plus que satisfaisants et ils n'avaient jamais eu à se plaindre là-dessus. La vie de pirate était confortable et elle se demanda s'il en était de même pour les autres équipages.

Elle sourit en songeant que bien plus tôt, elle se serait offusquée de ce genre de pensées. Vivre de la piraterie et s'y plaire était bien malhonnête et égoïste en comparaison avec des métiers respectables mais cela ne la regardait plus. Elle avait fait son choix et ce raisonnement était bien loin de ses préoccupations désormais. La liberté n'avait pas de prix.

Vers midi, Brume et Bepo en eurent enfin fini avec l'inventaire. Il la libéra de ses fonctions et elle se hâta ensuite vers la salle des repas pour rejoindre ses autres compagnons. Le capitaine n'était toujours pas revenu et elle essaya de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Elle avait réussi à ne pas aborder le sujet avec Bepo et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le second avait assurément remarqué qu'elle paraissait soucieuse mais il n'en avait rien dit. Lui aussi devait s'inquiéter de savoir le capitaine seul, on ne sait où.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle des repas, Brume fut heureuse de constater que ses amis y étaient. Installés au comptoir, l'un en face de l'autre, Sachi et Penguin semblait en pleine discussion et elle ravala son inquiétude pour s'asseoir à côté de Sachi.

"Vivement la prochaine île, je n'en peux plus. Qu'est ce que t'en penses Brume ?" demanda Sachi, d'humeur plaintive.

"J'espère que ce ne sera pas une île hivernale en tout cas, ça m'a suffit la dernière fois" dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

"On n'a pas pu profiter la dernière fois" fit Penguin en faisant la moue.

"Dis, c'est bientôt Brume ?" interrogea Sachi en laissant son corps s'avachir à moitié sur le comptoir.

"Non" dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Sachi lui tira la langue en sachant bien qu'elle se moquait de ses plaintes puis il remit son visage entre ses bras.

"Parfois, on dirait vraiment un enfant" souffla Brume pour le taquiner.

"Tu voulais dire un beau jeune homme, non ?" répondit-il aussitôt en se redressant pour marquer sa stature.

"Désolée de te décevoir" répondit Brume qui prenait alors sa petite vengeance pour le seau d'eau de la veille.

Elle lui fit alors un clin d'oeil et Sachi leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

"Elle nous compare à des marmots et tu ne dis rien" dit-il à l'attention de Penguin.

Penguin haussa les épaules puis vint pincer la joue de Sachi pour l'embêter.

"Tu as besoin de moi pour te défendre ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire curieux.

Sachi foudroya Penguin du regard puis fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche agaçante.

"Je déteste les enfants. Ca braille, faut s'en occuper h24… Très peu pour moi" fit Sachi en secouant la tête.

"Et toi Penguin ?" demanda Brume, intriguée.

A cette question, Penguin vit ses joues s'envahir de rose et il enfonça la tête dans le col de sa combinaison pour s'en cacher.

"Ce tendre veut des gosses" expliqua Sachi en voyant que son ami ne répondrait pas sans aide.

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas pour maintenant" bouda le principal concerné.

"Mais tu en voudrais ?" insista Brume avec curiosité.

Penguin eut alors un petit sourire puis soupira en songeant qu'il devait en dire plus désormais.

"Je sais que notre vie ne nous le permet pas… mais plus tard. Ben peut-être que former une petite famille, ça me plairait" avoua-t-il.

"Ca ne te plait pas d'être avec moi et de traîner dans les bars ?" questionna Sachi pour le taquiner.

Penguin fit la grimace en y repensant sérieusement.

"Plus tard ! Pas maintenant, j'ai le temps pour ça. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais... avoir une petite femme qui m'attendrait chaque soir, des enfants à qui raconter des histoires..." fit Penguin en rêvant un peu.

"Personne ne te supporte à part moi, tu le sais ?" fit Sachi avec un sourire.

Exaspéré, Penguin leva les yeux au ciel en songeant que cette envie, aussi basique soit elle, était peu comprise.

"T'as intérêt à me nommer tonton" ajouta Sachi, tout à coup.

"De toute façon, te connaissant, je serai bien obligé de t'embarquer avec moi" fit Penguin en lui tirant la langue.

"Compte sur moi pour leur apprendre des tonnes de conneries" fit Sachi avec un sourire en coin.

A cette idée, Penguin le foudroya du regard et lui donna une petite taloche sur la tête. Brume éclata de rire en y songeant.

"Je te vois vraiment bien en papa, Penguin" dit-elle, sans pouvoir se retenir.

"Hm je ne sais pas" fit Penguin en faisant la moue.

Son sourire s'était quelque peu effacé et Brume se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

"Tu ne seras pas pire que nos parents" le rassura Sachi en voyant que le moral de son ami était descendu.

Penguin sembla pensif un instant puis esquissa un sourire.

"Ce qu'il faut être con pour abandonner ses enfants, hein" souffla-t-il, enfin.

Sachi lui donna une petite tape dans le dos pour le rassurer puis fit un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme.

"Il y a pire que nous… Regarde, Brume. Son éducation laisse clairement à désirer. Elle ne fait ni la cuisine, ni le ménage…" dit-il en faisant semblant d'être consterné.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

"Désolée, Ô Hommes supérieur, mes parents ont fauté, je ne connais rien de tout cela" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Penguin secoua la tête devant cette tentative pour lui rendre le sourire et décida de la taquiner à son tour.

"Et toi Brume, des enfants ?" demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme prit un air pensif et réfléchit rapidement à la question.

"Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mon partenaire j'imagine" avoua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

A vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais songé sérieusement. Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment avec des enfants mais elle pouvait se laisser convaincre.

"Avec le captain ?" demanda soudain Penguin, intrigué.

A cette idée, Sachi explosa de rire et Brume ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Déjà, il n'y avait rien de concret entre eux mais en plus de cela, elle n'imaginait pas le moins du monde le capitaine avec un enfant.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre" dit-elle après un rire.

"On ne sait jamais" insista Penguin, en paraissant sérieux.

Sachi et Brume étouffèrent un nouveau rire en essayant d'y penser plus sérieusement.

"Penguin, tu rêves. Je ne l'ai jamais vu jeter un regard vers un enfant ou une femme enceinte" fit Sachi en redressant légèrement ses lunettes pour essuyer des larmes de rire.

Penguin fit enfin un geste de la main pour concéder qu'ils avaient raison.

"Et puis un comme ça nous suffit, merci" ajouta Sachi.

Ils plaisantèrent un long moment sur la question et ils ne purent qu'en rire. Imaginer Law élever un enfant sur ce bateau relevait d'un effort considérable. C'était un homme capricieux à lui seul et ils se demandaient bien comment il se comportait avec sa miniature. Ils hésitèrent sur le sujet et les débats furent rudes. Ils l'imaginèrent strict et exigeant comme il l'était avec lui-même et son équipage mais d'un autre côté, ils n'arrivèrent pas à s'enlever de la tête que Law pouvait être indulgent et aux petits soins pour sa marmaille. Peut-être même gaga.

"En attendant, vivement une île. Je n'aime peut-être pas les enfants mais les jolies femmes…" dit Sachi en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

"Si quelqu'un veut de toi" glissa Brume pour le taquiner.

"Tu es juste jaloux de notre succès" fit Sachi en posant une main sur l'épaule de Penguin.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement en bon timide, ce qui fit sourire Brume. Leur amour des femmes étaient tel qu'ils arboraient un visage béat.

Il leur fallut bien quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits et quitter des fantasmes inavouables et Brume n'osa les interrompre. Elle préférait que leurs pensées n'en viennent pas à devenir pas une discussion graveleuse.

"Sinon, petite beuverie ce soir ?" demanda Penguin, avec un air sournois.

Etonnée, la jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça mais en réalité, c'était la première fois que le capitaine était réellement absent depuis qu'elle était là.

"Tu ne veux pas te venger du capitaine qui est parti sans nous ?" demanda Sachi en faisant un clin d'oeil à Brume.

"Et les autres ?" demanda-t-elle, peu certaine de leur coup.

"Ils nous suivront !" s'exclama Sachi.

"On peut bien vider quelques tonneaux pendant qu'il s'amuse en haut" ajouta Penguin.

Brume eut un léger sourire mais ses amis surent qu'ils l'avaient déjà convaincue. La jeune femme avait évidemment besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux qu'une vengeance en son absence. Law ne saurait rien de leur petite fête de toute manière.

.

.

Cet après-midi là, Brume fut réquisitionnée une nouvelle fois par le second de l'équipage. Bepo avait bien remarqué que la jeune femme était soucieuse et il avait préféré l'envoyer en salle des machines avant que cela ne dure.

En entrant dans cette pièce, Brume fut frappée par la chaleur presque étouffante qui y régnait. Là-bas, Sachi et Clione s'affairaient à travailler et ils la mirent directement dans le bain. Sachi avait besoin d'aide pour une nouvelle vidange du sous-marin et il avait décidé que Brume serait son assistante. La jeune femme méconnaissait bien tout du fonctionnement de ce navire mais faire cette opération alors qu'ils étaient dans les profondeurs de la mer l'inquiéta.

"Il ne faudrait pas remonter pour ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sachi, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Euh… Il se passera quoi si l'on rate ?" fit-elle en se dandinant légèrement.

Sachi eut un léger sourire puis passa une main tâchée de noir sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur. Une tâche sombre laissa sa trace sur son visage mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

"Alors, de un: Je te remercie de croire que nous allons échouer, dit-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé, Et de deux, nous avons un système de secours" expliqua-t-il en lui passant du matériel à emmener un peu plus loin.

Quelques peu réconfortée, la jeune femme le suivit le long d'un mince couloir, les bidons à la main. Ils arrivèrent à une extrémité où arrivaient de nombreux tuyaux et Sachi s'y pencha immédiatement.

"Bidon d'huile" demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre, Brume lui passa et l'observa en verser dans un petit entonnoir. Elle trouvait le mécanicien bien sérieux par rapport à d'habitude. Penché sur les tuyaux d'acier, Sachi faisait preuve d'une minutie sans pareille. Les lunettes presque baissés, il ajustait chaque réservoir au millimètre près pour que tout soit parfait. Les machines, c'était indéniablement son truc.

Brume passa ainsi tout son après-midi à tendre elle ne sait quel liquide au mécanicien. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de réellement l'aider là-dedans mais la tâche lui plaisait. Ici seul comptait la chaleur de la salle et le bruit des machines. Sachi lui expliqua ça et là ce qu'il effectuait et elle essaya tant bien que mal de tout retenir malgré la chaleur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir. Malgré l'habitude de travailler ici, Sachi commençait lui aussi à montrer des signes de fatigue. C'était la fin de la journée après tout. Ses gestes se faisaient plus lents et ses mains étaient couvertes de cambouis. Quelques traces noires avaient aussi trouvé leurs places sur son visage mais c'était bon, ils avaient enfin terminé.

Dans un état similaire, Clione vint les rejoindre et sourit en voyant Brume qui semblait mal supporter la chaleur.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et elle avait dû attacher ses cheveux pour avoir moins chaud, cela changeait de d'habitude.

"Vous avez fini vous aussi ?" demanda-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

"Tout juste" répondit Sachi en s'essuyant rapidement les mains dans un chiffon pour enlever légèrement la graisse des machines.

"Quelle heure il est ?" demanda Brume en s'essuyant le front à l'aide de son bras.

"L'heure d'aller se décrasser… Et merci pour ton aide" lâcha-t-il en l'attrapant sous son épaule.

"On va boire un coup ?" demanda-t-elle en souhaitant ne pas avoir de temps libre pour penser.

Sachi esquissa un sourire puis lui tapota la joue gentiment pour l'embêter.

"Oui Brume" dit-il en laissant une belle trace noire au passage.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard devant son air condescendant et il ne put qu'éclater de rire.

"Direction les bains ?" demanda Clione.

"Viens avec nous, on a ce qu'il faut" proposa Sachi en montrant ses mains noires de cambouis.

Brume hésita légèrement puis elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la cabine du capitaine (passage obligé vers leur salle de bain) pour y voir son bureau vide.

Elle accepta puis les suivit jusqu'à leurs appartements et la salle de bain commune.

Brume avait eu l'occasion d'y aller ce matin même avec Bepo pour l'inventaire mais elle s'étonnait toujours de la propreté qui y régnait. Ils étaient tout de même 6 à utiliser cette salle de bain mais elle était dans un état impeccable et Bepo lui avait expliqué que chaque jour, une personne était chargée de son ménage. Ce genre de pièce se salissait trop vite si ce n'était pas tenu et personne ne souhaitait cela.

De plus, la salle de bain était très bien organisée. Plusieurs éviers étaient disposés face à des miroirs et quelques étagères ornaient les murs. De l'autre côté, il y avait 3 cabines de douche plutôt confortables, séparées par des murs fins et Brume se glissa dans l'une d'elle avec un gel douche et une serviette confiée par ses nakamas.

Lorsque l'eau coula enfin sur sa tête, Brume ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Dans les cabines de douche à côté, ses compagnons faisaient de même tout en discutant et en riant. La jeune femme sourit en les écoutant déblatérer des bêtises et trouva un certain réconfort dans cette cabine. L'eau glacée qu'elle avait enclenché lui martelait la peau mais elle se sentait si bien…

"Tu te débrouilles Brume ?" demanda soudain Sachi, bien haut pour qu'elle l'entende.

"Oui, oui, je traîne un peu" expliqua-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

"Ah ça, les femmes, ça traîne toujours pour se préparer" fit Clione pour la taquiner.

Brume donna un léger coup dans le mur de sa cabine de douche, juste à côté de la sienne pour marquer sa désapprobation mais seul un rire lui répondit.

"Tu vas prendre cher Clione" fit Sachi pour soutenir la jeune femme.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi un instant puis Brume se décida enfin à prendre le gel douche. En frottant bien, la crasse s'enleva bien vite et elle ne put que s'en étonner. C'était efficace mais elle eut plus de mal sur son visage. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir, elle fit comme elle le put puis prit une nouvelle pause.

La tension relâchait enfin son corps sous l'eau froide. Après la chaleur auquel ils avaient eu droit en salle des machines, c'en était un réel soulagement. En plus de cela, elle eut presque l'impression que ce choc glacé lui coupait ses pensées pour l'empêcher de songer aux "inquiétudes" qu'elle rencontrait.

"Bon, moi j'y vais" lança soudain Clione en sortant de sa douche.

"Hm" répondit Sachi qui semblait encore profiter d'une douche bienfaitrice.

Clione sortit enfin de la salle de bain, certainement pour rejoindre sa chambre et plusieurs minutes de silence s'installèrent, seulement brisée par l'eau qui martelaient les corps et le sol.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour le capitaine. D'accord ?" dit Sachi, tout à coup.

Étonnée, Brume ne répondit pas de suite puis elle tâcha de formuler ce qui l'inquiétait en espérant s'en soulager.

"J'essaye... mais il est parti rejoindre une femme en pleine nuit" dit-elle, en se mordant les lèvres.

Quelques secondes de silence accueillirent ses dires puis elle entendit Sachi mettre fin à sa douche. Il sortit puis donna un coup bref sur la porte de la cabine où était Brume.

"Allez viens, on va boire un coup" dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

Lasse, la jeune femme acquiesça puis arrêta l'eau. Elle s'enroula dans sa serviette puis ouvrit sa porte devant Sachi qui l'attendait toujours devant. Une serviette sur les hanches, le pirate n'avait bizarrement pas ses lunettes sur le nez et elle vit bien dans ses yeux clair qu'il était soucieux pour elle.

Brume détourna les yeux mais c'était trop tard, elle sentait ses barrières flancher.

"Je ne t'avais jamais vu sans tes lunettes" marmonna-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Loin d'être dupe, Sachi s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit un instant. Il n'était pas doué pour ces choses-là mais il voyait bien qu'elle en avait besoin.

"On va te faire oublier tout ça. Fais moi confiance" dit-il en lui tapotant le dos pour la réconforter.

Contre lui, Brume hocha silencieusement la tête puis il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et vit qu'elle avait les yeux brillants.

"Un sourire pour mes beaux yeux ?" demanda-t-il en essuyant du doigt une tâche noire qu'elle avait encore sur la joue.

Gênée d'être vue dans cet état, Brume eut un léger sourire avant d'avoir un petit rire nerveux. Sachi soupira puis il enleva ses mains des épaules de la jeune femme.

"Bon. Une beuverie n'attend pas" souffla-t-il, à moitié satisfait.

* * *

Coucou !

Chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais quand j'ai vu que j'avais écrit 12 pages et que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié, j'ai préféré le poster :)

**Prochain chapitre : Début de semaine pro ! **

**Réponses (Encore merci pour les reviews) : **

Pour la famille de Brume : Je ne sais pas encore si je prévois quelque chose mais je pense que ce ne sera pas le cas :) Enfin cela dépend si une idée me vient.

Pour le départ d'Ikkaku : Je glisserai l'explication dans la fiction un jour mais pour le moment je n'arrive pas à la caser haha (cela fait 30 chapitres, oui).

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'avis sur le dernier chapitre donc dans le doute, je continue sur ma lancée :)

**Merci de me lire.**


	33. Remords

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Remords.**

Ce soir-là, l'équipage profita de l'absence du capitaine sans remords. En à peine quelques heures, ils vidèrent un lourd tonneau de bière et Penguin n'hésita pas à aller dans la réserve pour en ouvrir un autre. Les chopes étaient remplies à ras bord mais elles se vidaient aussi vite et Brume ne dérogeait pas à l'appel. Tout de même en forme, la jeune femme s'était plongée dans l'ambiance sans même un regard en arrière pour ses inquiétudes. Sachi et Penguin était là pour l'épauler et elle avait finalement relativisé ses pensées sombres. Elle se sentait plus confiante par rapport à la situation et elle espérait ne pas se tromper mais elle connaissait son capitaine.

"Prends en encore" fit Sachi en lui versant de nouveau de l'alcool dans sa chope.

Brume ne put qu'en rire, le mécanicien s'était décidé à garder un oeil sur elle toute la nuit et il la gardait sous son épaule depuis le début.

"Et maintenant, bois" ordonna-t-il avec un sourire.

"Tu vas finir par me saouler, tu le sais ?" dit-elle en s'exécutant tout de même.

Le pirate s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il se passait à l'autre bout de la table.

Penguin avait provoqué Uni en duel.

Il faisait le fanfaron comme à son habitude et il ne manquait pas de balancer quelques bravades pour échauffer son adversaire. Pourtant, il paraissait bien alcoolisé, ce qui déclencha quelques rires de la part du reste de l'équipage.

Sachi sourit en songeant que Penguin cachait bien son jeu, il tenait mieux l'alcool que cela et ses exagérations ne le trompaient pas.

"Tu paries sur qui ?" demanda soudain Brume.

"Sur ce crétin" marmonna Sachi en montrant Penguin de la tête.

Celui-ci leur fit un clin d'oeil prétentieux avant de pousser quelques chaises pour dégager un terrain de jeu improvisé. Uni l'imita rapidement, avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Il se méfiait de Penguin, à coup sûr mais il ne refusait jamais un combat. Encore moins avec ce vantard. Agaçant au possible, le cuisinier n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des piques.

Uni n'attendit pas plus longtemps… Lorsque le champ fut libre, il sauta sur son camarade pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Penguin poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se fit soulever du sol mais cela ne dura qu'un bref instant. Il s'esquiva rapidement de sa prise puis fit un bond en arrière.

"C'est tout ce que tu as ?" fanfaronna-t-il en écartant les bras.

Uni étouffa un grognement puis il eut un sourire en coin. Il replongea directement dans la bataille sans une seule hésitation.

Un peu plus loin, Bepo ne cherchait même pas à intervenir. Il observait seulement ses camarades se chamailler librement. Bien sûr, il avait pris le commandement puisque le capitaine était absent, il veillait sur l'équipage et était chargé de maintenir l'ordre… mais ce soir, le second avait bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de raisonner ses nakamas.

Jean-Bart aussi l'avait compris et il avait préféré quitter le secteur après quelques bières pour ne pas jouer les trouble-fêtes. Après tout, ces grosses beuveries arrivaient rarement. En plus de ça, Bepo savait que les pirates s'occuperaient de tout ranger dès le lendemain à la première heure.

Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter tant que cette fête restait entre eux. Après tout, l'équipage détestait quand le capitaine partait seul et quoi de mieux qu'une beuverie pour oublier et pour se venger de cette absence.

Brume n'était pas en reste et à cause de cela, elle avait bien bu. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Sachi la faisait boire tout en observant les duels et elle était désormais presque pompette.

Penguin était invaincu pour le moment mais la jeune femme décida tout à coup de tenter sa chance contre lui.

"Tu paries contre lui si j'y vais ?" murmura-t-elle à Sachi.

Celui-ci eut un sourire avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager.

"Je vais dire oui pour te faire plaisir" lança-t-il.

Après un clin d'oeil, Brume se retourna vers Penguin qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le pirate l'attendait sans laisser voir le reste de son visage. La casquette légèrement rabattue, Penguin choisit d'être arrogant avec la jeune femme.

"Prête ma petite ?" lança-t-il en faisant preuve d'indifférence dans sa posture.

"Pour sûr, mon grand timide" répliqua-t-elle.

Penguin fit la grimace devant ce qualificatif qui ne lui plaisait guère tandis que Brume souriait.

Les duellistes se toisèrent encore un instant, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre au meilleur moment et Bepo ne put que sourire en voyant soudainement Penguin dodeliner de la tête. Même alcoolisé, il y avait peu de chance qu'il perde mais il laissa à la jeune femme le bénéfice du doute. Elle semblait avoir bien bu elle aussi mais elle progressait vite.

Il lui tardait de voir le résultat.

Ces petits combats étaient instructifs autant pour eux que pour lui qui pouvait mesurer les progrès, les forces et les faiblesses de ces nakamas.

D'ordinaire, Jean-Bart et le captain étaient plus qualifiés pour cet examen mais le second n'était pas en reste. Il était même moins critique que ces deux-là et il se permettait de faire plus facilement des compliments.

C'est avec un oeil attentif que Bepo observait donc ces combats et il fut étonné de voir Brume lancer l'assaut la première.

Plus petite et menue que son adversaire, elle avait peu de chance de gagner lors d'un face à face frontal mais elle n'avait pas hésité.

Trop rapide, la jeune femme s'était élancée vers Penguin avec un bon élan et lle se projeta de sorte à apporter ses jambes sur les épaules de son opposant. Dans le même temps, elle les croisa derrière la nuque de Penguin puis enfin la pesanteur fit son effet. Déstabilisé, Penguin eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que le corps de Brume entraînait le sien.

Il tomba en avant, le cou emprisonné entre ses jambes et il ne put rien y faire. Dans un grognement, ils s'effrondrèrent tous deux sur le sol devant les yeux ébahis du reste de l'équipage.

Une prise pareille, si surprenante, avait peu de chance de rencontrer une résistance et même au sol, elle semblait redoutable. Brume n'avait toujours pas déloger ses cuisses des épaules de Penguin malgré la douleur lorsque son dos avait heurté le sol. Elle avait tenu et voir son nakama au sol à cause d'elle la fit sourire de victoire.

Il se remettait à peine que Brume se mit à envelopper le cou du pirate avec une de ses jambes pour ensuite la joindre à l'autre dans un triangle impitoyable. Penguin grimaça devant cette prise de domination auquel il était totalement immobilisé.

"Tu abandonnes mon petit ?" souffla-t-elle en maintenant son triangle autant que possible.

Penguin eut un sourire narquois pour toute réponse devant ce challenge. Brusquement, il essaya de se démettre de cette prise mais elle ne lâcha rien. Elle resserra même cette prise pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait l'étrangler facilement s'il elle le souhaitait. Penguin s'en rendit compte et essaya tout à coup de se dégager de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Devant la violence qu'il mettait pour se défaire de cette emprise, Brume serra les dents. Elle était beaucoup plus légère que lui et le maintenir au sol devenait difficile mais elle se refusait à lâcher. Autour d'elle, les pirates s'étaient mis à l'encourager mais Penguin mettait encore plus de hargne dans ses assauts. Il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner face à cette étreinte presque mortelle. Le visage rouge et un sourire peu fier au visage, il mit tout à coup plus de violence dans sa lutte. De ses mains, il souleva la jeune femme malgré son emprise sur son cou puis la fit retomber lourdement sur le sol. Brume en eut le souffle coupé et une douleur intense se propagea tout à coup sur l'épaule sur laquelle elle était retombée. Instantanément, elle relâcha Penguin et il se releva avec un large sourire, fier de s'être sorti de cette impasse.

"Belle prise mais je suis toujours le meilleur" argua-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Il comprit bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme ne s'était même pas redressée. Elle était paralysée par cette douleur lancinante qui avait pris possession de tout son bras gauche.

"Oï, ça va ?" demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.

Brume réussit à s'asseoir difficilement en se tenant le bras puis elle leva des yeux larmoyants vers lui.

"Pas du tout" fit-elle, les traits déformés par la douleur.

La douleur pulsait au sein de son épaule et elle grimaça tout en agrippant davantage son bras de l'autre main. Elle n'arrivait pas à le bouger.

"Laisse moi voir" demanda Penguin en se rapprochant d'elle.

La jeune femme s'exécuta rapidement et il essaya d'observer ce qu'elle avait sans céder à la panique. Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait et chacun n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer dans l'attente du diagnostic.

Peu rassurée, Brume jeta un oeil vers Bepo et elle vit que de nombreux poils s'étaient dressés sur sa fourrure.

Elle croisa son regard mais elle s'en détourna rapidement en sentant son angoisse augmenter.

"Épaule démise" trancha enfin Penguin en tournant la tête vers leur second.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, un calme pesant flotta dans la salle des repas puis Sachi porta une main à sa bouche.

"On est mal" souffla-t-il.

"Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès..." bredouilla Penguin en se tournant vers elle pour affronter son regard.

Brume ne le regardait même pas. Pour la première fois, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son épaule et elle ne put que grimacer. Son épaule était… démise, c'était le mot exact. Elle s'était légèrement déplacée, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus et le voir la troubla davantage. Brume ne put s'empêcher d'agripper de nouveau son épaule comme pour la maintenir.

"Tu aurais pu juste abandonner" gronda Sachi tout à coup.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se finir comme ça" tenta de s'expliquer Penguin.

"On s'en fiche" trancha tout à coup Bepo en se rapprochant de Brume.

Le second se pencha sur elle et posa sa patte sur son épaule saine.

"Désolé Brume mais il va falloir régler ça vite" fit-il en tâchant de garder son sang-froid.

En réalité, il contenait tant bien que mal une panique envahissante. Le capitaine allait le tuer, c'était certain. Il devait résoudre cette histoire le plus vite possible. Pour Brume et pour ne pas décevoir Law.

"En salle d'opération, ordonna Bepo en regardant Sachi et Penguin; et vous, vous me rangez tout ça" ordonna-t-il en regardant Clione et Uni.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'exécutèrent tous, sans exception. Il n'y avait rien à discuter et ils étaient soulagés que quelqu'un prenne le commandement.

Penguin posa sa veste sur les épaules de Brume puis il l'aida à se relever.

Il croisa brièvement son regard et tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire mais il n'y réussit pas vraiment. La jeune femme gardait les dents serrées et il se maudit d'être aussi tremblant dans cette situation. Il assistait pourtant souvent les opérations médicales du capitaine, il procédait même aux plus banales seul mais à cet instant, il perdait tout ses moyens.

"Penguin, tu sais remettre une épaule ?" fit tout à coup Sachi.

Honteusement, Penguin se mit à fixer le sol.

Il n'avait jamais procédé à cette urgence. Il l'avait pourtant bien appris face à l'exigence du chirurgien de la mort mais il se sentait moins sûr de lui tout à coup, comme si l'ensemble de ses connaissances s'étaient envolées.

Pourtant, le capitaine le tuerait si il ne faisait rien pour elle, c'était un fait avéré…

"Bepo ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier espoir.

Le mink croisa son regard et il vit bien que son nakama était dans le même état. _Quels piètres médecins _pensa Penguin. Tout était plus simple quand Law était là.

Les retraits de balle, les points de suture et tous les soins d'urgence, c'était son rayon à Penguin mais une épaule démise ? Ils n'avaient jamais eu de cas de luxations dans l'équipage.

"Hé, vous allez y arriver" fit tout à coup Sachi en regardant sévèrement ses deux acolytes.

Penguin eut un petit sourire avant d'acquiescer. Il fallait qu'il arrête de céder à la pression.

Il prit tout à coup une profonde inspiration et la fit davantage s'appuyer contre lui.

La jeune femme tenait toujours son épaule fermement et ce n'était pas pratique. A peine arrivé dans le couloir, Bepo décida qu'il ne fallait pas plus traîner. Penguin lui laissa sa place avec un certain soulagement et le second la porta directement dans ses bras pour aller plus vite en salle d'opérations.

Brume se crispa entre ses pattes et il croisa son regard.

"Je suis désolé. On va essayer de soigner ça vite" souffla-t-il en voyant ses traits tirés par la douleur.

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. La douleur avait été lancinante mais elle se faisait plus tenue désormais.

Elle faisait confiance à ses nakamas pour la suite. Après tout, Bepo avait pris les choses en main et il semblait que tout le monde paraissait moins paniqué.

Brume desserra enfin sa mâchoire et poussa un soupir.

"Vivante ?" demanda Penguin avec un regard presque penaud.

"Ca peut aller" murmura-t-elle pour le rassurer.

"Tiens, je vous cherchais" fit tout à coup Jean-Bart, au détour d'un couloir.

Le maître d'armes s'approcha d'eux puis il haussa un sourcil en remarquant que Brume était dans les bras du second, visiblement mal en point.

Interrogateur, il faillit les questionner puis il préféra s'en abstenir.

"Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher… Le capitaine est en route, je vais remonter le navire" avertit-il.

A cette annonce, l'ensemble du petit groupe se décomposa, Bepo le premier. Il blêmit autant qu'il le pouvait malgré ses poils et regarda Jean-Bart rebrousser chemin sans oser faire un geste.

Aussi stupéfaite que ses nakamas, Brume échangea un regard apeuré avec Penguin et Sachi.

"Je retiendrai le capitaine" proposa soudain le mécanicien.

Bepo sembla tout à coup reprendre ses esprits, il hocha la tête puis reprit aussitôt sa route, Brume dans les bras et Penguin sur les talons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'opération, Brume fut déposée sur la table d'opération si froide.

Instantanément, elle agrippa de nouveau son bras et essaya d'occulter la douleur.

Peu sereine, la jeune femme put observer l'effervescence qu'avait provoqué l'annonce de l'arrivée du capitaine. Les ennuis approchaient et elle s'en voulait d'en être la cause.

Un peu coupable, elle regarda ainsi Penguin et Bepo qui s'empressaient de sortir tous les livres qui pouvaient les aider. L'armoire si bien rangée du capitaine fut destituée de nombreux parchemins mais pour le moment, aucun n'en avait cure. Ils comptaient sur Sachi pour tenir le capitaine éloigné de cette salle mais leur temps était précieux.

S'ils pouvaient simplement remettre l'épaule de Brume bien en place, comme si de rien n'était, ce serait parfait mais ils savaient que cette blessure n'était pas aussi simple à traiter. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle guérisse, même après qu'elle soit remise en place mais il devait faire le maximum pour contenter Law un minimum.

Penguin et Bepo firent la grimace lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que l'intervention n'était pas si compliqué mais qu'il fallait tout d'abord du temps pour examiner la gravité de cette luxation et du temps de repos. Brume vit un bref désespoir apparaître sur leurs visages mais ils ne laissèrent pas tomber pour autant. Ils feuillettaient les livres avec obstination puis Penguin s'approcha d'elle au terme de longues minutes. Il avait mis la pression de côté et petit à petit, ses automatismes avaient repris leurs droits.

"Tu as entendu un claquement ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne pense pas" répondit Brume en se mordant les lèvres.

Penguin enleva alors la veste qu'il avait précédemment posé sur ses épaules puis il voulut toucher le bras de Brume. Celle-ci grimaça de douleur et il se sentit davantage impuissant. La procédure serait trop longue pour régler ça en une soirée, sans que cela ne se voit...

"Désolé, je vais avoir besoin de te déshabiller un peu" dit-il en essayant de garder la pleine maîtrise de ses moyens.

"Donne lui ça avant" fit Bepo en passant une fiole à son nakama.

Brume eut presque un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant de l'anti-douleur, elle ne souhaitait que cela mais le sort en décida autrement.

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de la salle d'opération, les trois pirates se raidirent.

"Ouvrez-moi" fit la voix implacable de Law.

Les poils dressés tout le long de sa fourrure, Bepo ferma les yeux un instant tandis que Penguin se cachait derrière une Brume désespérée.

Ils étaient dans de beaux draps…

Le second prit enfin son courage à deux mains, il n'y avait guère de résistance à faire de toute manière. Il tremblait d'avance de voir la déception dans les yeux du Captain mais il savait qu'il valait mieux obtempérer.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la porte et obéit même s'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Rigide, Bepo ouvrit mais resta tout de même devant la porte comme le dernier rempart entre le capitaine et les autres.

Brume ne put voir le capitaine grâce à la stature de son second mais elle perçut la voix de Sachi en fond et Penguin s'agrippa légèrement à elle en l'entendant.

"Capitaine, je voulais…" essayait Sachi.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et Brume ne put qu'imaginer un regard dur de la part de son capitaine.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, un silence glacial se fit et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas frissonner. Derrière elle, Penguin déglutissait difficilement en appréhendant une punition certaine.

Le temps s'était arrêté et Bepo tenta alors son regard le plus doux pour attendrir le capitaine mais un lourd rideau de fer lui répondit.

"Ca ne marchera pas" grogna Law, inflexible.

Dès lors, les secondes s'accélérèrent. Bepo tenta de tout expliquer rapidement mais leur capitaine ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter.

Blasé, Law dépassa son second pour voir par lui-même ce qu'on tentait de lui cacher.

Lorsqu'il vit Brume qui se tenait l'épaule, assise sur la table d'opération et grimaçante de douleur, le capitaine se figea.

La surprise déforma tout d'abord son visage si inexpressif puis la colère et la consternation firent place.

Instantanément, il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux pour se maîtriser.

Un silence pesant se fit durant lesquels l'équipage s'échangea quelques regards incertains tout en se mordant les lèvres. Même Sachi, d'habitude si confiant, était paralysé.

Ils connaissaient tous les limites du capitaine et avec cette soirée et son résultat, ils les avaient bien dépassé.

L'estomac noué, Brume hésita à parler pour les défendre mais elle n'en eut pas le courage.

Enfin, le capitaine rouvrit les yeux et posa un regard assassin sur son second.

"Je suis parti 24 heures et voilà ce que vous faîtes" gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Captain, je suis désolé,..." tenta Bepo.

Alors qu'il se confondait en excuse, Penguin frissonna auprès de Brume.

"Adieu, je pense que c'est fini pour nous" souffla-t-il à son intention.

"Penguin, éloigne toi d'elle" trancha soudain le capitaine, comme s'il avait saisi ce murmure.

Tétanisé, le cuisinier baissa les yeux devant ce regard froid et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

Désormais seule sur la table métallique, Brume se mordit les lèvres avant d'oser parler.

"Capitaine, c'est ma faute, j'ai…" tenta-t-elle.

law la foudroya du regard instantanément.

"Je ne veux pas en entendre parler" trancha-t-il.

Il soupira avant de quitter Brume des yeux pour fixer Bepo, Sachi et Penguin qui s'étaient regroupés côte à côte.

"Sortez d'ici, nettoyez moi le bateau de fond en comble ou ce que vous voulez, mais vous avez intérêt à me contenter" lâcha-t-il, la mâchoire crispée pour se contenir.

D'aucun ne tenta de contester ses ordres. Les yeux baissés, les pirates sortirent de la salle, bien conscients d'avoir déçu leur capitaine.

Seule resta Brume dans la salle et elle n'osa pas bouger de sa table d'opération.

Elle regarda brièvement le capitaine et elle se demanda un instant si elle devait lui parler mais la mine morose de Law lui en dissuada.

Tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir à un bureau au coin de la salle d'un air las, Brume l'observa à la dérobée.

"Ca peut attendre demain" glissa-t-elle en espérant se sortir de cette situation.

La jeune femme avait du mal à croire que la veille au soir, elle échangeait des baisers avec cet homme qui l'intimidait bel et bien à cet instant. Cela lui paraissait si loin et elle préférait fuir cette entrevue mais le capitaine poussa un long soupir. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

"Laisse moi deux minutes" souffla-t-il autoritairement.

Brume se mordit les lèvres et décida de ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait pourtant mille questions en tête mais cela attendrait…

"Je vais m'en occuper. Il ne faut pas attendre pour ce genre de blessures" ajouta-t-il sur un ton moins sévère.

"Ok" dit-elle simplement.

Brume regarda un instant le pirate et elle trouva fatigué. Les yeux fermés et les cernes prononcés, le pirate semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis son départ.

"Alors, qu'avez vous fait tout ce temps ?" demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à cause d'une pointe de jalousie.

"Je vous en parlerai plus tard peut-être" enjoint-il.

"Pardon" marmonna-t-elle en laissant ses épaules s'affaisser de frustration.

Ce geste pourtant si simple la fit grimacer mais elle se retint de se plaindre. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux qu'aucun ne brisa.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes interminables, Law se mit à se masser les tempes pour faire passer un probable mal de crâne.

"J'aurais aimé un autre type d'accueil" marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même.

La jeune femme ne sut qu'ajouter lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour la regarder. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, il était toujours furieux après eux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle soutenait son regard et elle finit par dire le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Désolée" souffla-t-elle en détestant lire la déception et la colère dans ses yeux gris.

Elle aurait préféré subir son courroux plutôt que cette colère latente.

Enfin, le capitaine se leva et elle le vit ouvrir un de ses tiroirs en hauteur. Il en tira vraisemblablement une fiole qu'il transféra méticuleusement dans une seringue puis il s'approcha de la table d'opération. Immobile, la jeune femme espéra que cette piqure endormirait la douleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet élancement.

"Tu as mal je présume" exprima-t-il, impassible.

"Oui. Je ne peux pas bouger mon bras" expliqua-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir le médecin en face d'elle pour un temps.

Law s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son cou avec autorité. Peu rassurée, Brume essaya de se détendre mais elle se crispa lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui et que l'aiguille transperça sa peau.

Il lui injecta le liquide lentement et elle réprima un frisson devant cette sensation. Le liquide était si épais qu'elle le sentait traverser son corps et c'était loin d'être agréable. Law n'y prêta aucune attention et releva la seringue. Agacé, il était moins délicat dans ses gestes de médecin mais Brume préféra ne rien dire.

"Tu es tombée ?" demanda-t-il, presque sèchement.

"En quelque sorte" dit-elle en souhaitant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Crispée, la jeune femme vit Law simplement acquiescer et elle fut rassurée qu'il ne demande pas davantage d'informations.

De toute façon, elle supposait que Bepo allait devoir s'expliquer personnellement auprès de lui et elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Elle espérait que Law ne serait pas trop dur avec lui ni avec ses autres camarades.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule démise.

Brume grimaça de douleur en appréciant peu ce contact mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle avait bien compris que le capitaine était énervé d'avoir un membre de son équipage blessé et il le lui montrait bien. Il se montra tout de même plus délicat lorsqu'il lui enleva son haut. Seulement en soutien-gorge, la jeune femme rougit même si la situation se prêtait peu à cela.

Lentement, Law vint tâter son épaule démise, plus spécifiquement à la jointure, vers son omoplate et elle eut de la peine à retenir une plainte en sentant ses doigts palper sa chair et ses muscles.

"Votre informatrice vous a donné ce que vous vouliez ?" demanda-t-elle soudain, prise d'une curiosité maladive.

"Pas maintenant Brume" grogna le capitaine.

La jeune femme se tut à contrecoeur. Le pirate avait levé une main, paume vers le bas et elle comprit qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle n'aurait pas ses réponses ce soir...

"Room" lâcha-t-il en laissant la sphère envelopper sa main.

Il fit s'étendre cette bulle bleutée au delà de son corps, jusqu'à Brume puis il prit une arme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Entre le scalpel et le poignard, la jeune femme ne put détacher ses yeux de la lame.

"Tourne la tête" enjoint-il, calmement.

Mal à l'aise, Brume déglutit avant de fermer directement les yeux.

Avec difficulté, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit la lame s'abattre.

A peine quelques secondes après, une curieuse sensation l'étreignit. Ce n'était pas de la douleur mais plutôt un horrible malaise qui l'a pris aux tripes. Son corps n'était assurément plus entier et elle faillit ouvrir les yeux pour le constater par elle même mais un instinct profond l'en dissuada. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir, elle le sentait. Son bras, à la jonction de l'épaule n'était plus rattaché à son corps, il… flottait ? Troublée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait bouger ses doigts et elle décida de ne pas aller plus loin dans l'expérience. Elle préférait rester immobile car l'effroi gagnait son esprit. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle sentit son bras trouver sa place entre des mains fermes. Elle frissonna sous ce contact si atypique et elle espéra que le capitaine fasse vite. Law tâchait de poser un diagnostic plus poussé à sa luxation de l'épaule ainsi il pourrait agir efficacement.

Les minutes passèrent dans l'inconfort total pour Brume. Certes, elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur dans son bras grâce à cette piqûre anesthésiante mais elle trouvait le temps terriblement long.

Au terme d'un examen rigoureux, elle sentit tout à coup son corps retrouver son entièreté et elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle se sentait de nouveau complète, même si sa luxation était toujours là.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata avec un sourire que ses sensations étaient bien réelles lorsqu'elle vit son bras à sa place.

"Recule toi" exigea soudain Law.

Brume obtempéra à contrecoeur. Elle avait assez vécu d'expériences pour ce soir mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici avant d'avoir reçu des soins.

Elle se recula donc le plus possible sur la table d'opérations, jusqu'à arriver sur le rebord. Law fit le tour pour se rapprocher d'elle et il se posta sans un mot dans son dos. Dès lors, il se plaqua contre elle et passa un bras en dessous de son épaule tandis qu'il enveloppait le reste du corps de la jeune femme de l'autre. Brume se maudit de sentir ses joues s'embraser, ce n'était certainement pas le moment.

"Ne bouge pas et serre les dents" murmura le chirurgien.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se préparer à la remise en place de son épaule et fit comme le lui avait dit Law. Son attente ne dura qu'un instant. Il tira son épaule en arrière d'un coup sec. La souffrance vrilla le corps de Brume une nouvelle fois et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Law se détacha aussitôt d'elle et la jeune femme dut prendre plusieurs minutes pour se sentir mieux.

"Ca y est ?" demanda-t-elle soudain en grimaçant.

Elle n'osait pas bouger son bras. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence si ce n'est que la douleur s'était réveillée. En réalité, elle voyait aussi que son épaule n'était plus dans une position anormale et elle ressentait que tout semblait être à sa place mais elle voulut s'en assurer.

"Oui. Ne bouge plus ton bras jusqu'à nouvel ordre" dit le capitaine en fouillant dans un tiroir.

"Jusqu'à quand ?" demanda-t-elle, déçue de voir que sa guérison prendrait plus de temps.

"Normalement, 3 semaines mais 1 devrait suffir" répondit-il en trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

"D'accord" fit-elle, en le voyant s'approcher d'elle de nouveau.

Frustrée, la jeune femme se rendait tout juste compte que cette blessure était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle s'en tirait bien grâce à Law mais elle ne réussit pas à le remercier. Il était si froid avec elle.

Tandis qu'il lui immobilisait l'épaule en une écharpe qui maintiendrait bien le tout, Brume hésita à croiser son regard.

Il finit d'enserrer le tout dans un tissu et elle ne douta pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas la bouger.

Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder ce qu'il avait fait, Law prit soudainement son menton entre ses doigts pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Brume, si je te vois bouger ça, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te sépare de ton bras pour de bon" dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

"J'ai compris" lâcha-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

La jeune femme était peu satisfaite de la manière dont il la traitait mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle n'était pas en position de force et à cet instant elle voyait bien que Law la traitait en tant que membre de son équipage et non davantage. Il n'aurait pas la patience d'en discuter aujourd'hui.

Malgré leur rapprochement récent, Brume savait qu'il ne laisserait pas ses responsabilités de côté pour elle. S'ils s'engageaient dans une discussion qui allait dans ce sens, il n'y avait qu'un pas pour qu'il revienne à son ancienne décision et ça elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Même si ce n'était pas clair entre eux et qu'il y avait des bas… elle tenait à leur lien.

La jeune femme avait participé à cette soirée clandestine et elle s'était blessée. Il y avait forcément des conséquences et elle devait l'accepter, même si il paraissait il y avoir peu de chose entre eux à cet instant…

"Plus jamais" lâcha Law en relâchant enfin Brume.

"Oui" dit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux.

C'était dur comme situation.

"Maintenant, laisse moi" dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour la congédier.

Brume le regarda un instant en souhaitant changer les choses mais le regard qu'elle croisa lui conseilla de le laisser seul.

Elle lâcha prise et elle sortit.

Dans le couloir, elle se fit violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour afin de lui demander des comptes. Elle connaissait assez la rigidité et l'intransigeance de Law pour savoir que ça compliquerait cette histoire.

La jeune femme était impuissante dans ces moments-là et elle savait qu'il n'y avait que la patience qui apaiserait cette situation. Il était assurément plus fâché contre elle que ce qu'elle pensait et elle regretta très rapidement d'avoir fait cette soirée qui avait tourné au vinaigre. Ses camarades devaient être dans le même état mais ils méritaient tous assurément une remontrance.

Law était capitaine et quelle autre réaction aurait-il pu avoir ? Voilà qu'il partait et que tous ses subalternes faisaient une fête et qu'il y avait des accidents. Rien de bien réjouissant.

Si il avait eu besoin d'aide à la surface, qu'aurait fait un équipage saoul ?

La mâchoire crispée, Brume songea que si elle ne s'était pas blessée, la situation aurait pu être tout autre. Il aurait peut-être dormi avec elle ce soir...

"Ne pense pas à ça maintenant" murmura-t-elle à haute voix.

Il n'y avait plus rien à discuter. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il n'y avait que des remords.

Le coeur lourd, Brume rejoignit enfin sa chambre et elle s'allongea en faisant bien attention à son épaule qui la faisait moins souffrir grâce aux soins.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis songea au lendemain. Ca ne pouvait aller que dans le bon sens avec Law désormais.

Elle se rassura comme ça puis fit le vide dans son esprit. Petit à petit, le sommeil l'envahit et elle s'endormit sur le dos plutôt facilement au vu des récents événements.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : lundi normalement.

Je me suis trompée sur le passé de Penguin et Sachi donc je rectifie. Leurs parents sont morts (je ne sais pas comment) et c'est l'oncle et la tante d'un des deux qui s'en sont occupés. Le problème, c'est qu'ils les ont traités en esclave et les deux enfants ont préféré fuir pour vivre par eux-même.

Voilà, il me semble que c'est officiellement comme ça de présenter dans un magazine hors série sur One Piece :) Hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose là-dessus que je ne connais pas.


	34. Besoin d'être seule

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Besoin d'être seule**

Le lendemain matin, Brume se réveilla difficilement et la veille lui revint trop rapidement à l'esprit. La douleur à son épaule était toujours là, à la fois faible et absolue mais elle pouvait se réjouir de ne pas pouvoir le bouger. Au moins, le capitaine lui avait bien immobilisé et ça lui épargnait d'en souffrir davantage.

La jeune femme soupira avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir se réconcilier avec Law. Comme bien souvent…

Elle commençait à se lasser de ces situations.

Avec un effort de volonté, elle se leva puis prit quelques vêtements sous son bras valide. S'habiller n'allait pas être de tout repos mais elle devrait bien le faire. Avec un peu de chance, le capitaine l'aiderait peut-être.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la porte pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Elle se figea une seconde en voyant que la chambre du capitaine était plongée dans la pénombre. Le lourd rideau de fer du hublot était baissé contrairement à d'habitude. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur ce bateau, elle avait toujours vu cette salle inondée par la lumière de la mer. Lorsque Law l'avait ouvert la première fois, elle avait été fascinée par cette vue et elle aimait penser qu'il le laissait levé pour elle.

La jeune femme se renfrogna légèrement puis reprit sa route. Sous les draps, elle avait bien remarqué une masse informe qui traduisait sa présence et elle préférait le laisser dormir. Il avait certainement du sommeil à rattraper.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre.

"C'est déjà l'heure ?" murmura une voix de femme.

Crispée, Brume se retourna vers le lit.

Abasourdie, elle y découvrit une femme brune d'un charme certain et elle perdit pied. Celle-ci montrait un visage angélique et des formes généreuses, même enveloppée dans les couvertures. Le visage de Brume se ferma devant cette vue, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'elle voyait.

"Tu m'as entendu ?" demanda de nouveau la jolie brune aux yeux bleus.

"Qui es-tu ?" questionna Brume, toujours stupéfaite.

Un instant, la pirate vit cette femme froncer les sourcils avant qu'elle ne la détaille de haut en bas.

"Je ne savais pas que Law avait une femme dans son équipage... Je m'appelle Celes, et toi ?" répondit-elle en ne se rendant pas compte du malaise de Brume.

"Brume. Tu es notre informatrice ?" tenta-t-elle en sentant la jalousie l'étreindre profondément.

"L'informatrice de ton capitaine, oui. Tu as un prénom particulier" fit Celes, légèrement hautaine.

Brume ne broncha pas sous la remarque mais elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Elle voulait faire bonne figure mais c'était dur de la voir étendue dans le lit du capitaine.

"Je vois que c'est toi qui t'ai cassé le bras hier" remarqua-t-elle en baillant à moitié.

"Rien de grave" marmonna Brume.

Sombre, la pirate déglutit difficilement pour ne pas perdre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle était en colère, déçue et défaite et elle souhaita vite quitter cette chambre pour rejoindre la vigie.

"Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail" dit-elle en redressant la tête.

S'entendre parler si calmement l'étonna au vu des circonstances. Elle avait pourtant un goût amer dans la bouche mais elle pouvait se satisfaire de garder la tête haute.

"Je peux t'accompagner ?" demanda alors Celes.

La pirate grimaça avant de se retourner de nouveau vers elle.

A demi-nue et seulement enroulée dans un drap, l'informatrice s'était levée et Brume détourna les yeux une seconde.

Grande, féline et pulpeuse, Celes correspondait aux fantasmes de nombreux hommes. Il y avait de quoi être dégoutée.

"Mène moi où il y a du monde, c'est tout" ajouta Celes en prenant la réaction de Brume pour une hésitation.

"D'accord mais on ne perds pas de temps" répondit-elle, presque à contrecoeur.

Celes eut un léger sourire avant de reculer pour se laisser tomber sur le lit du capitaine.

"Merci. Je te laisse commencer" dit-elle en s'emmitouflant de nouveau dans la couverture.

Exaspérée, Brume retint un soupir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dans sa tête, les interrogations s'enchaînaient mais elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait des réponses. Pas maintenant en tout cas, mais elle se promettait d'en discuter avec Law quand elle en aurait la force. Elle ne savait pas où cette conversation les mènerait mais elle se devait d'y passer. En réalité, elle n'avait rien à exiger de lui mais elle avait besoin d'éclaircissements pour imaginer une suite, s'il y avait encore une suite...

En attendant, Brume tâcha de refouler bel et bien toutes ses émotions. Elle se déshabilla presque difficilement à cause de son épaule puis entra dans la douche. Elle poussa le levier sur de l'eau glacée à souhait et elle fut satisfaite de ne plus penser pendant plusieurs minutes. C'en était presque salvateur mais la situation lui revint vite à l'esprit. Dès lors, elle se pressa pour céder sa place à Celes. Avec quelques difficultés, elle enfila de nouveaux vêtements et immobilisa son bras au mieux qu'elle le pouvait puis elle sortit.

Celes entra dans la salle de bain après un court échange de sourire et Brume l'attendit en sentant son ventre se tordre.

Elle la déposerait rapidement en salle des repas puis elle filerait à la vigie. Elle pourrait enfin être seule et relativiser. Là-haut, les soucis pouvaient s'oublier. Surplomber la mer avait ça de bon, on se rendait compte de la futilité des existences face à cette étendue d'eau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Brume fut rappelée à la réalité lorsque l'informatrice sortit enfin. Habillée de vêtements qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes, Brume fit presque la moue.

"Allons-y" dit-elle en souhaitant faire vite.

Moins elle passerait de temps avec elle, mieux ce serait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cette femme.

Dans les couloirs, Brume pressait le pas mais elle remarqua vite que ce n'était pas dans les intentions de Celes. Celle-ci observait chaque mur en acier avec intérêt. Brume s'efforçait de ne pas s'agacer. Après tout, elle devait être aussi fascinée au début. Vivre dans un sous-marin l'étonnait toujours par ailleurs mais elle avait appris à apprécier la sécurité qu'il procurait.

La pirate s'arrêta donc bien souvent pour attendre Celes mais elle ne put masquer son impatience.

Le sous-marin était remonté depuis longtemps et elle devait rejoindre son poste. Bepo devait l'attendre et elle ne souhaitait pas lui causer plus de problème.

"Tu fais quoi comme travail ?" demanda Celes au détour d'un couloir.

"Je suis à la vigie" répondit Brume.

"Seule ?" questionna-t-elle.

"Oui" fit Brume simplement.

La pirate n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Celes, elle avait juste besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais mais au rythme auquel elles allaient, Brume devrait prendre son mal en patience. La jeune femme hésita presque à lui indiquer le chemin vers la salle des repas mais elle se ravisa. Laisser une informatrice se balader sur leur navire lui paraissait une mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas dans la tête de Law...

"Comment tu en es arrivée là ?" demanda Celes, bien curieuse.

Marchant devant, Brume s'autorisa à lever les yeux au ciel, tout en réfléchissant à la question. Elle n'avait pas envie de dévoiler la spécificité de ses yeux à une informatrice, encore moins celle-ci mais elle se devait de donner une réponse qui la contenterait.

"J'étais redevable envers le capitaine. La vigie est un travail simple et il n'y avait personne à ce poste" dit-elle en espérant que cette explication résumée suffirait.

"J'imagine que ce n'est pas le travail le plus compliqué, oui" répondit seulement Celes.

Son ton hautain acheva d'agacer Brume mais elle choisit de ne rien dire. La vigie pouvait peut-être paraître simple mais rester attentif toute la journée là-haut revenait d'un bon effort. En plus de ça, c'est un poste nécessaire sur tout bateau, en particulier ceux des pirates avisés.

"Tu sais où est Law ?" demanda Celes, soudainement.

Brume dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas tourner les talons immédiatement.

"Non" articula-t-elle difficilement.

"Quel rustre… Il disparaît alors qu'il a une invitée" dit Celes avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Brume fit la moue sans savoir quoi lui dire. Le capitaine agissait toujours ainsi avec eux. Bepo était parfois au courant d'où il se trouvait mais il se gardait bien de leur dire.

"8 ans que l'on se côtoie et il n'a jamais changé là-dessus" ajouta-t-elle après un soupir.

Brume retint une grimace puis Celes vint enfin se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Je vais venir avec toi en vigie du coup" dit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Désarçonnée, Brume la regarda avec une brève lueur de meurtre dans le regard. Celes ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis et elle espéra pouvoir se sortir de là rapidement.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu seras mieux avec les autres" dit Brume, en ne trouvant guère d'excuse.

"Je préfère rester entre filles" dit l'informatrice pour clore le sujet.

Brume réprima un soupir, cette journée ne pouvait être pire désormais.

A côté d'elle, Celes était toujours aussi bavarde malgré le mutisme de Brume qui ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

"C'est la première fois que je viens içi. D'habitude, je réserve toujours une auberge pour voir ton capitaine" avoua Celes en paraissant fascinée par la vue qu'offrait un petit hublot.

Brume se mordit les lèvres pour rester silencieuse. Elle aussi se demandait bien pourquoi Law l'avait ramené ici alors qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage.

"Tu n'es pas bavarde… Je me doutais que vous étiez tous comme ça dans son équipage. Il ne doit pas avoir grand monde à qui parler hormis moi" continua Celes en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

"Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler" grommela Brume pour toute réponse.

La jeune femme grinçait presque des dents. Qu'est ce que le chemin vers la vigie pouvait être long… Elle espérait qu'elle serait moins bavarde là-haut mais elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion.

"Tu te méfies de moi, pas vrai ?" demanda soudain Celes, en allant droit au but.

La pirate fit la grimace en songeant que son hostilité devait sans doute se voir mais elle s'en fichait pas mal.

"Oui" avoua-t-elle en préférant prendre le taureau par les cornes.

Celes eut un petit sourire avant de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir.

"Tu as raison… Mais je ne souhaite pas nuire à votre équipage" dit-elle en regardant Brume droit dans les yeux.

La pirate ne cilla pas devant ses yeux bleus clairs.

"Je connais Law depuis trop longtemps…" continua l'informatrice en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

"D'accord" répondit Brume en espérant que la conversation n'aille pas plus loin.

"Il paye toujours bien les informations et sa compagnie m'est agréable. Il faut dire qu'il est bel homme" renchérit Celes.

Brume se contenta d'acquiescer tout en espérant que Penguin ou Sachi passe dans le couloir pour mettre fin à ce supplice. Malheureusement, elle savait que tous ses compagnons étaient à leurs postes comme elle le devrait elle aussi.

"Il me plait, je lui plais; c'est une liaison qui va de soi" ajouta Celes avec un clin d'oeil vers Brume.

La pirate sentit son corps se parer d'un poids supplémentaire en entendant cela. Elle perdait pied. Subitement, elle se rendit compte que Celes avait certainement compris ce que recherchait Law.

Le Chirurgien de la mort n'était sûrement pas un homme à s'engager. L'évidence frappa Brume et la rendit triste. Le capitaine était ambitieux et il avait toujours fait passer la piraterie en premier. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les relations sérieuses dans ce monde... Il lui avait pourtant bien dit après sa blessure à la gorge.

Celes avait certainement déceler ça chez lui, elle semblait avoir la même vision des choses. Avec agacement, Brume tourna la tête pour cacher sa déception. Désormais, elle se doutait qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose entre eux et voir Celes si sûre d'elle avec le capitaine était blessant.

"Et toi alors ? Les amours ici ? " demanda Celes en revenant à hauteur de la pirate.

Brume se crispa devant ce vigoureux changement de sujet puis se mit à marcher vers la vigie pour cacher son malaise. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer que Law lui plaisait, la situation était assez embarrassante pour elle. La pirate avait l'impression de s'être leurrée tout du long sur la nature de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son capitaine.

"Ils sont tous pas mal sur ce bateau" dit-elle en oubliant presque la question qui avait été posée.

"Une préférence ?" insista Celes.

Brume fit la moue en ne souhaitant pas impliquer un de ses camarades là-dedans. Il y aurait des répercussions si elle le faisait, c'était certain.

"Tu me laisses deviner ?" proposa Celes, avec un sourire en coin.

Brume eut un léger sourire teinté de tristesse avant d'acquiescer.

"Pourquoi pas" s'entendit-elle dire.

Brièvement, elle vit les yeux de Celes briller et la pirate pensa qu'elle lui avait donné un nouvelle matière à divertissement. Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne se ferait pas prendre à son propre piège.

"Brume"

La voix de Law la fit s'arrêter instantanément. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se retourna pour lui faire face.

A côté d'elle, Celes affichait un large sourire en le voyant mais le pirate resta de glace.

"Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié Law" dit l'informatrice sur le ton d'un reproche.

"Tu étais entre de bonnes mains" arrêta-t-il.

Celes ne broncha pas devant son ton impérieux. Elle croisa les bras et pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

Immobile, Brume vit enfin le regard du capitaine se porter sur elle.

"A l'infirmerie" dit-il, implacable.

La jeune femme acquiesça vaguement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir à cet instant et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir simplement rejoindre sa vigie seule.

Blessée et en colère, Brume savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Panser son coeur, refaire bonne figure… C'est seulement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ensuite viendrait le moment d'exiger des explications car si elle le faisait dès maintenant… La discussion finirait par mal tourner.

La jeune femme retint un soupir las. Vraiment, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Dans tous les cas, elle se refusait d'entamer une conversation à ce sujet pour le moment. Elle espérait que Law examinerait son épaule rapidement puis elle fuirait directement en vigie. Tant pis s'il n'appréciait pas sa conduite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre le capitaine dans la salle d'opérations, Celes fit remarquer sa présence d'un claquement de langue.

"Je peux venir ?" demanda-t-elle, impérieusement.

Le capitaine se tourna brièvement vers elle et haussa les épaules comme si ça lui importait peu.

"Vois ça avec elle" répondit-il.

Brume se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Celes se tourner vers elle avec un sourire bien avenant en comparaison avec son attitude auparavant hautaine.

"Je peux ?" interrogea-t-elle.

La pirate ne put retenir un soupir cette fois-ci.

"Oui" dit-elle simplement.

Celes regarda alors le capitaine avec un sourire victorieux puis elle lui engagea le pas vers l'infirmerie. Brume préféra rester en retrait tout en maudissant cette informatrice qui ne l'avait même pas remercié. Elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir obligée d'accepter…

Mal à l'aise, Brume atteignit enfin leur destination et elle s'assit sans attendre sur la table d'opération. Elle connaissait la procédure à force.

Tandis que Law sortait ce dont il avait besoin, Celes voulut s'approcher de Brume mais il mit rapidement terme à cette envie.

"J'ai besoin de place pour travailler. Assieds toi là-bas" dit-il sans laisser une émotion transparaître sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être tatillon" fit Celes en s'exécutant tout de même.

Brume la vit ainsi se mettre à l'écart et elle en fut soulagée. Leurs présences à tous les deux la gênait déjà bien assez.

Elle balançait ses jambes nerveusement dans le vide puis elle leva la tête vers Law. Le capitaine regardait Celes s'installer sur une chaise rudimentaire avec attention et cela lui serra le coeur. Il n'affichait aucune émotion mais cela irrita quand même la pirate.

Lorsqu'enfin, il fut satisfait de voir que Celes ne bougerait pas, il se positionna devant Brume et examina son épaule sans attendre. Il n'accorda pas même un regard au visage de sa subalterne qui se fermait davantage. Elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, de ne pas baisser la tête et de prendre sur elle mais ça devenait compliqué.

Law s'était trop rapproché d'elle. Au moins, elle ne voyait plus Celes maintenant qu'il était devant mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Après avoir enlevé la veste qu'elle avait déposé sur ses épaules, le capitaine posa une main sur son épaule meurtrie puis la palpa doucement. Avec une lenteur contrôlée, le chirurgien vérifia que la guérison allait dans la bonne direction. Pas une seule fois Brume ne grimaça malgré l'élancement que ce contact lui provoquait. Ses doigts étaient frais sur son épaule nue et elle garda la tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas le regarder.

Enfin, quand il termina son étude méticuleuse, Law reposa simplement sa main sur son épaule et resta immobile un instant. A l'abri de la vue de Celes, Law fit doucement remonter sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme. Déconcertée, Brume leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Law esquissa un léger sourire, qui ressemblait à celui qui lui avait lancé à son anniversaire quelques mois auparavant.

Troublée, Brume détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne pouvait pas plonger ses yeux dans les siens sans ressentir de la colère et de la déception.

Devant sa réaction, Law chercha son regard un instant tout en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Brume évita une nouvelle fois son regard puis elle se leva instantanément pour le fuir.

"Merci Captain" dit-elle en prenant sa veste sous le bras.

La jeune femme se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie sans oser un regard en arrière. Law semblait assez surpris pour ne pas la retenir et elle en fut soulagée. Dans tous les cas, il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait de sa réaction, elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier.

A l'instant où la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix de Celes.

"Enfin seuls" disait-elle d'une voix presque charmeuse.

Brume serra les dents et s'élança dans les couloirs. Elle marchait rapidement pour contenir ses émotions. Un instant, elle songea que Celes n'allait désormais plus la rejoindre en vigie et elle ne sut si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour éviter d'y songer. Rapidement, elle prit le matériel pour la vigie puis monta sur le pont. Elle y prit une grande inspiration libératrice puis ferma les yeux à peine une seconde. Il faisait extrêmement froid dehors mais ce temps lui convenait. Il était en accord avec ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Brume ! Ca va mieux ?" s'écria Bepo en s'avançant vers elle.

La jeune femme eut le réflexe de passer la langue sur ses lèvres pour cacher la morsure qu'elle s'était infligée puis elle sourit à son second.

"Oui… Pas trop compliqué hier soir ?" demanda-t-elle en songeant à leurs punitions.

Le mink fit une grimace avant de hausser les épaules.

"Je suppose que ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'attendais" souffla-t-il.

Brume eut un léger sourire en étant rassurée pour ses amis puis elle eut les yeux dans le vague.

"Il a une invitée, ça doit être pour ça" lâcha-t-elle, amère.

Bepo fit une grimace contrariée avant de se pencher pour s'entretenir avec elle.

"Invitée pas vraiment attendue si tu veux mon avis. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ordre du capitaine. C'est une informatrice avant tout, on prend beaucoup de risque à l'avoir à bord" souffla-t-il.

Brume acquiesça gravement avant de faire la moue.

"Tu sais pourquoi il l'a amené du coup ?" questionna-t-elle malgré elle.

Bepo parut presque gêné devant cette interrogation et elle se maudit de lui avoir demandé. Le second fuya son regard et elle comprit que son capitaine ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

"Tu m'aides à monter ?" demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

"Oui, tout de suite" dit-il, presque soulagé.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Fin de semaine :) **

Merci encore de me lire, j'essaie toujours de m'améliorer et je suis contente que l'évolution se fasse ressentir ! Haha, j'ai relu le premier chapitre, il y a peu et ça m'a fait bizarre. Tout ça, c'est grâce à la pratique et à vous et vos conseils ! **Merciiiii !**

Réponses aux reviews :

\- Oui, Law est un cachotier. Je le vois pas mal comme un "spoiled brat" haha.

\- J'aimerais bien lire le novel sur Law si quelqu'un sait ou le trouver (anglais me va aussi) car j'en ai vu que quelques extraits sur Pinterest.

\- D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que le personnage "Sachi"... bah je sais pas si je me suis trompée sur son orthographe. Shachi ou Sachi ? Bref, j'ai vu que certains l'écrivaient comme moi x)


	35. Celes

Coucou tout le monde ! D'abord désolée pour le délai :/ J'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui m'ont empêché de penser à écrire mais c'est rentré dans l'ordre. J'ai tout de même eu le temps de trouver de nouvelles idées de direction pour la suite donc j'espère que vous me pardonnez :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Celes**

A midi, Brume avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'océan et elle aurait souhaité y rester indéfiniment. L'esprit happé par la surveillance, elle avait pu se détendre à force d'effort. Cela n'avait pas été facile de tout laisser de côté mais elle s'était désormais vidée la tête.

La jeune femme était lucide. Si sa situation avec Law ne lui convenait pas, elle pouvait toujours faire sans lui. Il resterait son capitaine, mais rien de plus. Après tout, ça avait failli se passer de cette manière après sa blessure à la gorge. Un poids s'installait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle y pensait mais elle était décidée à ne pas tout accepter, surtout s'il s'avérait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Celes et le capitaine.

Il ne restait plus qu'à clarifier les choses avec Law.

De toute façon, cette discussion ne tarderait pas à arriver, elle le savait. Après qu'elle ait fui la salle d'opération ce matin, le pirate allait certainement trouver quelque chose à redire et la convoquer.

Mais pour le moment, elle devait rejoindre la salle des repas. L'heure de manger était arrivée trop vite et Bepo l'avait fait descendre malgré sa réticence. Elle n'avait pas spécialement faim mais le second refusait de la laisser déprimer seule à la vigie.

Dans les couloirs, Brume traîna donc les pieds pour rejoindre ses camarades en salle des repas. L'envie n'y était pas et pourtant, elle savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Sitôt la porte franchie, un large sourire de Penguin l'accueillit et la jeune femme retrouva quelque peu son entrain.

"Brume, viens !" fit Sachi, attablé avec le cuisinier.

Elle s'avança alors pour s'installer mais elle perdit légèrement de son sourire en voyant l'informatrice à ses côtés. Cette journée lui semblait interminable.

En cachant sa déception, Brume les rejoignit à leur table et s'assit à côté de Sachi, mais aussi en face de Celes.

"Ca va mieux ton bras ?" demanda le mécanicien.

Brume acquiesça tandis que Penguin lui déposait une assiette fumante devant elle. Instantanément, la pirate commença à saliver en songeant que l'appétit lui était venu finalement.

"Toujours un peu mal, mais ça va" éclaircit-elle en prenant une première bouchée.

"Vous avez le meilleur chirurgien au monde, ça pourrait être pire" fit remarquer l'informatrice.

Sachi acquiesça vaguement avant d'avoir un léger rire.

"Tu as vu le navire comme il est resplendissant grâce à nous ?" demanda-t-il, en essayant de voir le bon côté des choses.

Brume prit une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, le bateau avait profité d'un traitement exceptionnel "grâce" à la punition du capitaine !

"Même la vigie, j'ai eu du mal à croire que vous soyez allé jusque là" dit-elle en retenant un rire.

"Jcrois qu'il valait mieux pour nous" dit-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

"J'imagine que je vais y passer aussi quand je serai rétablie…" réfléchit Brume, en grimaçant d'avance.

"Sûrement… mais ça aurait pu être pire" relativisa Penguin.

"Vous avez de la chance, il devait s'occuper de moi" fit Celes, avec un air suffisant.

Sur ces mots, un léger silence se fit et Brume acquiesça de la tête avant de boire une lampée d'eau fraîche. L'informatrice n'avait certainement pas tort et ça l'agaçait de le savoir.

"J'ai de ces courbatures quand même, on n'a quasiment pas dormi" râla Sachi, en changeant légèrement de sujet.

Presque reconnaissante que son ami assure la conversation, Brume baissa néanmoins les yeux sur son assiette.

C'était pénible d'avoir Celes en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rester en vigie ce midi...

De force, la jeune femme occulta légèrement ce qui se disait et se contenta de manger. Elle tiquait légèrement lorsque Celes prononçait le nom de leur capitaine mais elle tâchait de ne rien en montrer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait où était ce satané pirate si ce n'était pas avec elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Brume prit soudain un coup de pied discret sous la table. Elle s'obligea à lever les yeux et croisa le regard scrutateur de Penguin sous sa casquette. Sans un mot, il fit glisser ses yeux sur la carafe d'eau vide puis revint sur Brume en espérant qu'elle l'ait compris.

"Je vais chercher de l'eau" fit-elle tout à coup.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier pour attendre que Penguin la rejoigne. Elle ne doutait pas que son nakama venait aux nouvelles, ça lui ressemblait de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Derrière elle, Celes expliquait à Sachi la manière dont il devait se masser pour soulager ces courbatures et elle se demanda si il y était réellement attentif.

Alors qu'elle leur faisait dos, Brume entendit enfin le cuisinier s'approcher pour déposer les assiettes sales dans l'évier.

"Cette femme ne parle que du Capt, c'est hallucinant" dit-il en grinçant des dents.

"Ne m'en parle pas" souffla Brume.

Un silence plana quelques secondes puis le cuisinier jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme.

"Toi, ça ne va pas" dit-il simplement.

"Ca pourrait aller mieux" glissa-t-elle en haussant à moitié les épaules.

Penguin rinça quelques assiettes avant de soupirer.

"J'imagine que je vais devoir user de mon charme légendaire pour la détourner de ton homme" lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

Brume eut un sourire à cette idée puis elle acquiesça.

"Ca m'aiderait pas mal" concéda-t-elle.

Soudain, Celes éclata de rire grâce à une blague de Sachi et ils se turent en entendant que cela passe. Une fois le calme retombé, Penguin reprit la parole.

"Tu sais, je vois mal le capitaine faire ça" dit-il en se demandant s'il faisait bien de s'avancer.

"Je ne sais pas" murmura la jeune femme.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton résigné et elle ouvrit enfin le robinet d'eau pour remplir sa carafe.

Penguin lui offrit une légère tape dans le dos pour que sa camarade se reprenne.

"Si tu veux, on peut la tuer cette nuit" proposa-t-il en grimaçant.

Brume y pensa presque sérieusement lorsqu'il lui donna un coup de coude.

"Arrête, je blaguais" glissa-t-il en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme eut un léger rire avant de fermer le robinet.

"Ne me tente pas comme ça" dit-elle à voix basse.

Penguin lui donna un petit coup sur la tête avant de repartir vers leur table et elle dut se faire violence pour le suivre. Une fois assise, elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes que le cuisinier lui place une tasse de café entre les pattes.

Touchée par l'attention de son ami, Brume releva la tête.

Elle devait au moins ne plus baisser les yeux…

"Vous avez du vin de qualité ?" demanda Celes, tout à coup.

Sachi haussa les épaules avant de faire un signe de la tête à Penguin pour lui passer le relais.

"Ce soir plutôt. Après le travail" indiqua le cuisinier.

L'informatrice parut contrariée et elle tourna la tête pour regarder le pirate dans les yeux.

"C'est toi qui décide ?" insista-t-elle.

"Ordre du capitaine" répondit Penguin, en soutenant son regard sans ciller.

Surpris au début par l'envie de domination que cette femme souhaitait exercer sur lui, le cuisinier garda tout de même sa position. Amoureux des femmes ou non, il ferait respecter les règles même si l'informatrice en face de lui était délicieuse à regarder...

L'ambiance était devenue pesante à cause d'une seule personne et Brume dut retenir un soupir de lassitude. Cette femme arrivait même à agacer Penguin et elle savait d'expérience qu'il lui en fallait.

La tension s'évanouit d'un seul coup lorsque le capitaine entra dans la salle des repas. Celes mit fin à son duel de regard avec Penguin et elle se redressa dans le but de rejoindre Law.

"Je prends juste un café, on parlera tout à l'heure" indiqua Law pour qu'elle reste à sa place.

Exaspérée, l'informatrice se rassit et Brume pu parier qu'elle était vexée par la conduite du capitaine. Une curieuse satisfaction grandit en elle à cette idée mais elle essaya de la refouler. Ce n'était pas bon de penser ainsi.

Tandis que la conversation prenait des airs de négociation entre Penguin et Celes, toujours à propos du vin, Brume but lentement son café tout en observant Law de loin. Le pirate s'était fait un café pour au final s'installer au comptoir. De là où elle se trouvait, Brume n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour croiser son regard mais elle prit bien soin de ne pas le faire. A vrai dire, elle faisait même semblant de ne pas le voir car elle sentait bien le poids de son regard sur elle.

Un instant, elle se demanda s'il était agacé de la manière dont elle était partie de l'infirmerie ce matin. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel à cette idée. Ca lui apprendrait, elle ne le regrettait pas. S'il dormait avec une autre, il devrait comprendre qu'il faisait une croix sur elle, c'était logique.

A vrai dire, elle était irritée maintenant qu'elle y repensait. La colère qu'elle avait enfoui et contenu jusqu'alors se gonfla davantage dans sa poitrine et elle tenta de se focaliser de nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Penguin et Celes s'envoyaient de nombreuses piques, tandis que Sachi paraissait ne pas savoir comment intervenir.

Offensée par l'attitude du capitaine, l'informatrice semblait vouloir décompresser sur le cuisinier et il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. C'était tout de même fou qu'elle se permette de discuter les ordres du capitaine alors qu'il était dans la même pièce mais cette conversation était certainement hors de portée de Law.

Brume hésita presque à s'en mêler parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la manière dont cette femme parlait à son nakama lorsque Sachi lui donna un coup de coude.

"Euh, Brume, je crois que le capitaine veut te parler" souffla-t-il en grimaçant.

Sur ces mots, la dispute entre Celes et Penguin prit instantanément fin et Brume se sentit mal à l'aise un court instant. Elle qui souhaitait juste ignorer et éviter son capitaine… C'était peine perdue. Brume soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer désormais et elle connaissait bien le manque de patience de son capitaine.

"J'y vais" murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Au passage, elle nota un regard assassin venant de l'informatrice mais elle n'y réagit pas.

Avec lassitude, elle alla s'installer en face de Law au comptoir. De là, elle ne verrait pas le regard dur de Celes, elle préférait le laisser au capitaine. Il était bien placé par la voir d'ici et Brume était certaine que Celes ne cesserait de jeter des coups d'oeil derrière elle pour regarder leur entrevue.

C'était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment… Il allait falloir exiger des explications.

"Tu m'évites ?" demanda directement Law, en voyant que la jeune femme fuyait intentionnellement son regard.

"Pas plus que ça" répondit-elle.

La jeune femme perçut que le capitaine avait du mal à se contenter de cette réponse et elle osa enfin croiser son regard.

Ses yeux gris se braquèrent dans les siens et elle se décida à accepter cet échange.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur la table.

"Rien captain" murmura-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Avec satisfaction, elle vit une ombre d'agacement passer sur son visage avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

"Brume" avertit-il.

"Vous préférez peut-être maître ?" demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme lâcha un soupir avant de détourner le regard. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de se calmer.

Law n'avait rien répondu à ce reproche déguisé mais elle percevait qu'il ne cessait de la fixer.

Incertaine, elle regarda les mains tatouées, posées sur la table avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"Vous avez dormi avec elle ?" lâcha-t-elle en redressant la tête.

Une nuance de surprise passa dans les yeux gris de son capitaine et il contre-attaqua.

"Ca t'importe ?" demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Déconcertée, Brume ne sut que répondre. Un silence s'installa entre eux durant lequel il ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

"Répondez à ma question" exigea-t-elle, irritée.

Law lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

"A toi l'honneur" décida-t-il.

Brume se renfrogna légèrement, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le capitaine n'était pas un homme qui cédait du terrain.

Courroucée, elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

"Ca a de l'importance, oui" lâcha-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Pour toute réaction, le pirate étira ses lèvres dans un sourire presque narquois achevant d'exaspérer Brume un peu plus.

La mâchoire crispée, elle lui lança son regard le plus froid possible mais il soutint cela sans une inflexion, avec toujours ce même sourire.

"C'était donc ça ?" souffla-t-il, visiblement amusé.

"Répondez" gronda-t-elle, en perdant patience.

Devant l'agacement dont elle faisait preuve, le sourire du pirate s'effaça légèrement avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

"Je n'ai pas dormi avec elle" dit-il simplement.

A cet instant, Brume soupira, elle aurait souhaité qu'il la regarde dans les yeux pour lui dire cela. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de se redresser légèrement.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois vous croire" lâcha-t-elle, perdue.

Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos pour la seconde fois de la journée. Elle ne se retourna pas le moins du monde pour voir la tête qu'il faisait et elle ravala son malaise. D'un air confiant, elle se dirigea vers ses compagnons et prit son café qui trônait encore sur la table. Sans lever les yeux, elle le but d'une traite avant de le reposer sur la table.

"Ah bravo, tu nous l'as rendu ronchon" balança Sachi à voix basse.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda Celes.

"Non" fit directement Brume.

La pirate imaginait sans mal l'air pincé que son capitaine devait avoir à présent et elle préférait ne pas en parler. Il devait bouillonner.

Elle préféra quitter la pièce immédiatement, elle en avait assez de tout ça.

Le capitaine prenait tout pour un jeu, comme d'habitude et désormais, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Law ne mentait pas d'habitude, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Il préférait plutôt ne pas en parler lorsqu'il voulait éviter un sujet mais elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas assez.

Celes semblait mieux le cerner, quand elle parlait de lui, Brume ne pouvait être qu'exaspérée par la manière dont elle le décrivait. C'était lui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus même si l'informatrice le faisait passer pour un amoureux transi d'elle.

En arrivant sur le pont, Brume soupira avant de lever la tête vers sa chère vigie. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de travailler.

.

.

Le soir même, l'équipage organisa une petite fête en l'honneur de l'invitée du jour. Habituellement, ils ne recevaient personne sur le bateau et ils étaient bien décidés à arroser le séjour d'une jolie femme ici.

Il n'y avait que Brume qui n'était pas enchantée par sa présence… et Penguin qui avait essuyé la frustration de Celes tout à l'heure.

Bepo avait organisé la soirée malgré sa réticence et le cuisinier avait été bien obligé de l'aider. "Les affaires étaient les affaires".

Ils avaient donc sorti du bon vin trouvé dans les caves du fort de la Marine et Celes semblait en être satisfaite. Aux côtés de Bepo, elle avait rit à plusieurs blagues venant des pirates bien décidés à la charmer.

C'était perdu d'avance car la belle n'avait d'yeux que pour le capitaine.

Celui-ci avait participé à l'événement en début de soirée mais désormais, Brume ne pouvait que remarquer son absence. Il s'était éclipsé et la jeune femme se demandait bien où il avait pu aller.

Celes quant à elle, avait bu plus que de raison depuis le départ du capitaine et Bepo avait dû habilement la convaincre pour qu'elle pose son verre.

"Nous nous voyons demain donc. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher" finit par dire Celes tout à coup.

Bepo acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Brume qui était jusqu'alors resté aux côtés de Penguin.

"Je te laisse la ramener à bon port ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Brume ne put qu'accepter et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans les couloirs, bras dessus, bras-dessous avec l'informatrice.

"Merci de me ramener" dit Celes, en fermant légèrement les yeux pour se laisser seulement guider par la pirate.

"C'est normal" souffla Brume.

A vrai dire, il lui tardait de se débarasser de cette femme et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cette journée méritait de se terminer et le plus rapide serait le mieux.

"Law n'a pas intérêt à tarder cette fois" soupira soudain Celes.

Brume se crispa instantanément devant cette phrase. Ca ne se finirait donc jamais…

"Hm" marmonna-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

"Peu importe, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle" finit par dire Celes.

La mâchoire serrée, Brume essaya de ne pas montrer que cette nouvelle information l'avait déstabilisé.

L'air de rien, elle sentait un poids s'installer dans sa poitrine mais elle se promit de laisser libre court à son amertume quand elle serait seule.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent à destination et en entrant, Brume remarqua évidemment le bureau vide du capitaine. Son absence était prévisible même si elle ne semblait pas au goût de Celes.

Celle ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se diriger vers son lit. Incertaine, Brume la regarda quelques secondes avant de faire volte-face vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas envie de traîner ici davantage, elle en avait appris assez pour se faire son opinion sur la situation...

"Bonne nuit" souffla-t-elle.

"Bonne nuit" répondit Celes, qui se déshabillait déjà.

Avec un certain soulagement, Brume poussa ainsi sa porte entrouverte et entra rapidement.

Mais alors qu'elle la refermait derrière elle, son regard fut attiré par le nodachi adossé au mur de sa chambre tout comme le manteau long et noir déposé sur sa chaise. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt avant de finir son geste et tourna la tête vers son lit. Là, le capitaine l'attendait depuis un certain temps déjà et elle ne sut comment réagir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Dimanche certainement !

Portez vous bien et encore merci pour vos commentaires ! :D


End file.
